A New Dream
by SonrieXfavor
Summary: With all the obstacles that surround them will Sharon and Andy be able to make their dreams a reality. This is part of a trilogy. First, "A New Beginning," then "A New Treasure," and now, "A New Dream."
1. Chapter 1

_First off thank you for reading.-By popular demand I picked of where the last FanFic, "A New Treasure," ended at the proposal.- For all of you who join me since, "A New Beginning." I thank you! Please Enjoy!_

* * *

"Will you marry me?" Her eyes open at the tremble in his voice. She looks at him deeply with the depths of her green eyes his piercing back, taking a deep breath, their hearts beating frantically and breathing in unison, his hand joined with hers between them near their chests. She closes her eyes her other hand taping his chest tears running down her eyes. There is a deep silence for several minutes until he starts pulling away. She whimpers running her hands behind his neck the feeling of his hair running through her fingertips making her know this wasn't only a dream. She pulls him into her kissing him profoundly. She pulls away with a deep breath, tears running down her face putting her forehead against his, finally opening her eyes meeting his again.

"Of course I'll marry you." She whispers onto his lips, he smiles. "Don't let go of me." She wraps his hand that released her hand around her waist.

"You had me worried there for a second." He says softly.

A soft noise escapes her expressing everything, he smiles when she pulls away a fragment and shakes her head in disbelief, swallowing a knot in her throat. "Oh god," she wipes her tears finally feeling the strange weight on her finger she looks down at her hand. "Andy." Her voice almost breathless. "It's Sara's ring." She looks up at him and back at the ring, holding it to her chest. "How?" She meets his eyes again.

"You need to stop crying first." He smiles wiping her eyes. "You're breaking my heart." She doesn't stop they keep running, he knows it is from happiness but it still breaks him seeing them run down her face, when he can't stop smiling.

"Andy it feels like I've been waiting my entire life for this and it isn't till now that I realize it, the tears are going to run." Andy smiles not going to argue with her. "I can't believe it." She says out loud after saying it in her head over and over. He kisses her cheeks clearing her tears. "This whole trip, this thread." She smiles when he kisses her lips.

"Too much?" His voice soft stopping his kisses and meeting her eyes that are glazed but filled with joy.

She shakes her head leaning her head against his. "No, it was perfect." She kisses him, softly trying to savor the moment, a moment she desired more than she knew, her hand going behind his neck. He holds onto her t-shirt and leans over to the coffee table and picks up the glasses she had taken from the fridge and hands them to her, she gives him a questioning look she gasps in surprise as he bends and picks her up. "What are you doing?" She giggles her legs to one side of his arms.

"You told me not to let go." He sets her down on the counter in the kitchen, she sees now what the glasses are for.

"Champagne, cider and strawberries." She whispers as she watches him fascinated sniffling and wiping her eyes as he pours the glasses, he hands her the champagne she smiles as he taps his cider with her glass.

"For making me the happiest man in the world." She takes a sip taking a strawberry into her mouth, but she hasn't the faintest desire for anything but him at the moment.

"Andy," her voice breathless he looks at her and can't help but smile there is a glow radiant from her one he hadn't seen before, and she could feel it in her cheeks the soft burn creating from not being able to erase the smile from her face. "Is it Lou and Sara's ring?" He nods, he takes her hand again, moving the ring.

"It's a perfect fit too." The large emerald diamond, surrounded by smaller white diamonds on a silver band.

"It's breathtaking," she had pictured it but never to this extent. "Andy, how did you find it?" She keeps her eyes on her hand, his fingers intertwined with hers. "I thought it was lost?" She looks up.

"It was but Julio interviewed the witness to the accident one last time." He explains to her what had happened, with his jacket the way the witness returned it. He stands in between her legs his arms around her waist, she puts the glass aside and leans down into his lips her legs wrapping around his waist. "Rusty and I went ring shopping," he says between her kisses, "and it was terrible but I promise, I'll get you one." She frowns on his lips the smile fading. "What did I do?" He looks at her softly.

She looks down at her hand and pulls it to her chest again, Andy looks at the ring resting beautifully on her finger looking up at her eyes, mesmerizing the same color twinkling from them. "After what you just said and did setting all this up, I don't think you plan on marrying another woman." He smiles softly running his hands along her thighs. "I'd like to keep, this ring." He takes her hand and kisses it. "I fell in love with it before I even saw it." He pulls her from behind her back she kisses him softly, she hums her hands going behind his neck.

"I thought you may want a ring of your own." She shakes her head, grinning but not letting go of his lips, tugging on it between her teeth, she lays kisses along his face.

"Who better than Sara and Lou to think about, when we hold hands, to keep us balanced." He smiles.

"No one." He kisses her chest. "It's time you met Lou."

"I'd love to," her voice genuine. "But I have something else planned, right now." His eyes darken she leans into him their lips meeting. Her hands unbuttoning his shirt. Her cellphone rings in her pocket they both grin on each other's lips.

"Of course the phone rings." Sharon says sarcastically, kissing him again and pulling out her phone slightly breathless. "It's Lieutenant Provenza." She whispers almost as if a secret. Andy groans lifting her off the counter, she giggles her ankles crossed behind him, wrapping an arm around him to hold herself up he walks with her to the bedroom and lays her down at the edge of the bed. Her phone rings again Andy groans taking her phone. "Andy." She says giggling sitting up to look at him.

"Louie, not now." He almost hisses, Sharon can't help but smile.

"Flynn." Andy pauses at the stern and softness of Provenza's voice.

"What's going on?" Sharon stands up looking at him worried, the energy in the room changing immediately.

"Rusty got a message on his phone from the creep who writes these letters. I need the Captain." Andy looks at Sharon.

"What happened to Rusty? She lets out quickly seeing it in Andy's eyes, taking the phone. Andy walks to the other side of the bed getting the shirt she had removed earlier and moves backs to her. "He's okay though?" She takes her shirt from Andy putting the phone on speaker and handing it to him.

"Yes Captain, he has twice the security. He stayed with me last night on Chief Taylor's orders, Emma is being helpful so whatever you say Captain I think she's willing to work with us." She switches shirts, folding Andy's up putting it down. "Captain?" Andy looks at her he can see the wheels turning in her head.

"Louie we are on our way." Andy tells him.

"Is the Captain alright?" Provenza's voice worried, Sharon swallows deep in her throat.

"I'm fine," she takes her phone. "Lieutenant, I want Amy and Julio alternating on him as well when me or Andy aren't around, just until we get a.." _Get what? _She has no idea what they're after.

"No need for a reason Captain, I'll let them know." Provenza practically reads her thoughts.

"Thank you," she looks up and meets Andy's eyes, he smiles softly and swipes her hair. He knew what she was thinking that the moment had been ruined but he was thankful for the multitude of hours he had finally had her for himself. And she can see the softness in his eyes. "We will be there in a few minutes Lieutenant." She hangs up Andy kisses her forehead, she wraps her arms around his waist. "I love you." She says softly.

"Me too, Beautiful." He kisses her temple.

"We need to go." She kisses his chest lingering for just a moment almost as if apologizing for ending this dream, than moving out quickly Andy follows her turning off lights.

Sharon rushes through Parker Center, Andy behind her as they enter the elevator she taps the button vigorously over and over. Andy watches her as she looks at her phone again, he reaches for her hand but she's out the elevator, her hand slipping through his fingertips. He stays put in the elevator putting his head back the door closing, she hadn't let him talk to her on the drive and he didn't want this to cause her to pull away, but he sees her hand come in and stop the door. Sharon walks in again taking his hand.

"I'm sorry, it didn't register until I was turning the hallway." She intertwines her fingers with his, she hits the elevator button and it opens. "I need you." Her voice is strong, she doesn't appear broken making her words sound even more meaningful. She tugs on his arm he follows her not letting go of her, he expects her to let go as they enter the murder room but she doesn't. Her heels attract the team's eyes. "Where is he?" She asks the team as a whole.

"Sharon." She turns around facing her office. She lets out a heavy sigh, releasing Andy's hand and moving to Rusty. "I'm fine." She shakes her head and embraces him. "I'm fine." She pulls out and cups his face.

"Yes and I'm very happy to see that you are fine." She swipes his hair. "Where's your phone?" She examines him trying to make sure that in fact everything was fine. Everyone looks at one another, realizing now more than ever how important this really is. They had known Sharon's maternal feelings for Rusty but never like this, it made them want to find this person even more.

"Detective Sykes has it." She nods, turning around. "Sharon," he whispers, she looks at him again. "I want to go home." His voice broken, making her feel broken too.

"And you will, but I need to figure out who sent this message." She keeps her voice gentle like his.

"No, Sharon please." He looks at her almost ready to cry, he could feel his life slipping through his hands.

"Honey." She says too quickly but continues. "I need to see what's going on first, just hang on and trust me." He nods, she runs a hand through his hair. "Lieutenant Provenza, come with me please we need to see the Chief." He stands up quickly.

"Andy, will you come with me?" He nods. "No." Everyone watches her as she stops putting her hand to her lips. She walks closer to him. "Stay with Rusty he needs one of us." Her voice quiet so only he can hear, Andy runs his hand along her arm.

"Of course." She smiles, his hand running from her wrist to her hand. She turns still holding on to him even as he stands behind her. "Julio," he turns quickly. "I need Emma here."

"Ma'am she's on her way, we called her when Provenza talked to you."

"Detective Sykes, the phone?"

"Nothing yet Captain." Her voice as anxious as the rest.

"Rusty stay here you don't leave Andy side you understand?" He nods, he knew better now he wouldn't hurt Sharon, he would listen and do what was asked of him. She turns to Andy and smiles letting his hand go, moving out of the murder room followed by Provenza, they arrive at the elevator. "Lieutenant, thank you for watching out for him." Provenza just grumbles an 'it was nothing.' The next words that escape her almost break her, "can he stay with you?" She lets out flatly looking at the elevator doors.

Provenza looks shocked. "Uh yes, Captain." They step out of the elevator. "I'm not sure he'll agree."

"It's only in case Taylor refuses to let him come with Andy and I and it would be only till, well until we find this…"

"Asshole." He finishes for her. "But it'll be only till he testifies." They knock at Taylor's door.

"Sharon won't get mad that we're in her office?" Rusty ask as Andy closes the door behind them, he looks around.

"It is strange being here without her, isn't it?" Rusty nods, they continue into the conference room.

"Am I in trouble?" He asks as Rusty sits down, watching Andy take a seat in front of him.

"Why would you ask that, do you have something to be in trouble for?" Rusty can hear the tease in his voice and smiles, releasing some tension in his body.

"No but you're here, when the case is out there." He watches Andy look at his phone, realizing he was being kept updated.

"Well, I wanted to thank you." Rusty frowns, "you helped me pull off the surprise." He needed to distract him and he knew this would be a start.

"Oh yeah." His eyes light up. "She said yes? I didn't ruin it did I? I left the flowers and things, I had to tell Provenza and Tao so they wouldn't call you and interrupt yesterday." Andy smiles he was still the same sarcastic kid, but now he cared and more than anything he loved Sharon but then his words register and he frowns.

"Wait, you got this message yesterday?" Rusty's eyes sink, "Sharon's going to freak out." He wasn't prepared for that and by the looks of it neither was Rusty.

"We don't need to tell her." He offers hopeful.

"Yeah that's not going to work Kid." Rusty sinks into his chair, letting his head fall onto the desk with a thump. Sharon was the one to console him, this was different for him. He knew how, but not with Rusty. "You did the right thing, going to Provenza." He finally says.

"She said yes." Rusty mumbles, Andy smiles.

"Yes, she did." Rusty looks up at him.

"Congratulations Andy." His words honest, he had helped him by ring shopping unsuccessfully, he had bought the roses like planned and left them at the condo and set up a few things.

"Thanks Kid, I couldn't have done it without your help." Rusty gives him an awkward smile, there were few times when they sat alone but this time it was without a television screen, a controller or homework sitting in front of them. And they both found this less awkward than expected.

"She got engaged because we didn't call her, she won't be mad." He says with a grin, hopefully finding his excuse.

"Oh please don't use that as an excuse with her, she'll scorch us both." Rusty laughs hopelessly and Andy joins in.

"Emma you agree he can stay with Sharon?" Taylor asks her from his side of the desk, Provenza and Sharon both look at her sitting in front of him as they stand, she meets Sharon's eyes.

"Yes," Sharon lets out a deep breath one she didn't know she was holding. "Lieutenant Flynn and Sharon are there and now with double security. I think there is no where he'll be safer." Taylor taps at his desk. "We testify in a week." Emma assures quickly.

"No, I want him away from you Captain." Taylor says condescendingly.

"Excuse me?" She shrieks, Emma shakes her head at her.

"For the week Chief?" Emma asks, Taylor stands up and grabs a water bottle.

"He will stay at Provenza's for the week, then we will see?" He looks at them almost as if excusing them.

"We will see?!" Sharon shouts. Emma holds her hand up trying to stop her, which infuriates Sharon more.

"Once he testifies.." Taylor starts.

"What," Sharon's volume rises more than she would like but she can't control it. "He's not important anymore? So we put him back out on the streets? You cannot stop him from being in my home after he testifies." Her arms across her chest.

"I can't?" Taylor scoffs. "He will be in our custody until the trial is over, that means it's ultimately my decision."

"Yes you can't." Emma stands at this point trying to calm Sharon, Provenza is as frustrated as Sharon and Emma. Taylor's eyes widen. "Threaten my job, I'll be happy to hand over the job to Provenza." Sharon says taking a step back from the desk ready to leave she knew those would be Taylor's next words a threat to lose her job and a dismissal.

"No it would be handed over to Flynn or Tao." Provenza interjects, they all look at him.

"You two are threatening on quitting." Taylor says sounding amused.

"I can possibly understand the week at Provenza's till the trial but after he should come home!" Sharon says forcefully, Emma is trying to calm them but no one is listening.

"That's why I want him away, this is too personal." Taylor says equally as forceful.

"Okay," Emma says roughly, they look at her. "This is personal," Sharon and Provenza look at each other rolling their eyes, she was about to throw them under the bus. "Chief, I had a meeting with Gavin Baker," Sharon looks at her confused _why was she with Gavin? "_And as much as we do not get along." She sits back down. "We both have the best interest in mind for Rusty. He gave me this yesterday," she pulls out a folder opening it up handing it to Taylor. "Captain it's for you too." She says.

"Adoption forms." Taylor says looking at Sharon with piercing eyes almost as if ready to attack. Sharon was confused, why did Emma know about this.

"Captain since Rusty has already agreed and he will be eighteen soon we don't have to have to show Rusty's mother as unfit in court anymore. It's ultimately his choice and it requires," she takes the folder out of Taylor's hands, "a few signatures. "The lawyers for both parties." Sharon understood now she was Rusty's lawyer. She points at the signatures as she calls them off. "Gavin's, mine, Rusty's case worker, which we have." She flips a page.

"We need Rusty's?" Sharon looks at her. "Which I took the liberty of getting," both Taylor and Sharon look carefully at the paper, "and finally Captain we need yours." She holds out a pen.

Rusty signed?" She says her voice shocked an excitement running through her body. She wasn't expecting this. It wasn't all bad. She had been engaged and now she was moments away from signing a form that would lead to her adoption of Rusty.

"Yes, he did yesterday the caseworker was there and Lieutenant Provenza who also signed as a witness." Sharon looks at him who shrugs, she keeps her eyes on Taylor's who looks defeated as she leans over clicking the pen and signing the paper. "Captain, Rusty cannot leave your home for thirty days, while it's being processed he's to stay home and in state." Emma smiles at her, Sharon returns it and Provenza lets out a puff of relief.

"Chief you can have my resignation on your desk at your request." Sharon looks at him and he waves her away in dismissal and she walks out of the office knowing he wasn't going to do such a thing, Taylor wipes his head. Provenza grins following Sharon, Emma clicks her folders at the desk.

"I have to go see Gavin." She raises her eyebrows. "I really don't understand why the Captain likes him." She smooth's her skirt and she walks out of the office to find Sharon and Provenza. "Captain." She lets out as she continues walking.

"Thanks Emma, you saved us in there." Sharon follows her.

"You have Gavin Baker as a lawyer he'll do anything to win a case, even call me." Sharon can hear the bitterness in her words. They had left her out once again.

"He's a good friend." Provenza is behind the two rolling his eyes annoyed. "You weren't entirely on our side Emma when I recruited him, he also helped me through divorce." She was looking in again when she was supposed to be involved, she can imagine how she had to have fused when Gavin called her and knowing Gavin he probably did everything to make himself the savior of the story.

"I've always been on Rusty's side Captain," she stops at the elevators. "It may seem like I'm attacking but I want Rusty safe as much as you." Sharon looks at her blankly. "I'm off to see Gavin." She taps the button. "You'll probably get a call from him soon." She turns on her heel and goes.

Sharon winces watching Emma get on the elevator. "She didn't freak out." She whispers to Provenza.

"Yeah I think it really hurt her this time." Provenza says sarcastically and Sharon was sure it did. She told herself she would call her later. They had never gotten along but since her attack it had seemed like Emma was making an effort. "You think I should pack my desk?" He looks at Sharon with a teasing smile, cheering up the mood only like Provenza can.

They enter the murder room and she sees Andy and Rusty laughing in the conference room, she smiles. "Lieutenant if I would have been fired, you would have resigned?" He stays quiet almost admitting its truth. "Andy has an offer in Texas we can go there," her voice a bit teasing he rolls his eyes but she pauses in her stride and he looks at her concerned. "Is that awful woman gone?" Her voice full of bitterness.

Provenza laughs as they continue walking. "No she's still around." Sharon groans as they walk to Tao's desk the last thing she wanted was to have to confront Kennish. "What do you have Tao?"

"No trace to the phone, it was bought six years ago, the corner store only tracks yearly records. The phone is untraceable." He turns his chair around and looks up at Sharon, Provenza runs his hand through his hair.

"I got Rusty a new number." Buzz hands Sharon his phone.

"Thank you to all of you, I'm going to see Rusty." She turns toward her office as soon as she closes her door they all look at each other.

"Did you see her ring?" Sykes whispers, she had vocalized what the others were thinking, besides Tao and Provenza the others hadn't had a clue. "Am I allowed to congratulate?" Provenza rolls his eyes, same Sykes.

"Hey, seems like you're having fun in here." Sharon walks in and rubs Andy's shoulder, he takes it and kisses her hand holding on to it.

"Andy was telling me about Lieutenant Provenza's and his mischievous days." Sharon smiles and looks down at Andy.

"Mischievous days, will never end for you two." She says almost scolding him, Rusty chuckles. "I have good news." They both look at her. Both finally remembering what was going on outside these walls. She slides him his phone. "Rusty you're stuck with us." He grins. "You have a new number too."

"Emma didn't offer witness protection program, you were in there a long time?" They can hear the worry in Rusty's words.

"No Emma actually saved us." They frown at her. "She had the adoption papers in there," Rusty begins to understand but Andy looks even more confused. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asks Rusty.

"I'm missing something." Andy looks at both of them. Sharon fills him in with Rusty's help, also filling in Sharon in what she didn't know. The way Gavin called Emma and since she was called the day before about the message she did what she thought best for Rusty and helped Gavin and brought the papers over to Provenza's house with the case worker. "So you won't be able to get rid of Sharon after these thirty days. You better run now." Sharon slaps his shoulder pulling her hand out of his. Andy laughs, Sharon sits on a chair next to him.

"Well neither can you Andy." Rusty looks at Sharon's hand. "It's not a secret than?" Sharon fidgets with the ring looking down at it a smile across her face. "Congratulations Sharon." She looks up at him and smiles broader.

"Thank you, for helping Andy too. And we never talked about it," she looks at Andy. "You don't want to hide it do you?" Rusty smiles knowing Sharon wasn't giving him an option.

"Never crossed my mind." He answers smiling at her, loving the way she was ready for every to know not wanting to hide anymore. "We both chose you we're not running anywhere." Andy takes her hand again.

"You did." Sharon looks at both of them and smiles.

"Or maybe she picked us." Rusty offers, both Sharon and Andy look at each other grinning. It certainly felt like family no matter what way it happened she was in love with her life. They had picked each other. It was family.

* * *

_Thank you, I returned sooner because of all your wonderful PM's thank you!_


	2. Oh Happy Day

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"So you talked to the realtor?" Andy smiles watching Sharon blow dry her hair as he dries off with a towel coming out of the shower. A week ago they had decided to continue plans no matter what was going on, to let fear dominate their lives was not an option.

"Yes, Rusty testifies today and we meet her in the afternoon." She grumbles in frustration turning off the blow dryer, not being able to get her hair to cooperate. "I've never had problems with it before." She says running her hands through her hair, Andy can't help but smile. Emma and Provenza had told her to stay home away from court, he knew this was really the thing that was bothering her; not knowing how Rusty was doing. He wraps his towel around his waist and walks over to her. She can see him approaching in the mirror and turns around leaning back on the counter. He puts his body against hers, she instantly relaxes her hands going up his back around his shoulders his around her waist.

He kisses her neck then under her ear, he whispers. "I can help you relax." He tugs on her earlobe.

She grins. "You sound rather confident Lieutenant." She teases in return, his lips match hers a pace gentle but passionate.

"I know what my Captain likes." She giggles her head going back, he takes the opportunity to nibble her neck. Her body obediently follows his lead to the bedroom, Andy's hands already untying her silk robe, they move excitedly knowing nude skin was hiding underneath the red fabric. She sighs when his hands run along her ribcage his thumbs caressing the soft skin below her breast. Andy's legs meet the bed first and Sharon takes advantage of sitting him down, unwrapping the towel around his waist. A phone rings and Andy stops her from running away getting up himself. She hears him silence it within the bathroom. Andy turns off his phone glad it isn't hers. "I can call back later." He calls, she sits on the bed, tying her robe again. He comes back out and frowns when he sees her standing walking towards her closet. She sees his disappointment and sits back down crossing her legs, he watches her as she keeps her eyes on his as she unties the robe he groans as she exposes her body.

"I'm still stressed." She says almost as if nothing, biting her bottom lip. He groans again coming closer as she lays back into the bed, his lips on hers immediately, traveling down her neck enjoying his time in the delicacy of her skin. A lick on her nipples makes her arch her back, his hands pressing along the small of her back making her hum.

"Very stressed." He says noticing the smallest touches making her moan. He gets on his knees caressing her thighs, then travels down each leg giving them the same amount of attention and back up slowly torturing but a pleasure she never tires of. And after teasing her and enjoying himself on the length of her legs he spreads them open and brings her legs over his shoulders. He isn't subtle and she's thankful after the long wait her hand runs through his hair as soon as his tongue takes access. A shiver running through her body as if all the tension is relieved, her toes curl, pants and sweat dripping down her back as his fingertips run up her curves, she lays back to enjoy the pleasure Andy is so excellent at bringing her. Her body begins to shake and tremble, crying his name, then a loud moan escaping her collapsing onto the sheets, he takes his time and she lets him enjoying the gentleness. Andy runs his hands up her thighs applying pressure onto her hips coming up by pressing kisses along her delicate skin. He finds the spaces that make her let out a soft appreciative hum or moan. Each touch making her desired and loved. Sharon's fingertips scratching his back as he kisses her lips laying on top of her. "You feel better?" She smiles as he moves to her neck making her close her eyes as he goes to the precise point that makes her weak.

"Almost, I just need a little more." He grins as she pushes him onto his back, climbing on top of him. She takes off her robe slowly and teasingly, leaning down entangling tongues almost as in desperation, Andy's hands moving slowly down her waist, warming her body with his gentle touch. She pulls up nose to nose licking her lips both of them breathing shattered. "God, I'll never get tired of you kissing me." He moves up grabbing her bottom lip between his teeth a groan coming from her as he devours her mouth again.

Her hands move between their bodies and she raises herself pulling his stiffness to her opening. He lets go of her lips and they both groan as she sinks into him. Andy pulls her down to meet him, filling her completely a feeling neither one has gotten tired of. She rocks her hips into him he loved when she decided to take charge. It gave him the opportunity to marvel in her body. His hands run through her thighs then hold her bottom into both his hands, a soft moan escaping her as he squeezes her. She lets her body fall forward, he opens his mouth and finds her nipple teasing her with his tongue then sucking it, until it peaks with the cool air then returning by tugging it between his teeth a painful pleasure making her move harder and faster. They both move within the rhythm of each other falling into an ecstasy as they ride out their orgasms both groaning in the sensations running through their bodies. She slowly rides him, easing them both down. Her body stops in a tremble and falls against him panting. Andy's hands running through her hair, once their breathing has relaxed she lifts herself from his chest and kisses him tenderly. Andy rolls them over laying her on her back, kissing her neck as he lays beside her. Sharon grabs his cheeks and pulls him on top of her she didn't want to lose the contact.

"You're absolutely amazing." She whispers onto his lips.

"I love you," he returns trying to express the same feeling. "We should shower?" She nods while holding onto his lips taking her time in the wonderful feeling of just being with him.

"Our water bill is going to spike." She chuckles, he grins rolling off of her they both wrestle into the shower laughing, continuing with their drawn out kisses, panting and moaning, fighting over who washes who first in the shower. Provenza and Rusty walk into the condo several minutes later and Sharon comes out from the bedroom down the hallway straightening out her shirt. "How did it go?" She says in a rushed voice, reaching Rusty immediately and hugging him, it was becoming so easy for him to accept now.

"Good, Captain. He did great." They pull apart but Sharon keeps her arm around him listening to Provenza about the way he outsmarted Stroh's lawyer. She smiles at the pride in Provenza's voice.

"You may want to consider becoming a lawyer?" Andy comes out from the bedroom putting on his t-shirt. Provenza rolls his eyes, he could not see Rusty become a lawyer.

"No, I think law enforcement." Sharon looks over at him his sudden words drawing all eyes on him. Then onto Sharon. "She doesn't know." Rusty says to their surprised looks. He had never mentioned any plans for his future he knew this would catch them all by surprise.

"I don't know what?" She says seeing both men with their eyes on her, they obviously had no idea either.

"Buzz has been helping me," Sharon releases him to get a better look at him, coming around standing beside Andy and Provenza. "I'm going to a community college for two years for an associate degree to have a better chance to join a police department after the academy." The three of them look at one another it sounded planned out. "It seems ridiculous I know, but Buzz said I could do it and I want to try but..." Sharon grins, she had never expected to hear this. Andy and Provenza smile.

"It's not ridiculous at all, I just, I.." Andy puts a hand on her back. She was too proud and excited to put words together.

"We weren't expecting it kid." Andy helps her. "But you can do it." Rusty sees the three of them watching him nothing but support and love glowing from their eyes. "If anyone, you can." Rusty feels slightly uncomfortable for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to join the police force?" Provenza asks him. Sharon and Andy dart him a look. Sharon knew it was dangerous, but she was sure Rusty knew and understood this but the idea of him feeling comfortable enough to finally be planning a future was what was important. "It's an awful job, no pay, partners that annoy the living hell out of you," Andy chuckles, "and bosses that well make your life a living hell too." Sharon rolls her eyes, Rusty smiles.

"Oh, Lieutenant you love us." She taps his shoulder as he grumbles something like 'I am not a dog,' under his breath causing Andy to laugh. "Let's eat something, Rusty come with me please." He follows her and helps her prepare lunch as he talks about the little he could about court and his plans. The time he had lived with her she didn't want to make him feel like she was pressuring him to do something he didn't want to do but she knew now that there seemed to be some stability in his life it had to have encouraged him to feel good and confident about planning ahead. Which makes her only grin broader when he asks if he could stay with her just until he finishes college. The stability he had found was her and Andy, the team. They hear Provenza and Andy arguing and laughing in the distance. "Those two together," Rusty smiles at Sharon rolling her eyes. He knew she loved it, she loved having someone to care for and today she had three people. "Go on and join them we will talk more later." He hesitates but then goes and listens to Provenza and Andy making fun of one another joining in on the laughter. Sharon sets out the lunch on the dining room table calling them over. "Lieutenant, if you promise you'll come over more I will stock beer, I only have wine." She looks at him playfully.

"No Captain, even if Taylor gave us today off. I'm still on call. Water is good." Rusty is already serving them all water bringing the glasses over. "But if I get free lunches I might take you up on that." Andy scoffs knowing sure enough that Provenza was capable of showing up for food when his fridge was empty, which was almost always.

"It's your home Lieutenant," he thanks her, "I remember you two having Saturday nights together." Andy comes around and pulls out her chair as she sits at the head of the table Andy and Provenza at her sides and Rusty beside Andy.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Andy looks at Provenza who is in the middle of a big bite. Andy looks back at Sharon, not regretting it for a moment but he still missed hanging out with his friend. She smiles, taking his hand knowing exactly what he's thinking. She stands up and comes back with an envelope and gives it to Andy. "Saturday's game." He hands the tickets to Provenza he looks at Sharon ready to kiss her but wanting to spare comments from Provenza.

"I thought you two would want to go." Sharon looks at them, looking at each other planning mischief in their minds. Sharon shakes her head realizing she had three teenagers sitting in front of her not one. They plan out a plan that both Rusty and Sharon only raise their eyebrows at. The four of them enjoy their lunch continuing to listen to Provenza; his stories and jokes making all of them laugh. Andy teases him and grunts at the jokes he's heard over and over mimicking his punch lines getting a laugh out of Sharon and Rusty and an annoyed grumble from Provenza. He excuses himself a while after taking leftover with him, leaving Rusty and Andy cleaning up the dishes something they'd both become experts at since being with Sharon. Sharon comes in to the kitchen ready to invite him house hunting, "Rusty," Andy squirts her with the sprayer from the sink. "Andy!" She squeals. Rusty laughs, "take it from him." She tells Rusty when he squirts her again. Andy looks at Rusty not believing he'll do it. "Andy you're cleaning this mess up." She squeals when he presses it again as she runs out of the kitchen. She hears Andy laughing, then a muffled noise and laughter from Rusty. A noise so distant, like one she had never met before causing her to smile.

"Okay, I surrender. It's two to one!" Andy laughs Sharon peaks in and finds Rusty wetting Andy, She laughs her hands on her waist, Andy runs behind her and Rusty stops still laughing and even more when he sees both Andy and Sharon wet, not believing this was happening in this kitchen in this house.

"You don't get to use me as cover!" She giggles moving next to Rusty. They watch him his face entirely wet, spitting it out from his lips. "Okay that's enough. You two clean this up." She laughs taking the nozzle away from Rusty.

"Wait, the Kid squirted and didn't get squirt." Sharon laughs shaking her head, I am not going to fall into this." She could practically hear the stares between Andy and Rusty they had been planning this.

"You won't do it." Andy dares her, which makes her bite the inside of her cheek.

"Sharon, I wet him for you." Rusty laughs moving away. Sharon takes the nozzle and squirts him. "Oh!" He runs towards Andy but she squirts Andy too. "Now you clean up too." Rusty calls out laughing slipping on the water on the floor, Andy already out of the kitchen. Sharon stops not believing she got wrapped into this. Never would have she allowed this before now her kitchen was soaked like her and she found it humorous. It was bizarre ands exhilarating.

"Oh no! I am not cleaning this." She tip toes around all the water, Andy coming back to the kitchen finding Rusty on his butt on the floor laughing. Sharon gives him a hand to stand up, but he can't control his laughter making Sharon and Andy laugh too looking at each other and seeing how insane one another looked.

"Andy bet me," he laughs harder holding his stomach, "you would squirt that." He says through a fit of giggles pointing at the sink.

"He did, did he?" She looks at Andy who is laughing but watching what she'll do afraid they'll be more consequence than cleaning the kitchen.

"What else is that thing used for?" Andy asks honestly through a grin, Sharon shakes her head laughing.

"Washing dishes, Andy." She helps Rusty up.

"You're in heels and haven't fallen. How did I slip in tennis shoes?" Rusty says his pants entirely wet.

"Years of training, honey. Now Andy since you won the bet your award is to clean this up." She smiles walking past him giving him a kiss on his cheek as she removes her shoes setting them at the entrance of the kitchen.

"I'll help you," Rusty tells him already getting the things to clean. Andy and Rusty are almost finished cleaning up, drying the floor and counter, when Sharon returns in another pair of clothes.

"I'll finish up. You two go change." They see her easy glare, not angry but completely relaxed and agree moving out. "Rusty wait, before this mess started I was going to ask you something." She darts a look at Andy who grins, Rusty chuckles. "We brought the topic up before a few weeks ago." Rusty's glance turns nervous. "We are meeting a realtor in an hour." Rusty looks from Sharon to Andy.

"You're leaving the condo?" Rusty eyes move around almost as if disappointed. He was going to miss the place.

"We are." Andy tells him. "Hopefully into a house with more space. You're college buddies can come over and study." Sharon looks at him carefully trying to read him.

"Will you come with us, to be the partial party?" Sharon asks him.

"It should really be you two. I'll be fine with..." He didn't know what to say. They were including him in choosing a house. He shouldn't say no, but he shouldn't say yes for so many reasons.

"You're coming," she knew he'd feel uncomfortable but this was a change all three of them needed to decide together, "go on and change." Andy smiles at Rusty's look in his eyes as he moves away holding up his jeans, being told he was going to do something without an option. Like any mother would do to her son made Rusty have a little humor in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about this." And tells her moving closer gesturing the kitchen.

"No, I already changed." She giggles putting out an arm to stop him from getting too close. He frowns she pushes up against his chest with her hand and kisses him quickly. "Did you see how much Rusty laughed?" Andy grins, "I've never seen that from him if destroying a pair of my shoes." She looks at them in the corner, "to hear that laughter in this home I'd do it every day." He smiles as she meets his eyes kissing her again, but holding on longer, Sharon pushes him giggling as he tries to hold her. "Yes you're a fabulous kisser." He smiles, "but I am not changing again." He groans in frustration.

"I'll change and help you finish." She nods watching him walk away picking up her shoes as he goes. She shakes her head at him and finishes cleaning. When both of them come back laughing, recounting what happened, seeing Sharon's reaction when Andy first squirt her.

"Yes, very funny boys." They smile at her sarcasm when she meets them in the living room.

"Truce?" Andy asks her holding out her heels. "Not ruined." She smiles taking them. "We should go, we have some houses to see." They gather their things, still laughing at one another.

"We should have done it when Lieutenant Provenza was here." Rusty says laughing as they take the elevator.

"He would of thought us more insane." Sharon's says through a grin. Andy takes her hand as Rusty walks ahead of them. He pulls her close and lifts her to her toes kissing her his arm around her waist. He runs her hand to his neck caressing him. "And what was that for?" She smiles kissing him softly.

"I just felt like kissing you." He holds her hand again and they continue walking. He sees her grin and the happiness in her eyes. "I love to see you smile." She meets his eyes.

"Rusty testified, two security officer's again and not four soon only one , no letters or messages in a week, he's planning his future, we are house hunting, Rusty's laughing, I can do this in public with you," she raises her hands in front of them their fingers linked, "and I'm engaged to you." The ring shining in between their linked hands. She kisses him softly as they continue walking. "I couldn't ask for more."

"I love you." They say in unison and smile even broader. Life was not perfect, but it was certainly filled with love and for the moment that is all that matters.

* * *

_Note: The topic of the letters and messages will be in the next chapter. I felt like writing a light chapter both in substance and length. I hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Ours

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Andy is sitting at his desk when he hears her voice down the hall, he turns to Provenza and frowns getting up quickly and knocks on Sharon's office door "Come in." Her voice rings softly. He moves in quickly and she looks up from her laptop as he closes the blinds. "Andy, what are you doing?" Her words slightly humorous, he faces her.

"Did you choose yet?" She closes the laptop screen and puts her hands together.

"Andy, we have an investigation going here if you didn't know." She smirks at him.

"I have an idea." She sits up straighter smiling as he sits on a chair.

"We call Laura, the real estate agent and have her show us both houses again during lunch." Sharon stands up and comes around her desk, leaning back onto it looking at Andy carefully.

"Andy, tell me what's going on?" Her eyes follow him as he stands up, he takes her hands that are crossed in front of her and puts them behind his neck, his hands going behind her back and he leans into her. "You have three minutes because someone can come but I really need this."

Andy smiles kissing her neck. "We narrowed it down to these two houses. Rusty and I like both, it's your choice. Plus don't get upset and please don't let me go." She frowns. "Kennish is outside." Sharon rolls her eyes ready to pull away but Andy holds her. "Please, I can't deal with her. It will be an hour lunch we can see them both quickly." He smiles and kisses her over and over until she breaks and smiles.

"Alright, I'll call Laura. Be ready in ten minutes and be ready to pay for lunch for the team, we leave them here they'll expect lunch." Andy groans. She moves around her desk. "Go on and see your friend." Her voice sarcastic. Andy walks away looking defeated, "open those blinds." She darts him a look he does and sure enough Kennish is sitting on his chair and waves at them. Sharon ignores her dialing on her phone, Andy opens her door.

"Hey there handsome." Kennish says as he closes the door to Sharon's office the team looks up and Sharon rolls her eyes as the realtor answers the phone.

"Kennish, why aren't you back in Texas?" Andy says obviously annoyed, the others listening attentively.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Kennish crosses her leg and stares him down. "I transfer a suspect with you then you disappear." She says with a playful frown that makes Andy feel sick, everyone else finding Andy's attitude entertaining.

"I took some time off." He doesn't know why he is explaining himself.

"With your girlfriend." She nods towards Sharon.

Andy turns around and smiles at Sharon and looks back at Kennish. "My fiancé." The others look at one another, besides the ring Andy and Sharon had said nothing other than to Provenza.

Fiancé?!" She chuckles looking at Sharon who was on the phone looking away from them. "So when's the wedding?" She asks almost amused not believing him. Sharon stands up and walks to the door of her office taking a deep breath.

"Lieutenant Provenza," there was no need for him to look the whole team already was. "I need you in here," she turns to Andy. "You too." Andy walks in behind her immediately, Provenza just a fraction later closing the door behind him. "It seems like Kennish will be here for a few weeks." Provenza groans in disgust.

"What?!" Sharon closes the blinds at Andy's outrage.

"She will be working with us until the trial is over." Andy doesn't understand how here voice is so calm.

"Sharon!" He says upset, it wasn't her fault but he can't calm his voice.

"And she requested Andy as her partner." Andy opens the door to her office. "Andy!" She calls the others looking towards the office he looks at Kennish who is grinning.

"Get up!" He says loudly.

"Excuse me?" She says in a taunting smile.

"Get up and move." He walks away and she follows him to the electronic room slamming the door behind him. They all look up towards Sharon and Provenza. "You have five minutes to leave this building."

"Excuse me, I work here which is what your fiancé just told you," her words full of sarcasm and tease, "I'm not going anywhere." She reaches for his tie. "Anger suits you." Andy pushes her hand aside.

"You asked to stay just to have enough time to break me and Sharon up!" He shouts the others go on with their business but they can hear the conversation, Sharon cringing. "Get the hint I am not interested." His voice rough and thick. She starts to say something. "No don't talk. It has been years of me tolerating you but now it's you trying to hurt Sharon and I won't put up with that." Andy's voice not as loud anymore the team can only her muffles now, Sharon stands at the entrance of her office rubbing her head slightly embarrassed.

"Andy you just have to give in." She smiles.

"Stop talking, if you don't leave I will file sexual harassment charges and I have a lot of witnesses to your behavior. So decide." She looks at him surprised, it had been years of sexual harassment he never thought once of reporting her but this was going to a new extent, she was trying to hurt Sharon. "Five minutes." He looks at his watch and is ready to walk out, he feels short of breathe all of sudden. "Oh and once I'm done here I'll call your boss and tell him I didn't take the job because of you." He opens the door and leaves it open the team watches him as he storms through and out of the murder room, feeling his body getting clammy. Sharon watches how agitated he is and she follows him, she finds him in the Men's bathroom.

"You alright?" She peaks in. He shakes his head as he runs water on the back of his head, trying to loosen his tie she can see him lose balance. Sharon moves to him quickly, helping him stand by wrapping her hands behind him leaning him against the wall. She pulls out her phone. "Rusty, bring my purse to the men's bathroom quick." Her voice expressing anything else Rusty needed to hear. She hangs up, Sharon removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt. "Breathe Andy. Are you in pain?" He shakes his head. Andy breathing is wheezing almost as if he'd just ran a marathon. Rusty comes through the bathroom doors only seconds later, she could imagine him running through the building. "Rusty I have a pill case in there give me the small pink one, quickly. Sit Andy." She helps him move to the floor, his face in complete sweat, white his lips turning blue. "This is Captain Raydor, I need a paramedic to the Men's bathroom for Major Crimes." She hangs up, Rusty is already giving Andy the pill. Sharon squats in front of him holding his face to look at her. "Andy do you have pain?"

"No." He groans out. Rusty wets napkins and gives them to Sharon and she puts it on the back of his neck. She can see his color return slowly, with the pill, loosening his tie and the cool napkins on his neck he feels air restoring his lungs. She stays there with her hand behind his neck looking at him as his eyes remain closed. The paramedics arrive, Sharon moves out of their way so they can examine him. It takes a few minutes for them to examine him while Sharon simply feels anxious and nervous.

"You'll be fine. But you do need to rest. Not sit on the sofa rest but sleep rest for the rest of the day. And we recommend you to go see your primary doctor, most of all don't get as angry as you did." Andy agrees while Sharon and Rusty watch from behind. "Good, you carry those emergency pills around or this would be a different story." Rusty looks up at Sharon, she doesn't remember when she started doing it but she had never told Andy.

"Thank you." Sharon tells them as they leave, she sits beside Andy against the wall he looks at her. "You worried me for a second there." Andy smiles weakly.

"Let's go." He croaks out.

"No." Both Rusty and Sharon say in unison, Andy smiles. He had two people watching out for him as much as it was hard for him to have broken in front of both of them he was happy to have them.

"When your breathing is back to normal, alright?" She takes his hand. "Andy, you can't get upset like that." She begins.

"Sharon." Rusty practically scolds her, both Andy and Sharon look up at him a little shocked at his nerve to actually talk to her that way. "Sorry, but you're trying to calm him down. You can scold him later." Andy chuckles wincing as he holds his chest, bending at his waist. "Sorry." Rusty says again not trying to be funny.

"Andy." Sharon says worried putting a hand on his back and one on his chest over his hand.

"I'm fine." He says through gritted teeth, leaning back onto the cold wall feeling a pull of pain. "I am." He says smiling looking at Sharon. They sit there Rusty towering over them all of them silent conscious of Andy's breathing until it subsides.

"Rusty you help him to the elevators, I'll meet you there." Andy gets up with little help but not much. She kisses Andy. "I'm going to gather our things. Stand here five more minutes if you get dizzy you sit down." Sharon walks into the murder room Kennish is still there.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Andy." She says nothing but anger and fury in her eyes and face. This was the last thing she needed right now. The team is conscious of them but doesn't intervene.

"He left for the day and I'm asking you politely to do the same or else I'll call security." Sharon says walking right past her and turning around with Kennish's back to her. "And I do not accept your temporary transfer. So decide how you'll leave the building." The team giggles looking at one another, Sharon walks to Rusty cubicle and gathers his things and returns with Kennish gone. "Lieutenant Provenza, I need you to take over." He is still giggling which Sharon doesn't really notice.

"Yes Captain." They all look at each other as she goes to Andy's desk and gathers his things, putting the case folders in a pile. "I need someone to take over what Andy was doing." She turns around they finally all look at her seriousness she hadn't just done that over jealousy there was something else.

"I got it Captain." Sanchez stands up and takes the file, she thanks him. They watch as she goes to her office and gathers her things and sets them down on Andy's desk coming around with files.

"Amy," I have this information on the owner of the houses, Agent Fritz sent it over. I'll let him know to contact you instead of me. Andy Provenza these are yours." She gives him her work. "I'll be working from home and those can't leave with me, please send me everything to my email." She turns around.

"Captain what happened?" Tao interrupts. She looks at him and swipes her hair behind her ears.

"I wasn't trying to hide it," they all frown it was true she wasn't it was hard for her to vocalize, she had just seen Andy crumble in front of her. "I just couldn't say it." Her voice slightly broken, they look at her concerned. "Andy had another heart incident in the restroom." Provenza stands up the others look very worried now. "They just said he needs rest. Rusty is helping him to the car." She tries calming him down.

"Captain?" Julio says softly trying to understand better.

"He's fine." She hated saying that, it sounded commercialized. "I'm going to make sure he rests or else he'll try to go out jogging to prove he can." The all chuckle softly. Provenza is still standing as Sharon walks to Andy's desk to get the things he would have normally been the first to help, the first to be there but now Sharon was there. She turns back and sees him. "Lieutenant he's waiting at the elevator," Provenza practically storms off. The others hesitate, she didn't want Andy being attacked at the elevator or the team to feel uncomfortable to see how he was. "You can all come over to the condo and show him the attention he loves there." They all smile softly, still worried. "Thank you all of you." They watch her walk out, she finds Provenza helping Andy stand up.

"Louie, I'm okay." Andy says and he was but Provenza wasn't going to hear it.

"Lieutenant I don't want to take him to a hospital because of heart attack so please, no more fighting." She says quickly.

"Yes, Captain but he's a stubborn.." Provenza starts.

"Let him help you." She says quickly as Rusty takes some things from Sharon. Andy listens and lets Provenza help him, Sharon dials her phone. "Lewis you still have the extra key to my car? Can you bring it around to the entrance, we're leaving." They get off the elevator and they walk in silence. Provenza says he'll be by in the afternoon as he helps Andy into the front seat. The car is silent too, Andy takes Sharon's hand but she doesn't turn to look at him. He closes his eyes feeling worn out. They enter the condo and Andy moves to the living room. "Where are you going?" Andy stops just now remembering that he needed to sleep, Sharon's shrill scaring him. "You seriously are stubborn, to the bedroom." She says even Rusty slightly afraid. Andy turns walking to the bedroom raising his eyebrows at Rusty.

Sharon drops her things, shaking her head as she removes her shoes. "You need anything Sharon?" Rusty asks her seeing the heaviness in her eyes.

"Can you prepare lunch for yourself?" She says without looking at him.

"I'll have leftovers." She nods. "Sharon he is fine." There was the word again. _Fine_. She looks up and sees that it had affected him too and smiles at him.

"I know. I'm going to check on him." He watches as she walks to her bedroom. Andy is sitting up in the bed, she takes a deep breath. "Andy lay down." She says softer than she talked to him before.

"Sharon, I'm fine." He says as he pulls the comforter over.

"I keep hearing that," he looks at her as she removes her jacket. "Fine, fine it sounds like a broken record." Andy frowns as she walks past him into the restroom. "So please just lay down." He sits up on the headboard finally understanding her behavior. She comes out still not looking at him.

"Come here." He calls her over and she finally looks at him as he lifts the cover. It's visible how her body relaxes she walks over to him and she gets into the blankets as Andy rest onto the pillows and he pulls her into his chest. "You're scared." He says softly she lets out a soft sigh wrapping her arm around him. "I have a heart problem you fell in love with an old man." She chuckles, kissing his chest.

"I'm sorry, I just had no idea what to do." He runs his hand up her arm, pulling her close kissing her head. "I thought I was losing you." Her voice slightly breaking.

"I'm here to stay." He whispers.

"You better." He smiles. She lays there listening to his heart beating. She had gone through a terrible moment watching him disappear in front of her, it made her ache. "Now rest." She starts pulling up.

"Snuggle with me," she looks at his eyes and how he had begun to fall asleep she kisses him gently. "Just till I fall asleep." She nods resting back onto his chest, parting his legs with hers, Andy smiles knowing she'll probably fall asleep before him. The silence drifts through the condo, both Andy and Sharon fall asleep. Rusty moves quickly to the sound of ringing not wanting either of them to wake. He walks into the bedroom and stands back embarrassed to wake them up, but he looks down at Sharon's phone. He taps her lightly, she opens her eyes and sees him.

"It's Lieutenant Provenza." He whispers holding up her phone. She takes it moving off of Andy as softly as possible covering him again. She follows Rusty out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Lieutenant how can I help you?" She answers quietly.

"First, how's Andy doing?"

"Sleeping, I will call his doctor when we are done."

"Good, I had to call last time." Sharon smiles. "We found the suspect. Dead." Sharon lets out a deep breath it was going to be a long day.

"Gather up the family of our last victim, as suspects. Wait to give notice on this victim. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"We got it Captain." Provenza's voice practically regretting calling her.

"No, Taylor will be there any minute. And I'm not on his good graces right now." Provenza grumbles on the other side some offense words on the Chief as she hangs up. "Rusty." He appears a moment later with leftovers in hand she smiles. "I need to go to work, can you watch Andy make sure he stays in bed."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure." He tells her holding out the container to offer her food.

She smiles. "No, thank you. Call me if he misbehaves." Rusty chuckles as she moves to the door. "I'm going to send up the officers since Andy's asleep." He nods.

Sharon makes it to the murder room a few minutes later everyone concerned for Andy, Sharon assures him he's doing well, quickly getting into a briefing. A thirty-two year old dead after presumably killing his girlfriend of twenty-eight years of age they lived through an abusive relationship. Her father, mother and brother all read their rights. All asking for a lawyer, the murder weapon found in their home.

"So we have the killer here with us?" Sharon says softly scanning the board. "But who is it?"

"The father, I'd do the same Provenza growls." Sharon darts him a look.

"I'd defend my sister, if I found her the way the brother did." Buzz adds. They all look at Sharon.

"What am I supposed to say the mother because I know a mother's pain?" Her voice sarcastic.

"Yes, exactly Captain." She rolls her eyes at Provenza and looks at the picture of the mother. She grumbles at herself.

"Alright. I'm not falling into this game Lieutenant, but the mother's alibi does not fit with the timeline, where the brother and father's does." She looks at him grinning almost as if he won a bet. "Julio, let's find footage for business's within ten miles of this bar. See if anyone recognizes her. Buzz please go with him. Detective Sykes warrant for her car. Mike tell me what you find on the family and Lieutenant Provenza as a mother I would fight tooth and nail to protect my children." She walks towards her office, the team smirks. Sharon pulls out her phone and frowns, stopping at her step and looking around. Then back at her phone.

"Captain?" Provenza stands up. "Something wrong with Flynn?" She looks up, everyone's eyes on her.

"Uh, no." She continues to her office. The others frowning as they look at each other. Provenza follows her and meets her at the entrance of her door as she's coming out again, she hands him his cellphone. "I guess I'll need a new number." She says jokingly.

"Captain this isn't a joke." She nods frowning running her hands through her hair. "Tao." Provenza calls. Sharon puts her hand on Provenza's where he held her phone. She didn't want the team knowing. He walks inside her office, Tao follows them closing the door. "The Captain just received this." Provenza hands him the phone.

"You protect that boy, you'll go first." Tao says softly. "Another message?" Tao looks at Sharon who is turned looking out onto the other buildings. "I'll check if I can trace it, Captain." Sharon turns around.

"No one else knows." He nods. "Please Lieutenant and especially not Rusty." She looks at Provenza. "And Andy will not be told about this." Provenza runs his hands through his hair.

"Yes, Captain." Tao excuses himself, Provenza ready to follow.

"I haven't heard a response Lieutenant." Sharon leans onto her desk. He looks at her almost pleading. "He's in bed sleeping, I saw him," _go pale, crumble on me_, she looks away from him and down at the desk still leaning onto it. "I will tell him when he gets better." She looks up at him then lifts her weight from her desk and crosses her arms. Provenza leaves her office and she turns back to the window facing to the buildings and she lets out a deep breath fidgeting with her hands. She wanted to call Andy it took everything to not pick up the phone. There is a soft knock she swallows deep in her throat and wipes her eyes. "Come in." She turns around sitting in her chair opening her laptop.

"Captain. We have a warrant and Sanchez and Buzz are back with the video footage." Sharon takes the warrant from Sykes.

"Ask Lieutenant Provenza to go with you." She nods and sees Taylor in the murder room. She knew it. She follows Sykes out to the murder room.

"Buzz can you go with Amy and Lieutenant Provenza. Mike if you can take over the camera footage for now with Julio in the control room." They all disperse quickly knowing that's exactly what Sharon wanted, "Hello Chief." Sharon approaches him.

"Captain, just hoping this doesn't turn into three murders." He looks at the board.

"Yes, I hope the same Chief." He looks at her, he looks at his watch. "Your team is going on overtime. We need you out in two hours and out this weekend, Chief Pope's orders." Sharon frowns.

"I thought you said we needed to prevent another murder?"

"Exactly why you have two hours." He walks out of the murder room not giving her a second glance, Sharon walks to the control room.

"Julio can you take over for a moment, I need to talk to Mike." Tao comes out and meets Sharon at his desk, handing her, her phone.

"Same phone as the one that sent to Rusty Captain, I didn't change your number because it would be an explanation for Rusty and Andy." She hadn't thought of that.

"Yes," she lets out a breath. "Thank you." Her phone buzzes again and she looks at it, Tao looks at her worried. "It's Rusty." She looks at Tao. "You know can you trace it, whatever message or phone call that comes from that untraceable number be sent to your computer. If he makes a mistake." Tao takes her phone.

"Yes, that's easy Captain." She nods. "It wasn't Rusty was it?"

"No it wasn't." She shakes her head he looks at her phone. _I see you didn't change your number as quick as Rusty did, I'm still around. _

_"_Captain?"

"I know Lieutenant, this is between me and you and Agent Fritz please keep him updated." He nods, plugging her phone in quickly she returns to where Julio is at. "We have two hours before Chief Taylor shuts the lights down on us." Sanchez looks at her confused. "No more overtime this week." He nods and points at the screen.

"She wasn't at the bar at the time of the murder but she was an hour before and about thirty minutes after." Sharon looks at the screen. "The bartender said she left but asked to keep the bar tab open and he did, she returned about two hours later nervous and as if adrenaline had taken over the seven beers she had earlier. She had one more and went home."

"Is she a regular?"

"No first time."

"Okay Julio, have Mike go into the interview with you, I'll feed you the information as it comes on." He shows her how to use the basics of Buzz's equipment as Tao returns. He says he can control the board seeing her struggles but she knows she's too distracted to be in there. The interview begins, Buzz comes back looking at her confused as she sits there with the headphones. Provenza and Sykes smile at the image, they tell her they found blood in the car. Buzz feeds it to Sanchez. They all watch in dismay, as the mother slowly crumbles in front of them.

"He killed my daughter. What does a mother do? Just wait until you set him free on good behavior!" The mother screams as Tao and Sanchez leave the interview room.

"Let's get Emma down here and make a deal. We are over an hour on Chief Taylor's mark but hopefully we can be out soon." Sharon signals Tao into her office.

"Here is your phone Captain, anymore messages from an unidentified number will be sent directly to me and to Agent Fritz and not your phone."

"You can do that?"

"Yes it's simple." He's about to go into the explanation but stops when he sees defeat in her yes. "Captain you had a call from Andy and Rusty. We can finish here, you go home."

"You have a family too Lieutenant."

"Yes but my wife isn't sick in bed, my son and my life isn't being threatened. Plus we have the weekend guaranteed off." Sharon smiles watching her phone buzz with Rusty's name.

"I think I'll listen to you." He smiles excusing himself as she gathers her things. She calls Rusty back on her way out and takes a deep breath dialing the realtor again as she makes it into her car. She had been keeping a surprise for Andy and Rusty and she wanted to see its progress. She makes it to the condo and lets out a soft sigh as she smells food from the kitchen she finds a plate tin foiled on the stove with a note from Rusty. "I'm sorry you had a long day." She smiles removing the foil and putting it in the microwave taking out a glass and pouring herself some wine, she hadn't done that in a very long time. She walks to the bedroom and sees Andy asleep she stops the beeping from the microwave and sticks her knife and fork into the chicken and runs it through the sauce. Humming at the taste, she jumps at the sound of footsteps.

"You liked it?" Rusty asks. She nods.

"It's delicious, thank you. Come here," she taps at the chair next to her. He sits. "How are you doing?" He shrugs, but she gives him a soft glare.

"I'm good. I'm excited about finishing school and ready to start studying something I want to learn about." Sharon listens as she continues eating and drinking her wine. "Is Andy going to be okay?" She nods swallowing her drink.

"He has an appointment on Monday, I think they'll have to change his medication a little but he has a heart condition and the last time this happened when was he was angry with his ex-wife. So maybe it happens when an ex of his gives him a problem." Rusty chuckles.

"This Detective was his girlfriend?" He asks amused.

"Might as well be considered, she's been making his life miserable for years now." Rusty smiles. Sharon lets out a, 'hmph' noise when she finishes the food rubbing her stomach. "Did Andy eat?"

"He had some of the vegetables you had but he refused everything else I offered." Sharon shakes her head finishing her glass of wine. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." Sharon stops him, walking to the sink to rinse her things.

"We haven't watched a movie in a long time." She turns to him. "What do you say?" He looks at her a bit confused. "I feel like spending time with you that's all."

"Can I choose?" She smiles.

"Yes, you can choose." She follows him to the living room as he jumps into the couch causing her to grin and she sinks beside him as he flips through the television and finds one that they both mutually agree on. Her pillow coming into her arms into an embrace, ice cream comes out a few minutes in reminding Sharon of the times before Andy or when Andy was first around. She rests back enjoying the moment. As the movie ends Rusty cleans up the mess thanking Sharon for her company and excusing himself to bed, Sharon turns off the lights sneaking into her bedroom and smiling as she sees Andy asleep. She pulls out some clothes and sneaks into the bathroom to freshen up, she comes out and paces the foot of the bed, thinking about how she should tell Andy about the messages. She hears him stir and stops moving. _Not tonight, don't tell him not tonight._

"Hello my love, how are you feeling?" Sharon climbs onto the foot of the bed as he sits up smiling when he sees her in her pajamas.

"You know," he runs his hands through his hair, "a lot better." She smiles he looks better.

"You look rested." She gets off the bed and stands up looking excited, changing her attitude about this day is all she could do. "I chose." Andy grins at the joy in her voice. "I hope that's okay," he nods holding out his hand, she takes it climbing toward the head of the bed curling up under the blankets beside him. "Laura put in the offer." She says bringing up the covers and smelling them it was his smell. This is all she needed to think of right now, happiness and joy.

"Which one did you choose?" He looks at her amused as she smells him from his chest to his neck. Not knowing how much she really needed it.

"The one floor." She says into his neck. "The one you were in love with." She kisses him.

"You noticed." He smiles wrapping his hands around her.

"Mm-Hm." She kisses his neck. "We need to wait to see if they accept our offer." She pulls out and kisses his lips. Then resting onto his chest. _Yes this is what I needed._

"Are you going to sleep?" He asks amused.

"Well I haven't slept all day." She looks up at him she sees a slight frown. "Tell me what you want to do?" He gets a glimmer in his eyes. "Andy," she taps his chest. "You're an old man remember go to sleep." He chuckles causing her to grin, he releases her moving on top of her, she is laughing.

"Old man, am I?" He kisses her neck where he knows causes her to tremble.

"You said it and it was a joke." She squirms laughing as he takes a bite in her neck, licking over the same spot to sooth her. "Andy you need to rest." She holds her hands up pushing him on his chest as he keeps raised with his arms. He kisses her smoothly and gently her arms letting the resistance go his body falling onto hers. "Not fair." She pants as he pulls away smiling. "You know I have no control when you kiss me." He kisses her again, making her hum softly. He pulls out and looks at her as she runs her hands through his hair.

"So the old man can kiss." Sharon smiles.

"Yes deliciously if I may add." She softly kisses him.

"You may." Sharon giggles. "So I need to rest but I'm not tired." He says laying on his side beside her, she rolls over too.

"That is a problem, because I am very tired." He smiles. "How about a bath to relax?"

"With you?" He asks hopeful, she nods. "Oh now that sounds delicious." He moves out of the bed taking her hand tugging, she giggles and follows him. She needed to be with just Andy, just like she had spent time with only Rusty. To forget about the messages that haunted her, to forget for a moment that someone was trying to destroy her happiness.

* * *

_Thank you for all the kind words!- The reviews, messages and views are all greatly appreciated!_


	4. My Funny Valentine

_Happy Valentine's Day!- Enjoy!_

* * *

Sharon wakes up feeling cold searching for Andy in the bed but he's gone. She frowns sitting up and looking around and not finding him, then sitting up straighter looking for light from the restroom but there is nothing. She climbs out of the bed and moves to the kitchen and finds him cooking she smiles. She tosses her hair to the side and walks up behind him slowly sneaking her hands around his back. He jumps a little but relaxes as she kisses his back. Her hands caressing him, warm kisses traveling his back, making him smile.

"You left me alone." She whispers. He takes one of her hands and spins around to face her. She wraps her hand around his waist again, he cups her cheeks and kisses her softly, then pulling her closer. "Mmm," she runs her hands up his back falling into his kisses immediately. "Come back to bed," she kisses him again, "it's the weekend." He smiles at her instant tugging against her back, taking steps backwards.

"I'm not tired, I don't want to keep you up so I'm making you a Valentine breakfast." He says through a smile as they turn the corner. She freezes smiling. "You forgot." He whispers at her look of almost pain.

"I forgot." She admits. He kisses her cheek loving the way she looks as if she is in trouble.

"Its fine, we didn't make plans." He grins as she looks at him apologetically. "Breakfast or bed or breakfast in bed?" She smiles looking at him carefully and seeing he truly isn't upset.

"Bed." She takes a hand and walks down the hallway and into the bedroom. She gets into the bed followed by him. They both remain quiet in the semi darkness, Sharon caressing Andy's chest.

"How are you feeling?" She asks softly.

"Ready to run a marathon." She smiles. "You're not tired anymore either." She smiles shaking her head.

"I can't believe I forgot." He smiles.

"You know I've never celebrated this day." She looks up at him. "I'm serious, it wasn't ever something I had someone to celebrate with. I have plans though, dinner." She bites her lip looking excited making him fall in love with her more.

"Dinner. Now I feel worse." Sharon chuckles.

"You know much I love to hear you do that and see you smile." He kisses the top of her head.

"How should I dress, casual, fancy?" She asks curiously going through her mind what she will wear.

"Why do you have so many salt and pepper shakers?" He groans Sharon laughs, looking up at him.

"People gift them, I think they don't know what to give me." Andy laughs too. "Then they visit and they don't see it out and get offended so I just put them all out. Then they thought I collected them which means I get more." They laugh together. "It's a vicious cycle." She jokes.

"You can wear whatever you'd like but I'm partial to your little black dresses." Sharon smiles.

"And I smile and laugh because I have you." He holds her tighter making her hum. "You know they're your salt and pepper shakers too." Her voice teasing.

"So I have permission to accidentally make some disappear," he says playfully.

"You do." She laughs. "Except the silver ones we use. Your son to be mother and law gave me those. She never visits but if she ever does she'll be sure to look for them." Andy smiles at the thought. "If I told her you tossed them, you'd forever be on her bad list." Andy chuckles, knowing she's serious.

"Talking about that, how much are they going to hate me?" Sharon frowns, they had never spoken about her parents only once or twice. She knew they'd have to meet someday.

"I don't know. It's hard to gauge, they're both very catholic, so they'd hate the divorce." Any links her fingers with his, "but they both hated Jack." She tries straightening her thoughts but can't seem to the thought of introducing Andy to them making her nervous.

"So they liked you're previous circumstances." Sharon giggles. "Being married but without Jack."

"Well yes." Andy smiles. "But my father will be easier to win over than my mother." Andy can certainly imagine. "He's quiet where my mother is opinionated." Andy smiles picturing an older Sharon. "She's a lot like me. Which may be good, you won me over." Sharon looks up and he's smiling, she kisses him making him pull her close. A powerful kiss from both their parts not wanting to part.

"And you said soon to be, how soon?" She meets his eyes both of them grinning.

"Whenever you want my love." Her hands running along his face. "I only ask one thing." She shifts to be closer to his face.

"I know, that it's a quiet ceremony." She nods, kissing him softly. "How about a ceremony, just us." He offers, she meets his eyes.

"You wanted the team and our children, I don't want to take that away from you." She runs her hand along his face over and over, tracing every part of it.

"You're not. Do you trust me?" He asks quickly.

"Of course I do." Her hand is still on his cheek trying to read him.

"Then we will figure out a date and I will plan it." She is hesitant not knowing what he has in mind but knows the thrill this is for him. Making it exciting for her because of that reason.

"I agree, on one condition." He raises his eyebrows. "My parents aren't a surprise." He laughs.

"Deal." She puts her hand on his chest and listens to the normal rhythm. "It's not going to stop on you." Sharon smiles kissing his neck.

"I know," she props her head up and looks at him. He sees something in her eyes and she knows he does so she kisses him quickly before she says anything. He runs a hand up and down her arm.

"What's wrong?" His voice soft but knowingly. She sits up and crosses her legs and he sits up leaning onto the headboard. He holds onto her fingertips. "You're making me nervous." He knew it was serious, her entire body changing, not only her eyes but even her posture.

"Please promise me," she shakes her head releasing his hand and moving towards him on her knees and putting a knee at each side of him she sits on him cupping his face and kissing him as he runs his hands up her back. When she pulls away he surprised to find tears. It was more serious than he expected.

"Gorgeous." He pulls her into his chest. "What happened?" His hand moving up and down her back caressing her with all the love he could muster.

"Promise me you won't get angry." He frowns, she was obviously afraid he'd get sick again but why? For what reason?

"You're scaring me." He pushes her hair behind her ears, he sees the fear in her eyes. "I will stay calm okay just hold me and I'll stay calm." She nods, lifting her head and kissing his chest not meeting his eyes, something she never did, her hands on his chest looking at that exact spot.

"Yesterday while I was at work I received two messages, like Rusty's." He closes his eyes, his heart beating faster she can feel it, his temper was rising she can't hold him she can't even look him in the eyes. He lets out a deep breath and he lifts her chin, her eyes glazed meeting his hardened ones but yet soft.

"Sharon you really think I can't handle these things anymore? Like I really am an old man that just needs to be taken care of?" His voice hard and bitter.

"Of course not." She says quickly, this was the last thing she thought of him. "Andy I saw you go pale, lose your air in my arms and then to come here hours later and tell you that. I couldn't do it." He shakes his head holding her arms to move her off, but Sharon doesn't budge. "No," her legs wrap behind the gap behind his back and she sits up straighter, he can't help but smile. "Listen tell me it would have been a good idea to tell you yesterday? And not for my sake but for yours?" She was determined to get through to him.

"Sharon," he lets out a heavy sigh shaking his head running his hand through his face. She frowns her hands running on his sides. "You're supposed to tell me these things. Who knows the team?" Sharon shakes her head.

"No, Lieutenant Provenza and Mike." Andy's frown deepens. She knew hearing Provenza's name would hurt him but she wasn't trying to lie to him. "He wanted to call you right away but I told him I would tell you. He doesn't even know about the second message only Mike and now you. And Fritz because he's tapping into my phone." Andy shakes his head not believing it, trying to get up. "You said to hold you so you wouldn't get upset so I'm here till well Monday if I have to be." Andy chuckles at her determination in not moving off of him. As much as he felt hurt, he was still in love with her he couldn't be angry at her.

They stay in silence he tries to gather his thoughts. "Okay I understand why you didn't tell me, even why they didn't tell me. But I also understand why you finally choose a house." She frowns this had no connection. "So it was a living on the moment on adrenaline choice and possibly even so I won't get upset because you didn't tell me about the messages." His voice sounding noting but hurt.

"Andy?" Her voice gentle. He grabs her shoulders and pushes her off softly she moves off of him, she watches him as he gets out of the bed.

"Don't worry I'm not angry, just a bit disappointed." He walks into the restroom she gets up to follow but he closes the door and she hears him click the lock.

"Andy?" She calls softly. This was different than anything they'd gone through they weren't having an argument. She was confused. She had chosen the house a week before as a surprise for him. She might have told him yesterday to ease the news a little. He comes out several minutes later finding her sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. He walks into the closet and comes out dressed.

"I'm going to see Lou." He buttons his shirt. Sharon stands up. "Then probably to a meeting." He put his wallet in his pocket and grabs his keys. "I'll pick you up for dinner."

"Don't do this please, Andy." Her voice breaking, Sharon looks at him but now it is him who doesn't meet her eyes. "If you leave now, I'll go crazy, I don't know what I did." She puts a hand on his chest.

"We can talk later," he steps closer to her and kisses her temple. She watches as he disappears through the room door she folds herself to sit on the floor leaning against the bed, closing her eyes and her foot shaking. She had no idea what had happened she knew she risked not telling him about the messages but the house was another topic. She feels him return and squat in front of her, he pulls up her chin and kisses her softly. "Open your eyes." She holds his wrist and does, he sees the softness in her eyes. "I felt like when and if you saw me weak you would depend on me less. You wouldn't come to me anymore." Sharon frowns intertwining her fingers with his understanding now. "And hours into my collapse that's exactly what you did. Then what? You go choose a house to console me." Sharon closes her eyes and shakes her head. "You probably saw it in a different way but for me to fully understand and listen I need to go to a meeting." She pulls onto his hand. "I'm not disappointed in you but in myself." He kisses her nose, "I love you," Sharon wraps her hands around his face, he stays still.

"I might have chosen a house on adrenaline but it does not mean I regret my decision and you have it all wrong." He holds her wrist as she kisses him.

"I probably do." He whispers.

"I love you too." Andy stands up, she lets go of his hand as he goes. She swipes her hair resting her head onto her knees. She knows it's over an hour that she sits there when Rusty comes in and sits beside her. She lifts her head and looks at him, he holds out a large heart box of chocolates. She smiles weakly.

"You're not crying so he didn't hurt you." Sharon smiles taking his hand into hers and taking the chocolates.

"No he didn't and we didn't even argue. I'm not sure what this is, a misunderstanding." He smiles weakly. He saw Andy walk out calmly he knew Sharon was on edge since Andy went pale yesterday, he must be hating the idea that she is. "Thank you for the chocolates." He smiles as she opens the box and takes a piece, she pushes it towards him. He takes one too. "God, this is good." He chuckles as she looks at the box cover. She takes another as they sit there talking about nothing, eating through the chocolate box.

"So how about me and you go see our possible new home, like you had planned?" Rusty asks softly. Sharon hadn't forgotten about Valentine's Day, her surprise was to show Andy that the home he loved was closer to being theirs than he expected but plans had obviously changed.

"Yes, we can't keep Laura waiting and then we can go watch a movie like I promised." He agrees standing up. "Just give me ten minutes to get dressed." He nods as he walks away she rest her head on her knees again, then pushes herself up to stand. She was not sad or upset but more confused, she had planned to see the house and make it a surprise for Andy. Now it would be for no reason other than to postpone the good news for another day.

"Hey Kid." Andy finds Lou in their same booth waiting for him and gives him a hug then sitting in front of him. "You look good?" Andy smiles.

"You do too Lou. How is Sara?" Lou gives him a grim look.

"She's not well, my Sara is gone. She just lays there." He takes a drink of water. "Tell me how is your Sara?" Andy smiles softly knowing he didn't want to talk about it.

"Beautiful," Lou grins. "Sharon seems to be more beautiful every morning." He shakes his head serving himself water.

"What is it Kid, you feel lost, not able to keep up with her?" Andy runs a hand through his neck. "Well you're a handsome man that has had history, maybe she's at her prime now son when you are simply not anymore. There is nothing wrong there, the woman should always run the show." Andy swallows thickly.

"I just had a heart complication yesterday and well she received some threatening letters."

"She didn't tell you right away." Andy shakes his head. "Well that's understandable on her part and yours to be frustrated but something you may simply never find ground on." Andy meets his eyes, "You'll have those. Just nothing else than to agree on the obvious that you can't agree." Andy smiles weakly.

"She always looked for me Lou, it just hard to swallow." Lou shakes his head.

"Oh no Andrew. "Andy looks at him using his name. "Come on, she was worried for you. Did you let her explain?" He hadn't, not really. "The only thing she probably wanted to do was call you, it is something a woman like her does. Take care of themselves. She knows she can and as much as she wanted you there, she knew it was time to do it on her own." Andy holds onto his glass. "You weren't there her entire life, she can take care of herself you have to remember that."

"I'm an idiot." Andy grumbles.

"Son, we know that, she probably knows that." Andy chuckles. "What are you going to do about it?" Lou raises his finger pointing at him.

"You know Lou, I think she loves me even through me being an idiot." Lou chuckles. The waiter comes over and Lou orders the special complaining how they never change it Andy only listens. It was part of the routine. It made him smile.

"So you wanted to see me for weeks now what's the good news?" Lou asks as they bring the food and put in front of them, Andy watches him dig in.

"She loved the ring." Lou smiles softly looking at Andy. "She knows the story behind it and she won't take it off." It was the truth, she only removed it to shower and wash dishes it had become something that went with Sharon even to bed.

"Congratulations Kid." Andy can see the tears in his eyes. "Oh that ring." He shakes his head. Andy taps his hand.

"Lou you'll break her heart if you ask for it back." Andy teases, Lou smiles shaking his head.

"No, it is hers. Just the memories that ring brings." He puts his fork down.

"Lou would you," he hesitates. "Would you meet Sharon?" He looks at Andy gently. "She's the woman I love and you're the closest thing I have to a father. I'd like you two to meet." He shrugs slightly embarrassed.

"Kid." His voice soft. "I'd love to meet her but I'm just an old man." Andy's phone buzzes he looks for it to turn off and glances at Rusty's message and opens it.

_Sharon had a surprise for you, meet us at the house she picked we are on our way_. Andy looks up at Lou.

"Old man, you up for a ride?" Lou smiles.

"Sure Kid." They leave a tip and go together, moving into Andy's car. "You upgraded I see." He says impressed.

"Sharon bought it for me." Andy says helping Lou buckle in. "I really am an idiot." He says as he drives away making a stop before going to the house.

Andy finds Sharon's car outside the home and smiles at the possibility of it being there's. He waits for Lou to follow him. Andy can't help but worry he was becoming slower and older, his eyes strain but the smile still imprinted upon his face. "This is the place. It's incredible." Andy nods looking at the large home that sat in front of them. Walking up the porch and through the front door and three heads turning to face him.

"Andy." Sharon says softly. "I thought."' She shakes her head looking at Rusty. She sees the older man coming in behind him. She smiles knowing who it is exactly. She excuses herself from Laura and walks over to Andy.

"You're right kid, she's very beautiful." Sharon smiles looking at Andy and back at Lou. "I'm Lou this idiots sponsor." Sharon gives him her hand but he hugs her. It's a hug rarely given one with love from a stranger but almost as if they knew each other an eternity. They part but Lou holds onto Sharon, "your eyes." He whispers. Sharon smiles slightly blushing.

"Rusty." Andy calls him over. Sharon steps aside. "This is Lou." Rusty shakes his hand.

"You know son, this man has said nothing but wonderful things about you." Rusty turns red and clears his throat uncomfortable. "He doesn't like compliments." Sharon shakes her head.

"It's great to finally meet you." Sharon says her hands in her pockets.

"Likewise darling." Sharon smiles looking at Andy.

"We will be a few minutes Lou if you want you can look around." He nods already moving in as Andy takes Sharon's hand. "Sorry, I was late." Then pulling out a dozen roses in front of him. He kisses her temple as she takes the roses smelling them as they walk over to the realtor.

"I was telling Sharon. The place is yours if you want it." Andy looks at Sharon shocked he had expected the offer only going in the day before. "They accepted your offer. Their inspectors went through it and yours, we know where the fixes need to be but it's not much. The list didn't change." Andy looks at Sharon. "She said you needed some time, I can buy you two days." Laura smiles at their hesitation.

"Laura can you give us a minute." She nods. Sharon turns to Andy. He grabs her chin and kisses her, swiping her hair.

"I am sorry, please forgive me." Sharon shakes her head.

"I don't even know what happened Andy." He tugs on her hand and she smiles following his lead down the long hallways looking into the empty rooms walking away from the others. They make it to what would be the master bedroom and Andy stops and looks at her again.

"We know for a fact that you'll live longer than me." Sharon frowns. "I missed an entire life by your side and the thought of leaving before being able to love you through this next part, it's hard to accept. So when I'm not included." She tries saying something but he stops her. "When I miss something as big as those messages it makes me feel like I'm missing out when all I want is to be part of your life." Sharon closes her eyes understanding now.

"I will not wait to tell you anything again, I promise." She opens her eyes and her hand runs along his arm muscles. "I was worried that you would die on me Andy. I want you to be in my life too." He nods wrapping his fingers into her hair, that's what Lou had told him.

"We were fighting for the same cause but in our own ways." Sharon leans into his neck taking a long breath.

"I didn't make the offer yesterday." Andy frowns confused. "As soon as we left here last weekend I told her to make the offer. I wanted to surprise you, if we got it. You told me to make the choice so I did." Andy lets out a heavy breath shaking his head. He had really hurt her for no reason. "Then I talked to Laura yesterday and decided to plan this as your Valentine's Day surprise, it's not dinner or roses."

"That's why we got it already." Sharon stays silent still in his neck. "The adrenaline was because of Rusty's letters not my possible death." Sharon pulls out and looks at him, his last words sarcastic.

"He was excited about this house, you were too. I loved it as well. It was something all three of us had control over. I wanted to try and give us all this possibility. When the messages were giving us none." Andy rubs his forehead.

"I really am an idiot." Sharon takes his hand and holds it looking at it in between them.

"I am in this because I love you, not on a whim or midlife crisis. I just want to spend my life with you." Andy pulls her close and kisses her. She hums her hands behind his neck her toes off the ground.

"You forgive this idiot?" She smiles, kissing him again. "This is better than dinner and roses. It's our future together."

"Andy I know you need these meetings but, before you walk away clarify things to me because I was lost. I didn't know what I had done wrong. I knew about the messages but about this house?" Andy stops her by kissing her.

"That's because I was wrong. You didn't do anything." She meets his forehead. "Do we want the house?" He asks her. She bites her bottom lip and looks around the spacious room and back down at him and nods kissing him. Andy smiles setting her down softly. He was incredibly in love with this woman, he had no other way of explaining everything he felt when they were together.

"This young lady probably has other clients?" Andy and Sharon turn around and see Rusty, Lou and the realtor smiling. They smile, Sharon smells the roses as Andy holds her with a hand behind her back.

"I can give you two days?" Laura says.

Andy looks at Sharon taking her hand. "No we want it." They all smile. Rusty gleeful.

"Great, there are a few papers that need signing." She leads them back to the entrance where there is a table, they sign what they need to sign. "Like I told you, there is a ten day window here where the bank makes the deal with the owners and then it's yours. It's all in your hands now." The realtor hands them their copies.

"So we can have the place in ten days?" Rusty asks.

"On a good deal, which this is. Yes." Rusty smiles looking around. "The family wants it sold. And you want the home." They all look around one last time as they walk out of the house Laura shaking their hand and leaving.

Sharon turns to Lou. "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"Oh Darling, how about a stroll me and the Kid just ate." Rusty looks at Andy surprised at hearing him being called Kid, Sharon smiles agreeing. Andy takes her roses and puts them in the car.

"There is a park just a block away." Andy tells them. Lou gives Sharon his arm and she takes it. "So I get replaced that easily." Andy jokes.

"Son, I don't get to walk a young lady around very often." Sharon smiles. Andy and Rusty behind them. "So darling how much trouble is he giving you?" Lou winks at her.

"Not too much." Lou looks down where her hand is wrapped, her ring sparkling.

"Can I share a story with you?" Andy smiles knowing he was about to win Sharon over, Sharon nods. "Sara and I had just gotten here to Los Angeles and we found this studio, we had very little things but Sara was determined to make it presentable." Sharon smiles helping him as they step down to cross the street. "She went crazy but she danced through that studio like if it were a castle, she was so proud of it." He pauses and everyone waits silently for him to continue. "She put in her sowing machine in the corner and a desk nearby for me to sketch. We spent hours in that studio." Sharon smiles. "You know what made me know that was our home?" Sharon looks at him.

"I have no idea." She says softly.

"Every time we walked into that house, Sara would smile. Her eyes would light up and she would become a whole other woman, one I only knew intimately." Sharon helps him sit onto a bench and sits beside him. Rusty goes and buys drinks as Andy stays standing. "Sure everyone knew her but she was so much more than what she let people see." Sharon looks at Andy and he winks at her. "Now she lies in the bed and people visit her every day but only I can see that happy woman entering that studio all those years ago. Who will be able to talk about her when I'm gone?" He looks off in the distance, Sharon wipes her eyes under her glasses. "She was more than a storeowner, a leader, a mother, grandmother, wife, cook, she was a woman who loved life. And now life is slowly taking her away." He looks out into the distance.

"Well Lou, I certainly take you two with me everywhere I go." She holds his hand with the ring to her chest he smiles meeting her eyes. "I may have never met Sara or seen her smile but just the way you talk about her it makes a pretty great image of the love you two had." Lou squeezes her hand.

"Oh Darling, just remember when you two move into that house, just enjoy it with each other. Don't worry about what it looks like or what people will think let it come out of love because at the end of the road all that will mater is the amount of love you had for each other." Sharon looks up at Andy and gives him her hand he takes it. Rusty appears a moment later handing out water bottles, handing change back to Andy his security not far behind.

"You know son, if I were you I'd take advantage of those gentleman following you." Rusty frowns confused. "Well you can pull pranks on them without getting in trouble." Rusty and Andy laugh as Sharon looks at him.

"I'll get in trouble." Rusty says pointing at Sharon.

"Oh, not the pranks I have in mind. They're harmless but get a good laugh."

"Lou, you'll lose Sharon if you continue." Andy warns him.

"I'm going to take a stroll with the kid." Lou leans onto his cane and Rusty follows him. Sharon looks at Andy.

"Should I be worried?" She asks.

"No, Lewis and Dayton should be." Andy points at the security. Sharon puts her hands on her face shaking her head and turning to watch Rusty laughing with Lou as they walk away. She smiles looking at Andy who takes her hands and pulls her up to stand. "I can go stop him."

"No," Sharon shakes her head as she watches them in the distance. "They're having fun." She looks back at Andy who is watching her. "He's losing her isn't he?" Andy nods, Sharon looks at him softly. "What do we do?"

"Hmm." He wraps his arms around her and nuzzles into her neck. "Twenty minutes with him and you fell in love." Sharon smiles. He wasn't expecting anything less, Lou was capable of winning Provenza over.

"He reminds me of you." She whispers, Andy pulls out looking at her shocked. "He's a goofball, probably hard core in his days but really he's a teddy bear." Andy smiles.

"Are you calling me fat?" She nods smiling.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." She says sarcastically. Andy watches her as she scrunches her nose he smiles running her finger down its length and kissing it. "You know Andy, if I'm ever like Sara." Andy shakes his head holding her tight. "I just don't want you to be worried for me."

"Stop." Andy runs his nose along her chin and kisses her. "Don't put conditions. Not to my love for you." Sharon swallows and nods. "If that were to happen let me love you my way." She runs her hands through his hair.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Their eyes meet and they smile softly.

"Andy!" The turn on Rusty's call. "Is it true you had a motorcycle?" Sharon looks at Andy a little shocked and worried about what is coming next. He kisses her and takes her hand walking towards Lou and Rusty.

"Are you telling the Kid my secrets?" He says playfully.

"No, just warning him what alcohol leads people to do." Lou grins, Andy nods. He knew it was something else but wouldn't say it in front of Sharon.

"You had a motorcycle?" Sharon asks intrigued now.

"Yes, for about a week." Rusty and Sharon frown. "I got on drunk and hit a pole on the way home. That's a reason Nick would rather not talk to me. It was his birthday and I never made it, when I promised him I would. The next day I went to a meeting and met Lou." He says quickly, Sharon frowns slightly.

"So, no motorcycles, no drinking and yes to AA meetings." Andy and Lou laugh at Rusty.

"Tell you what kid, when you turn eighteen you'll come to a meeting with me just at a family one." Rusty nods actually curious.

"I've never been invited." Lou looks from Sharon to Andy frowning. "Fiancé's are not allowed?" She asks smiling.

"No Sweetheart, it is a step Andy needs to make." Sharon looks up at him apologetically. "Something you two can talk about later." Sharon nods, as Andy tightens the hold of his hand. "I do have a question?" Lou says holding out his arm, Sharon takes it walking ahead again. "Your eyes." Andy giggles in disbelief the old man was flirting.

"Lou you have to stop trying to steal her." Sharon smiles broadly when Lou winks at her.

"The Kid, always talked about them but they're actually breathtaking." Sharon nods.

"Thank you, yours too. Grey?" She takes a better look he nods. "Very wise." She says as they continue walking.

"I never received that compliment." Andy complains, Rusty rolls his eyes.

"Maybe because it doesn't refer to you son." Rusty laughs as Lou wiggles his eyebrows at him. They arrive back at the house where they left the cars parked and they all look upon it with a grand smile. "I'll ask you darling to invite me to dinner once you're settled in there is a lot I'd like to talk about." He looks back at Sharon.

"Lou, you and your family are welcomed to my home any day. And you'll be our first guest." He takes her hand and kisses it where the ring sits. She smiles softly.

"Thank you." She says he knows it was a thank you for the ring, for the love he had for Andy, for the love story he was willing to share. He kisses her hand again with a wink.

"Kid, you watch out for her." Andy smiles wrapping a hand behind her back. "And Rusty, keep an eye on both of them for me old timers need love once and a while." Andy and Sharon look at each other sadly, she kisses his shoulder. "Kid, will you drive me to my car I need to get back to see my Sharon." Andy agrees turning to Sharon raising his eyebrows at her and winking then giving her a soft kiss. He helps Lou into his car. Rusty and Sharon stand in front of the house looking at it.

"He's really nice." Sharon hums. "He says I remind him of Andy." Sharon looks over at him and grins. "Told me Andy won't ask for it but he needs more of my love." Sharon swallows deeply.

"He told you that." Rusty keeps his eyes on the house and nods.

"You know it took me a long time to open up to you Sharon." She smiles watching him. "It just takes time, will you tell him that for me. Because I do care and am very thankful for everything." Sharon steps closer and kisses his temple holding his head, closing her eyes.

"I will tell him." She pulls away and he looks at her. "Did you pick a room?" She smiles.

"I get to choose?" Sharon nods. "The middle room," Sharon smiles and contemplates it. It wasn't the biggest room, nor the one with most closet space. He can see the wheels turning as they get into the car. "It just feels right, no reason. I go in there and I can see my bedroom. Sharon smiles as they drive away glad he already felt at home remembering the battle it took for him to accept his current bedroom.

"This is close to the community college." Rusty nods. "But added time to work." She frowns.

"Sharon do you think we can try escaping the patrol," Sharon glances him a look. "Can you just imagine Captain Raydor trying to escape security?" Sharon chuckles.

"They'll be gone, one day I promise. And thank you for telling Andy to come." They get off the elevator telling Sharon ways of escaping security, even the officers laughing behind them. They arrive at the door with a note attached to it, Lewis the guard gives Sharon a glove as she pushes Rusty from taking it. Her heart stopping she knew exactly what it was.

_Not so difficult to enter your home, not at all. Don't worry I haven't yet but soon you'll see. It'll be one, two, three disappear. First the boy, then the man and then the woman. I'm still around._

"Officers check the condo." She says quickly they nod taking her key to open the door. "Rusty call Lieutenant Provenza. Tell him we have another letter." She pulls out her phone. "Andy, where are you?" She lets out rereading the note.

"Coming up the elevator." She walks towards it and waits for it to open as she ends the call. She hands him the paper his hand on the glove she removed, looking at her worried expression then reading the paper.

"Sharon he wants to talk to you." Rusty says weakly, she takes the phone.

"Yes, Lieutenant. It was attached to the door." She looks at Rusty. "I need you to take Rusty for a few nights." His eyes close, the panic in his eyes turning to dread. She knew he wouldn't argue now that he saw they were all threatened. "Send Amy and Julio." She hangs up. "Honey," he shakes his head his eyes still closed his head against the wall. Andy inside clearing the house. "It is temporary." She whispers.

"How long?" He says angrily, Sharon swallows deeply.

"A few days." She whispers.

"No!" His voice loud. "How long has he been threatening you too?" His eyes open there is a glaze over his eyes. "Don't lie to me?!" He practically shouts, Sharon gets startled then taking a deep breath knowing he's just afraid like her. "Please tell me the truth." She looks at him as he is no longer the boy that came into this home time ago, he was an adult. Sharon steps closer and when he doesn't back off she closes the space and hugs him, he embraces her.

"I've received a few letters." His grip tightens. "But I'm not in danger. You are, they are trying to scare you to run away, leave security okay." She feels him nod. "You can't run, that's what they want you to do." He lets out a heavy breath and cries onto her shoulder.

"Sharon, I don't want them to hurt you." She closes her eyes and lets him cry, he had never done this before. Never this comfortably with her.

"I'm safe, you're safe." She opens her eyes again when she feels a familiar hand on her back. "You just continue being responsible." He nods as she pulls away looking at him clearing his tears.

"It's clear." Andy tells them.

"I'll pack a bag." Rusty says as he goes inside. Andy lets out a deep breath watching him go into the condo clearing his eyes. It hurt him too.

"You're sending him with Louie?" Sharon nods putting her head on his chest. She runs his hands up and down her back.

"How have we been able to solve impossible murders and we can't get this guy." She cries onto him the elevator dings and Amy and Julio appear. "I can't protect my own son." Andy holds her as she cries, they stay back. Her sobs, making them all feel like they haven't tried hard enough. Andy gathers himself before talking.

"Sharon he's alive when everything would say otherwise. Because you took him in he's alive." He takes her face and he gives her a weak smile. "He is alive and I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep it that way." He kisses her forehead. Sharon turns around and clears her eyes when she sees Julio and Amy. The Captain appearing instantly the vulnerable woman they saw seconds ago masked as she looked at them.

"Amy, Julio." She clears her throat. "Sorry to disturb your day off." She says quickly.

"Captain please." Amy says.

"Rusty will be staying with Lieutenant Provenza for a few days in that time besides his personal security I want one of you on him when he's not at Parker Center, that means bunking at Lieutenant Provenza's house. Can you do that?" She asks sternly.

"Yes, Captain." They both say in unison. "Was there another letter?" Andy hands them the letter now in a Ziploc bag.

"Besides two messages to my phone yesterday." They look at each other than at Andy.

"So you will need security too?" Sanchez asks.

"No, Andy and I are capable of taking care of ourselves." Provenza gets off the elevators followed by Tao and four officers.

"Lieutenant?" She says confused still sniffling.

"Oh, "Provenza stops and turns around pointing at the officers. "An officer for down stairs, two for here and another to come with me." He looks back at Sharon. "And if you argue you'll have to talk to the Chief." He walks past them she can only imagine what is to see Rusty she knew the love he had for him and then calling back. "Don't be surprised I called the Pope." A wave of understanding reached them all, Pope would be the one to let this happen and not worry about cuts for this kind of situation. They follow Provenza inside and find Rusty coming out of his room packed.

"Can I take my laptop?" He asks Sharon holding it tightly.

"Yes of course." She walks to him and cups his face. "A few days, I will see you every day. You can't get rid of me." He nods hugging Sharon and whispering so no one can hear.

"I love you." He says softly, he tries moving away but Sharon holds him.

"Me too." He parts moving out of the condo, Andy gives Provenza the letter he reads over it with a scowl then gives it to Tao. And leads the teen out of the house Sykes following them.

"Captain, Julio and I will process the letter." Sharon turns to Tao. "I know we aren't supposed to go in this weekend, so we will do it off the clock.

"No, on the clock is fine Mike and thank you, again sorry for disturbing your weekend."

"Sharon, I'm going to go with them." Sharon looks at Andy as he waves in the officers.

"Andy." Tao says gently knowing he's acting on the moment, not realizing yet what he's saying. Andy finally sees Sharon and notices her fragility. "I think if three of us show up, Chief Taylor won't be too happy especially since Provenza just went over his head. We will call you with anything." Andy looks at the officers registering Tao's words.

"One of you at the elevator entrance and one at the door." They nod and go on Andy's instructions, Tao and Sanchez go. Sharon moves away quickly Andy frowns at himself. "Stupid." He scolds himself. He hears Sharon in the kitchen and follows.

"Don't drink, please." She looks at him as she about to uncork the bottle of wine. "Please." She stops. He had never asked her this before. He takes the bottle and puts it away. Sharon runs her hands over her face and through her hair. Andy comes back and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Not right now, Andy." She pulls away and moves out of the kitchen. He follows her into Rusty's bedroom as she straightens it up. The things he left on the bed. She puts them into his drawers.

"Talk to me Sharon." He asks softly, it wasn't like her to play the silent treatment.

"I have nothing nice to say right now Andy, so please just." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she hangs Rusty's clothes.

"I shouldn't have thought of leaving." She shakes her head and comes around his bed and smooth out the bed. "Sharon, just talk." He says frustrated.

"You can't save me every time I'm in danger." Andy feels a punch to his stomach. "I know you want to but you cant." She sits on Rusty's bed with her back to him her tears running down her eyes.

"You can't try stopping me either Sharon." She nods letting out a puff of air, wiping her tears.

"But what good will it do me that you leave? To go try and find this person, if you leave me here alone." Andy walks to the bed and sits on it, beside her.

"I won't leave alright." He takes her hand in his. Sharon looks around the room regretting her choice wanting to call Provenza to bring him back. "It's for his best, you made the right choice." He whispers kissing her shoulder.

"Did I?" She lets out a sob breaking into a mess. "Because I don't know, I'm supposed to be protecting him not sending him away." Her tears run down her face leaning onto his shoulder.

"What did you just tell me? You can't save him every time he's in danger. You're thinking as his mother and as a police officer. Which one is the one that sent him to Provenza's? I don't know. But it was the right choice. He knows you love him."

"Andy I can't protect him." She curls up leaning into him Andy grabs her tight kissing the top of her head. He knew there was no reasoning with her right now. He lifts her scooting back onto the bed. He soothes her until she falls asleep. He scoots out from under her and cover her kissing her forehead. He paces the condo, waiting for something from Julio or Tao.

His phone buzzes. _Make sure she has a good Valentine's Day. _He smiles, this message proving that Rusty had in deed grown up. He makes a few calls not wanting to leave Sharon alone. He starts dinner as there is a light knock, flowers and other things delivered.

Sharon wakes up sniffling in Rusty's bed, she smiles weakly looking around. She smiles broader at the smell from the kitchen, giggling as soon as she steps out. _Oh Andy_. She wipes her eyes and continues down the hallway, roses, tulips, carnations, and an assortment of flowers around the entire living room. Candle lights set at that dining room table, the lights dimmed. "Andy." She calls softly. She continues to kitchen and grins leaning onto the counter as she walks in seeing Andy plate the food. "How are you so perfect?" He grins looking at her.

"Hmm, I'm sure many people will argue that." She leans in kissing him, he puts down the plate when she doesn't let go, holding onto her waist. "I wanted your night to end on a possible good note, Rusty's advice." Sharon smiles running her hands through his hair.

"Should I put on the black cocktail dress?" Andy grins.

"You look absolutely perfect the way you are." She smiles kissing him again. He takes her hand and leads her to the table a plate in hand. He sets it down in front of her and comes back with his. They enjoy their dinner in the silence they have grown to appreciate, one that was never awkward but that spoke more than words could. "Beautiful," he calls her softly as they finish their food she looks up at him. "I wish I could give you more." She shakes her head getting up and coming around the table and sitting on his lap. His hands around her waist hers on his neck.

"This is perfect." She kisses him softly. "Rusty was going to go over to Provenza's tonight anyway and it's not your fault this world is a mess." He smiles as she lays kisses softly along his face. "Ice cream and syrup?"

"Mmm," he kisses her as she shifts to sit on him better.

"You know," she pulls out and looks at him and looks at all the flowers covering the living room. "I think I can't love you more," he smiles when she looks down at him grinning. "And then you surprise me again and I have no idea how I ever lived without you." Andy kisses her cheek and lifts her ready to sit her down. "What are you doing?" He straightens up with her in arms.

"You wanted ice cream." She shakes her head.

"Can you take me to the couch?" He giggles following her orders. He sets her down moving to the kitchen and serving them both ice cream. He hands her a bowl, lifting her legs to rest them on his. His hand caressing her legs as he watches her eat her ice cream, his left forgotten. She leans back, enjoying the massage. "Oh god, flowers, dinner, ice cream and massages. I think I'm in love!" Andy chuckles as Sharon grins. The bad was far from gone but the moment was perfect.

* * *

_I wasn't going to write a Valentine chapter since I'm not a big fan of today (I know boo me!) I hope my attempt wasn't terrible. For those who asked thank you for the suggestion!_


	5. A Day in the Life

_I don't know if you'll need it but I still advise all of you to take a deep breath.- Enjoy!_

* * *

Andy is at his desk, when he hears Provenza. "What can we help you with?" It was a portrayal of kindness but only annoyance. Andy turns around and sees a shattered woman, long dirty blonde hair, looking battered, nervous and her eyes blood shot red. A tall man, dressed much better than her, younger his hands in his pockets, meeting Andy's eyes and grinning. Sykes is already covering the murder board.

The woman coughs, it comes out rough reminiscent of someone who has smoked her entire life. Andy stands immediately something not sitting right in his stomach and it seems as if Julio has the same idea. "I'm looking for Rusty Beck." Provenza stands up as Andy moves to Sharon's office, Provenza holds up a hand.

"Who are you Ma'am?" Julio asks before Provenza can ask.

The woman examines the room nervously and chuckles almost as if planning something sinister. "I'm Sharon Beck." She says defensively after looking at everyone. They all look towards Andy who walks into Sharon's office without second guessing his decision.

"Andy," she smiles but returns straight to her work. "You smell good." She looks up at his silence. "What's wrong?" She puts her things down, he's grateful the blinds are closed.

"Sharon." He says softly.

"It's Rusty?" She gets up from her chair.

"No," he thinks about the best way to say it but decides to be straight forward, "it's Rusty's mom, Sharon." He says quickly.

"Yes what about her?" Sharon says coming around her desk.

"She's here." Andy says nervously. Sharon looks at him confused then in disbelief as if the words registering, then tears reach her eyes. She swallows as if something stuck in her throat. She reaches for the chair in front of her needing something to steady herself. Andy steps forward but she shakes her head, holding out her hand. She didn't want to cry, she needed to remain strong.

"Go to Provenza's," he looks at her confused, "so Rusty won't get Lewis to bring him here. He wanted to come see us." Andy understands and peaks out of his office. _Julio or Sykes?_

"Buzz." He says, knowing this will bring Rusty less suspicion. He moves rapidly towards the office. Sharon walks behind her desk, Andy closes the door behind him. "Buzz, please go to Provenza's and tell Rusty we have a late night. Take him to watch a movie or something to entertain him." Buzz nods at Andy's words.

"Buzz, please let me tell him." Sharon puts a hand on her chest as soon as she hears her voice breaking, her whole world turning. She knew this was a possibility but she never believed it.

"Of course Captain." Sharon tries handing him money but he shakes it off leaving quickly.

"Andy?" She says her voice like a child. She sits onto her chair removing her glasses, looking at her hands in her lap trying to send them a signal to stop shaking to take control. Andy comes around and stops in front of her. She holds out her hand knowing his hesitation, he takes it holding it tightly. "Not right now or I will cry." She whispers. He smiles weakly and kisses her hand pulling her up swiping her hair back, holding her behind her back, he can feel her body shaking her tears filling up her green eyes.

"I know this is hard but she's here and we have to face it." She nods wiping her eyes. "I'll be with you every step of the way." He kisses her cheek as she takes his hand and opens her office door her heels pronounce her presence all eyes are on her, she can feel the anxiety the nerves filling the murder room but her eyes only meet the woman who is as nervous as her more physically shaken up, but Sharon can see that in the depths of her eyes she feels as lost as her. She lets go of Andy's hand. The stiffness in the way the woman looks at her, the man who stands beside her almost licking his lips at the image of Sharon, she knows nothing good can come from this. She comes to stand in front of Rusty's mother. The team is silent the way Sharon physically towers the woman; in her expensive clothes, her cleanliness, her posture the way she presents herself. But Sharon knows that all of that had no importance, the team knows that too. Sharon Beck was Rusty's mother.

"Hello, I'm Captain Sharon Raydor." She holds out her hand the smell of alcohol lingering in the air.

"Hey Hun, she has your name." The tall man snickers, Sharon Beck sizes Sharon giving her a shake. It is weak, one of a fragile woman.

"I'm here to see my son and I'm sure you sent out that other officer off to hide him." The others look at Andy knowing that's exactly why he sent Buzz away.

"Would you come to my conference room with me?" Sharon diverts the question. The woman looks at the man standing behind her and nods when he does. "Lieutenant Provenza come with me please." Andy watches her as she goes. His instinct is to follow but he wraps his hands in front of him pacing the murder room.

"She's not going to call you in because of us." Andy turns and look at Sykes, she was right. "She wants to remain professional. Go, she needs you." She tells him. Andy looks at Tao and Sanchez they nod he lets out a breath following her and walks into the room with her.

"We aren't armed? You really need two old guys to protect you." The man gives an evil grin almost as if trying to pronounce his presence. No, Sharon was sure that's what he was doing.

Provenza is ready to reply but Sharon talks. "This is Lieutenant Provenza and Lieutenant Flynn. I am currently Rusty's legal guardian." Sharon holds up a hand to stop them both from talking. "Lieutenant Provenza has represented Rusty when I couldn't and Lieutenant Flynn is my partner, he lives with Rusty and I. These old guys have a right to be here." She finishes crossing her hands on the table.

"Why are you guardian of Rusty, I'm his mother?" Provenza scoffs getting eyes on him. Sharon, taps his hand feeling the same rush of anger.

"Yes before we go into that, we need to confirm that in fact you are Sharon Beck. We have Rusty's DNA on file, if you don't mind doing a mouth swab. It's just for this." She looks at the man beside her he bites his lip and frowns but nods, she nods too. She looks up at Andy, "get Tao please."

"I want a paper saying that it's only to be tested to match her son, no other phony business." He says quickly before Andy leaves.

"We will write it up." Sharon tells him as she stands up. "Sir, what is your name?"

"Michael Don Wilson." He gives her a teasing grin sending an unnerving feeling through her body.

"It'll be a few minutes, can we get you anything to drink?" The man says no quickly, making the woman say no as well.

Sharon walks quickly to Sykes. "Michael Don Wilson, he's been interrogation before." Sykes turns to her computer immediately.

"Tao he said no swipe without a write up to only DNA match. See if you can force the lines a little. Drugs, Alcohol. I know she's on them but it could be of use for later." He nods.

"Captain what can I do?" Julio stands up anxiously.

"Find a way to hear what they're saying." She breathes out almost in a giggle knowing she was offering an impossible task.

"I can tap the break room. We move them in there." Julio offers

"Good, thank you." She says smiling turning away. "A warrant." She looks back at him.

"Yes, Captain." He replies.

"Andy?" She calls looking around.

"I'm right here." He swipes her back, standing behind her. She smiles at him.

"Provenza?" She signals them and they follow her to the control room.

"Dammit." She grumbles as Provenza closes the door. Andy reaches her and pulls her in to rest on his chest closing her eyes. It was the only thing that would make her feel remotely better. Provenza makes no noise of annoyance, only swipes his hand behind his hair. Trying to figure out in his mind what was going on. "What is she here for?" Sharon lets out weakly.

"Captain, let's see the DNA first?" Provenza lets out hopelessly.

"I don't need it Lieutenant, he has her eyes." Sharon pulls out of Andy keeping her hand behind Andy's back, his moving up and down hers.

"So we're a step ahead." Sharon smiles at Provenza trying to be optimistic, she closes her eyes.

"I need to go tell Rusty." She lets out weakly looking at Andy. She had promised him she wouldn't lie to him, she knew everything he wanted was to see his mother again and now she was here looking for him. She can't take that away from him, even if I meant losing him.

"No, we see what she wants." Andy says roughly, making her frown.

"I agree with Flynn Captain, what if she wants money. We talk to Rusty she breaks his heart and goes. Let us figure it out first." She looks at both of them and hesitates. "Let's see what the test says." She nods. Provenza grumbles getting ready to leave.

"Lieutenant I should tell you, I'm in the process of adopting Rusty." She tells him. "It will be done in a week if nothing here stops it." Andy continues running his hand up and down her back.

"Yes, he told me." Provenza looks at her. "And nothing will stop that from happening." He exclaims angrily.

"This is so complicated." She whispers. There is a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Captain, there is no criminal record on Michael Don Wilson." Sykes hands her a paper.

"Shit." Sharon exclaims reading the paper. They all look at her amused she smiles. "I'm sorry. There is probably a name change, he hasn't taken his hands out of his pockets to not leave fingertips, he won't take a drink, he knew about the swab and she keeps looking at him for advice." They all look at one another. "I am telling you he knows what he's doing." Her voice frustrated knowing the doubts running through everyone's minds. "Amy, Rusty said the boyfriends name was, what was it?" She looks down at the paper trying to find her answer.

"Steve?" Provenza offers.

"Yes, Steve." Sharon exclaims snapping her fingers. "Steve Pimento, please check photo records. And see if this is the same man."

"Yes Captain." She walks away.

"I'm going to see how Julio is doing." Provenza says closing the door behind him.

"Andy." She turns into him. "I need to talk to him, I can't hide this from him. If she is here for money and I give it to her. I still have to tell him and he will hate me for not telling him," he looks at her softly running his fingers through her hair, "for not telling him," she swallows deeply, "that his mother was here." She finally let's go.

"Okay Beautiful," he smiles, let's talk to her first." She shakes her head. More so because she finds it incredibly difficult to think about sitting in front of her again. "Sharon, look at me." Andy holds her chin. "I want the kid safe as much as you do. I want him to stay with us as much as you do." Her eyes well up and she turns her head Andy puts his hands on her cheeks making her look at him even if it took everything for him not to break like her. "He is your son. No one is going to take that away from you." He kisses her nose. "And no one will hurt him, you understand?"

"You told me there is only so much I can protect him." Sharon lets out through a muffled breath restraining a sob from escaping her.

"No, no, no." She looks at him a little startled the grip of his shirt tight by his sides. "Here is where you fight tooth and nail. You don't break you understand?" She nods a tear running down her eye, he wipes it for her. His voice slightly breaks, "because this time I will too." She lets out heavy breath her tears running.

"Oh my love." She releases the grip of his shirt and her hands go up his sides, finally seeing love in Andy's eyes for Rusty, the same fear she is feeling. It was comfort. "You see him as your son too? I'm so sorry." She whispers pressing her nose close to his ear.

"He is my son." Andy says softly, Sharon takes a long breath for both of them. Somehow she knew he felt this way but never expected to hear a confession.

"I'm sorry." They hear, both of them turning around quickly to find Julio and Amy. Sharon wipes her eyes moving forward.

"No come in, we should be more respectful." She says quickly. "What do we have?"

"The break room is set." Julio tells her

"And no match with Steve Pimento." Sykes says weakly.

"So it's another boyfriend." Sharon starts thinking out loud. "Why now?" No one answers, not sure if it was directed to them or just the obvious question everyone was asking themselves. "Julio thank you can you bring up the screens here?" She points at the smells screens as he moves towards them.

Andy holds her shoulders from behind leaning into her. "Provenza and I will do it okay?" She nods as he lets her go and walks out.

"Captain? He won't leave." Julio offers, when left alone.

"I'm not sure about that Julio." Sharon watches as the cameras appear on screen. "The one thing that kept him running was his mother." She continues leaning onto the table her hand in a fist the other fingertips stretched.

"He hasn't ran Captain." Julio says above a whisper.

"You know Julio, I'm not sure that's what I'm afraid of. I think you're right, he won't run." Julio watches and listen to her carefully. "I'm afraid Sharon Beck has only come to break my son's heart." Neither one says anything else as the others appear on the screen.

"When can I see my son?" Sharon Beck asks. Julio conscious that Sharon had just referred to Rusty as her son too. Sharon Beck's hands are trembling in place as she tries to interlink them.

"Geez she's a mess." Sharon says quietly.

"Captain, here are the results." Tao hands her the folder.

"Thank you." She opens it and lets out a sigh closing her eyes. "So we're not praying anymore are we?" She chuckles nervously. "Call Buzz, tell him to take Rusty home when the movie is finished. I will talk to Ms. Sharon Beck and then with her son." She tosses the folder onto the table and walks out of the control room. She hadn't felt this nauseous in a while in matter of minutes their lives had taken a turn. As she walks through the hallway it feels like it is slow motion, everything in her body telling her to turn to the elevators run to Rusty's side and hide him away.

"Mom!" Kate screams, Sharon shakes her head it was past midnight and they were all supposed to be asleep. She kisses Andy softly as he tries holding onto her so she won't get out of bed again. "Mooom!" Sharon chuckles, getting out of the bed and wrapping the robe tightly around her.

"That's enough you are adults!" She scolds coming down the hall. What Sharon found in the living room made her laugh. She had come out twice before to wrestle Ricky off of squishing a petite Kate but now Rusty dominated what she knew was Kate's spot holding what she knew was only Ricky's when he was around the remote to the television a sly smile on his face as the two look at Sharon waiting for a scolding. "Rusty." She says softly through a smile. He turns to look at her.

"Yes?" Kate and Ricky scoff.

"What are you doing?" She asks curiously.

"As much as I hate to get into this." He says looking at the three. "I sit here every day and use this remote every day." Sharon puts her hand to her mouth giggling her children dart her a look. "Your arguments were that you visited your mom more." Sharon shakes her head. "I live here." He turns back to the screen getting comfortable and flipping through the channels. Her children look at her gesturing Rusty.

"He has a point." Sharon gestures back. They both start mumbling arguments while Rusty shakes his head with a smile. "Deal with it as adults." Sharon gestures the three.

"Okay." Kate says setting down the popcorn. "Ricky you move him I'll take the remote from you." Sharon's about to stop them when Andy's hands wrap around her waist whispering softly.

"You wanted them to be family, let them be." She wraps her arms around his as he kisses her shoulder. They watch as Ricky sits on Rusty, he lets out an exaggerated groan, while Kate tugs at the remote. All three of them laughing. Sharon smiles as Andy pulls her back step by step towards the bedroom_. It certainly looked like family. _

She reaches the doorknob to the break room and lets out a breath and opens it, all eyes reaching her. Rusty's mother shaking, the man still with his hands in his pockets. Andy and Provenza still sitting in front of them.

"So the test?" The man asks.

"Proves I'm his mom right." Sharon Beck croaks, her body beginning to sweat.

"Mrs. Beck?" Sharon comes around in front of her a new courage entering her. She doesn't know where it come from, but she did know she didn't need anyone destroying Rusty's happiness. "Why look for Rusty now?" Andy touches her arm but she ignores it. "We sent for you." Sharon's voice strong and intimidating. Provenza and Andy look at each other. "Answer my question!" Her voice rising.

Sharon Beck looks frightened, the man glowers at Sharon almost ready to attack but controlling himself. "I just want to see him again, I'm trying to do better." The woman almost cries out actually making the others feel sympathy. Sharon doesn't buy it shaking her head.

"You smell of alcohol, you're having withdrawal symptoms." She gestures the woman.

"You cannot criticize me. I am here!" The woman stands up slamming the table facing Sharon. Andy holds Sharon by the waist standing up trying to pull her back lightly Provenza shakes his head at him.

"When we sent for you, you left him waiting." Sharon lets out calmly. The woman turns away. "Your son has been here long enough to find a home," Sharon's voice breaks making Provenza and Andy ready to pull Sharon out everyone in the control room sit in silence. "Why disturb him now?" A tear finally escapes Sharon she wipes it quickly the man grinning the woman turns back to her.

"Michael, has helped me find a home." They look at him still grinning. Sharon scoffs turning away ready to punch the man or shoot him. "He wants Rusty to a part of our lives." They look down at the man still with the same obnoxious expression. They all stay silent for a moment.

"Rusty is in LAPD custody," Sharon starts, "he was a witness to a crime and until the trial is over he cannot leave." She was stretching the truth and it seemed like the man knew as his grin turns into suspicious smile and consecutive nodding.

"We are in Los Angeles." He adds quickly, all of them look at him.

"You're living in Los Angeles?" Andy asks.

"Yes and Rusty is welcomed to come live with us we will not interfere with his police work." The man raises his eyebrows in challenge.

"There is a matter here we haven't discussed." Provenza answers the man. "It is Rusty's choice if he'd like to see you or not." He turns to Sharon Beck who is covered in sweat shaking, pale licking her lips.

"He will." The man answers.

"Mrs. Beck, I will talk to Rusty," Sharon keeps her eyes on her, "but I need you to go home shower, clean up and wait for my call and not be wired on drugs when I see you again." Sharon says the words careful but heavy.

"You can't." She starts but the man finally pulls his handout of his pocket and holds her arm, halting her from arguing returning his hand to his pocket all eyes on him.

"It is the only way I will tell Rusty." She nods. "I will call you once I talk to him." Sharon walks away, turning at the noise of pain. Provenza, Andy and her turn back immediately and see the man returning his hand back to his pocket. Sharon Beck doesn't turn to him again but talks in a voice of almost pleading.

"Tell him, I want to see him. Please." Her voice shaky, Sharon doesn't say anything else leaving Andy and Provenza behind to escort them out. Walking straight to the woman's restroom and letting herself fall against the door her back to it. She tries controlling her breathing.

"Sharon," she leans off the door and lets him come in leaning into his chest. "Beautiful." He holds her up.

"I'm fighting to keep a child away from his mother, I stood in there and practically spat in her face." Andy holds her tight. "That's not who I am. I attacked a fragile woman." She cries into him. He lets out a soft breath. "I wanted to scare her away." Andy knows she's behaving this way not only for the fear of losing Rusty but for the fear of Rusty losing his mother again, she knows he's wanted this for so long and to try and take it away. What did that make her?

"Breath Beautiful." He holds her tight. "We have a long way to go now." He pulls her out and kisses her. "Go to the car, I'll get your stuff we have to talk to Rusty." He steps back and leaves the restroom trying to find words to console her but there were none, they were all hoping for the woman to run again, so she wouldn't want to see Rusty so things would stay normal, but then none of them wanted that. He walks into the murder room all eyes on him. "Sharon and I have to go talk to Rusty." He shrugs nothing else to say.

"We will keep working here." Tao tells him as he walks into Sharon's office to collect her stuff. It was reminiscent of only a few days ago when Andy collapsed. It made them all look at one another, they were truly a pair and nothing could change that. They worked together, they lived together, they loved each other and they were there for each other. Andy comes out and gathers his things too.

"I will call when we talk to Rusty." We. It wasn't only the two it was the three. It was a family. One with a future so straight minutes ago and now so distant. They all nod and wish him good luck as he walks towards the elevators. When he slides into the car, Sharon has her eyes closed looking forward, he starts the car and drives slowly, she puts her hand on his arm, he looks over at her and continues driving taking her hand into his, kissing it and letting her hold as tightly as she needs.

They make it to the condo and walk in Buzz already gone. Rusty appears a moment later with leftovers in his hand. Sharon removes her shoes as Andy takes off his tie and jacket in silence, Rusty's smile disappears.

"Long day?" He ask Andy, then looking at Sharon as she comes over to him and hugs him. He accepts looking at Andy as he runs his hands through his hair. Sharon pulls out smiling at him weakly pinching the cold food and bringing it to her mouth making Rusty smile softly.

"Not that bad when it's cold." Her voice sweet running a hand up and down his arm. She meets his eyes. "Rusty, I need to talk to you." He nods expecting this walking back to the kitchen to put the food back. He returns with Sharon sitting on the sofa a leg under her back to the arm rest, Andy standing behind her.

"It's the reason Buzz picked me up." He says quickly. "I thought I was staying at Provenza's?" He looks from Andy to Sharon.

"You are Honey, Andy and I just need to talk to you." Sharon says grabbing hold of Andy's hand on her shoulder.

"You were crying." Rusty realizes sitting in front of her. "Did I do something wrong?" He look up at Andy.

"No, nothing have patience okay." He says quickly, not wanting either of them getting hurt. Rusty nods, reaching for Sharon's hand she smiles, swallowing.

"Rusty your Mom came to Parker Center today." Her voice soft.

"My Mom?" He says confused, Sharon holds onto his hand. "My mom?" He says in disbelief.

"Yes." Sharon bites her top lip. "Your Mom."

"Where is she?" Rusty stands up letting go of Sharon's hand walking around the couch. "My mom!" He runs his hands through his hair. Andy rubs Sharon's shoulders.

"At home, she's living here in Los Angeles." Andy helps her knowing she's trying to control her emotions.

"Since when?" He looks at them again.

"I'm not sure Rusty." Sharon smiles weakly.

"So," he smiles, "so I can see her." He says excitedly.

"Of course," Sharon breathes out, "but not till tomorrow." He nods a smile on his face pacing the length of the couch.

"She wants to see me?" He stops and looks a Sharon.

"Yes." She whispers trying to contain her voice. "Rusty you gave your testimony, you did what you were asked. But you're still in danger." She says quickly.

"I know." He says roughly.

"Don't get upset." Andy halts him, a little upset himself.

"Sorry," Rusty says quickly. "I get to see her tomorrow."

"Yes, you do." Sharon smiles. He nods moving to his room.

Andy comes around and sits beside her and Sharon curls up into Andy. She doesn't cry but they sit that way silently both of them not knowing what they need to say is expressed better in the silence. Sharon closes her eyes remembering the time Rusty moved in, the way they argued over her name, kicking him out of the living room, when he ran away and came back here. The way he pushes for her to see Andy, the dance lessons, escaping patrol, Christmas, accepting to be adopted. Andy's fingertips massage through Sharon's scalp, hers on his chest running in circles. They hear Rusty's door open but neither one moves.

"Sharon." Rusty says weakly, she raises herself to sit up and look at him.

"Yes, honey what is it?" She watches as Andy sits up too.

"Dr. Joe and I talked and he asked me." Rusty fidgets, she can see the excitement and happiness is still present but greatly diminished. "He asked me." He shakes his head. "I only have to see her. I don't need to go with her right?" He asks making Andy take Sharon's hand.

"Rusty tell me what it is Dr. Joe asked you." Sharon's voice sounding tired. He looks down at his feet uncomfortably.

"If my mom were to come back. If I'd go with her or stay here with you?" He looks up and sees Sharon's tender eyes looking at him. Eyes of a mother is the only way he can explain them. Then he looks at Andy and the same expression is on him, realizing since he had never had one before they were eyes of a father. He takes a heavy breath as Andy gently rubs Sharon's knee and holds her hand. "I said I didn't know." He smiles as if guilty.

"You do not need to go." Sharon says softly. "You should know by now that this is your home and your mom is welcomed here too." He nods.

"I just don't know what she wants." He finally says. Sharon can only imagine that he went into his room thinking about his reunion with her and realizing there were many ways this could turn out.

"Maybe it really it is to see you." She offers. Andy stands up walking out of the living room.

"I don't know if I want to go Sharon." She lets out a soft sigh. "I mean I want to see her and it's not because I don't know if she wants me or not." He looks at her with tears in his eyes. "I like it here. I finally have a home." Sharon smiles weakly.

"Rusty I will never ask you to do this again, but please come here." She taps on the space right beside her he doesn't hesitate and walks right over to her. She takes both his hands into hers. "I know you love your mother. And you know that I love you. If you want to see her or don't it is your choice. If you want me there or not? If you want to go with her or stay here? You will be welcomed back home because the fact that Andy and I love you like parents will never change." He holds her hands tighter when her voice breaks. "You are our son."

"Then can I think about it." It's his voice that breaks now. "Can I really think about it? I love my mom. But for me to really be able to help her I need to do right with my life. And is she still drinking and on drugs?" Sharon tilts her head slightly observing him giving him all the response he needs. "You see, she wants something." He says sadly.

"Here lay down." She pulls a pillow and lays it on her lap, tapping it.

"Sharon." He frowns embarrassed, but she continues tapping. "You were crying?" He asks as he lays down. "I'm not going to run, I promise." She lets out a soft chuckle through her crying. This is all she needed to hear right now. She starts running her hands through his hair. "You're going to adopt me remember." She closes her eyes and nods, her tears running. A sudden relief over her. She wasn't going to lose him. His eyes immediately close relaxing. Andy listens ready to come in with water for all of them but not wanting to ruin the moment. When he's sure Rusty has drifted off he moves in quietly.

"Can I join you?" He whispers into Sharon's ear as she hums softly. Taking the small space behind her where he sat previously. "I hope those are happy tears." He says as she lays back into his chest. Andy wraps his arm around her waist, Sharon's hand meeting his hand across her abdomen as she runs her other through Rusty's hair. Andy kisses her shoulder and lets her rest back onto him completely falling relaxing continuing with her humming of a song. All three of them on the couch Rusty asleep, Sharon being in the middle of love she never expected to have, Andy holding on the person he loved realizing now more than ever how much the three had really become a family. The lay there escaping for a few hours the day that awaits them, the news they discovered and the future that like always remains uncertain.

* * *

_I'd love to hear what you think.- Thank you._


	6. Family Portrait

_Thank you all a million for the kindness!- Enjoy!_

* * *

Sharon stands in her office looking at of the window as Andy comes in quietly, she turns and smiles softly he can see she's been crying. He comes to stand beside her his hands holding on to her desk at his sides. He nudges her softly, she smiles as he kisses her shoulder and lingers there for a moment.

"You know Andy." Her voice soft still looking forward. "I'm not sure what I would do if I didn't have you." His hand runs behind her back pulling her close by her side resting his nose into her neck, smelling her hair.

"Beautiful you would be perfect." She hums. "You don't need me," she turns to him. "You are strong and very much capable of handling everything and anything." She frowns and blinks trying to focus better she comes around and stands in front of him putting her hand on his tie, tapping on his chest, he hears her clear her throat as if trying to rid herself of her emotions. It broke his heart, she had been this way since yesterday. But there was nothing to help her somhe had decided to let her be and be by her side.

"I need you." She whispers meeting his eyes. "I may have been able to do this all when I was alone but now that I have you." She smiles as he kisses her lips gently. "I need you." He nods softly running his hands up and down her arms. He understood, the fact of having her present now and comparing it to his past made him cringe, he wanted and needed her present. She was like a drug.

"Me too. I need you too." A faint smile reaches her tired eyes. "She's waiting?" Sharon nods as she walks around her desk at the sound of her phone buzzing. Andy watches her sitting on her desk letting his feet hang as she replies coming back around to him.

"It's Kate." She smiles at the image of Andy sitting there one of his leg up on her chair. She comes around and nestles inside him her hands on his waist as he kisses her.

"You called her?"

"No, Rusty did." Andy looks at her curiously. "Um," she sets her phone at his side running her hands up and down his legs as she stands in the middle of them, "said Rusty was worried about me." She leans her back against one of his legs leaning into his chest. He soothes her with his hand running along her arm. "Dear God Andy." She pulls away and he frowns at the abruptness. "Why do you smell so good?" He chuckles as she leans into him smelling him taking hold of his collar.

He wraps his fingers in her hair and tilts her head up. "You have no idea how much I love you." She smiles softly as he kisses her gently.

"Andy?" She calls him softly he runs his nose against hers. "I'm tired." He opens his eyes at her closed ones. He knew this was true but her to admit it even to him meant she felt like she was about to shut off. "It's been so much." He wraps his arms around her pulling her into an embrace. "I feel like I deserve a little break." She whispers into his chest. He pulls her out and cups her face in his hands a tear trickling down her eye and she wipes it away.

"You do." He tells her softly, "and I wish I could give it to you." She closes her eyes again and taking his wrists and wrapping his hands behind her. "You're exhausted," she rests onto his chest as he holds her. "I don't know when, but I promise you the day will come when you can read on the beach again." He chuckles knowing he's giving her no relief she grins at the thought. She pulls out and looks up at him reaching behind his neck his hands running circles on her lower back. She kisses him his hands running to her ass. She grins moving her hands to his legs running them up and down as they kiss softly not separating. There is a soft knock, she doesn't pull out right away and he doesn't make her move. She continues kissing him as his hands round her ass completely and pulls her in softly, she chuckles pulling away with a hum and kisses him briefly when he groans in disapproval of her letting him go. He climbs of her desk.

"Come in." Andy makes it to the other side of the desk, when Rusty and Provenza walk in. Sharon smiles at Rusty in his tie and jacket, Provenza tilts his head to the side calling Andy out. She looks from one to another a worried expression reaching her. Andy closes the door behind her winking at her.

"Don't worry Sharon. Lieutenant Provenza called him out for me." She nods clearing her throat.

"How are you doing?" She asks as he sits down. "You ready?" He shrugs. "Her boyfriend isn't here. I will be waiting for you right here." Rusty looks up. They had discussed conditions and it was set that he'd meet her alone just them two. Sharon Beck had agreed making it easier on Sharon that there was no fuss going into this. She had cleaned up and was still having withdrawal symptoms which meant she had kept up with her side of the deal.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Sharon's stomach goes sour, _please no_. "Can you come with me?" This was her dread, she wanted to be there for him but to be there when he saw his mom again for the first time it would break her heart, to see him embrace her the way she hoped for and was slowly gaining.

"Yes, I can go in with you if that's what you want." He nods getting up. She comes around her desk taking a deep breath. It was early, the team still not in. They wanted to make it as easy as they could for him. She meets Andy's soft questioning gaze. Provenza oblivious to their conversation too. "I'm going in with him." Andy stands up, knowing this is the last thing she wanted Provenza sees Andy's worry. "We will be okay." She says softly to Andy running a hand over his arm as Rusty continues walking, Sharon follows him.

"She didn't want to go in there." Andy scowls turning to Provenza, he starts walking after them. Provenza stops him, by standing in front of him, holding a hand up to his shoulder.

"This is between them." Andy runs his hands through the back of his neck. "He needs her in there." Provenza says anxiously.

"Yes but if he chooses his mother over Sharon, she'll break Louie." He says roughly in anger not looking at Provenza's also heavy expression. "You, the team." He looks at him. "You have all seen a kinder side of her, with the love she has for Rusty. But she's more than that. So much more." Provenza knew, he had seen it. "And she is not all that strong when it comes to him breaking her heart." Provenza doesn't interrupt listening to him feeling frustrated too. "I love the kid," Andy breathes out. "But she can't take another heartbreak."

"Flynn, give the Kid credit." Andy nods, knowing he has changed. "This is where I make a joke, but I don't have one." Andy laughs.

"We silenced you." He says with a grin.

"Don't get all cocky, now." Provenza grumbles.

Rusty and Sharon reach the break room she reaches for the doorknob and looks at him a faint smile on her face, he nods. She opens the door and sees Sharon Beck look up from a table and smiles the door closing behind them. "Rusty?" Her voice weak, staggering to stand up. He sees a shattered woman, more than years ago, aged quickly, her mannerisms all the same.

"Mom?" He says softly. Sharon stays back as the woman approaches him and hugs him. Rusty doesn't hold her tight just enough to make the situation less awkward. Sharon looks away before she could see Rusty's hesitation. _Don't break. _She wasn't sure if it was him embracing someone else and calling her what she saw herself as. Or him finally seeing her, meeting her. She accepts the latter.

"I'm going to wait outside." Sharon says softly. Rusty turns to her moving away from his mother and gives her a look that expresses everything. He didn't want her to leave, he needed her. She stays still her hands in her pockets.

"You're so big." Sharon Beck says calling him back to her, her eyes filled with tears.

"That's what happens when you don't see someone for a long time." He says staying still. She stays still too. She hesitantly reaches out for his hand and he looks at her but doesn't extend his, she strokes her hand through her messy hair as she bows her head. Rusty can see he hurt her, but can't find the sentiment to reach out to her. He expected more emotion but it wasn't there, he didn't feel it. He felt more for the woman standing behind him, who he knew only stood there because he asked, who tried to cut her sniffles short so he couldn't hear, who discretely wiped her tears when she could hold them anymore. He felt more for her than the woman standing in front of him, his mother.

"Rusty, you know I'm," her voice shakes. He looks at her as her hand shakes in her own hand, it was normal he thought it was as if he was living with her again. Her withdrawals when she promised him she was going to try but then her boyfriend's came and changed it all. He wipes his face as his tears betray him. Sharon wants to step forward and hold him but decides it was the worse option, but she can't seem to come up with anymore. "I'm here to make things better." He nods waiting for an apology for an excuse to abandoning him.

"Why did you come back?" He decides were the right words, when they come out as a hiss she frowns looking frustrated. "You left me at a zoo, to go off with Steve. You left me waiting at a bus stop, when the team paid for a trip." His voice exasperated.

"Don't talk about Steve." She shakes her head over and over as if having a bad headache. Sharon steps forward when Rusty looks at her anxiously.

"Mom." He says worried coming over to her, Sharon stops moving. "I won't." His voice rough. She slowly stops shaking her head and looks at him then at Sharon who is standing right next to him. S if trying to compose herself, trying to give a good impression.

"I need you to come home with me Rusty." Her voice shrilled but weak, rough. Rusty frowns at the abruptness. Sharon swallows deeply. She steps forward taking his hands. "Please, I have someone that wants you with us. He'll take care of you." Rusty pulls his hands out of hers but doesn't back away. Sharon grabs Rusty's shoulders and pulls him back slightly not because she's has anxiety of him leaving but because Sharon Beck was behaving erratic.

"Take care of me?" He says confused. "He doesn't know me." This was all too confusing for him to understand. Of all things, of all versions of meetings with his mother this was not in any of them. She seemed rushed, hurried like if she wanted something, like she needed to go be somewhere besides here.

"He's a good man." She says anxiously looking at him moving close tears running down her eyes, Sharon's hands still on his shoulders. His mother runs her hands on his face. "You're so big." She cries. Rusty takes her hands in his and moves them off of him gently. They weren't caresses of love but of desperation. She raises them again shaking. "I want you home, I want to show you I can be a good mother." Sharon can't help but feel sympathy for the woman she's battered, hurt still weak.

Rusty shakes his head turning to Sharon his eyes filled with tears, she looks at him expectantly but he only smiles turning towards his mother. "I know what it is to have mother's love. Sharon has given that to me." Sharon lets out a soft sigh she was not expecting this. Sharon Beck frowns glowering at Sharon "My life has been a mess, but Sharon has helped me fix it, not expecting anything of me." Sharon wipes her tears quickly at the sound of Rusty's voice breaking, feeling slightly out of place and embarrassed. She did not want Sharon Beck to feel attacked.

"You're my son." Sharon Beck says furious, patting her own chest with a fist.

"Yes," Rusty looks at Sharon again and she nods understanding his hesitation. He walks around the break room, their eyes follow him. "Sharon has said that I can still see you and get to know you." His voice hesitant. Sharon Beck keeps her eyes on her son and doesn't look away.

"Get to know me?" She swipes her nose almost as if fury and rage reaches her. "I'm your mother." She looks around as if trying to find something, getting more and more anxious.

"But I'm staying with her and Andy, that's my home." He says calmly. Sharon Beck starts shaking her head over and over.

"No, no, no" Her hands at her ears in her hair. Sharon steps forward touching her delicately, but she pushes her away forcefully. "No!" She screams, Sharon staggers backwards hitting a table but staying upright. Rusty runs over to her.

"Sharon are you okay?" He helps her stand up straight. Sharon Beck's hand on her mouth shaking as she cries.

"I'm fine Rusty." She looks into the woman's eyes anger and frustration only visible. Then at Rusty's angry, apologetic and worried expression. She smiles at him running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine honey, I promise." Rusty turns to his mother.

"I'm sorry," she says her voice trembling. "I don't like to be touched." She shakes her head. Rusty steps forward.

"No, I should apologize." Rusty turns to Sharon, she nods at him trying to calm him down to tell him she wasn't hurt. "I do that." The woman glares at her. "I overstep, I push." Sharon shrugs. "I shouldn't have touched you. You don't need to apologize. I do." Sharon says patiently. This was going all but wrong, this isn't what she wanted for Rusty.

"No, she should apologize." Sharon reaches to grab Rusty's arm when his voice is filled of hate but he shrugs her off. "Maybe. Rusty, I'm sorry for leaving you at the zoo to run off with my drug dealer boyfriend!" His voice loud. "Or for stealing money from the people that have taken care of you!" Sharon's hands return to her pockets looking down. "For showing up here a mess! For not clearing my life but expecting a man to save us again!" His voice loud echoing in through the break room.

"Rusty." Sharon says softly she can see Sharon Beck's eyes well up like hers. His words are true but also harsh.

"No!" He screams both woman take a step back. "If you want to see me, then do it because you really want to. Not because it's convenient for you to impress your new boyfriend." He walks towards the doors.

"Rusty," Sharon Beck rushes after him. "I'm sorry. I am." She cries. "I want to make it up, I'm trying to get better. Please!" He doesn't turn to look at her and leaves the break room. She starts sobbing, Sharon clears her own throat.

"Ms. Beck." She calls softly, "I will talk to him."

"Why?!" She snaps angrily. "You have him!"

"Because I'm a mother." Sharon's voice soft. "And I know Rusty looked forward to this for a very long time."

The woman clears her tears with her sleeves looking at Sharon. "Didn't seem like it."

"To be honest, he was hoping for a mother." She says matter fact, "not someone who in fact seems like she's here as a bet. To see if she can win her naïve son over or possibly wager out some more money." Sharon's voice breaks on her but she clears it holding her tears. "He's matured and his not a boy anymore." Sharon Beck licks her lips Sharon knows this habit, Jack did it when he was thirsting for a drink. The woman looks around the room. "I will talk to him but if he is hurt in any way," Sharon leans a little to get her attention. Their eyes meet. "I promise you will not live long enough to talk about it."

"Are you threatening me?" She scoffs, Sharon has an unnerving feeling that Sharon Beck's tears banished too quickly and anger reached her too soon. Almost as if a mission had not been completed.

"I am." Sharon says frankly. "I think you know the way out." She walks to the door and stops not looking back at her. "Please stay away, Rusty will call you if he wants to see you again." She opens the door and lets it close behind her as she quickly walks through the hallways pulling out her phone. "Andy, did you see Rusty?" Her heels pronounced at her running step.

"Yeah, he left. Asked security to take him to Provenza's." Sharon lets out a heavy breath.

"Meet me at the elevator?" She says turning the corner and finding Andy and Provenza there, Andy with her things in hand. She lets out a soft sigh. "Dear God that woman." She says trying to hide her face showing the tired eyes of someone who had been crying for two days. Andy helps her into her jacket. "Thank you." She lets out simply, but it's one for him being there at her side.

"What happened?" Andy asks her as she walks to the elevators pushing the buttons.

"She wants something." She dials on her phone and raises it to her ear. "Answer Rusty." She whispers. Provenza looks at Andy. They get into the elevator Sharon Beck stepping into view. Provenza holds it open for her but Sharon pushes his hand down, looking back at her phone and dialing again, the elevator door closing leaving the battered woman behind. Provenza chuckles finding it amusing, "Yes Lieutenant I am a tiger protecting her cub." Andy and Provenza look at each other in both amusement and worry. "Rusty." She says quickly in relief. "Honey, don't leave the parking lot. I need to talk to you." Andy puts his hand on the small of her back as they walk out of the elevator. "Okay at the condo." She nods hanging up looking at Andy and at Provenza in desperation, her eyes tired and worried.

"What happened, Sharon?" Andy asks her.

"He freaked out." She says swiping her hair behind her ears. "I will elaborate later." She says anxiously.

"You two go." Provenza tells them. "If we get a call, I'll call you."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Sharon says walking away quickly, Andy at her side. They reach the car and Andy opens the car door for her then slipping into the driver's seat putting the key into the ignition. "Andy wait." Sharon holds his hand. He looks at her wrapping both hands around hers.

"What is it?" He strokes her cheek, she turns to him and a faint smile appears.

"When there is sometime just a moment of peace, take me away again." Andy smiles raising her hand to his lips. "Without asking permission like you did last time." He nods.

"I will, I promise." She leans and kisses him softly. They both buckle and Andy drives taking Sharon's hand in his she intertwines her fingers with his. Feeling stability and calmness.

"He," she starts letting out a long breath. "Chose to stay with us." Andy glances at her. "Um, said he still wanted to get to know her. She freaked out and Rusty snapped."

"Snapped?" Andy asked confused.

"She didn't apologize to him just asked him to go home with her that her boyfriend wanted to take care of him. He was hoping for guilt, I think and she had none." Andy frowns. "It was all so confusing, like she really did care but it was also a show." Andy stops at a red light and looks at her.

"Gorgeous, you think she wants something?"

"I don't know." She shakes her head. "I felt bad for her. But when he left and I stayed, her whole attitude changed." She looks forward and smiles. "Andy drive." She points forward at the green light.

"Oh." He says as they honk at him. "Oh hush." He growls, Sharon watches him as he frowns as the cars drive past him. "What are we going to do?" He asks her as he drives. She smiles kissing his hand. No matter the situation Andy was capable of making her heart flutter of making her smile of making her find peace within herself.

"We are going to drive home, talk to our son and then pray no one decides to murder anyone so you and I can come home early and cuddle on the couch." Andy looks at her slightly amused.

"You're taking this lightly." She groans in disapproval.

"I'm just thinking that I have a very loving, handsome, kind and wonderful fiancé who does everything to protect and care for me." He pulls up to their parking space in the garage and turns to her. "And I think I don't give him enough credit." Andy sighs getting out of the car and coming around to her door and pulling her out and kissing her quickly, but doesn't release her lips as quick letting her body relax into his. "And he kisses so deliciously." She says smiling at him. "Thank you." He knew it was a thank you for everything she mentioned and so much more.

"Sharon, Beautiful." He kisses her again. "I wish I could do more." She frowns shaking her head.

"You are more than enough, sometimes I think you spoil me too much." She kisses him softly taking his hand as he closes the door. They move together side by side. As they reach the condo they both take a deep breath in unison. Then they both chuckle, looking at each other still holding each other's hand. "I was supposed to grow old alone." Andy smiles. "Now I'm crazy in love and dreading to go inside to face one of my teenager's problems." Andy raises his eyebrows at her.

"Let me help." He opens the door stepping aside she smiles going inside ahead of him she removes her heels disposing of her things. Andy waits for her as they walk to the kitchen and frowns not finding Rusty. They knew he was here the officers were outside, Sharon walks ahead of him as she holds his hand she peaks into his room his door open. He's laying straight on his stomach his head facing the wall. He sniffles and Sharon understands why he ran. He didn't want them to see him cry. She looks back at Andy and he understands staying back as she goes inside.

"Rusty, honey?" He doesn't move she goes in around the bed and sitting beside him. She smiles softly and lifts her hand but remembers he pulled away before so she stops. "You want to talk?" He shrugs, his eyes read, the comforter wet under him from his tears. "You know I'm proud of you." He frowns.

"I thought," he lets out a shattered breath reminiscent of too much crying. "You would be upset." Sharon shakes her head, taking the chance and running her hand up and down his back. She can see the comfort and relief it brings in his eyes.

"I think you expressed yourself, you were angry. And you had the right to be." Her voice above a whisper. "And I'm happy you're staying despite you having to stay with Provenza right now." A small smile reaching her lips as he shifts only slightly to look at her better.

"I'm sorry she pushed you." Sharon looks up at Andy, purposefully leaving this out earlier then back at Rusty when Andy frowns. "It was hard to see her do that, I, I don't know like it made me feel sick." He stops another shaky breath escaping him.

"Thank you for trying to protect me. But I'm really okay." She clears his tears bothering her that she can't help stop them but glad he's letting her see them. "You know," she smiles running her hands through his hair. "You went all cave man like Andy does when he tries saving me." Rusty and Andy chuckle causing Sharon to grin. Rusty sits up resting on his headboard hugging a pillow. Not looking at Andy almost as if embarrassed for him to see him like this but inviting him into the conversation.

"I don't need to see her again, do I?" Sharon swipes her hair behind her ears and scoots closer to him.

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Andy asks for Sharon, Rusty looks at him. "I want you here as much as Sharon, Rusty." He takes a step inside the bedroom, Sharon smiles at his confession to Rusty. They needed to hear this from each other. "But why wouldn't you want to see your mom again?" Sharon takes Rusty's hand, he looks at her.

"I wanted my mom, because I wanted a home and family to get off of the streets." Sharon questions him with a soft glare. He hesitates looking at where Sharon and his hands meet. "I needed," he forces himself not to cry. "I needed love." Sharon holds back her breath. "I have that now." He looks from Sharon to Andy and back. "She isn't here for that. She wants something." Sharon looks at Andy. "She does." He says defensively. Sharon wasn't going to argue she had just admitted the same suspicion to Andy.

"Okay." Sharon says getting up and sitting next to him on the headboard. Rusty accepts it and listens to her carefully. "When your Dad came you told me the same thing, and what did you tell me?"

"That I knew when people wanted something." She nods.

"It's not you who needs to figure it out. But to protect you I do." Andy walks toward them and sits at the foot of the bed looking at both of them. "Do you give me permission to figure it out?" Rusty looks at Andy.

"I want to see her again." Sharon looks at Andy desperately, she didn't want him to feel obligated to solve the problem.

"Kid, it's our job to do this." Rusty shakes his head. "You don't have to see her, we don't either." Andy assures him.

"No. I need to figure it out myself or else I will always wonder." Sharon runs her hands through her face then through her hair a little frustrated she even brought up the idea. Rusty turns his head and looks as a weak smile appears on her face. He knows it's only to comfort him. "I'll be safe because you'll protect me right?" Sharon sighs nodding letting him take her hand. "But I have to see her alone and with her boyfriend if she wants." Sharon looks at Andy.

"Okay Kid." Andy agree first through the silence. "But don't push and you're not going to go live with them to figure this out." Rusty smiles at Andy's sudden protectiveness of him.

"Yeah, I want to stay right here." Andy smiles standing up and patting Rusty's shoulder lightly at the sound of his phone excusing himself. "Can I do this?" He asks Sharon once Andy is out of the room.

"You know on one condition." Rusty looks at her. "That you tell me everything that happens." Rusty nods. "And that you're careful with this Michael guy, your mom's boyfriend."

"That's two conditions." He teases. Sharon nudges him by the shoulder, he smiles.

"I love you Rusty, I just want you safe." She stands up and kisses his temple, lifting his head with her hand under her chin. "And happy." She lets him go walking to the door turning back to him. "You want to call her?" He nods, she smiles walking out the door.

"Sharon?" She looks at him. "I love you too. And I'm very happy." She smiles as she closes his door. Andy appears, putting his phone away.

"A crime scene?" Andy shakes his head. "It was Nicole." Sharon takes his hand and walks to the living room.

"How is she?" Sharon asks sitting on the couch. Andy sits beside her.

"She wants to see us both." And says sounding worried.

"You think it's serious?" She asks looking at him as he looks at coffee table. He shrugs.

"She said no, when I told her we couldn't right now." He looks at her frowning at him. "I did something wrong."

"Yes my love." She brings him forward with her palms to his cheeks kissing him delicately. "I'll call her. We can see her tomorrow for lunch." She pulls him close again kissing him then smiling at his soft expression running her hands over his face, admiring him.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You're so handsome." She kisses him again then releasing him. He grins. "Well she's as important as Rusty so we need to make sure she's okay we haven't seen her in a while." She smiles as he pulls her into him leaning back onto the couch.

"Can we go back to you calling me handsome? And fix my mistake later." Sharon smiles kissing his chest. They sit up at the sound of Rusty's door opening. Sharon stands up as he comes into the living room, her hands in her pockets.

"I talked to her." He says, his eyes still red, his voice still muffled." We agreed on tomorrow with her boyfriend." Andy stands up and rubs Sharon's shoulders. "But he asked if we could meet at her house."

"No." Andy lets out to quickly to stop himself. Rusty looks at him.

"I told her no," Rusty tells Andy more than Sharon. "But then she asked if here." He hesitates Sharon and Andy frown. "I think it might be a good idea." Sharon looks at Andy.

"Okay," she agrees hesitantly after all she he told Rusty his mother was welcomed into his home. "But Lewis is at the door." Rusty nods. Sharon's phone rings she scatters to her purse. "Hello." Andy and Rusty watch her. "Tomorrow?" She looks up at them and then at her watch. "Wow it has been over a week." Andy and Rusty frown. "No, yes of course. I can't tomorrow can we do it Thursday?" She smiles, nodding. "Thank you Laura," Rusty and Andy look at each other both taking a step forward in unison realizing who it is. "I appreciate it, I'll see you soon." She hangs up grinning looking up at them.

"We got the house?" Andy asks. She lets out a heavy sigh and nods bending at her waist. Rusty shouts excitedly as Andy runs over to Sharon lifting her up and spinning her around. She giggles as he sets her down and gives her a quick kiss. Sharon walks over to Rusty and hugs him.

"Not all bad news." Rusty says. "Why are you waiting till Thursday, what's on Thursday?" Rusty asks excitedly.

"Well the final signature and the last inspection. So they can fix all the last details we want. And the key. We won't be able to move in until everything is fixed but she had told us it was a week or two of work." Andy smiles, Rusty too.

"Why not tomorrow?" Sharon frowns.

"Well we want to be close to you here and we want to see Kate." Rusty looks at them frowning.

"I'm sure Kate would love to see the house." Sharon looks at Andy and they smile.

"We will see." She says. "We do have to get to work before we get fired." She walks to the door followed by Andy slipping on her heels. Andy helps her put on her jacket. "You can't stay here too long Rusty." Sharon tells him.

"Just going to take some leftovers for lunch, I'll meet you at Parker Center." She nods giving him a kiss on his forehead as he walks to the kitchen. Sharon calls over the officers to the door from the elevators. Tells them they don't let him stay longer than five minutes and drive him down immediately. Andy and her get into the elevator, Sharon pulls out her cellphone.

"Hello, how are you?" Andy hears her say quickly.

"I'm good." A soft voice appears. "I told Dad I wanted to see you two but he said you were busy." She says a little sadly. "How are you?"

"Yes the lives of officers," Sharon looks at Andy as he locks her against the wall in between his arms and kisses her neck. She smiles at the thought of him oblivious to his daughter on the phone. "We wanted to see," she stops when he does something in her neck he grins knowing he conquered what he wanted, "if you would meet us tomorrow." Andy takes a step back and looking at her. She laughs silently.

"Are you sure, I don't want to bother."

"Oh sweetheart your Dad," Andy steps away from her completely the elevator dings and she walks out leaving him behind frowning. "And I want to see you. But it may be in strange circumstances." Andy opens the car door for her. "We bought a house and would like you to come meet us there when we get the keys."

"Wow! How exciting! Dad told me about you guys hunting but I guess it has been over a month since we last talked." Sharon frowns at the thought. "I'd love to meet you."

"Great, how about lunch time?" Sharon says excitedly as Andy starts driving.

"Sounds perfect." Kate say through a happy sigh.

"I'll tell your Dad to send you the address." She looks over at Andy, hanging up and putting her phone away.

"You know how to kill the mood." Andy tells her frowning.

"You suddenly started sucking on my neck, I didn't know." He stays quiet only focusing on driving. "I'm sorry." She reaches over for his hand. "Good news, I think Rusty's advice makes sense. We see Kate around noon and then you can drive to Parker Center, I'll work from the lobby downstairs until Sharon and Michael leave the condo to make sure Rusty is okay." He silently nods in agreement. She playfully tugs on his arm for response.

"Yes, it makes me happy that Rusty is staying, that we get the house and that we will see Kate tomorrow." His voice honest but not looking at her. She knew he was playing hurt causing her to smile.

Andy pulls up into the garage and frowns looking over at Sharon, an overdramatic frown. She looks around and leans over to Andy pulling the leverage under his seat making him go back. He smiles surprised. "I will never do this again," he raises his eyebrows at her, "well not here." She climbs over to him pulling up her skirt slightly. "And don't carried away." He grins as she wraps her hands around his face a knee at each side and kisses him, it is long and passionate making them pull away breathless. "I just want a good make out session." He runs his hands down to the small of her back as she latches her lips to his again, they both moan softly at the feel and taste running through them. She lets out a second moan when his hands continue to her bottom. She grins onto his lips. "What did I say?" She tells him in a seductive voice touching his lips with each word.

"Can I get just a little carried away?" She shakes her head as he holds her tight on her bottom as he continues kissing her, tasting her and crumbling into her hands as she runs them through his hair.

"Mmm." She hums softly. "I might be the one that gets carried away." Andy grins kissing her softly, she opens the car door and pulls away as he tugs on her bottom lip and she slips out of his hold. "If I don't stop," she whispers as he gets out with her purse in hand handing it to her as she fixes her skirt. He smiles thinking that if someone were to walk by they'd read too much into the situation. "I may never stop." She smiles as he kisses her softly she pulls away walking away with him behind her.

"Thank you." He whispers, she smiles sweetly at him taking his hand in hers as he catches up to her. "I deserved that." She let out a short laugh slapping his arm.

"You did do you?" She tries to sound mildly scandalized. He laughs stopping her by pulling her arm she turns around and he steps forward meeting her she looks around nervously. "We can continue later." She whispers not wanting to pull away and make him think she didn't want him to hold her if it was public, she didn't care anymore but they both knew work was a different situation.

"There is no one here." She smiles as he wraps a hand behind her back. He leans in and kisses her, she accepts her hand on his bicep the other still wrapped in his hand. He pulls away and she smiles at him weakly his fingertips caressing her back. He knew the day still weighed on her, that as much as she was being strong she was still tired and ready to run away. "We are going to be just fine." He assures her softly. She hums kissing his neck where she smells him.

"Just stay with me and I will be." She lets her lips touch his skin with every word making him want to pick her up and carry her away.

* * *

_Note: You have no idea how much everyone of your words in each review and PM make me thrilled to continue writing. I promise I read each one and take in advice and suggestions. I heard a lot of worries about turning this story into a Rusty one, I hope I'm giving you enough Andy and Sharon where you wont scurry away. This all has a purpose I promise! Again please leave some of you're thoughts. Thank you for the time you take to read you all make my day!_


	7. Broken

Sharon and Andy stand hand in hand in front of their new house. It was one story, a porch out front with that swing you see in movies. A large wooden door out front. They walk towards it opening the door that had made them fall in love with the place in the first place. Laura already inside. A foyer at the entrance the living room to the left and the dining room to the right. It was open and spacious many large windows allowing the light to shine through. They turn right hearing Laura calling them. They pass the empty dining room and continue forward to the large kitchen. They greet each other excitedly.

"I'm in love with this kitchen." Sharon runs her hands over the black marble, looking around at the spacious kitchen.

"Yes, I think your son said the same." Sharon nods smiling turning around standing at the island in the middle. "He seems to like cooking." Sharon nods again turning to face her.

"He does, Andy and I would never eat without him." Laura smiles. She can picture Rusty cooking in here, the thought making her smile.

"We have a few mores signatures just for the bank, the inspectors are already upstairs, I told them you're on a schedule so they've been here for a while now." She points out lines for her and Andy. They read over them carefully taking there turns. "Your daughter, she couldn't make it?" She asks Andy as Sharon signs first.

"She'll be here." Andy tells her as he walks into the walk in pantry. Sharon finishes signing and Laura reads over. "We're going to need a lot of food to stock this." Sharon and Laura laugh as he calls from inside.

"Dad, Sharon." A soft voice calls. They all smile at each other. Sharon moves towards the door. "Oh my goodness, Sharon this place is spectacular." She gives her a hug as Andy comes into view. "Hey Dad, it's beautiful." Her voice full of excitement.

"Hey Honey." He gives her a tight hug. "It's nice to see you." His voice barely a whisper but filled with sentiment. Nicole holds onto him tighter. "I missed you." Sharon smiles watching Andy sink into the hug with her, she understood it was wonderful to hug a child after not seeing them for a long time. He had been looking forward to see her unable to sleep.

"Me too Dad." She whispers softly. Andy gives her a kiss on her cheek. "It really is gorgeous," she looks around still holding Andy's hand. Sharon leads her towards the kitchen introducing her to Laura. "Wow!" Her voice expressing the same excitement Sharon, Rusty and Andy had when first seeing the place. She walks through the kitchen opening both ovens, turning on faucets. "How did you find this place?" Sharon and Andy point at Laura.

"Oh no, they gave me three big points." Andy and Sharon nod when she asks for permission to share. Nicole smiles waiting for the requirements. "A big kitchen, a big closet and a big tub in the master bedroom. So I looked for spacious and family friendly." Nicole giggles at the list.

"Let me guess. Rusty asked for the kitchen." She looks at her Dad. "Sharon asked for the closet and Dad asked for the tub." They all agree laughing.

"You really have to see the backyard." Laura tells her. It was in fact spectacular the thing finally winning them all over.

"Yeah right in front of a lake. I saw driving in. You all went all out." She smiles broadly. "I want to see Dad's tub first." Andy looks excited, Sharon shakes her head at him being so thrilled with it.

"Come on, your Dad still needs to sign." Andy frowns taking the pen from Laura, Nicole follows Sharon. "This is the living room," they walk down a hallway, Sharon opens a door. "One of the bedrooms." She says opening to an empty spacious room.

"How many does it have?" Nicole asks looking down the hallway.

"Four with the master bedroom." Sharon scrunches her nose knowing it sounds absurd. It was bigger than they expected but they had fallen in love with it.

"Wow, what happens when Rusty moves out? This place is huge." She looks around and back at Sharon.

"Well honey I expect lots of grandchildren to be running around here." Andy's hands land on his daughters shoulders. "You can start by bringing the boys over." Sharon nods when Nicole looks at her.

"We would love to see all of you here." Sharon says honestly causing Nicole to grin.

"Well talking about that." Nicole says turning around standing next to Sharon to face Andy. She stops hesitantly. Andy frowns.

"Oh my goodness." Sharon starts raising her hands to her mouth, Nicole nods over joyed at her.

"I'm missing something." Andy says clueless. Sharon turns to him putting a hand on his arm looking back at Nicole.

"I'm pregnant." Nicole throws her hands at her sides and lets out quickly.

"Oh Honey!" Andy lights up moving to her and hugging her, lifting her off the ground, Sharon watches them grateful she's was allowed to be present in this moment. Andy puts her down kissing her forehead. "My baby is going to have a baby!" He says excitedly pulling out. "Wow!" He turns to Sharon grinning.

"Congratulations Nicole," Sharon steps forward and hugs her. "You have me showing you the house when you have this huge surprise." Sharon pulls out still holding onto her arm.

"This is big too." Nicole gestures the house her voice breaking but a smile on her face.

"How long?" Sharon asks taking her hand.

"Eight weeks, we wanted to wait but we were surprised too." She's says excitedly. "Now we can't wait." Her voice breaks. "And the boys are hoping for a baby sister." A tear runs down her face.

"Well then we will have three grandchildren soon." Sharon's voice filled with thrill to imagine this place filled with kids, she looks at Andy who is on the brim of crying, she smiles turning back to see Nicole crying. "Oh sweetheart are you alright?" Sharon turns to face her. "You should be happy." She tells her smiling letting go of her hand and holding onto her arms.

"Yes, very." Nicole whispers still smiling. Sharon turns to Andy who is also crying she smiles letting him hug her again.

"Oh. You are all grown up." He says softly making Nicole laugh. He pulls out cupping her face. Nicole turns to Sharon.

"I just, you called them you're grandchildren." Sharon lets out a short breathe a little upset she caused the tears. "No, they are happy tears. Oh god I'm a mess already." Nicole says laughing, Andy gives her his handkerchief.

"What did mom say?" He asks her as she wipes her tears.

"She doesn't know yet." Nicole says slightly giggling.

"It shouldn't thrill me this way but it does." Andy says happily, Sharon shakes her head at him. Nicole giggles more, she was expecting that answer from him. She knew they'd be happy but she never expected this much excitement. Her own excitement had come over the few weeks she found out, since it had been unexpected and a big surprise. This was simply overwhelming.

"I was worried, nervous, then cried now I'm laughing." She says smiling.

"Part of bringing life to the world." Sharon tells her giving her a side hug. "A lot of mood swings."

"Nick is coming into town." Nicole lets out looking at her Dad. Sharon takes his hand into hers. "And we wanted to tell everyone together." She says carefully. "But I wanted to tell you separately just in case." She says sniffling. "Will you come?" Andy swallows deeply. "I know Mom and Nick." She waves her hands at her sides seeing her Dad hesitate.

"We will be there Sweetheart." Sharon tells her. Andy nods.

"Of course we will." He hugs her again, kissing her cheek.

"Can I see the infamous closet and bathtub?" Nicole laughs out." Sharon and Andy lead her out of the first bedroom and show her the rest of the bedrooms and bathrooms arriving at the master bedroom. It sits out facing the green scenery and lake below. Sharon leads her toward the back of the bedroom. "You have to be kidding me. This is a closet is every woman's dream." Nicole says walking in to an extensive long room, closet space at each side.

"Only that I think your Dad can fill half of this already." Nicole laughs. "Not just a woman's dream." Andy comes behind Sharon at the entrance of the closet and puts a hand on her lower back kissing her cheek.

"You teasing me." Sharon looks at him.

"Not at all, but you just may beat me in amount of clothes." Nicole watches Sharon and Andy smiling. "The bathroom is this way." Sharon signals Nicole with her head stepping away. Andy attached to her, holding onto her jacket from the back. Nicole finds it incredible to see her father this way as the two giggle their way to the bathroom. He was completely in love. He runs into her as she stops, she turns around kissing him as he groans dramatically.

"It's as big as the bedroom." She says walking in, seeing the couples sinks, the shower large enough to fit a dozen people the tub the same. "Oh my goodness my thoughts just." Nicole looks at them Andy's hand wrapped around Sharon's waist as they frown confused, her hands at her temple shrugging her shoulders to her ears. "I see now why you wanted the tub." Sharon laughs bending at her waist making Andy blush, his daughter understanding his mind. Nicole giggles.

"Sorry to interrupt." Laura pops in smiling. "Sharon, Andy can I see one of you. Just to talk to the inspector. Outside." Andy raises his hand excusing himself still embarrassed.

"Sorry." Nicole says blushing herself when Sharon still giggles. "When are you moving in?" She asks walking back to the bedroom Sharon follows her.

"Oh in a week or two. We start when they take care of a few things." She walks with her hands in her pockets. "We have a month left on the condo so ready or not we have to be in here in a month." Nicole turns to her realizing they didn't have much time at all.

"I can help, if you don't mind." Nicole says shrugging slightly embarrassed.

"Nicole, come here." Sharon says abruptly opening the glass doors to the patio from the bedroom.

"Can I live here?" Nicole says looking down towards the lake. Then looks at Sharon smiling sweetly at her. "I talk too much." She says flailing her hands at her sides. Sharon smiles it was reminiscent of something she did when she was nervous.

"Sweetheart, I don't know how to do this." Sharon says tucking her hair behind her ears and stepping closer to her. "I guess to be a stepmother." She says when Nicole gives her a questioning look. "I've been a mother, a foster mother so this is all new." Sharon says coming over leaning on the railing with her. "I know you're just getting to know you're Dad again but I'd like you to feel free to come around, here, the condo, work whenever you want and call me when you feel like strangling one of your kids." Nicole giggles as they both look down holding onto the blue railing. "Or if you need a night out with your husband. I've been told I'm great with kids." Sharon says smiling. "I tell you this because you hold back when you talk to me." Nicole listens to Sharon turning to watch her carefully. "I'm not going to judge. I promise." She turns to face Nicole. "I love your father. And I've grown to love you and your wonderful boys." Nicole's eyes deepen.

Nicole walks over to her and hugs her surprising Sharon, but she soaks it in. "I hug. So expect a lot of hugging." She says softly.

"I need more hugs." Sharon closes her eyes hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," She says pulling out. "Dad is a changed man and I know you say you did none of it but I promise you he may have always had the qualities but he expresses them now that he's with you." Sharon only smiles. As she looks down the hill again. "And forgive me but I may come hang out her on your porch." Sharon nods.

"You are welcomed whenever." She says honestly. "And I'll need another me, to pack us up and sweetheart I think you may be it." Nicole smiles. "So yes I most definitely need you to help moving."

"I love that kind of thing, so I can't wait." Sharon smiles at her excitement. "Dad told me about Rusty's mom coming back?" She asks carefully, Sharon looks at her with a soft gaze not knowing Andy told her. "He seemed to be taking it hard so when we talked last night he told me." Sharon nods understanding now looking out to the lake herself. Andy had been worried, repeatedly telling Sharon he had a bad feeling about it. "You really are incredible to let her into your home that way." Sharon lets out a breath, still wondering if it was a mistake or not.

"Something just doesn't fit likes she's being forced." Sharon lets out, the thought in her head. She looks over at Nicole who is frowning.

"By her boyfriend?" Sharon tilts her head, she hadn't thought of that. "Because Dad had the same thought." Sharon's eyes come to realization, she steps back from the railing than taking a small gasp. "Are you alright?" Nicole approaches her a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no!" Sharon raises her hand to her lips. The wheels turning in her head. "It's him." Sharon blurts out confusing Nicole more. _Not so difficult to enter your home, not at all. _

"Sharon." Nicole calls her carefully when she isn't responding.

"Rusty is in danger." Sharon says quickly, taking Nicole's hand and moving through the house not having time to explain and Nicole seems to understand. "How didn't I see it?" Nicole follows her closely. Andy spotting them from the living room as they move down the hallway.

"Laura gave me the key." He says excitedly. "It's ours." He looks at Sharon's eyes as she approaches. "What happened?" He holds her by her arms looking at Nicole when Sharon is mumbling at herself.

"Not so difficult to enter your home, not at all." Sharon raises her hand to run through her hair. "Don't worry I haven't yet but soon you'll see." She mumbles closing her eyes trying to remember. "It'll be one, two, three disappear." She opens her eyes meeting Andy's. First the boy, then the man and then the woman. I'm still around." She lets out breathless.

"The letter?" Andy asks, she nods.

"Michael it's him." She blurts out through a sob.

"What?" Andy asks not believing, not fully understanding.

"Dad, drive her to the condo I'll meet you." Andy looks at her daughter as she takes the keys from his hand. I'll talk to Laura." Sharon starts moving out of the house but Andy stays still. "Dad go!" Nicole says raising her voice making Andy react and run after Sharon.

"He doesn't answer, Dammit!" Sharon screams, she gets into the car before Andy gets there. She dials another number. Andy getting into the car and starting it immediately, "Lieutenant how far are you from the condo?" Sharon says hurriedly. "Shit." She blurts out. "We are closer, please meet us there." Her voice shaky.

"Is everything alright Captain?" Provenza's voice filled with worry.

"I think Michael, Sharon Beck's boyfriend is our letter writer." She finally says it all together making her body tense, her heart stops for a moment. She raises her hand to her forehead, letting out sobs. Andy is cursing as he speeds through the streets.

"What?" She hears Provenza say. "The officers?"

"Not them, not Rusty, not Sharon Beck." She knows this doesn't make sense it wasn't a complete sentence. "None of them answer." She says after another sob escapes her. She pushes hard against the dashboard when Andy breaks.

"Fuck, Sorry!" He says angrily.

"Meeting isn't till another fifteen minutes, its fine Captain." Sharon knew it didn't matter, _it was planned. It was planned. _She hangs up the phone. How much did Sharon Beck know? Her hands raise to her hair trembling, swiping it back. She feels herself crying not being able to stop.

"Sharon." Andy's anxious voice next to her making her take a deep breath as he diverts another car.

"Andy believe me." She says angrily. "Not so difficult to enter your home, not at all. Don't worry I haven't yet but soon you'll see. It'll be one, two, three disappear. First the boy, then the man and then the woman. I'm still around." She says hurriedly. "First the boy, then the man and then the woman. I'm still around." She repeats. "It means I let Rusty in, than you, then Sharon Beck." She shakes her head. They had thought he was threatening the three of them, but they were wrong.

"Crap!" Andy shouts, confirming that her logic wasn't at all crazy. "I'm still around." Andy says roughly.

"Meaning him." Sharon says through a sniffle. She picks up her phone and dials numbers again. "No one answers!" She screams. Andy curses himself as the sirens run as he speeds through the streets. "Andy?" She whispers.

"He's okay Sharon." He grabs her hand holding it tight. "God Dammit he better be okay!" He says loudly. Sharon raises her phone to her ear again.

"Julio, I need you to dispatch..." She says through a shaky voice.

"I already sent them Captain. On my way now too." He says before she can finish. She hangs up. _God, please let him be alright. Please protect my son. _

"Please God." She says making Andy glance over at her. Tears running down her closed eyes. "Our father who art in heaven hallowed be they name," she whispers Andy holds her hand tightly never hearing her pray out loud before. "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth." _As it is in heaven give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. _"Amen." She whispers containing a sob. _Please protect him. _

Andy pulls up to the front of the building and Sharon jumps out of the car before he even stops. She passes the other people that live in the building, she doesn't register what she's doing even pushing someone out of the way. Andy after her, she pushes the elevator button over and over, it is out of service she slams the door making it more likely she was right. _Please protect him_. Sharon removes her heels opening the door to the stairs and runs up them two at a time. Andy after her, she moves quicker so he knows he won't catch up. It's the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth floor, she feel like she's moving too slow, she is moving to slow she tells herself. She hears a gunshot. Sharon stops for an instant then moves again. _God please!_ She cries inside. Then the eleventh floor and another gunshot. She raises her gun in the air as she enters her hallway. Lewis on the ground unconscious bleeding. She trembles putting her finger to his neck, a pulse. _He's alive._

"Sharon!" She hears Andy shout. She knows his worry but she can't stop. _Our son is inside._ She opens the door, scanning the room quickly. Michael is at the end of the living room Sharon Beck against him, his arm around her neck as he is holding up his gun at Rusty who is closer to the door, closer to her.

"Drop your weapon." She shouts stepping in. Rusty turns around at her voice. Michael points the gun at Sharon, exactly what she wanted she shoots hitting Michael in the arm. Michael shoots before stumbling back. Rusty moves in front of Sharon too quick for her to react. "RUSTY!" A shrill loud enough to reach every floor of the building runs through her body, she was watching her son get shot but she can't drop the weapon. Rusty drops to the floor. Sharon freezes hearing another gunshot, hitting Michael again, confirming Andy was there now. Sharon drops to the ground crawling over to Rusty. "Rusty!" She cries. Sharon Beck gets loose running toward the door as Andy shoots again. Michael jumps away the bullet shattering the glass, he jumps through to the balcony as the glass comes down Andy shoots again hitting him in the back but he doesn't stop. He runs after him, moving Sharon Beck aside and passing Sharon holding Rusty on the floor. Michael runs down the escape latter, Andy shoots down them. But curses as the railing blocks the view he follows him down the latters. He wasn't going to escape, whatever it took, he wasn't going to escape.


	8. The End of the Beginning

_Thank you for all the kindness, I know I left you all in suspense, sorry.- Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Rusty!" Sharon crawls over to him another gunshot is fired around them making Rusty release a noise of fear his hand wrapped around to his left holding himself, blood escaping his wound, he shutters. Sharon is kneeled at his head looking down at him, trembling. "Honey." She pats his cheeks, he opens his eyes with a deep breath escaping him then a groan. "That's it breathe, please hang on." She cries seeing the pain in his eyes. Gunshots still being fired around them. Everything goes mute, at the terror and pain that she sees in Rusty's eyes. She pushes her hands where his hand sits and pulls his body to rest along her chest as he cries in pain she rests against the wall. He's shaking, trembling in her arms. She kisses his head. "Honey, just hold on." She shakes with him now, his out of pain and hers from fear of losing him.

Sharon Beck watches as Sharon holds him tight her hands at her lips mumbling to herself, crying as she looks down at her son "Help." He looks at his mother who moves forward tears running down her eyes. "Sharon," he cries in a painful whisper closing his eyes. "It hurts." His voice cracking like a child. As his lips begin to tremble, his body betraying him.

"Honey," Sharon cries, his mother moves back as she hears him call Sharon. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving, now breathe for me." He coughs as he tries to take a breath, letting out a loud groan. "I know it hurts but breathe." She kisses his head, holding him tighter. He had gotten in the way to take the bullet for her. "Why did you do it?" She cries letting the words spill from her lips.

"It hurts!" He cries. Sharon's tears run, the only thing she can do is hold him tighter. "It's cold." He coughs. His body shivering now, sweat covering his body.

"You're the bravest person I know." She whispers to him through his heavy breathing her tears running heavily. "You can't leave me." She tells him causing him to let out a sob. "Ms. Beck please, apply pressure." Sharon looks up at the woman who is watching them shaking, her hands at her ears mumbling. Why she hadn't ran Sharon didn't understand. Why did she just stand there?

"I can't, I can't." She shakes her head. "I have to go." She turns to the door.

"You cannot go anywhere!" Sharon screams holding Rusty tighter to her. Tao and Nicole appear at the door. "Mike arrest Ms. Beck!" She shouts through her tears, looking down at Rusty when he gasps.

"Sharon." Nicole crouches over Rusty's body removing her jacket pushing against Rusty's wound, Sharon letting her hands slip out as Nicole applies more pressure she looks at Rusty's color go pale.

"Lieutenant, please." Sharon cries begging Tao to do something.

"The paramedics are coming Captain." Tao assures her, sitting Mrs. Beck on the floor with handcuffs.

Sharon feels Rusty's body go slack. "No, no Rusty." She swipes his hair. "Wake up honey." Sharon wraps her hands under his armpits. "Nicole please hold tight." Pulling him up, he takes a deep breath. Sharon cries hearing him struggle his body get weaker and weaker against her. Life escaping him lying in her arms, _for the bullet that was directed towards me. This was not supposed to happen, I was supposed to protect him. How did I let this happen? _The paramedics come in as Sharon rest her head on his, hearing Nicole calling out to Rusty.

"How is it we got here first?!" Tao shouts angrily Nicole looks up tears also in her eyes, she lets someone replace her.

They kneel in front of him working on him everything fazed to Sharon as she can only feel him tremble and his breath escaping him with more difficulty each time. "He's bleeding through, we got to get him to a hospital." They say as Sharon continues holding him. "How long has he been out?"

"No more than two minutes." Nicole answers as they lift him off of her putting him on a board and lifting him to the gurney. She sits there shaking, looking at herself filled in blood. _Rusty's blood, for a bullet aimed at me._

"Ma'am have you been wounded?" She hears someone ask her she shakes her head looking at Rusty's blood on the floor. She sees her tears falling beside the blood and moves to wipe them but stops herself her hands shaking uncontrollably. She feels someone take her hands and pulls her up. She knows her body is in shock, yet she can't think clearly. Her tears stop, her crying stops, the world stops.

Nicole takes Sharon's hands in hers. "Sharon." She calls her, but there is no reaction her entire body shaking, blood along her hand and arms, her blouse, hair and face. "Sharon, Rusty needs you." Sharon's eyes meet Nicole's she reacts to the words. "Come on." She pulls on her hand lightly to see if she'll follow.

"Your Dad, Andy." Sharon stops looking around.

"Captain he went after Michael." Sharon jolts her head to look at Tao. She had missed it, Andy was in danger too. They see her expression change. "Provenza, Julio and Sykes are with him. He sent me up here." Sharon nods looking at Sharon Beck on the floor of the hallway, her hands in her hair head on her knees shaking and mumbling to herself frantically. She moves closer to her, ready to attack her, ready to hurt her, even hold her or maybe cry with her. She doesn't know what she's feeling other than pain and confusion. Tao looks at Nicole a worried expression as to what will happen next, but Nicole stops her.

"Sharon." Nicole pulls her hand. She looks at her, her face filled with tears the sight making Sharon respond nodding. "We need to go with Rusty. They walk out, meeting an officer at the stairs and stopping, neither one capable of driving.

"Captain Sharon Raydor we need police escort to the hospital." He leads them down the staircase, Sharon realizing she's barefoot, ignoring the thought it didn't matter. They sit silently in the police car. Sharon can only think about Rusty bleeding out and Andy missing. Nicole reaches for her hand when Sharon doesn't stop shaking. They pull up to emergency and move quickly coming up to the receptionist. Sharon unclips her badge and holds it up.

"Captain Raydor, my son Russell Beck was brought in with a gunshot wound." The woman types.

"Yes, taken into emergency surgery." Sharon lets out a shaky breath. Nicole comes close putting a hand on her back.

"Ma'am is there any way we can talk to someone?" The woman looks at Sharon and Nicole's hands. "Please." Nicole says calmly.

"Let me see what I can do." She gets up and leaves. "Sharon." She pulls her hand. "The nurse is going to go check. Please come so we can clean your hands." Sharon looks down her entire body shaking as if she wasn't part of it. She sits her on a chair nearby and walks over to another receptionist. "Ma'am wipes or towels please." She holds up her hands, the woman hands her wipes, she moves to Sharon who is on her phone.

"Andy, answer." She whispers making Nicole hold her breath. Sharon looks into her eyes she was supposed to be comforting her. "I'm sorry sweetheart." Nicole shakes her head, sitting beside Sharon taking out a wipe and taking Sharon's hand and wiping them. "I can do it." Sharon says softly as one of Nicole's tears land on her hand.

"Let me, or I'll go crazy." She whispers, Sharon lets her gently wipe both hands when most of its removed she pulls up her chin, Nicole's worried eyes meeting hers.

"Nothing is going to happen to him." Nicole nods taking the wipes and cleaning her own hands. Sharon helps her as Nicole's hands begin to shake. "Your Dad is excellent at his job." Sharon holds her breath for second realizing what she is doing, wiping Rusty's blood off of Nicole. "I've just have this bad habit now." Nicole looks up and meets her eyes. "I can't function properly without him." Nicole smiles weakly at her confession.

"Your ring." Sharon looks at her hand. "You'll have to get it cleaned." Nicole wipes her eyes.

"No one knows but Rusty and Lieutenant Provenza, sorry you shouldn't have had to find out this way." Nicole shakes her head.

"No, I'm happy for you." Sharon smiles and holds her hand tightly.

"Russell Beck." Sharon looks up to see a nurse, she stands up still holding Nicole's hand.

"Yes, I'm his mother."

"Your son, was shot to the spleen loosing lots of blood unconscious when he arrived." She sees Sharon's and Nicole's clothes. "You were present. Where you injured?" Both of them shake their heads.

"Please how is he?" Sharon practically whispers.

"The doctor is trying to contain the bleeding to see the damage. If she cannot stop it she will have to remove the spleen. He is critical and it will be a several hours, I will come and give you an update when the Doctor has managed to stopped the bleeding." This gave her absolutely no comfort.

"Thank you." Nicole says. "Sharon sit, please." Sharon shakes her head.

"I can't or I'll go crazy." She replies making her smile, using the words she had told her. "I need to walk, pace." Nicole nods, sitting back continuing to wipe her hands for something to do.

Sharon paces the hallways of the hospital. _Please protect Rusty and Andy_. She calls Andy over and over but no answer, an hour passes than two. Sharon couldn't call the team she didn't want more bad news, she was going to wait for Andy to call he has to be okay. Nicole sits watching her worried, turning as the doors slide open. "Dad." She cries standing up quickly. Sharon turns around and sees him walking in, letting out a heavy sigh. Nicole wraps him into a hug. He holds her tightly. "You worried us." He kisses her cheek.

"I'm safe. You alright?" He whispers, Nicole nods. "Rusty and Sharon?" Sharon walks over to him a relief running through her entire body. Nicole lets him go pointing towards Sharon. He squeezes his daughter hand.

"Sharon." Andy says softly. She walks over to him wrapping her arms around his neck he holds her tight, kissing her shoulder over and over. She pulls out and holds his face closing her eyes at finally having him there, safe. He holds her around her waist when he sees her start to cry. "I'm sorry I left you." He holds her tight as he brings to rest his forehead against hers. "How's Rusty?"

Sharon shakes her head. "He's in surgery." Her voice breaks. "He was bleeding, I couldn't stop it." He rubs her back as she shakes her head again. "I can't lose him." She cries letting him go and folding into his chest.

"We are not going to lose him." Andy holds her tight her arms in between them as she cries his around her back. "We won't." He tells himself more than her.

"He was bleeding," she sobs onto his chest, her knees crumbling, "I didn't protect him." The cry is loud and desperate. Nicole standing back watching them this fragile makes herself cry, he holds her up from dropping to the floor, her feet practically off the ground. "It was coming to me." She sobs not being able to finish. "I'm supposed to be in there." The thought makes Andy sick, neither one was supposed to be in there.

"You saved him." He holds her up as her weight pulls down on him. Her sobbing uncontrollable. His head leaning onto the top of hers, his arms around her sustaining her. The team comes in, staying back with Nicole as they see them. "Sharon you saved him." He pulls her up. The others look at him, trying to find a way to help, but they all wait as he continues sustaining her. "Andy, he's my son." The others look at each other hopelessly.

"Yes and no one is saying otherwise, alright?" Provenza signals all of them to the waiting area a few feet away trying to give them their space, Nicole stays grounded not moving.

"I need to see him. Please," she begs, "he was bleeding out, I couldn't stop it." Andy knew there was more to this. The guilt, the fear of losing him. That he himself had disappeared for hours.

"Sharon." His voice gentle. "He's going to wake up and he's going to need you to be strong. So don't break on us now." His grip is tight of her and she's glad because it is the thing making her feel present, feel protected.

"He's going to wake up?" She asks him after a long silence. "You promise me?"

"Yes." His voice breaking. "He is going to wake up. And you are going to be there when he does." He kisses the top of her head. Emma and Buzz come in stopping next to Nicole at the image in front of them. Andy lets her go as she stops crying she lays her forehead into his chest and he runs his hands up and down her back.

"You're Lieutenant Flynn's daughter." Emma asks Nicole. "I saw you when Captain, I mean Sharon was in the hospital."

"Oh yes." Emma notices the blood on her clothes and looks at Sharon, Buzz walks around seeing the team in the distance. "Sorry, just seeing them break that way makes me feel like I should do something." Nicole says crying and looking at Emma. "I'm going to call my husband." She excuses herself, Emma looks at Sharon and follows Nicole outside. Andy looks up to see the team, he kisses Sharon's head.

"Everyone's here." She pulls out and looks around spotting all of them.

"Where's Nicole?" She looks around again. "She saved Rusty." Andy looks at her. "She stopped him from bleeding. When I couldn't and his mother wouldn't. She did." Andy swipes her hair and takes her hand beginning to walk towards the team. They stop when Emma comes through the doors. She comes up to them and holds out UGG boots to Sharon, she smiles looking at her feet. "Thank you." She takes them with a faint smile.

"I'm not sure your size but I think they'll do." Andy sustains Sharon as she slips them on. "I have them in the car for when I drive." Sharon looks up.

"They fit perfect. Thank you." Sharon wipes her eyes.

"How's Rusty?" She asks, Sharon can see the worry in her eyes. Andy points to the team. They walk over to them. They all stand up.

"Thank you all for coming, Rusty is in surgery, he was shot." She bows her head trying to stop herself from crying again. "Um," she looks up trying to gain her courage. "Michael if that's his name," she starts to react as she speaks. "What happened to him?" Sharon looks around.

"Your shot helped than I shot him twice, it slowed him down but Provenza took the shot to his head." Andy explains Sharon looks up and sees him shrug.

"It was dead on." Sanchez says impressed. "And Sharon Beck is being held." They all stiffen at the name Sharon merely nods.

"We wanted to see the Kid." Provenza says even knowing the impossibility.

"Well he'll be in surgery for several hours." She takes Andy's hand for something to sustain her. "I got there Michael was holding Sharon Beck, pointing his weapon towards Rusty when I asked him to drop his weapon he turned on me. I shot and hit him on the shoulder he shot back." Sharon swallows thickly everyone seems to understand, Andy holds her hand tightly. "Rusty got in between." Andy runs a hand up her back as her voice cracks. "The nurse says it hit the spleen, there trying to stop the bleeding and they'll go from there." Everyone stays quiet not knowing what to say. "I know you all care for Rusty but I need you to work on closing this case." She turns to Lieutenant Provenza then knowing he was as out till cleared just like Andy.

"Um, Lieutenant Tao. You are in charge." They all look at him. "I am sure Chief Taylor will give you more help." He nods. "I haven't even given a report so I cannot be a part of this at all," they all nod understanding. "Emma please, help them in any way you can." She agrees following the team out. Provenza slumps into a chair. "Nicole?" Sharon asks before they leave.

"She's outside, calling her husband. She was crying seemed a little dizzy." Emma tells her. Andy runs out they all look at Sharon.

"I'll be right back." She tells Provenza moving ahead of the team, Provenza groans feeling sick himself. Andy finds Nicole sitting on the curbside, he walks over to her and sits beside her and he runs a hand down her back.

"You feeling okay?" She nods turning to him tears in her eyes. Sharon stops when she sees the image. "Oh," he pulls her close. "What is it?"

"You scared me, Rusty. I'm just a mess." He kisses her head and sees Sharon he waves her over but she doesn't move quickly giving them time. "I never realized how much you risk yourself." He smiles hugging her. "When I saw Sharon nervous who does this thing, it hit me." Sharon crunches behind both of them and runs her hand up her back. The team smiles as the leave watching the way they interact.

"Nicole, you have to eat something. You had a scare, it's never good especially when you have someone else to take care of." She whispers, she stands up Andy after her and he helps Nicole who gives Andy a hug, he holds her tightly.

"Cole, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere not again." She cries softly Sharon only watches them as they embrace understanding her worry.

"I'm sorry." Nicole pulls out wiping her eyes. "Mom always said so many things it caused me to drift away from you." Andy holds her as her crying deepens. "The way you worried for Rusty today." She shakes her head. "I lost all that time believing her, when you were telling me the truth."

"Hey we're together now." Andy hugs her again. "Sweetie, I promise you I'm here with you now."

"Nicole?" Sharon turns around smiling to see her boys and husband there. Andy and Nicole look over at him.

"Jeff." She says wiping her eyes. "I told you didn't need to come." She smiles, walking over to him and giving him a hug, she kisses him then hugs to the boys.

"Nicole, why are you full of blood?" The oldest of boys asks.

"Oh yes. We were playing detectives and got a little messy with the fake blood, for the fake bodies." She says in a fairytale voice.

"Cool." Both boys say in unison and grin. Andy and Sharon smile. They all say hello to each other. The boys enthusiastically greeting Sharon with blood all over her too.

"Sharon." Nicole hands her a shirt. "It's nothing special but I think you'll feel better getting out of that."

"Sweetheart you take it." Nicole holds up another.

"I told Jeff, he came prepared." Sharon thanks him.

"Boys will you do me a very big favor." Sharon looks at them and they nod. "Take Nicole to have something delicious to eat." They nod. "Jeff she needs something." He agrees, taking her away to the cafeteria.

"Come here." Andy pulls Sharon close, running his hands up her back. She lays into him, just resting. "I love you." He whispers. She grabs hold of his shirt.

"You worried me today? I thought we had a promise, that you wouldn't scare me this way."

"That we both broke today." He says calmly. "We both put ourselves in front of the gun."

"I love you too." Says softly she takes his hand and they walk inside and take seats next to Provenza all of them silent Andy runs his hand up and down her leg. "Oh no." Andy looks at her. "Behave alright." She whispers to Andy and stands up. Andy looks over and sees Lieutenant Drew walking over, he grumbles annoyed. "Drew." He smiles.

"Captain, I have a few questions to ask you. But first how are you?" He says with a soft smile.

"I'm alright, considering." She answers respectfully.

"We need to do this in private." Andy stands up not being able to sit still, Provenza rolls his eyes.

"Can we be quick, I'm waiting for the nurse." They walk together as he quickly begins his questioning. Andy knew it wasn't the moment to be jealous, but Drew was never one he praised. He sighs frustrated at himself looking at his watch, Rusty had been in surgery for too long. If something happened to him, he knew Sharon would never forgive herself. He would never forgive himself. He sits on the seat and looks at Provenza.

"The Kid is going to make it." Andy nods running his hands through his face. "You know you and Sharon." Andy looks up at him. "You didn't make sense at first, but now," he shrugs. "But now it makes a lot of sense." Andy smiles.

"Russell Beck." Andy stands up, looking over at the door Sharon rushing over to the nurse. The nurse recognizes her. "Ma'am. The doctor managed to stop the bleeding but he's still in surgery doing some repair." Sharon takes Andy's hand. "It will be several hours."

"How is he doing?" Sharon asks.

"He's critical. He lost a lot of blood. And he's still open on the table." Andy wraps her into him. "We will give you another update in a few hours." They thank her as she leaves. Andy runs his hand up and down her back. Provenza walks back to his seat and sinks in.

"I'm not going back to work." Sharon says softly Andy frowns in confusion. Provenza looks at him. "Drew said it shouldn't take long to clear me, but I'm not going back." Andy pulls out and looks at her tears in her eyes. "For now only until Rusty is on his feet again," Andy is ready to tell her it will be long process but stops himself. "Then after we will see." Provenza stands up. "Yes, Lieutenant that means you get my job." Her voice slightly bitter. Both Provenza and Andy look at each other worried. Her phone rings, she walks away answering it.

"I didn't." Provenza begins. Andy still looking at Sharon.

"I know Louie, this is much more." He looks at him. "It's been one thing after another for her." Andy runs his hands over her face and sits down. "This has nothing with you taking over her job, believe me." Provenza sits beside Andy they stay quiet both of them knowing this is far from over. That Rusty was fighting for his life and they had no idea what came next. Andy hangs his head and for the first time, finds himself doing something he had never done, praying. Provenza pats his back when he hears a soft sob escape him.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, I'd love to hear from all of you. I thank all the new reviewers and those who've been with me from the beginning._


	9. Stand By Me

_It's still angst or tension filled but also smoother. (Not the best way to explain.) I'm sorry for such a long pause.- Enjoy!_

* * *

Sharon exits Rusty's room, what seems like the hundredth time, to find most of the team looking up at her but she had nothing new to tell them. _He is sedated, he would be for several more hours _it had been the same announcement for two days now. She stops halfway and decides to move another way, they all look at Andy concerned he didn't know what to do anymore. She had withdrawn even from him, he had only convinced her to leave once so she could take a shower. He sighs heavily and pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Provenza questions him angrily. "Go after her." Andy ignores him and dials on his phone. The team looks at him and how anxious and tired he looks too.

"Hello Sweetheart," Provenza growls and follows Sharon, Andy tries stopping him but he doesn't listen. "Yes, I know you've talked to your Mom and offered to come down."

"I'm packing as we speak Andy, I know Mom and I know she's not doing well."

"I think seeing you will do her some good."

Listen Andy just let her be for a while. She'll look for you when she needs it. I know you two have a wonderful relationship but she's so used to having you there, she might have to just look for it herself." Andy smiles softly at her words. "She'll come back to you. I'll be there in about seven hours."

"Thank you, we will be waiting for you." He hangs up and looks at Julio. "How's Lewis?" Sharon had informed him about Kate's feelings for the officer and no one had told her he was injured too.

"He is physically okay, just rattled a little. He is still upset at himself." Andy nods. "Do you need something?" Andy looks at him and Emma.

"I've been taking showers at Nicole's since she's five minutes away but I'm not sure how comfortable Kate will be with sleeping there." Emma and Julio listen carefully. "Sharon and I bought a house." They smile as he pulls out his keys and jingles them in his hands. "I need some air mattresses, towels the essentials. You think."

Emma doesn't let him finish. "I'll take care of it. You need me to call for services?"

"I'll take care of it, thank you." He pulls out his wallet and gives her money. "Just two mattresses, than if you can call me and I'll meet you to help you set up." Everyone looks at him.

"You're leaving the hospital?" Tao asks. Andy turns around and looks at him. "I'm not judging, just you and the Captain have been living here." Andy nods running his hands along his face in frustration. Tao stands up, tapping his shoulder. "Sorry, Andy. Can I do anything to help?" Andy shakes his head and looks at Provenza coming back without Sharon.

"The Captain is praying in the chapel." He raises his eyebrows. "No new news. What's going on?" He looks at the others leaving.

"Louie, you need to get back to work." Provenza frowns. "You're investigating here, go do it where it is needed. Figure out this link between Michael." He stops. "Victor Davis and Stroh that will help Sharon." Emma had linked the letter writer to the same prison as Phillip Stroh but hadn't yet come up with how they communicated.

All four of them leave with a task at hand leaving Andy alone, he sinks into the chair. His back tired, his eyes aching, he felt physically ill and his head kept spinning in thoughts. He feels a light tap on his shoulder and turns around seeing Nicole he smiles as she comes around and sits next to him.

"First time this place is empty." She hands him a water bottle. "Do you think he knows how much he's loved?" Andy smiles and shakes his head.

"I don't think he believes it." Nicole smiles sadly looking at her hands on her lap. Andy runs a hand on her back. "Thank you for being here." She leans onto his shoulder. "I sent everyone away partially to be alone. But then you showed up and it was what I needed; a bit of peace."

"I bring that?" She asks curiously.

"Always. "She smiles.

"Where is Sharon?" She lifts her head at his silence and sees his heavy expression. "Dad she's hurting, she feels guilty, she keeps thanking me for saving Rusty which is absurd. She just needs to see him awake and talking." Nicole stays quiet for a second. "He won't blame her will he?" Andy looks at her, the thought had never occurred to him he closes his eyes coming to realization Nicole seems to understand. "You think that's her worry?"

"I hadn't thought of it, but yes." He sighs resting his head in his hands, his elbows to his knees. She runs her hand up his back. "Rusty won't do that, he will feel as guilty as her." Nicole smiles softly at Andy tone of assurance. "Kate comes in today," he breathes out. "Maybe that will help her." He looks at his daughter he shrugs sitting up. "I don't know what to do to help her anymore, she hardly talks to me." He swallows thickly. "Maybe I'm being to overbearing, I need to give her space." Nicole takes his hand. "Sorry Sweetheart."

"Don't apologize." She smiles at him. "Just let her come to you." Andy smiles. "What?"

"Kate just told me that." She smiles, reaching into her purse and taking out his pill container. "Oh, thank you for picking it up. I ran out today." The condo was still a crime scene and other than clothes and shoes nothing else could go it would be closed down till they had Rusty's testimony. "Will you stay here with Sharon?" He asks as he takes one of his pills. "I want Kate to have somewhere to go when she gets here." He stops Nicole from offering. "I know she is welcomed into your home and I will let her know but I don't know how permanent her stay is. I'm going to set up some things at the new house."

"You want me to buy the things?"

"I sent Emma and Julio I thought you'd be better here with Sharon, thank you." He stops when Sharon appears sitting on the seats in front of them. She looks physically and emotionally exhausted, her eyes red and dark shades underneath them, she looks pale and thinner, she closes her eyes letting out a soft sigh. Nicole looks at Andy sadly, knowing how much it was hurting him to see her this way. "You need anything Sharon?" She shakes her head. "I'm going to leave for a while." She opens her eyes and looks at him. "I want to go to the house and get a temporary thing started." She nods, her silence making him go crazy.

"Sharon," Nicole searches through her bag once again and holds out a bar, Sharon smiles leaning in and taking it. "I know you haven't been able to keep food down, it will help you."

"Thank you." Her voice is rough, she shakily opens the wrapper. Andy runs his hands over his forehead in frustration knowing she won't accept him to open it. She finally opens it and takes a bite, it feels hard to swallow but she was hungry hoping this wouldn't make her sick like everything else. She watches as Andy stands up.

"You're leaving?" Nicole says worried.

"Just need to get some fresh air." He walks over to Sharon and gives her his water, kissing her on the forehead and walking away, unable to see her that way. Nicole looks down at her lap as Sharon puts the bar down and drinks water, then suddenly feeling sick and letting her head fall.

"Sharon." Nicole stands up. "'Let a doctor see you. At least to get an IV started. You'll pass out at that pace." Sharon wipes her eyes and looks up at her. "I just see both you and Dad hurting." Sharon sits up straighter at her confession, she takes the bar again and tries to eat it.

"If it doesn't sit, I promise you I'll get checked." She says softly. "Do you know if Andy picked up his medicine?" Nicole smiles softly.

"I just gave it to him." Sharon thanks her drinking more water every time she feels nauseous. They sit in silence until Sharon finishes the bar, trying to ignore the idea of her stomach turning. Sharon keeps looking up trying to see Andy, she had noticed it was becoming harder and harder for him to help her. It was his presence that soothed her, just seeing him there when she came out of the room or sitting next to her when she came out briefly. Nicole looks at her watch noticing Sharon had stayed out longer this time. Sharon stands up looking at her watch realizing her usual fifteen minutes had turned to forty, she is about to go in but instead sits back down, Nicole looks at her curiously but Sharon doesn't notice. She leans onto her knees closing her eyes and resting.

Andy frowns as he approaches Nicole and Sharon, he too looks at his watch. Sharon would have usually been inside again, spend an hour or two inside and come out for fifteen minutes than again. Ever since the doctor had finished surgery and told them she had repaired damage but they needed to wait and see how his body would react after surgery, Sharon had pleaded to go in for twelve hours during his recovery after until finally she was let inside. She had spent her time inside the room, talking to a sleeping Rusty. They had said forty eight hours of him resting and they were approaching the elapsed time. He walks up slowly but his steps still make Sharon pop up her head, he takes a seat next to Nicole.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She shakes her head looking at her watch, Nicole watches to see what she'll do next. She knew she was only waiting for her Dad to come back. Andy pulls out his buzzing phone. "Oh, they have the things already." He replies to the message as he stands up, Sharon's eyes follow him and Nicole notices it. "I'm going to go to the house now." He bends and gives Nicole a kiss onto the cheek. "Take care of each other for me." He comes around and kisses Sharon on the lips briefly. "If either of you need anything just call me." He smiles at Sharon as he turns to leave, Sharon bites the inside of her lip looking at Andy as he leaves. She didn't want to stop him but she didn't want him to leave either.

"You alright Sharon?" Nicole asks her knowing that she was being affected by Andy's departure. "You want me to go inside with Rusty so you can rest?" Sharon looks at her.

"Yes." She stands up, Nicole does too surprised at her acceptance. "I'm going to go with your Dad." Nicole looks at her shocked. "Will you stay here?" Her voice breaks, shaking her head. "Never mind. I'm going in with Rusty." She puts the water bottle down and wipes her eyes.

"Sharon go." She looks at Nicole. "You have several more hours till they stop sedating him then we wait for him to wake up. I will sit there and talk to him and hold his hand." Sharon lets out a short sob. "Please go." Sharon hears the pleading in her voice and accepts giving her a hug and pulling out her phone to call Andy, she asks him to come to the front of the hospital. When she steps outside and gets the fresh air to her face, it feels like she's about to get knocked over at how refreshing and welcoming it feels. She waits for Andy to pull up. He is surprised when she opens the door and gets in.

"What is it Beautiful?" He asks gently not understanding what is going on, she reaches for his hand letting out a sigh, pulling it close to her and meeting his eyes.

"I'm coming with you." It takes a moment for Sharon's words to register as he sets the car in drive and starts moving. They stay quiet through the drive, the only form of communication is the tight grip Sharon has of Andy's hand. He glances over to her every so often but she is lost in thought looking forward to the road. He knows this is exactly what she needs, silence so he lets her have it. When they arrive at the house, Emma and Julio are already there. Andy kisses Sharon's hand this makes her react to their arrival, he comes around to her door and helps her out. Emma and Julio look at each other not expecting Sharon to arrive too.

Andy walks towards them to help them get the things down as Sharon opens the house door, walking inside and seeing how much larger it looks now. It was the comparison to how miserable and small she was feeling at the moment she concludes to herself. She turns around at the noise coming from the others.

"It's beautiful." She hears Emma comment as she comes inside setting things down. "Can I look around?" Sharon gestures a go ahead by lifting her hand up. Emma walks in excitedly. Julio shakes his head in a smile.

"Thank you Julio." She tells him as he sets more things down. He looks around. "Go ahead." Sharon tells him with a small smile, he walks toward Emma's voice in the kitchen. Andy appears a moment later with more things, she smiles looking at the things on the ground. It wasn't only air mattresses, towels, sheets and the basic necessities but they had bought groceries too. Andy runs a hand up her arm and follows Emma's excited voice. Sharon gathers the bags of groceries and moves them to the kitchen where they are giggling about something. Andy and Julio rush towards her. "I'm okay, thank you." She sets the bags down. "The view out back is the best part." She points the direction and lets Andy guide them through, she begins to unbag the groceries, putting things that are perishable away in the fridge. She smiles at noticing the power on, Andy had already called. She follows the others arriving to the porch of their bedroom.

"This is extraordinary." Emma says looking over the railings.

"It is." Sharon agrees, they turn to her and smile as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Andy said that once we had the place ready," she looks at him he is smiling already knowing what she is about to say. "That we would have a barbecue with the team, it may be prolonged but it will happen soon." They smile softly looking out again.

"Should we help you put things away Captain?" Sharon looks at Andy.

"We have no idea where things go." They laugh, Sharon smiles agreeing. "We will have to see as we pull things out." They all move to the entrance and slowly they begin to sort things to the rooms they belong. It doesn't take them long after all it isn't too much. Andy and Julio both pick up a box of an air mattress. "We put one in the master bedroom." He points at Julio's and shrugs. "I have no idea about rooms." Julio grins. Sharon walks in overhearing the conversation.

"The middle room is Rusty's he claimed it." Andy nods and tells Julio to put it in another room, not wanting to tell Sharon Kate will be here later in the day. They inflate the mattresses finishing up the last of the things, Emma and Julio say their goodbyes with thank you's and promises from Andy and Sharon that they'd invite them once settled in. Andy walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge and smiles at it already being organized, he frowns when he doesn't see Sharon come in after him. He grabs a water and stops himself, remembering Kate telling Andy to give her space. He opens the fridge again and pulls out an apple, he rinses it and slowly eats through it, walking around the house introducing himself to it once again he walks into the room where Julio made the bed and shakes his head at the mess, he gets on his knees and fixes it organizing the sheets, the blankets and the pillows and slowly walks to the master bedroom and his heart breaks slightly when he sees Sharon curled up on the mattress in there. He starts to close the door when she shifts and sits up looking at him.

"I wanted to give you some silence." He says continuing to close the door.

"It just looked so tempting." She runs her hands through her hair. "Will you lay with me?" Her voice broken, Andy lets out a deep sigh walking over to her as she lays back, laying under the covers, Andy takes off his shoes and joins her. She moves into her usual position quickly, Andy's fingertips in her hair, massaging her scalp, she closes her eyes, her hand resting along his chest. She instantly falls asleep, Andy smiles when he feels her body soak into his, kissing her hair and closing his eyes himself. It was finally a moment for them two, to relax and let everything go for a moment. Sharon stirs first, but stops when she feels then sees Andy asleep. She closes her eyes again just listening to his heartbeat, he wakes up only minutes later and even though she's still he knows she's awake. He runs a hand up and down her arm, she only shifts closer into him if possible.

"Did you sleep okay or have you been lying awake?"

"No, I slept." She says softly. "I knew I was tired, or I know I'm tired but it feels worse now that I slept." Andy hums in agreement, his body still begging for more time. Sharon grabs Andy's hand and looks at his watch then lets it go. "Four hours of sleep. When we have only slept on chairs."

"Let's see if you can hold down some food and then we go." Sharon scoots up higher and meets his eyes kissing Andy softly, then resting in his neck, taking in his scent.

"Just wait a little longer." Andy holds her tight hearing her voice hurting. "In these days this is the first time an hour let alone four didn't feel like an eternity." Andy tunes and kisses her forehead. "I know I'm not completely me right now. But please love me anyway." Andy sighs as she lets out a soft cry, he turns on his side and faces her, clearing her tears than kissing each eyelid.

"You're still you." He swipes her hair out of her face. "And you don't ever need to feel like you need to ask me to love you because that will never stop happening." She moves closer to him resting her head against his.

"I'm not sure what to do anymore since I can't control anything, I try to be strong and by doing that I'm leaving you aside because I know that with you I don't have to be, because you'll be it for me." She lets her tears run. "So I withdraw, but it's only a façade." He smiles. "I'm invested in you completely and if you weren't with me at every second, I'd crumble. I look for you when you're not close by, I close my eyes and imagine me like this so I could feel like I can make it through everything that's going on around us." Andy pulls her close when she starts to cry.

"I love you, Beautiful." He kisses her nose than her lips. "You have me at every moment. You are my priority over everything." He wipes her tears as she opens her eyes. "You are my life." He kisses her again and smiles softly at her. "Your eyes are green again." She smiles at him, scrunching her nose. He runs his finger down it and kisses it. "You want to rest for a couple more hours." Sharon looks at him hesitantly. "Nicole is there, Buzz and Tao's son are probably there now." Sharon closes her eyes and feels the weight and nods her head unable to open them again, he smiles scooting down a little to lay into her neck. She smiles as he gets comfortable and they fall asleep again. It's briefer this time than before when Andy wakes to a knock, he pulls out and sees Sharon still asleep, he smiles trying to move out of her without waking her, she turns onto her stomach as he steps towards the door.

He opens the door and smiles when he sees Kate, standing there with a soft smile. "You and Mom went all out." Andy smiles letting her in and giving her a hug. She sets her bags to the side and looks around. "Wow." She says as she enters the kitchen following Andy. "Your daughter sent me here." She grabs the bag of cookies and opens it biting into it. "Said Mom reacted when you were going to leave her." She looks at him with small smile expressing to him that she was right. "Where is she by the way?"

"Asleep, she's that tired. She didn't even hear you." Kate puts down the bag and frowns. He understands. "Rusty is good considering. They take him off sedation tomorrow morning and we wait to see how he reacts." She nods.

"Andy?" Sharon's voice rings through. They smile at each other, he walks towards Sharon's calling Kate follows peeking into rooms as they go. He finds her standing tying her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm going to shower." She says at the sound of his footsteps.

"Ewe Mom." Sharon looks up at her voice. "I don't need those images of you and Mr. Perfect in the shower together." Sharon shakes her head with a smile. Kate smiles walking over to her and embracing her, she kisses her cheek. "I love you. Sorry it took me so long to get here." Sharon closes her eyes and holds her tight.

"I love you too Bean." Kate pulls out and frowns wiping Sharon's tears. "You didn't have you come."

"Oh Mom, I'm here." She smiles taking Sharon's hands. "I seem to have missed a lot." She looks at her ring. "Congratulations?" She questions it looking at Sharon she nods, Kate raises her eyebrows smiling hugging her again. "An engagement, a new house and Rusty in the hospital." Kate frowns but pulls out smiling softly. "Congratulations Mom, you too Andy." She turns around and hugs him too. "Nicole sent your luggage that was at her house." She points towards the door. "Said to bring it back, but wanted to make sure you can change while you're here." Sharon smiles as Andy goes for her bag. "Great place." She walks to the patio and looks back at Sharon. "I never expected this." She turns around and sees Sharon wiping her eyes. "Mom, stop beating yourself up." Sharon stands at the door. "We all know you love Rusty, even he knows." Sharon fidgets with her fingers. "He is going to be blasting music with his college buddies and driving you nuts with love issues. So prepare yourself." Sharon shakes her head.

"Bean I need to tell you something." Kate frowns. "Rusty was under security."

"It's Lewis, that's why he doesn't answer." She interrupts her immediately. Sharon takes her hand. "Is he okay?" Her voice shaky, Andy walks in. "Mom, I know you're worried about Rusty but you should have told me."

"I know." She says softly. "He's safe." Kate lets out a long breath. "He probably doesn't answer for the same reason he doesn't want to see me." Kate frowns. "He feels ashamed of himself." Kate shakes her head, releasing her hand and moving back inside.

"Is he at the hospital?" Sharon nods. "I'll meet you there." She leaves quickly, Sharon closes her eyes.

"Oh, she is going to hold that against me for a very long time." She opens her eyes and smiles at Andy watching her. She steps forward and wraps herself into him. "That's why you wanted to get this place ready?"

"Exactly." Sharon smiles. "So do we shower, sleep, eat, stay like this?" He kisses her as she looks up at him. "But you are eating before we go." Sharon smiles.

"Stay like this for a little longer, than we shower than eat. Sleep sounds delicious but we have to go." He smiles softly. "What's wrong?" He runs his hands up and down her arms.

"Just admiring how beautiful you are." She smiles, kissing his chest.

"I'm a mess, but thank you because I know you mean it." She tiptoes as he leans down to kiss her. "Our first groceries bought by Julio and Emma? Who would of thought?" Andy smiles kissing her again. "We may have Kate with us for a while is that okay?" He frowns pulling away from her lips. "Habit of asking too many questions, I know you are." She links her arms behind his neck tiptoeing he holds her pulling her up. "Thank you for loving me and my kids so much." She scrunches her nose, he smiles. He lifts her carrying her to the bathroom. They know that difficult is far from over, but they also know they have each other.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, I wrote the chapter and mulled over it for days then realized it was simply a moment of writer's block and when I read what I had a later I decided that I hated it so I started from scratch and came up with the above. Thank you for the continued support. _


	10. Landslide

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Sharon sits in Rusty's hospital room, they had stopped sedating him and were waiting for him to wake up. She held his hand praying and waiting for some type of response for several hours now. The soft familiar footsteps make her look away from Rusty and smiles, she stands up releasing Rusty's hand and meeting Andy with a soft kiss. He looks at Rusty on the bed as peaceful as each time he had come through.

"How did you get in?" She asks wiping her eyes they seem to never end a constant companion the past few days. "It's only one person at a time."

"I had a friend talk to a friend." Sharon frowns confused. "Mary." She understands now, Sharon walks back towards Rusty, Andy stays at the foot of his bed. "She was a little upset." Sharon looks at Andy who is watching Rusty carefully. "Said she wished we would of called upon her sooner." Andy looks at Sharon's heavy expression. "She doesn't work ICU but said she was going to try and help us as much as she could." He walks over to her and rubs her shoulders, she sighs appreciatively.

"I'll have to go see her and ask her to check on Lewis, without him knowing I'm sending her." Andy smiles, kissing the top of her head. His hands stops. "No, keep going please." He smiles and continues massaging her shoulders and neck, she closes her eyes trying to enjoy the relief he's bringing her. Andy looks at Rusty and his small movements, stopping once again. Sharon opens her eyes and looks at Andy ready to argue then she follows at where his eyes are directed. She sees it too standing up quickly and grabbing Rusty's hand. His eyes flutter at the contact. "Rusty, honey." She swipes his hair and he tries opening his eyes but it fails on him. "Andy tell the nurse he's reacting please." He moves quickly, Sharon sits on the bed with him and continues caressing his hair, he was waking up. A rush of excitement, happiness and worry threatening to take over her body.

"Water?" He croaks, licking his lips. She doesn't know why his speaking shocks her, this is what she wanted. She controls the anxiety that is creeping up on her and answers.

"Honey, you can't have any right now." She says wanting nothing more than to give him whatever he asked for now that he was awake and talking she wipes her eyes and reaches over and grabs the cup and small sponge attached to a straw and dabs his lips. The nurse had given it to her to keep his mouth from drying out too much, he licks his lips again but this time for what felt like the so distant memory of water. "Rusty." She runs a finger on his cheek, he tries again to open his eyes and they won't budge.

"Sharon?" He says softly as if finally registering her presence. He lets out a short sob. "Sharon." He opens his eyes briefly and they close, but not before making contact with hers.

"No," she holds his hand tight as he starts to cry and cringes in discomfort, "please Rusty," she pleads crying herself. "Don't cry it's going to hurt." She whispers. She wipes his eyes. Andy and the nurse come in, he stops at the entrance seeing Rusty this way, he lets out a sigh inside himself. The nurse checks the beeping machine and listens to his heartbeat.

"Rusty." The nurse says as Sharon climbs off the bed and tries releasing his hand but he won't let go. "You're at the hospital, you remember why you're here?" Andy comes and holds Sharon's other hand. He nods opening his eyes completely this time but shutting again.

"I was shot." Sharon breathes out a heavy sigh at the tremble in his , he slowly turns and faces her seeing Andy there too and he fights his eyelids this time.

"Okay Rusty, we need you to remain calm." He looks back at the nurse, "you were shot to the spleen so that tension you feel is because of the surgery sight, you don't want to move too much or it'll open." The nurse explains it to him softly and he listens. "Are you in any pain?" He shakes his head.

"Can I," he coughs closing his eyes at the tug. "Water, please?" The nurse nods.

"The doctor will be here any minute and you can ask him. Anything else?" He shakes his head, he watches the nurse leave and Sharon releases Andy's hand sitting beside Rusty again, he looks at her tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so happy to see those eyes." She says softly stroking his hair. "Are you in pain?" She was aware of the nurse asking but knew he'd never say yes to her. He shakes his head. She leans in to kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry Rusty." She lets out a small sob, his hold of her hand tightens, trying to move up.

"No, no." Andy stops him. "Don't move alright?" Rusty stops. "Remember you're stitched up." Andy smiles softly.

"Sharon." He says with difficulty. "Don't cry." She looks at him, "please." He says with a small voice. This makes her cry more. Andy rubs Sharon's back, the doctor comes in and Sharon stands up turning into Andy.

"Rusty," the doctor looks at him and smiles. "We're happy to see you awake. Tell me, what's the date?"

"It feels," he coughs heavily. "Like I've been sleeping for too long and not enough." The doctor smiles. "So I have no idea." He gives a guess to the date and answers correctly when the doctor tells him how long he's been unconscious. She does a small routine checkup on him and looks over at Sharon who is still holding onto Andy.

"You know how much your mother loves you." Sharon turns around from hugging Andy knowing Rusty would be looking at her, Sharon is about to clarify when Rusty nods looking at the doctor.

"I do." Sharon is overwhelmed, the two short words had been heartfelt and honest, Andy holds her hand tightly knowing how much she has to be feeling, his small acceptance of calling Sharon his mother in his own words. The doctor smiles as she takes a seat beside him on a stool.

"I have a few questions to ask you but your parents have to step outside." The doctor looks at Sharon. "You guys have a police report I have the hospital report." Sharon nods but still looks at her hesitantly. "No worries I will hold his hand and be patient if he needs it." Rusty frowns a little at her words. She leans her head to the side a little bit in Sharon's direction. "She hasn't left your side in more than two days." Rusty looks at Sharon wiping her tears.

"I'm going to be outside." She smiles at him seeing him look at her so softly as if nothing had ever happened. "Dr. Hernández will be very nice I promise." He watches as Andy and her leave. He wasn't afraid this time he was sure they'd both be back. They walk to the waiting room, where Nicole and Kate are sitting at respectful distances from each other. Nicole sees them and stands up first.

"Did he wake up?" Sharon nods, Nicole smiles and hugs her. Sharon holds her tightly. Andy smiles as Kate walks over to them too, he steps aside and runs a hand up and down a grim looking Kate, she leans into him slightly. He looks down at her and sees her wipe her tears and hugs her realizing this is what she needed.

"If you wouldn't have stopped his bleeding." Sharon says softly, she lets out a soft cry.

"You would have." Nicole pulls out holding her shoulders, their eyes meet. "You had already, I took over. You saved his life, not me." She hugs her again, Sharon sees Kate wipe her eyes pulling out of Andy's hug and turn away. Nicole releases her and Andy steps in to stand beside his daughter as Sharon walks over to Kate as she sits down again.

"Bean?" Kate looks up at her bending her knees up onto the chair. "You alright?" She nods holding her tears back. Sharon takes her hand and pulls her up, "I need some fresh air. Come with me please." Kate puts her phone down and follows Sharon. Nicole and Andy sit down.

"She's upset because I'm around, isn't she?" Nicole asks. "I don't want to make things about me but I can sense it." She says a little disappointed. Andy smiles softly. She had contemplated leaving but her father was still here and Rusty was possibly as much as a sibling as he was to Kate.

"Lewis the officer that was shot?" Nicole nods. "Kate and him started something when she was here and it seems like it continued while she was away. But he put myself, Sharon and Kate on a list of people that couldn't go in to see him." Nicole frowns. "We know he feels guilty, she understands that too. Which makes it harder for her." Nicole nods feeling dumb for putting it on herself. "Then Rusty and her got close while she was here and again they kept in touch, she is worried just like all of us." He runs a hand on her back. "And yes, I think she may be a little jealous of you." Nicole looks at him. "She is a wonderful person, just like her mother and she carries all her emotions and burdens on her sleeve. It is one of the great things about her." Nicole smiles. "She doesn't hide what she's feeling."

"Unlike Sharon?"

"You see Sharon and I know each other we don't have to hide ourselves from each other. But yes, Sharon is reserved from others but I think Kate is the opposite of you." He smiles at her. "Which again is the quality that makes you amazing. You've sat with us through all of it, being pregnant, having two boys, probably being scolded by your mother for being here. And yet you seem invincible. I think that's why Sharon and you get along so well. You are a lot alike. Kate doesn't understand that you and Sharon are more like friends." Nicole nods, "she feels like she's getting replaced as a daughter. But once she sees the dynamic and things get better with Lewis and Rusty she'll be able to see that." Nicole smiles leaning her head on his shoulder.

Kate and Sharon walk slowly until they find a bench and sit down. Sharon sits right beside her daughter and wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. She lets her tears fall and Sharon lets her cry, just waiting for her daughter to peacefully soothe herself.

"My Bean, I love you." Sharon whispers into her ear, releasing her and taking her hand and holding it tight. "Nicole is Andy's daughter. Who for some reason was able to help me when I needed someone. I love her and her family, but you my beautiful girl." Kate looks at her when her voice breaks. "Are a piece of my world, I love you and no one can replace you or Ricky or Rusty. I love you all equally." Kate looks down and curls up on the bench laying onto Sharon's lap, she smiles running her hands through her hair. "You'll get filthy that way." Kate smiles closing her eyes.

"I see a lot of you in her." Sharon looks down at her and listens carefully. "It's hard, because I've always wanted to be that way. Naturally my personality has always been like Dad's so my whole life I've watched you, to try and be just like you." Her voice breaks. "Strong, independent, caring, respectful and respected." Sharon grabs her face and has her turn on her lap. "Look at me I'm an adult acting like a child." Sharon stops her from getting up stroking her hair.

"Kate you are all those things you said, but you know what I envy that you have." She shakes her head. "That you aren't afraid of expressing yourself. And that is not anything you gained from your father or I, you my dancing bean learned that on your own." Sharon taps her nose as she turns around again facing out.

"You're my Mom and have to see all the good in me." Sharon chuckles, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Lewis won't see me and I'm not one to fight for someone who is so adamant about pushing me out of their life. But it feels like I should fight, it's different this time." Sharon says nothing knowing she is only venting. "Mom."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I behaved this way. Rusty is going to be alright, right?" She looks at her again, Sharon nods knowing that just like her too many things had been happening in their life. "He told me that once he helped his Mom with whatever she wanted from him, he was going to promise you he'd never see her again." Sharon frowns. "I told him you would never ask that of him. But he said he had finally found his mother in you." Sharon smiles softly at her.

"When the doctor asked him if he knew his mother loved him very much he realized she was talking about me, he said he did." Kate smiles sitting up, knowing this had to make Sharon gleeful.

"He fits in our family perfectly. The best thing about him is that he loves you and he's not Jack's illegitimate son." Sharon lets out a short laugh shaking her head. "What you don't think I have a stepsibling out there somewhere?" Sharon looks at her seriousness, she had never considered this.

"Beautiful?" They both look up at Andy.

"Well thank you Mr. Perfect, I've looked better." Sharon laughs shaking her head at Kate as she stands up. "Your daughter is she still around?" Andy nods. "You told her why I'm nuts?" She stops when Andy doesn't respond. "I'm going to go apologize." She points inside and goes. Sharon looks up at Andy apologetically.

"Why does she call me Mr. Perfect?" Sharon shakes her head amused, she had no idea or she had a very good one but found Andy's expression endearing.

"If you didn't put her up to it than I have no idea." Sharon teases with a smile. He looks back at where Kate disappeared than at Sharon. She holds out her hand he walks toward her and takes it sitting next to her.

"The nurse came out, said we can go in now." Sharon gets up and sits on him before he can get up, putting a hand on his cheek.

"You are perfect. That's why. There is nothing else that needs explaining." She kisses him then pulls out running her hand along his face. "Now Mr. Perfect?" He pouts and grumbles.

"Please don't call me that. I mean it's fine if she does but you keep calling me Andy." She smiles. "It sounds perfect coming from you." Sharon smiles.

"Can I call you my love?" He nods, kissing her.

"All the time would be perfect." Sharon smiles as he kisses her neck. "You were going to ask me for something?" He meets her eyes.

"Oh yes, I need you to talk to Mary and see if she can talk to Lewis since you can so easily find her in this place." Andy smiles nodding. "Don't have her force Kate upon him, I just want him to know we are not upset but thankful." Andy frowns a little.

"Force Kate? That child is like a beam of energy." Sharon giggles. "He likes her I'm sure. Plus he's bound to see us through work. First let's go see Rusty." He smacks her butt she smiles standing up. They enter Rusty's room and he is laying there with his eyes closed. Sharon comes to the chair she had occupied for so many hours but as soon as he looks at her she stands up. "Hey Kid." Rusty looks at him too. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy." He says clearer now. "You're not mad?" Andy frowns and looks at Sharon and back at Rusty.

"What would I be mad for?" Sharon takes Rusty's hand and he squeezes it.

"I put Sharon in danger." His voice slightly broken, Sharon sits on the edge of the bed.

"Honey, you did nothing of the sort. I'm sorry I'm not the one in your place right now. I didn't protect you like I promised I would." Rusty frowns, shaking his head coughing.

"Sharon the bullet was aimed at me, you called him so he would switch." He coughs loudly, Sharon looks at him almost asking him what she can do for him. "It's okay." He tells Sharon reading her expression. "The doctor said it's build up it'll clear as I talk and sit up." Sharon nods wiping her eyes. "Sharon the bullet was aimed at me first." He wasn't going to let her take the blame for something that was not hers.

"But not always honey." She says softly. "You took the bullet for me." Rusty looks at Andy.

"I'll wait outside." He says quickly.

"No, stay please." Andy stops and stays put. "My mom," he looks at Sharon's eyes and shakes his head. "Sharon, she tried leaving me alone with Michael when," he closes his eyes which only shows pain as he takes a small breath, Sharon runs her thumb over his hand. "When things started getting out of hand." They can hear the sadness in his voice. "Ugh when I," his breathing is shallow now. "I saw him take out the gun, I tried to run and maybe, maybe I could have gotten away but stopped. When he put the gun at her head." He stops looking at Sharon whose eyes haven't left his for a moment.

"You saved her too." Andy says to encourage him.

"I guess so," his voice breaks. "But it wasn't the same as when I tried protecting you." He meets Sharon's eyes again, Andy smiles knowing where this is going. "I stopped because it felt like I needed to help her like I was obligated like running out of there was against what I want to be; a cop." Sharon smiles feeling extremely proud of him. "With you I didn't have to think about it." Sharon smiles at him as her tears run. He coughs again. "I'm not just saying this because you're here." He struggles, she nods knowing he's saying the truth she can hear the honesty in his words wanting him to rest so she won't see his discomfort anymore. "I'm saying it because I love you and it was like I was protecting my Mom." Sharon lets out a long sigh when his voice breaks and leans in and kisses his forehead, Andy smiles knowing how long she has waited for this.

"I love you too Rusty." She says quietly pulling out. "And I was going to take the bullet for my son and that would have hurt a lot less than seeing you like this." She smiles at him. His eyes close as she runs her fingers through his hair. He opens his eyes when she stops she had never seen them express so much. "I'll stay here by your side you rest." She returns to the soft gentleness and he closes his eyes again not letting go of her hand. Sharon looks at Andy and he still looks worried. Andy can't shake the words Rusty said out of his head. Why would he be upset? He had been worried for Rusty too, never had he been upset? Was this what Rusty thought of him? He motions that he's going out she nods, looking back at Rusty.

"Sharon." Rusty says softly, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, what is it?" She moves closer on his bed.

"Did they get away?" Sharon lets out a soft sigh. "I know you can't tell me until they take my report." He opens his eyes filled with tears. "She held the gun first." Sharon's eyes widen, "she couldn't do it though." Sharon puffs some air in disgust that Rusty doesn't quite catch. "She never loved me." Sharon listens to him carefully knowing he needed to talk more than he needed consoling but his words broke her inside. "I fought for a mother." He grimaces in discomfort, Sharon moves her hands trying to help him but doesn't know how.

"Rusty just rest now." She says softly. "We can talk later." Her tears never ending.

"When I already had one." Sharon smiles softly, holding his hand tightly.

"In my heart you have been my son all along, I believe you honey just rest." They knew their sentiments were true they had to do nothing else but be present for one another as they had been all along. "Sleep now. I'll be here by your side." He smiles closing his eyes, she feels the warm tears running down her face. These were different they were from happiness to have Rusty talk this way, with such honesty. She was sure his repetitiveness was drug induced but she knew his words were not. They were a feeling he was expressing with nothing but love and honesty. Time drifts by, Sharon still sitting there holding his hand, softly stroking his hair when she turns and finds Drew standing there. His presence was an annoyance but she feigned a smile. And stood up, Rusty's eyes open holding her hand. "Drew from FID is here to take your report." She says in a whisper he looks at the man standing there. "You want to do this later?" She was ready to ask him to leave just like others had done so many times to her.

"I'll be fine." His voice rough again.

"I'll be outside okay?" Rusty nods releasing her hand, Sharon leaves turning back to see Drew walk closer to him. She walks down the hallways and exits the heavy doors that lead to the waiting room. She skims the group neither Kate or Andy present, she continues ahead and answers everyone's question before they ask. "He's awake in and out the morphine is keeping him comfortable, the doctor said he has a few days to heal than they'll start with minimal therapy. He's in discomfort when he moves or talks too much." Sharon shrugs putting her hands in her pockets. They can all see the relief her eyes hold from the worry of hours ago. They shined a little brighter.

"Can we see him, Captain?" Sharon smiles at Provenza and looks around at everyone wanting the same.

"He's with Drew giving his statement." They all grumble annoyances. "But as soon as he's out you all can go in two at a time. He'll be happy to see you all here." She looks at Nicole. "Sweetheart where is your Dad?"

"Nurse Mary talked to Lewis." Sharon smiles, "finally said yes to seeing you guys."

"I'm going to go check on him." They all nod, but Provenza stops her.

"We found the link to Stroh." Sharon lets out a sigh and sits on the arm of Nicole's chair, running her hand through her hair. "Rios and Julio did actually." She looks at them and they give her a faint smile. "He was using soon to be released inmates to get letters to this Michael character, Stroh had helped him go free ten years ago for killing male teenagers for no apparent reason." Sharon lets out a noise of disgust, Nicole stands up and hands her a water bottle, holding her up with a hand on her back.

So he knew who to contract?" Sharon says out loud but everyone knows she's voicing her repulsion.

"We can go into it with more detail later." Tao says softly, seeing Sharon isn't well.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Kate says looking at Sharon worriedly. "Drink water." She uncaps the bottle and they all watch as Sharon is slowly processing but day to day fading on them. "I'm going to get a nurse." Nicole says seeing Sharon's eyes glaze over, Sykes stands ready to get one.

"No." Sharon says quickly, she stands up. "As soon as Drew is out you all make your way in." She thanks Nicole and they watch her as leaves. Sharon makes the walk she had made three times while being here, with each time being sent back with no avail. She stops at the nurses station and gives Lewis's name and hers she lets her in. Sharon follows the familiar voices. She taps lightly at the door and hears Lewis's welcoming voice telling her to enter. She walks in and Andy smiles at her, she can see the way Lewis shifts uncomfortably and Kate looks at her nervously as she stands beside his bed.

"Captain." He says gently.

"Lewis, how are you feeling? She says coming towards Andy, he puts a hand behind her back, she leans into him the recent news still making her sick.

"A little upset at myself." He says shifting again. "I was there to watch over Rusty."

"And you did." Sharon assures him. "I'm standing straight while you lie in bed." They all stay quiet. "Thank you for protecting him." She says with all the sincerity she can muster.

"It's my job Captain, I wish he wasn't in bed too." Kate smiles. "Lieutenant Flynn and Kate say he woke up." Sharon nods.

"He's giving his report. Can you tell me what happened outside the house?"

"The woman talked to me, the man shot me from behind. I let my guard down. I could hear Rusty after, he wasn't panicked he was trying to calm him down. It was calm the first two minutes than five minutes in I was out." Sharon stands straight, looking at Andy. "Is something wrong Captain?"

"No. So you think she was in on it, she really knew what was going on?"

"I told Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Provenza that she was trembling. She had no idea what was going to happen until she saw me fall." Sharon nods. "While they were inside he was shouting at her, telling her to take the gun." Kate grimaces, Andy holds Sharon tighter.

"Yes, Rusty told me she wouldn't do it." Sharon turns to Kate and smiles, than to Andy. He can read her soft glare she wanted to level Kate alone with Lewis. "We will be with Rusty, thank you again Lewis anything you need." He nods. Andy takes Sharon's hand as they walk away. "She asked you to come with her?"

"Yes, she was nervous." Andy says looking at his feet as they walk, he turns to Sharon and kisses her on her cheek. "I love you." She smiles looking at him as they continue to walk. "You know I think we can play hooky for a few minutes." She raises her eyebrows. "There are eight people out in the waiting room wanting to see him." Sharon grins and nods, he smiles tugging on her hand to the exit. They continue walking hand in hand through the night sky, a text to Nicole to let them know when the team was done. "Remember when our lives were simple." She giggles and he smiles, the sound still causing the same effect on him as it did the first time he heard her make it.

"My love, our lives have never been simple." She turns into him and he stops wrapping his arms around her waist as he continues guiding her back as they walk slowly. She runs her hand behind his neck.

"Sharon?" His voice concerned. "You're losing weight." She frowns. "I can feel it your waist is smaller." She smiles softly. "You're not eating. And you're fading on me." He stops moving but she holds his arms so he won't let go.

"Andy I can't leave his side not now that he's awake. I believe you when you say that but I was trying to lose weight anyway." She shrugs lying to him but his frown doesn't go unnoticed. "Okay it's nothing to joke about." She says softly looking at his chest.

"You're not skipping meals anymore and you're going to get checked." Sharon nods at his stern voice, he tries moving his arms from around her waist but she holds them still. "Please look at me." She does, tears in her eyes. "I'm trying to take care of you, I'm not forcing you into anything if you had lost the weight a healthy way I would have never questioned you. You know you're beautiful to me no matter how you look." Sharon kisses him softly.

"I know." She whispers. "I will do as you say because right now I can only trust you to take care of me." Andy smiles softly and draws circles on her back, kissing her forehead and starts taking steps again she smiles and meets his eyes. "When I can keep food down will you bring me a pizza?" He looks at her amused.

"Pizza?" He says with a big smile, she bites her bottom lip and nods. He had never heard her ask for something she would consider so greasy. "I will bring you whatever you want as long as you eat and rest." He stops moving she turns around and sees cars passing by and smiles when he start guiding her backwards again. "Sharon why does the Kid think I would be mad?" She sees his heavy expression. "Does he feel like I would ask him to leave?" Sharon's brows furrow, she had totally dismissed this inside. This time she stops moving.

"I don't think that's it at all." She runs a hand on his cheek when he lets out a puff of air as if not believing her. "He is afraid to disappoint you." Her words are sincere. "I think you two need to talk one on one, you both love each other but are stubborn men." She raises her eyebrows. "And I think you may need to carry me back up." He doesn't wait and lifts her across his arms. "Because I don't think I'll make it." She lets out giggling but he only has a worried expression.

"I'm taking you to eat something." He says seriously.

"Remember when we couldn't do this in public?" She asks relaxing in his arms.

"Yes, that's what I meant by; when our lives were simple." She hums understanding what he meant now. When their worry was simply trying to learn about one another hide their love from others, figuring each other out. He looks at her as she falls silent. "I'm happy beautiful." She smiles softly. "I love what we have." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

* * *

_Thank you!_


	11. Happy Birthday

_First thank you for the continued support. This one is for **KarolAxoxo9**, she asked for a birthday and I'm sorry it won't be rainbows and butterflies. I will try and do better next time... Enjoy!_

* * *

A week had passed since Rusty had first woken up his progress had been 'extraordinary' and 'possibly because of Sharon's determination.' Were the doctor's words. Sharon had occupied the bed next to him now as they had a private room never leaving the hospital. He had his morning therapy today and she was sitting on Rusty's bed, her knees folded up to her chest elbow to elbow as they watched a movie together.

"Hun, that's why I brought in the bed?" Sharon smiles as Mary walks in, with a tray and cake in hand putting Rusty's food on the tray table in front of him. He groans at the contents. Mary smiles. Sharon looks at it and has to agree it looked even more unappealing than the first day. "The cake, Hun?" Sharon stands up and takes it from her. "Rusty two more days of this diet, than I promise home cooked meals." He smiles taking his time to poke at the food.

"Thank you Mary." Sharon says giving her a big bug. "We would be completely lost without you." She looks at the cake in hand. "He'll love it even more because you made it." Mary smiles rubbing her shoulder.

"Can I have cake?" Rusty points at it frowning a little as Sharon puts it on the other tray table.

"No you can't." Sharon says softly.

"I don't think it will hurt." Mary answers checking his fever, Rusty grins but Sharon watches him with her hands on her hips. He knew how much Mary cared for him and was too lenient sometimes.

"Mary will you come live with us?" Rusty says playfully. Mary laughs.

"I have a husband at home who needs me, more than you. He would die of hunger." She looks at Sharon. "Plus Sharon's right you shouldn't have cake but since you set this up." She lifts him up to sitting position with Sharon's help. "I think a small," Rusty's eyes light up. "Very small piece won't harm you, but after you eat all of that." She gestures to his tray, Rusty nods saluting her playfully and eats Sharon smiles she checks her watch. "He's late." Sharon nods looking sadly at her. "He'll be here. He loves you two too much to miss a day." Mary says with a soft smile.

"You arrive at seven then he arrives at seven-ten." Rusty looks up and sees that he's ten minutes late. Sharon steps to the door and doesn't see him. She frowns, looking up at Rusty and smiling. "Do you mind?" She points out the door he shakes his head. He had encouraged her to go home and rest to get out of the hospital but she was determined to stay at his side. He liked her company but he knew she missed Andy's too.

"I'll stay till you come back." Mary says softly, Sharon goes not paying attention to where she is going but moving quickly. Distracted by recent events she had read Rusty's testimony, he had been brave and never gotten nervous but she couldn't imagine him having to go through all of that alone. There was still Sharon Beck who had been taken to a mental health facility, her fate was still unknown. Depending on psychological evaluations she may not be tried in court. Sharon swallows and runs her fingers through her hair. Rusty and her were closer than ever, she hardly saw Andy since he had returned to work. He briefly stopped by every morning and after work but they knew their jobs and it was usually only one visit in the mornings.

"Slow down there." She looks up and turns around just walking past him. "Where are you going?" He says with the smile she missed so much.

"To look for you." She says walking towards him and hugging him tightly, he is a little surprised but nonetheless is happy to be embraced this way. "Happy Birthday," he smiles as she kisses his chest and looks up and stands on her tippy-toes holding onto his arm muscles and kissing him. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you woke up." He strokes her hair.

"I didn't think anyone would know or remember." She frowns, he tries to fix his error. "You're still the first one, so thank you." He runs his hands up and down her arms kissing her softly. "And as much as I miss you at night, I know Rusty likes your company." She takes his hand and leads him to Rusty's room.

"Happy Birthday." Rusty says as he walks in.

"Andy, Happy Birthday." Mary says giving him a hug. He thanks them both.

"How are you feeling Kid?" He comes to him and looks at the food. "It's not getting any better." Andy frowns.

"You see." Rusty says quickly to Sharon and Mary. "Andy is a vegetarian and he won't eat this." They all smile, Andy nudges him playfully.

"Don't encourage him." Sharon bickers to Andy. Mary shakes her head smiling it had been a similar routine every morning.

"I will be back I have other patients to see." She waves the clipboard.

"Wait Mary." Rusty calls, she stops. "Thank you." She smiles and leaves. "I had her help me with something I was planning on doing." Rusty shrugs. Sharon steps to the tray and brings the small round cake around to him. Andy looks at it shocked taking it out of Sharon's hands. _Happy Birthday Andy! "_I'm sorry were not celebrating at home." He shakes his head.

"Thank you." He says smiling at Rusty. "Can you have some?" Rusty nods eagerly.

"After you finish your food." She says slightly exasperated, he pokes around.

"Have you eaten?" Andy looks at Sharon.

"No she hasn't." Rusty says forcing a forkful of food into his mouth. Andy glares at her setting the cake down and runs his fingers on his forehead. Rusty looks at them upset at himself for opening his mouth, it was obvious he had touched a sore subject.

"We made a deal Sharon?" He looks as she steps closer to him. "You're making this a game." He says frustrated.

"No, no." She tugs on his hand. "Rusty planned for Lieutenant Provenza to come in so we can go have breakfast after the cake." Andy looks at Rusty who is watching them carefully trying to figure out what he missed.

"She's saying the truth." He says. Andy looks at Sharon who is begging him to believe her.

"Let's cut the cake." He pulls his hand out of her hold. And takes the lid off, she frowns at herself.

"Wait, wait we have to sing Happy Birthday." Rusty stops him as he begins cutting into the cake. Rusty looks at Sharon expectantly, she clears her throat and swipes her hair behind her ears forcing a smile and begins singing to Andy and Rusty joins in, she finishes smiling weakly. Andy kisses Sharon's temple knowing he should have never pointed her out the way he did in front of Rusty. He cuts into the cake and playfully looks over Rusty's plates and grins when he rolls his eyes. "I ate it all." Andy gives him a small piece and hands another to Sharon she takes it hesitantly. He can't catch her gaze.

"Rusty close your eyes and cover your ears, count to fifty." He does as told, Sharon smiles at the image, he grabs her chin and makes her look at him. "I'm sorry." He whispers on her lips and kisses her. She hums, her hand running along his face.

"Fifty." Rusty says out loud cautiously. Sharon pulls away from Andy and looks down at her cake and pinches it with her fingers bringing it to her lips, Rusty already finishing his slice as Andy cuts himself a piece. "Andy in the condo under my bed," Andy nods taking a bite of the cake and humming at its taste. "There is a gift for you." Andy smiles looking at Sharon, she shakes her head telling him she had no idea what it was.

"I'll wait so you can give it to me." Rusty nods. "Thank you for this." He smiles at Rusty.

They all look towards the door and Provenza appears. "Hey Flynn, Happy Birthday." He grins. Andy knew he was up to trouble. "You and I are going out this afternoon." Andy frowns.

"We are?" He asks curiously.

"Yes." He says simply. "Hello Captain." She does a simple nod. "Rusty how you're feeling?" He tosses him a crossword puzzle book and he examines it curiously.

"Good, thank you." He says opening the book and looking for a pencil. Andy takes one out of his jacket and hands it to him. "Thanks."

"Lieutenant thank you for being here." Sharon tells him as they smile at Rusty trying to figure it out. He had become incredibly bored with sitting around. The team had made it a challenge to bring things to occupy him with.

"No problem Captain, get out of here." She smiles and goes over to Rusty and kisses his forehead, grabbing her purse and taking Andy's hand as they leave.

"Where are we going?" He asks her, she shrugs but gives him a faint smile. As they get to the car he stops before opening her door. She reaches for the door herself. "No." He says giggling a little at her misunderstanding, she looks at him, he takes her extended hand and kisses it. "I'm sorry." He swipes her hair behind her ear. "You're not well and I'm attacking you that way in front of Rusty." She shakes her head, but before she can talk he does. "I did do wrong."

"I really am okay Andy." Her voice gentle but sincere. "I really just want to spend time with you that's all." He meets her eyes, he can see sadness but he can't read her. He moves closer and grabs her by the waist and pulls her close gently she relaxes in his embrace.

"What are you thinking Beautiful?" She hums, telling him that too much is in her head. "My birthday?" She nods this being a primary thing, he should have something better planned for him, her hands run along his chest. "I hadn't had a birthday cake in." He raises his eyes to look up. "Fifteen years?" She looks at him sadly. "So this one is much better than those." She kisses his chest. "You know what trumps them all?" She meets his eyes. "That I'm with you, oh god that makes all my birthdays seem so small." He smiles and tries to kiss him but he grins pulling back. "Wait I lie." She smirks watching as he thinks about it. "I was six or seven. You know those racecar beds?" Sharon nods smiling. "My grandma bought me one, I wanted it so badly." She smiles. "We couldn't afford it but she got it."

"A racecar bed trumps me." She nods teasingly he tickles her and she squirms. "Okay, no more teasing." She pleads, he stops and kisses her. "I love you, stay with me at the hospital tonight." He smiles weakly, he realizes now what is wrong.

"You haven't slept?" She shakes her head. "I will cuddle with you but we will have to pull the curtain or else Rusty won't be able to sleep with the image." She smiles as he opens the door and helps her in. They arrive at the restaurant deciding on a simple place, he helps her into her side of the booth and takes off his jacket.

"Sit with me." She says as he's about to sit on the opposite side, Andy sits by her side, they take the menus and ask for their drinks. Sharon leans into Andy and kisses him. "I've been drinking the medicine and vitamins the doctor prescribed and I'm eating, I promise." She runs her hands on his face. She knew even after apologizing that he was still worried. "I promised you and I am."

"Yes, just forgive me for pointing you out the way I did." She kisses his neck.

"I miss you." She pulls out and leans in and kisses him.

"I do to Beautiful." The waiter gives them their drinks and gets their orders. "I'll spend the day with you." He says putting their straws into their cups.

"No." She says after taking a sip. He frowns. "After Breakfast you have a few hours before lunch with Nicole, Jeff and the boys." He looks at her shocked. "Then Provenza." He frowns.

"When do I get to see Rusty and you again?" His voice deep.

"Hmm, after Lieutenant Provenza." She chuckles. Their food arrives as they talk , Andy switches their plates as the waiter leaves. She smiles seeing the mistake. "Andy, I love you." She whispers into his ear.

"You do?" She nods. "So much that I won't see you all day." He looks at her.

"They asked," she meets his eyes. "Nicole asked me she must of thought I told you. And Provenza just invited you." He smiles putting his hand bellow her ear and kissing her.

"I love you too." He gives her a peck than watches her take a bite first, he follows. "I get breakfast, lunch and probably dinner for my birthday." He says after a while, she smiles. "Then desert with you and Rusty again." She raises an eyebrow. "The cake."

"Andy the team comes by through the day especially on weekends, it'll be gone by tonight." She grins.

"Maybe Mary will hide it." Sharon giggles. "Taste?" He moves the fork to her mouth she takes it. "You like it." She nods chewing through it. He watches her and smiles kissing her. She giggles, putting a hand on his cheek. "You taste like strawberry syrup." He gives her a gentle peck, licking his lips.

"Maybe that's because you taste like it." She says still giggling, he brings another forkful to her mouth. "Andy I won't be able to finish mine." She smiles, he pouts eating it himself. Sharon kisses his shoulder and lingers there till he looks at her, still with a pout, she grins causing him to smile as she looks up at him. She gives him another kiss on his shoulder and turns back to her food, he shakes his head finding her to be the most incredible thing he's laid eyes on. They finish their food at a leisurely but quick pace with insistence she pays for breakfast. As they walk out he grabs her from behind around her waist.

"Thank you." He kisses her neck as they move that way to the car. "It was the best Birthday breakfast." She smiles. "Wait no I had breakfast on the racecar bed." He teases, they walk like this with him holding her from behind not carrying at the people passing by watch them as they giggle at each other. "Can I take you somewhere?" He asks her as he starts the car. Sharon nods curiously, he simply takes her hand and instead of turning left he turns right. They come to a hill top and he helps her out of the car. Andy sits on the ground knees bent up. She looks down at the city then at Andy and smiles, he is surprised when Sharon sits in between his legs resting back into him but sighs at the familiar contact he misses. Her hands run up his arms that rest on his knees. He kisses the inside of her neck, she hums a soft noise. "I used to come here when I was young." Sharon listens to him how his voice is trying so desperately trying to reach a memory. "Before you, before Lou, before AA when I went through those moments of I can do this on my own. This was the place I came up to and sat in this very spot. I cried, I laughed, I sat here for hours till I convinced myself that I would never drink again. I'd come up with dreams or visions in my head of the future I wanted. So as my rank moved up, I came here and sat for hours it was a goal I accomplished. I brought Nicole and Nick up here, they were dreams come true." Sharon only hums, they stay silent for a long time both contemplating the words he just shared. "I dreamed up my ranks, my children but never you. And here we are. You are the last part that I never knew I needed." Sharon looks up at him and he leans down and kisses her. She pulls out turning her knees under his bent one her back on his other knee. He smiles understanding she's positioning herself for a better way to make out, and they do. His hands in her hair and on her back hers at the sides on his stomach, scratching lightly. It was a feeling they both longed for.

"I love you." Sharon says as she pulls out for air. "Thank you for bringing me here." He takes her mouth into his again. She grins. He pulls out and looks at her.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking how good that story is to get a girl in the back of your car." He smiles. "Was that your plan? To get me like this." She teases.

"I don't have any game. I have no idea how you fell in love with me." She hums leaning up to gain access to him again. She pulls out and leans into his chest, she unbuttons his shirt he looks down as she gently strokes his chest. He smiles looking out into the distance.

"Sorry I didn't get you a gift." He smiles. "Rusty and I had planned a party for you at the new house. But I didn't want to leave him out of it." He strokes her arm and kisses the top of her head.

"Getting this time alone with you is more than I need today."

"Andy, hold me." Andy sighs and wraps his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. He doesn't let her go and she relaxes into his skin, they hadn't had a moment alone all week. She missed him and he understood.

"Remember the first time you asked me to hold you?" She thinks for a moment but shakes her head. "You were injured, the suspect had thrown that chair at you." She smiles remembering now. "It was a few days later and you were in the bathroom. You were so determined to get me out, I was so persistent to be by your side." She chuckles.

"I just didn't know what to do anymore, I had a fever." He smiles. "And I asked you if you could do something for me." They both smile closing their eyes, "I asked you to hold me," they would have continued this way maybe permanently, when his phone rings. He slowly lets her go but she stays attached to him.

"Flynn."

"Dad?" A soft, worried voice comes through.

"Nick." Sharon looks up at him, when she hears his son's name come out of him.

"Happy Birthday." He says gently, Andy lets out a sigh.

"Nick." He says again. "Thank you. I, I never expected your call." Sharon can hear and see the emotions running through him.

"I'm in town, Nicole invited me to this lunch you are having with Sharon, is her name right. I don't want to make it awkward for you."

"Of course not, I'd love to see you." He smiles down at Sharon and she smiles too. "I'm not sure Sharon will be there." She frowns.

"Um, okay." He says a little hesitantly. "I'll see you soon." Andy hangs up shaking his head confused. Sharon buttons up his shirt.

"Your son." She says sweetly, he nods. "I'm invited to this lunch?" Andy smiles.

"I would think so, Beautiful." He kisses her, she hums holding onto the back of his neck. "You don't have to go?" He looks at his watch. He can see the wheels turning in her mind. "I understand, Nicole will too." He stand up helping her.

"Andy I'm sorry. It's just Rusty." Andy shakes his head, but she can still see the disappointment in his eyes. He drives her to the hospital and they find Rusty playing Chess with Kate, Provenza occupying the crossword puzzle that he had given Rusty just a while ago. "Bean." Sharon hits her bottom startling her, missing Rusty's move.

"Hey!" She puts her hands at her waist and turns to Sharon. "What did he do?" Sharon shrugs, Rusty smiles as she comes around and sits on his bed kicking off her shoes. "Rusty?" She frowns, he shows her his last move. Sharon folds beside him watching as Kate contemplates her move. Andy walks over to Mary and gives her a kiss on the cheek by surprise. She lets out a little gasp and her cheeks go red as he thanks her for the cake, she tells him she stored half of it for him another kiss on her other cheek as she leaves. Andy sits beside Provenza.

"So where are we going Louie?" Andy peaks over at his crossword. Provenza puts a finger up to his lips shushing him, darting a look at Sharon. Andy pulls the book out of his hand. "What do you have in mind?" Provenza grumpily pulls it back. Sharon watches them and Kate makes her move with a HA, turning to Andy.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Perfect." Provenza frowns, she goes to her purse.

"Mr. Perfect?" Provenza says almost laughing. Andy darts him a look to not offend Kate. "Kate I think your mistaken." He simply says.

She turns around and pulls out a wrapped gift, handing it to Andy. "I thought on more couldn't hurt." She shrugs and turns to Provenza. "He's very perfect for Mom which make him, Mr. Perfect."

"Checkmate." She spins around to a grinning Rusty.

"He cheated!" She walks closer, Sharon shakes her head. "Oh." She puts her hands on her waist. "I had it all planned." Andy stands up and rubs a hand on her back she turns around.

"Thanks." He holds up the tie, Sharon takes it smiling. Andy puts pieces back on the board reversing the last few moves. Rusty looks at him but says nothing. They all watch him carefully as he moves a piece and waits for Rusty, Rusty squints his eyes and moves a piece. "Ah." Andy shouts. "No one wins." He moves the piece. Rusty examines the board as he moves over to Sharon and gives her a kiss, he takes the tie from her hands. "Thank you again for the tie Kate, you're right I can never have too many." She smiles giving him a hug.

"That doesn't count." Rusty says. Andy smiles waving goodbye. "It doesn't." Andy stops at the door and winks at Sharon and moves away.

"Mom, why don't you go with him?" Sharon wiggles her toes as her arms are wrapped around her legs. Provenza stands up.

"Captain, go I'll stick around." Rusty's about to say something. "He's a big boy, we know Rusty." Sharon smiles looking at Rusty.

"Go Sharon." Rusty pushes her lightly with his shoulder. "I'm not moving from this bed, I promise." He says jokingly.

"He's probably gone by now." She says getting off the bed. Kate tosses her keys, Sharon catches them, she looks at all of them. And looks up to see Tao and his family coming in. Tao's son saying a quick hello and bringing a game over to Rusty.

"You see he won't look up for another hour." Provenza says as Sharon hugs Tao's wife.

"It'll be an hour the most." They all smile.

"No, you're gone till tomorrow." Sharon looks at Kate. "I am here all the time anyway. He has visitors all day." Sharon is ready to argue. "Wait, I will sleep on the bed tonight." She looks at Rusty, he looks up.

"Do it for me Sharon." She smiles, they all do knowing they got her. Tao's wife runs her hand on her arm.

"I'll make sure he eats his lunch and will tell Buzz about his dinner." Sharon smiles at all of them and nods. She grabs her purse and gives Rusty his phone.

"You answer every time I call." He nods turning up the volume. "If you need anything you call me first." They all smile. "Kate snores so, if you miss me." Rusty leans forward and hugs her.

"You snore too." He whispers, she chuckles. "Give Andy a birthday he deserves." Sharon smiles pulling out wiping her single tear and kissing his forehead holding his chin before he looks at the game again. "I will call you if I need anything," he raises his hand. "I promise." She smiles with a single nod.

"Bean, no going off to Lewis when Rusty's alone." She rolls her eyes.

"Better idea." She puts up a finger. "We have Lewis in here that way they're never alone." Sharon gives her a look, she brings her had down. "Yes." She says simply giving her a hug. She turns to the others and thanks them all of them smile to one another never expecting her to have ever left.

Andy enters the restaurant. "Hey sweetheart." Nicole stands up and smiles, giving him a hug. "Oh thank you for inviting me." He says holding her tight.

"Happy Birthday Dad." She kisses his cheek and pulls out giving him a box, she shrugs when he looks at her. "It's old, I kept it after you left." He opens it and smiles taking out the pen engraved with 'I love you Daddy,' on it. "I gave it to you…"

"Nineteen years ago for my birthday." She smiles as he closes the box, he hugs her again. "I can't believe you kept it." She just hugs him tighter the idea of her holding on to something so small but memorable tugs strings inside him. "Where's the family?" He asks as he holds the seat for her to sit.

"Nick is coming so I asked Jeff to stay with the boys." She holds out a paper, he giggles. "The boys wanted to see Grandpa Andy so they sent you a card. He reads over the words and focuses on the picture and smiles. Two boys holding onto an adult's hand.

"I'm going to frame it." She smiles. "I'll stop by on the way to the hospital, to thank them." Nicole looks towards the door and smiles, Andy turns around releasing a heavy sigh a pain and knot meeting his chest. She squeezes Andy's hand as he stands up. It is a younger version of him, dressed similarly as him, jeans and a white shirt. The man must be thinking the same thing when he smiles, he walks towards him.

"Happy Birthday Dad." He says nervously.

"Can I have a hug?" Nick eyes widen not expecting this but he nods. Nicole smiles as the two of them embrace. "Oh I've missed you son." Nick holds him tightly.

"Me too Dad." They pull apart both of them with tears in their eyes. "I wasn't planning for this so I didn't have time to buy a gift." He puts his hands in his pockets as if searching for something.

"Are you kidding me, I have both my children together. That's enough." Andy says honestly.

"Sit guys." Nicole tells them, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry I was late." Nick says as he takes a seat. "I'm staying with Mom and she, well." Nicole glares at him. "Sorry." He shakes his head, it was a bad habit he had.

"No it's fine, I'm very well aware that your mother hates me." Andy says calmly.

"Dad where is Sharon?" Nicole looks around, expecting her to have been in the restroom.

"At the hospital." Andy shrugs a little disappointed, Nicole takes his hand and smiles softly.

"Jeff and the boys didn't come and now Sharon. I should."

"No, I don't think she ever planned on coming, I think she thought it was something between us. Then when she found out she was invited, well Rusty is in the hospital." He can't find an easy way to explain it. She was still having problems eating, she couldn't sleep and she spent her time in the hospital.

"How's Rusty?" Nick asks, Andy looks at him shocked and back at Nicole she winks at him with a smile. "Yes, I would never have been here." They look at him. "Honestly if it weren't for Mom and Cole." Both of them frown.

"Mom?" Andy asks.

"She went on about Nicole not showing for these book clubs to be with you." He looks at Nicole for input but nothing comes. "Anyway she was so adamant about talking negatively I called Nicole." Andy holds her hand tighter. "She told me about your life now and I thought it was good to talk now." He meets Andy's eyes.

"Nick, I messed up my.." Andy starts, but his son puts up a hand.

"No you made your amends thirteen years ago." He says clearly. "I'm sorry it took me this long to actually listen to them." He scratches the back of his neck. "You know I'd love to blame you and Mom for being so stubborn but I was.." He shakes his head starting to get tears in his eyes. Nicole takes his hand. "You've been saying sorry for too long Dad it's my turn." Nicole smiles. "I know things don't get better this quickly but I'd like to try." He tilts his head behind Andy, they turn around and they all stand in unison. Andy smiles walking over to her.

"Sorry for interrupting. I wanted to be here but I thought the boys would be here too." Andy shakes his head running a hand down her arm but they are interrupted.

"So did I?" Nick comes around. They had seen each other before at the wedding, but Nick had refused to say hello. She can see the younger Andy she smiles, shaking his hand. "Nick." He says. "Please don't feel uncomfortable. I thought you weren't coming because of me. So thank you for showing up."

"Sharon." She says shaking his hand then swiping her hair behind her ear. "My son is in the hospital, I didn't want to come but they practically kicked me out." He smiles, reminiscent of Andy's. "Hey Sweetheart." Sharon hugs Nicole. They all take a seat at the four sides of the table, Andy holds Sharon's hand.

"I saw you at the wedding but you.." Nick begins

"Nick be nice." Nicole scolds him feeling defensive over Sharon.

"No, gee Cole." He frowns. "I'm not Mom." He looks at Sharon. "You're very beautiful, that's all I was going to say. Even more so than the wedding." Sharon blushes and frowns a little but still smiles, she was not dressed at all, she hadn't wore much makeup but she can hear the honesty in his words.

"Thank you for the compliment. You're very handsome."

"I can't say you're lying, I look exactly like Dad." Sharon nods.

"Yes," she glances at him quickly and smiles. "I think he was a Sergeant when he looked just like you." She looks back at Andy and he nods.

"You two go that far back?" He asks taking a drink.

"We do, but your Dad and I were married, than I just crossed paths when needed to investigate him." She shrugs. "We were never friends."

"I should apologize for my behavior at the wedding." She stops him.

"I have children too from a divorced marriage. I understand." She says quickly. "And thank you. How is the architect firm going?" She says too quick to stop herself, just trying to change the topic he gives her a curious glance. "Sorry, your Dad talks so much about you, I feel like I can start this conversation off." She looks apologetically at everyone but Nick is looking at Andy, they hadn't talked in a long time.

"Dad is always asking about you Nick." Nicole tells him. "I just filled him in with what I knew." He nods looking at his Dad who looks embarrassed. Sharon tightens her grip of his hand.

"Business is good, I'm branching out to LA so hopefully I can see my nephews more often." Nick smiles at Nicole. "Mom is always nagging about being too far." He stops looking at his drink, his phone buzzes. "Oh, sorry I need take this." He gets up and goes.

"Andy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"Don't be ridiculous." Andy kisses her hand. "I couldn't spend my life without knowing anything about my son." He shakes his head. "I'm going to the restroom." He kisses Sharon's hand one more time and goes.

"Nicole I'm sorry."

"Sharon." Nicole stands up and sits on the chair next to her. "Nick is a proud man, he is realizing how much Dad really loves him and is capable of love. Your comment did more good than bad. It's just going to take time. He looks like Dad but he's Mom in everything else."

"Sweetheart sorry but that doesn't make me feel any better." Nicole laughs. Sharon sees Andy talking to Nick outside and sits up a little straighter, Nicole turns around and takes Sharon's hand.

"Dad, I don't understand you were keeping tabs on me?" He says a little upset.

"You're my son, I want to know how you are what you're up to." Nick scratches his forehead. "That's not what bothering you, you're using that as an excuse to storm off." He can see the anger rising in his son's eyes. "This isn't the first time we've sat at a table without arguments, but when something seems too hard you walk away."

"You're full of it Dad." Andy takes a deep breath internally. "Look who's talking." Andy closes his eyes and nods.

"Alright Nick, I'll be the villain." Andy raises his hand and turns to go inside.

"You see you're doing it now." Andy turns back and in hushed but angry voice he gets close to him.

"I've worked my entire life for you guys. I was an alcoholic. I screwed up, I tried making things right which a minute ago you said you were ready to accept. Let me tell you Nick in case you don't remember. You are embarrassing, I don't want you around. My friends will see the man who is my father." Andy holds back his tears. "That's why I never came around, because you begged me not to. I've worked my entire life to give your mother the home she has, the one you occupied till not too long ago. Your car, your school. That's what the embarrassment of your father did, why he didn't move up like you did he was only ever able to afford an apartment and the same car for years because you, Nicole and your Mother had all the luxuries of the world. I never cared, I never said anything till today." Andy turns around and sees Nicole. He looks at her apologetically. "Honey I'm sorry." She shakes her head, extending her hand. Andy turns back and hugs his son with no returned gesture. "I love you, but stop playing the victim or you will turn out like me one day and I know that's the last thing you want." He pulls away and walks towards Nicole.

"Let's go inside, Sharon is waiting." Andy takes his daughters hand looking back at his son. "I'll meet you inside Dad." He nods, she makes a 'humph' sound shaking her head. "I cried to you Nick." Her voice breaks. "When Dad wouldn't want to meet my friends, come to my parties. You told me it was because he was an alcoholic but you made him the demon in my story. When you and Mom pushed him away."

"Cole." He reaches out to her but she takes a step back. "None of us are saints. I made a mistake, he did too, even Mom, even you." She shakes her head.

"You will not ruin this. Not for Dad and not for Sharon so grow up and come inside." She opens the door and moves inside.

Andy gives Sharon a kiss, she holds her fingers to her lips worried. "Beautiful, everything is okay." He leans in and kisses her again. "This is Nick and our relationship, it's like Kate and Jack we never know how things will go." He takes her hand and plays with the ring on her finger she smiles. "You know we can celebrate in Vegas." Sharon looks up at him.

"Like today." Andy grins.

"You want to?" He asks almost ready to get up in that moment, she bites the inside of her lip smiling ready to say yes.

"No." Nicole sits on her chair. "I refuse to miss your wedding." Sharon and Andy smile. "Please let it be a big party." Sharon frowns. "What?"

"I love your Dad very much and I want to celebrate but intimately. Family is fine but nothing big." Nicole frowns. "Here it's in your Dad's hands, so you can ask him if you can help." Nicole looks at Andy.

"Ok." She shrieks in excitement. "Wait." She stops. "Your mother can't know a thing." She hold her palm up as if in swearing. "Okay." She hugs him excitedly.

"I'm sorry." Nick comes in and sits down. Andy looks at Sharon as she holds his hand tight they weren't expecting him to come back in. "Did we order yet?" He says calmly calling the waiter over. They all place an order and thank the waiter. They sit silently. "Okay Dad." They all stiffen, he slides him a card. Andy looks at it. "It's all my numbers. You call I won't ignore you, if you call the office I'll take it no matter what just like with Nicole, Mom and Anna it'll come right through." Andy smiles still examining the card. "Anna is my girlfriend of five years, no plans of marriage but we do live together." Sharon and Nicole smile. "We have talked about children which is the real reason I'm branching out here." He stops, Nicole takes his hand as he releases a heavy sigh. "Anna told me she thinks I can only be a good father until I forgive mine." They all fall silent. "I'm trying Dad." He says weakly.

"When can I meet her?" They all smile as Andy puts the card in his wallet.

"At Cole's dinner if you're coming." He says thankful it didn't go sour again. Andy looks at Sharon. "Or we can set something up."

"No we will be there, I promised Nicole I was going to help her." Sharon says smiling at Andy.

"Sharon." She looks at Nick. "You seem very nice."

"But you don't know me. I understand, I push too much." Sharon smiles at him as the food comes being placed on the table. Andy takes the mushrooms off her plate and Sharon takes the pickle off of his. Nicole smiles as Nick watches curiously. Sharon cuts her sandwich in half and looks at the two looking at them.

"It's sweet." Nicole says quickly at her expression. She holds out her pickle on the fork, Sharon holds out her plate and she transfers it. Nick doesn't say anything but simply transfers his pickle too. Sharon looks at him, Andy and Nicole giggle.

"So it runs in the family." Sharon smiles, taking the pickle Nick put on her plate and biting into it.

"I swear I didn't know." Andy tells her.

"Cole and I have never liked them. Mom was crazy about them." Sharon laughs, Nicole too. "What is it?" Sharon stays quiet, not wanting to start another problem.

"Yeah son, I think that's why I hated them." Nick raises his eyebrow and grins taking a bite off his burger. They all eat a little more comfortable now. Having an easy conversation about New York, the new house, Rusty and anything that crossed paths. Sharon leaves most of her food untouched. Nicole can see Andy constantly looking over at Sharon, she had been with them every day she knew the cycle they were going through, the worry about Sharon's health.

"Sharon will you taste mine." Nicole cuts a slice of her burger and gives it to a hesitant Sharon, knowing she won't say no. She eats into it and finishes the piece for Nicole even though she didn't have an appetite. Andy smiles at Nicole knowing exactly what she just did. "Should I order another?"

"No sweetheart. Andy and I had a big breakfast this morning." Sharon takes out her buzzing phone and smiles. "Sorry it's Rusty." She excuses herself.

"She sick Dad?" Andy is surprised he caught on.

"No, just too much on her plate." He says simply.

"You know Ken, he's a good Nutritionist, if she needs help with an eating disorder."

"Nick, it's nothing like that." Nicole stops him. "She's healthy." Andy frowns a little at his sons insinuation's, standing up and following Sharon. "Nick stop, her son almost died. She's dealing with things. I've seen her every day, she tries to eat she just can't keep it down." He looks up at where they disappeared too.

Andy finds Sharon as she hangs up. "You alright?" He asks.

"Rusty wanted to see if he could have more cake?" Andy smiles. "Mary said yes but he still wanted to check with me." He runs his hands up and down her arms, looking into her eyes. "I haven't been eating at all till a few days ago I can't jump in and have three meals all of sudden." He kisses her forehead. "Don't get frustrated, I will take it with me and eat it later." He sighs on her forehead.

"I worry about you that's all." She smiles pulling out and grabbing his chin and kissing him tugging on his hand to move back inside. They return to the table, Andy and Sharon switching seats as Sharon sits to talk with Nicole. "They've been that way since we went to see the Nutcracker." Andy looks over at Nick.

"She's great Dad. I'm not Nicole though." Andy frowns that's not what he was insinuating, Nick takes a bite from his food. "Let me ask you a question?" Andy turns to face him. "Does she know you were an alcoholic?" Andy frowns.

"Yes, son she does know I'm an alcoholic." Andy calls the waiter over ready to go before things go bad.

"How about you cheating on Mom? Or was she one of them, you knew her long enough?" He says louder, Sharon and Nicole look at them. "Hmm?" Andy stays quiet only asking for the tab. "You didn't." He smiles, getting comfortable on his seat directing himself to Sharon. "Did you know that Dad?" Sharon puts up a hand to stop him, Andy looks at her worried.

"Andy, I'm going to go." He nods knowing she wasn't upset. She stands up and kisses him, turning to Nicole and hugging her. "Thanks for the invitation." She whispers to her. Nick stands up with the rest of them he holds out his hand, Sharon doesn't take it. "Sorry Andy." She holds his hand in hers for reassurance. "Your Dad may dislike your mother, but has he ever said anything to put you against her?" Nick stays quiet. "Has your Mother?" Again he stays quiet. "Have you ever wondered why she has a never ending list? Maybe it's not all true." She says sorry to Andy again he pulls her close giving her a small kiss as she leaves letting her relax a little. They bring the tab and Nicole takes it.

"Sweetheart, you coming to the hospital?" She nods. "It was great seeing you Nick. You call me when you're really ready to do this. And I hope you'll be more respectful at least to Sharon next time because I'm sorry to disappoint you but she's not going anywhere." Andy sets down the tip, giving Nicole a kiss on the cheek and a hug good bye pulling out to look at her. "I did a lot of things. But I never cheated on your Mother." She smiles nodding, he leaves.

"Nick what is this?" Nicole asks him. "You're going to lose us both if you continue on this path. Tell Anna you definitely are not ready to have children." She signs the tab and leaves him there with a quick goodbye.

Sharon arrives at the hospital but stands at the entrance remembering she was told not to return. She sits on the bench and looks at her feet. "Beautiful." Sharon looks up and smiles, he lets out a relived sigh at not seeing her angry. She stands up as he comes around and kisses her over and over. "I'm sorry for that." She smiles. "I told you I never cheated." She puts her hand over his mouth.

"I don't doubt you. I know you." She moves her hand and kisses him. "I'm sitting here because I'm not allowed back in." He smiles. "They said not till tomorrow and I don't have anywhere to go. The condo is not a crime scene but I don't want to go back there, not yet. I have paid time off. My children are in there." She shrugs.

"I'm right here." She smiles as he starts kissing her leading her in some direction she can only assume is the car.

"You have a date with Provenza." She smiles as he stops, with a small groan of disappointment. "How about," she reaches into Andy's pocket and takes the keys, giving him Kate's. "You drive with Provenza. I take the car and you meet me at the house when you're ready?" He smiles. "I can use a nap." She says simply. He kisses her again.

"It's a date." She smiles watching him go inside. She stops when she sees Nicole coming.

"Nick is a jerk." She lets out blatantly, Sharon holds her arm.

"Put Kate and Jack, her father in a room together, it'll end in tears, a shouting match or the silent treatment." Nicole smiles. "Are you okay?" She nods sadly. "Your Dad was just happy to see him and you. It was good that you invited him."

"Thanks Sharon." She hugs her. "Are you leaving?" Sharon nods. "I forgot you promised not to return. I'll check on him for you." Sharon thanks her walking to the car. She makes several stops before going home, receiving a text from Andy telling her they're delayed. When she enters the house she smiles, it was home. It isn't the large unfamiliar place anymore it is home. She walks to the kitchen with her bags others to the bedroom. She bakes a cake for Andy and prepares a simple dinner. She smiles hearing the doorbell.

"Delivery for Sharon Raydor?" She signs off and lets the men in telling them where to go. They spend several minutes setting her gift up for Andy. She tips them and thanks them as they leave she pulls out other things she had prepared when she hears the keys jingle at the door, she smiles moving towards it stopping him by covering his eyes. He grins, she lets him kiss her. His arms going around her waist.

"Mmm." He talks on her lips. "The red lingerie." She chuckles letting him see he takes the image of her in. Then he looks around at the multitude of candles set around the house, rose petals and she brings a piece of chocolate to his lips. He bites it leaning in to kiss her. She hums in appreciation, both of them licking their lips as they pull out. "I can get used to being welcomed home this way." She kisses him again the lingering taste of chocolate surfacing on both of their mouths.

"How did you know it was the red one?" She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. He looks at her and kisses her breastbone. "Andy?" She giggles at his distraction.

"It's my favorite one, I know how it feels." He runs his hands in circles on her back. "Beautiful this place looks incredible, she smiles, holding on to him and looking around. "But you look even more incredible." She smiles as he nibbles in her neck, but he sighs pulling out. "Can you give me two minutes to shower? She frowns. "Smell me." She does, pulling out frowning to the smell of beer.

"He took you to a bar?" She kisses him helping him take off his shirt.

"No I did." She takes it as they walk through the house. "I said no to the first place, so I had to compensate." She frowns stopping him at the bedroom door, standing in front of him as he's going in. "What is it?" He looks at her smile and smiles too.

"I have a gift for you." He raises an eyebrow as she opens the door, he walks in and sighs looking at her. "It's not a racecar bed." She says quickly as he walks over to the king size bed that sits in their room. This is one of the many reasons he loved her.

"You got us a bed?" He says happily.

"You like it." He groans, sitting on it.

"Something's missing." He says running his hands over the comforter.

"Everything is missing Andy," she sets down his shirt and shoes to the side on the floor. "I was trying to do the whole racecar bed thing but the adult version." She frowns realizing how silly it sounds now. "Oh it was silly." She says out loud flailing her hands.

"No, Beautiful." He walks over to her. "Forget the other furniture, it's missing you on top of it." She lets out a long sigh, and this was one of the many reasons she loves him. "Come here you need sleep." He tugs on her hand.

"I do, but there is dinner and an actual racecar bed." She looks through the door, he smiles.

"What?" He takes her face in his hands and kisses her over and over, than moving along her face. She giggles.

"Well, I thought one of the rooms could be a play area for Nicole's boys so I bought a racecar bed well two because I wasn't sure if the one you had was red or blue." She says too quickly and smiles softly.

"You know how much I adore you right now." He wraps his arms around her waist.

"I thought you already adored me?" She says playfully.

"Yes so imagine that times ten." He kisses her neck. "I need a shower?" She shakes her head.

"Just kiss me." He obeys, moving backwards towards the shower. "Mmm." She hums as his hands start moving the red silk up over her thighs as he turns and leads her to the shower.

"If I take it off?" His hands on her abdomen, hers on his belt. "Will you put it back on?" She grins tugging on his bottom lip, nodding. He pulls away only a fragment to pull it off of her, returning to her lips. She unbuttons his pants and he steps out of them as she pulls down her panties, she turns on the shower his hands coming around her waist, then lower, but she stops him turning around backing into the shower. He pouts, but she grabs him by the shoulders pulling him tight.

"I want you." She runs her hand around his erection, he releases a moan as she strokes him. "Please." He pushes her against the wall, moving his finger to her center but she moves his hand away. "I'm ready, I just want to," she gasps as he enters her. "Feel you." She moans as he lifts her higher and she gets comfortable. The water pouring over them as he slowly begins to move on her command.

* * *

_Again thank you for the continued support. _


	12. You Raise Me Up

_Your wish is my command; Mary the Nurse, more of the kids__, Sharon and Andy. I think I give you a little of all of it.-Enjoy! (**Oh this chapter is rated M**.)_

* * *

Sharon brings a slice of cake over to Andy in the bed, his eyes light up sitting up straight and taking it out of her hands. She turns on the lighter and lights the single candle that sits on it, he smiles as she sings Happy Birthday to him. "Make a wish." He closes his eyes, grins and blows the candle than leans in and waits for her to meet him and kisses her softly.

"I love you." She smiles holding onto his neck before he draws away and kissing him again. She removes the candle setting it on the plate, giving him the fork. "Is it my favorite?" She nods as he cuts into it and takes a bite humming at the taste. She pinches at a piece and he smiles at her. "You know," he says licking his lips. "What the best part of today was?" She looks up as if in thought.

"Your children." He moves his head side to side as if weighing the possibilities.

"It was wonderful seeing them. I'm glad Nick came. But my favorite part is you." She gets on her knees and kisses him taking the plate away he grins. "Now Ms. Captain Sharon Raydor, where are you going to put that?" She frowns at his obvious realization and pulls back, now he looks disappointed. She raises a piece of cake to his mouth he takes it, kissing him and getting out of bed, he tries catching her but she practically skips away, he watches her move in the red silk he had been given the chance to remove and put on her again. He groans as she leaves, laying back into the bed. He had a very good birthday, yes one of the best, if not the best.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Andy hums as she climbs back in bed and Sharon runs her hands over his chest as she lays on her side.

"Hmm." He turns to face her. I got spoiled rotten," she smiles. "I just need one more thing?" He smiles at her.

"What is it?" She says with a broad smile.

"A kiss." She leans into him and kisses him gently. "Thank you for all of this." He lays on his side to meet her face. "Cake with you and Rusty, than breakfast." He kisses her nose.

"That was Rusty's doing, I promised Nicole and well Provenza their time, I'm glad they convinced me to stay away or else this wouldn't have happened." She raises her eyebrows. "You my love are a popular man." Andy pulls her close. "By the way where was Provenza going to take you before the bar?" He looks at her and rolls his eyes letting out a groan of frustration. "What is it?" She says a little amused.

"A strip club." Sharon laughs, he looks at her. "I wasn't expecting that response," she laughs harder. "You wouldn't have cared?" She shakes her head, he laughs too. "I still wouldn't have gone." She smiles kissing his chest. "You know we could just use this place as a getaway." Andy lays on his back again looking around the bare room. He feels a trail of kisses along his chest as she gets on top of him.

"Do I not give you enough attention?" She nibbles inside his neck.

"I'd be a horrible person if I said you didn't." She smiles and pulls out looking down at him he raises the silk over her thighs and she helps him remove it.

She runs her hands on his bare chest, his hands on her thighs taking in the vision of her nude above him, she leans down again. "I like Mrs. Captain Sharon Flynn." He groans in approval and rolls over the sheet coming off both of them as he lays on top of her. Sharon giggles as he tries kissing her but she keeps turning her head. "You're teasing me." He kisses her collar bone, moving up to nibble on her neck.

"You have stripers on your mind." He groans upset in her neck, he pulls out and looks at her smirking.

"I only have you on my mind twenty-four seven." He returns to her neck. "Oh, heaven." Andy grins, Sharon's hands scratching his back as he travels up her neck along her jaw and finally kissing her lips. "Mmm." One of Sharon legs coming up and wrapping around his thigh, pushing up against him. Andy groans.

"Not only did I have a good time, I'm still enjoying myself." Sharon giggles her head going back, her legs wrapping behind him, her hands running smooth circles on his back. As Andy enjoys her skin under his body, his hands along her curves, his mouth tasting the delicacy she is. He pulls up looking at the beauty that is below him. "Beautiful," she meets his eyes still grinning. "I love you."

Her expression softness, leaning up to kiss him. "I love you too."

"We have to go back tonight?" He knew she had promised to stay away but wasn't sure if she would be able to, after all she had called Rusty several times already. Sharon shakes her head. "I have you all night?" He says excitedly kissing her neck.

"See I haven't given you enough time." She whispers sadly, he looks at her.

"Yes, you have. I'm just selfish and I wish I could keep you hidden so I am glad to have you a whole night to myself." He kisses her chest than her breast slowly coming to her nipple and teasing her with his tongue. Quickly changing the sensation by sucking on it and dragging it out through his teeth, her back arches as he switches to her other breast Andy rests his hands on the gap she's creating between the bed and her body.

"Are," she gasps, "you sure were not celebrating my birthday?" He grins as he travels down her body and kisses her entrance then the inside of each thigh, his fingertips following his movements, tracing and outlining the shape of her body the one he has memorized, that he has mapped out as perfection. He spends his time on her legs making her release soft whimpers.

"No it's definitely my birthday!" He smiles when he surprises her by running his finger through her and she lets out along moan. He leans in and with a broad stroke of his tongue makes her whimper she reaches down and holds his head in place he obeys teasing her as he uses both his finger and tongue.

He stops. "Andy!" She says frustrated as her hips start moving looking for contact. He returns and repeats. "Please!" She begs for release. His finger enter her again his lips trailing up her body with bites soothed by kisses both of them hungrily meeting their mouths. Her head goes back at the faster pace than a moan when he details at her clit. He watches her as she calls his name, it is a vision of perfection to see her as she falls back onto her back. He bites her chin shifting and kissing her as he raises himself and enters her with his hardness in one swift motion he swallows in the gasp of surprise as he thrust into her making her close her eyes at the pain but pleasure he was causing her.

"Are you okay?" He asks, she grabs onto his shoulders.

"Yes," she cries with another thrust. "Don't ask just." He thrust into her hard and long making her lose her words and lets out a long cry. Andy steadies himself and meets her eyes it is as intimate as being connected the way they are, she lets her fingers relax on his shoulder blades and instead scratches him softly she leans up capturing his lips. He runs his hands from her elbows to her hands and intertwines their fingers running them across the sheet above her head and moves into her again, her eyes closing. Her fingers tighten around his hands and she lets out a whimper. His move is faster causing her to expose her neck he lets her hands go and puts a hand around her neck, sucking into it. It was something he had perfected never marking her just triggering every nerve through her body. They had missed connecting this way, the lack of time together. When days prior they weren't seen without the other, they felt the need to reconnect and this was the only way that seemed enough. She meets him for a kiss, shared in a frenzy making her pant as she pulls out. He smirks at her desperation and she rotates her hips into him making him groan she smiles at making the smugness vanish. She starts moving with him her nails grasping his shoulder blades finding it hard for her not to cry into another orgasm he smiles accomplishing what he wanted. As her body relaxes under his, he sees the peace in her eyes as he gently rocks inside her. He moves the wet hair from her forehead. He licks the curve of her neck. He can't explain it other than joy and peace to be body to body, soul to soul exposing each other with so much desire. It was familiar but always new, always love. She moves her hands to his bottom and he thrusts long and painful again. "Oh." She cries her nails going into him.

"Too much?"

"Oh god." She cries, biting her bottom lip as he moves gain. "Too slow." She whimpers he picks up the pace lifting a leg to her side and sliding a pillow under her hips holding her leg up and pushing into her in a faster pace filling her up completely. She lets out a loud moan as her hands hold tightly to the sheets. Then faster, she gasps. It was exhilarating to be feeling nothing but the ecstasy he was bringing her, everything else in mind gone with these shared moments. He groans a sign to his impending release, she rotates her hips over and over letting her head fall back her hands out to her side holding tight. "Andy, my love!" He groans at the sound of her voice and the pounding flesh into each other at a frantic, yet delicious pace. He reaches in between them, but she takes her hand in hers intertwining her fingers. "I don't need it." She bites her lip as her body starts to shake, he starts to lose coherent thought and lets her leg go and pulls her hips up and drives into her faster and harder. Both of them shouting each other's names, riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms. And both of them collapsing together breathing heavily. He kisses her neck and then captures her lips. She smiles keeping her eyes closed. He smiles seeing the peace in her face. She holds him to her, her arms wrapped behind his back fingers on his shoulders. "Don't move yet." He kisses her shoulders, both of them still breathing heavily.

"I love you." She hums as he nibbles below her ear. He lets her hold him, loving the way she asked for this intimacy to be shared. As their bodies rest, he softly pulls out of her she whimpers. He bring her softly onto him she follows too tired to have made the move on her own resting her head onto his chest, both their breathing still steadying.

"I will never get tired of this feeling." Andy smiles. "It's bliss." He hums both of them going quiet regaining the breath before talking again.

"We made love in our home before we even brought in furniture." Sharon grins looking up at him. They smile at each other. "And I will never get tired of holding you this way." Sharon kisses him. "Beautiful." She makes a humming noise. "I think Mrs. Captain Sharon Flynn, sounds great too." She smiles rubbing her head on his chest. "You're changing your name?" She can her the hesitant change in his voice taking her hand from his chest and holding it. She kisses his chest and looks up.

"Is that okay with you?" She asks sweetly, he groans pulling her up by the waist to meets his face and kissing her. She giggles as he turns on his side and pulls her close. "Andy... Andy." She says still giggling as he kisses her over and over. He calms down and stays on her lips gently moving as she gets closer and puts her hand through his hair. This was one thing that made her feel completely loved. The way he kissed her with so much longing and desire even after just being together. "Mrs. Flynn." She says dreamily, he grins pulling out but resting on her forehead.

"Oh you know how beautiful that sounds?" She smiles as they look into each other's eyes. "I would love for you to take my name. I would also understand you keeping Raydor for work and formalities." She looks delicately into his eyes.

"Captain Sharon Flynn," she says softly. "Captain Flynn." He smiles realizing she's trying to see how it sounds. She falls silent. "It's strange isn't it?" He smiles knowing she isn't trying to offend him but processing. "Sharon Flynn."

"I think you could think about it." He says softly.

"No, I like it, I love it." She corrects herself. "Just that I never thought that at this stage in my career, I would be having a name change?" He kisses her chin. "But I didn't expect to be this in love or having this great of sex either." He smiles, she scrunches her nose smiling. He runs his finger down to relieve the tension, than kissing it. "Can I ask you something that may be hard for you?" He nods, she hesitates for a moment. "Why haven't you invited me to one of your AA meetings?" Andy closes his eyes she runs a hand on his cheek. "Lou told me it's something you have to decide on, but why is it hard to take me?" Her voice soft and she stays still not wanting to say anything that will hurt him.

"You know about my past but you were not a part of it. I don't want to drag you into it. You accepted it." He says trying to remain easy.

"No." She kisses him with gentleness and tenderness. "I love you completely with your past and your present and the future you. There is no accepting pieces of you. It's loving you as an entire person."

"Even my faults?" He whispers.

"Everything Andy. All of you. Just like you love me." He caresses her hip. "I would like to be a part of this too because it isn't only your past, if I can help you somehow with this. Let me, because my love it's something you work hard at every day. I want to be a part of that." He sees the determination in her eyes. He sighs heavily, he didn't know why he didn't expect this of her. She was perfect after all

"You want to know more about this program and me?" He asks curiously.

"If you will allow me to be part of this with you. I will love to." He knew she wouldn't pressure him, which made it even easier to want her there.

"The next open or family meeting. I want you to come. It would mean a lot." She smiles hiding herself into his neck. "It was bothering you this whole time?" He smiles.

She kisses him in his neck. "I just wanted to know." She stays quiet.

"Beautiful?" His fingers in her hair.

"Hmm?" She holds him tighter knowing she's been caught.

"I know you don't see me as Jack, we got over that a long time go." She whimpers moving even closer of possible, this was her worry. That he wouldn't invite her thinking she would always consider him another Jack. When he was nothing but the opposite. "That wasn't the reason I didn't invite you." He runs his hand through her hair. "I should have asked you a long time ago." He feels her breathing go softer and he smiles realizing she's dozing off.

"Andy? I'll go as soon as you ask. Thank you for letting me be a part of this too. " He smiles. "Don't go okay?" Her sleepy voice comes through. He frowns embracing her, she sounds afraid.

"I'm not going anywhere." He pulls the sheet and blanket over them and with that he feels her body go soft. He falls asleep shortly after slightly concerned at the tone in her voice only minutes into their sleeping understanding the change. Sharon wakes up scared and anxious like every night prior in the hospital. But Andy wakes her this time, softly running his hands through her hair. "You're okay Beautiful, it's me." He says softly. She closes her eyes again she was bracing herself she hadn't told him about her nightmares. And she was sure she was screaming his name. "Sharon," he runs a hand on her cheek, "you have these every time you sleep?" She nods. He sits up pulling her up with him, to rest on his chest pulling up the blanket with them.

"Every time you get shot." Andy imagined this her screams being in agony while screaming his name. "And you die in my arms." She cries softly, he knew she was still seeing her dream vividly, that her tears would be short until she wakes up completely.

"I am right here, holding you." She holds him tighter. "Did you call the therapist?" She nods.

"I see her Monday." He kisses her forehead.

"What can I do Sharon?" She shrugs. "The no eating, the no sleeping." She makes a small noise. "It's all because of these nightmares you're exhausted and can't sleep. Your body is rejecting everything." He processes out loud.

"It's so real Andy. I just relive it all day." He runs his hands along her back. "I'm trying to defend Rusty from Michael. Just like it happened but instead of Rusty getting shot it's you all of a sudden." She closes her eyes. "He's alive, why do I dream that you die?" Andy swallows and stays quiet.

"You need to fall asleep remembering that I'm right at your side okay. Right here." He shifts downs so she can lay in her usual position but this time her body is tensely holding him, not wanting to let him go. He takes her hand into his. "Take a deep breath, she does with him. The breath coming out trembling. "Now close your eyes and just feel me okay?" She does at he says conscious of his body right with hers. He feels her fall back to sleep slowly again, this time he waits longer until he closes his eyes too. She tenses through the night but she relaxes as she feels him still holding and protecting her, falling back to sleep. Andy wakes with her but doesn't say a word waiting for her to sleep again. As the morning dawns in she wakes less. Andy holds her as she stirs not in fear this time but awakening from deep sleep. She smiles at their fingers still laced together and she rubs her check against him, releasing his hand and pulling the blanket over her head to cover her head from the light. He smiles amused. "It's still early, no need to get up." She hums. He pulls the blanket over himself too, she smiles looking up at him. "We will have to get curtains for those doors."

"Good Morning." She says through her morning voice. She lays on top of him, moving up to kiss him. "I'm sorry about last night." He runs his hands down her back. "You woke up with me every time didn't you?"

"We slept through the last few hours." He says optimistically. "What time do you go in and see her tomorrow?"

"Ten." Sharon says anxiously. "You upset?" He frowns. "I didn't lie to you, I just since we weren't sleeping together I didn't want you to worry." Andy kisses her.

"I'm not upset, just keep me updated okay." She smiles weakly, he can see her playing the dream in her head. "I'm right here." He holds her tight.

"Rusty and I became nightmare buddies." Andy frowns. "He's reliving the whole thing. But Dr. Joe sees him every morning. They seem to be going away and," she smiles. "He's opening up to me too." Andy smiles.

"Well I'm staying at the hospital until Rusty can come home. I'll take care of both of you." She's going to argue but he stops her. "I'm staying on a chair if I have to. You can't stop me." She smiles rolling onto her side again. Andy kisses her she hums reaching behind his neck lying flat on her back and him turning onto his side now. "We need to take care of you."

"You weren't asleep with me so I couldn't go back to sleep worried that you weren't okay and I didn't want to call you because you might be asleep." He kisses her cheek. "Just be with me on the phone or, holding me so I could know you're okay till it goes away." He meets her eyes and they stay that way for a while until she sighs.

"What do you think it comes from?" She shrugs but he knows she is carrying something else.

"You know Gorgeous, what is it?"

"That I'm not working." She says hesitantly he frowns. "I feel guilty that I'm safe while you're working, if something happens to you." He kisses her stopping her from continuing they stay this way for a while neither one wanting to stop, he wipes her eyes when he pulls out tears running down her eyes.

"You want me to ask for time off." She shakes her head. "What can I do to calm your nerves while I'm working?"

"Promise me." Her voice breaks. "You won't go around chasing people, please." Andy looks at her softly. "Just promise me." His lips meet hers. "We know how this things work, me and you we volunteer when others are in better condition. Don't do that anymore." He kisses her cheek. "Andy?" She says desperately when he doesn't respond.

"If someone is in danger Sharon, my job is to protect them." He says softly, she swallows knowing he wasn't being unreasonable, she was. It was their job she had the same one and she should understand him.

"So you won't promise me?" She forces out, not wanting to be stubborn but wanting him safe.

"I will not volunteer myself, I will think before acting, I will. But…" She puts a finger on his lips.

"Stop there, I know the 'buts', just keep to that okay." He nods. "Andy I can't lose you." He softly puts his lips to her forehead as she releases a soft cry.

"It's a nightmare. Only that." He feels the soft breathing in his neck and decides to be honest too. "Let me tell you something I never told you. After you were rescued from Guerrero, I had nightmares." She looks at him. "Instead of shooting him to protect you; in my dreams I would shot you. He would laugh and you would bleed out in my hands." She frowns wiping her eyes. "I would never hurt you, you are my life I can't live without you anymore so why did I dream that?" She smiles knowing he's testing her.

She says the first thing that comes to mind. "Guilt?" He nods. Guilt of leaving her alone that day, not staying by her side to protect her.

"Beautiful, I'm working because I love my job. You can't get me out of there. When I realized that leaving you was because I had to work that day and accepted that and the you didn't believe that either the nightmares went away." She snuggles closer.

"So I'm not going crazy?" He giggles rolling on top of her.

"No you're not going crazy," he smiles down at her. She traces his face he closes his eyes loving when she did this it was as if she wanted to contemplate him, keep the memory of him etched in her memory. "No don't stop." She smiles kissing him and retracing his face that she missed these past few days or whenever they were apart. She reaches up and takes his mouth into hers, whimpering softly.

"Should we shower?" He nods tugging on her lip. She gets up first shifting out under him, Andy sits up groaning. Sharon smiles. "Come on." She kisses him again, she laughs at his insistence to get her back into the bed. She finally gets lose from his hold and moves to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Andy comes after her and looks at her frowning. "What's wrong?" He points overhead, she looks up. "What is it?" She asks him confused.

"I think I changed my mind about liking it." Sharon's eyes widen, splashing him in the face with her fingertips. His one condition for buying a place was the bathroom and he had fallen in love with this one.

"I can't believe you. You loved it before." She hisses but amused.

"I didn't notice it had two shower heads that means you have your side I have my side." She smiles looking up then at him stepping out of the shower and grabbing onto his shoulders.

"We will only ever turn on one." She wraps herself into him, kissing him pulling him under the water, they make out with ease hands roaming bodies. When they pull out for breath she looks up and smiles, letting the water pour over her face. Andy wraps his fingertips in her hair.

"I'm happy to see you smiling. It's the best gift I received, you're enjoying yourself." 

"Right now the thing that makes me smile is you." He grumbles. "I am sure that every woman would want a man like you, but there is only one and I'm not letting you go." She raises her eyebrows.

"Don't you dare." She nibbles his ear. "Tell me is this only a birthday treatment?" She giggles scratching his back.

"Your birthday was over several hours ago." She pulls him against her. "So it really is closer to my birthday than yours." She grins, he smiles. They spend longer than planned inside enjoying the company of one another. Andy exits the shower first moving to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Sharon stays behind to call Rusty. When she arrives to the kitchen Andy is sitting on the counter eating, she smiles hoping up beside him.

"Hmm." She smiles kissing his cheek as he grabs her legs and puts them to hang over his. She sees the second fork on his plate and helps herself, she still didn't find pleasure in the food but she was making effort. "I made due with what we had." He tells her when she tosses the eggs from one side than the other. She looks up from the plate and meets his eyes. He sees it now again, the weak and fragile Sharon she smiles taking another bite. "You're forcing yourself." She lets out a soft noise and reaches behind his neck and pulls him into her.

"I'm keeping it down though. Just continue to be patient." She says worried he'll be upset. He puts the plate aside and runs his hand from her thigh to her knee and back up through the jean material. Looking at Bo tired she really looks. He was sure it wasn't there when they were laying together but he still feels like an idiot for ignoring it.

"Dammitt." He says softly to himself one of his hands on his forehead.

"What is it love?" He looks at her and kisses her cheek. She can see apologies running through his expression. She worries not understanding what for.

"We should have rested, you need rest." She frowns letting out a heavy sigh grabbing his cheeks. "No, it's not fine." He pats her thigh and gently moves her legs off of him and gets off the counter. She reaches for his hand but misses. "I'm an idiot." He grumbles.

"Stop, Stop." She gets down. "Don't take back anything. I could have said no. I missed you Andy I still do. Please stop. I slept last night more than I have in days. So just breathe. You are taking care of me I promise. I need you to hold me, desire me and touch me as much as everything else so just stop." She wraps her arms round his neck. "I'll catch up on sleep now that you're sleeping with me okay?" He closes his eyes and leans his head against hers. "No one has ever cared for me the way you do." Her fingertips go through his hair as she inhales a deep breathe. "I needed us to be together to relax." He opens his eyes meeting hers. "I'm tired." She nods but aren't you?" He smiles weakly and holds her tightly.

"You want to sleep, I'll go see Rusty." She frowns shaking her head.

"He has therapy in thirty minutes. I haven't missed one, Dr. Joe after therapy and his food plan changes tomorrow so the doctor is going to come in and talk about it and his advancements. I want to see Lewis and Kate, possibly take her shopping if you can sit with Rusty for a little bit. Then I need to see where Rusty and school stand with the days he took off. Then your daughter and I are meeting at the hospital for her meal plan for the dinner she's hosting." He frowns.

"You're already over extending yourself. When are you going to eat and rest?" She frowns too. He pulls away from her she watches him as he pulls out his phone. "I'm calling Nicole and canceling." She puts a hand on his, he meets her eyes. "Sharon?"

"I will be sitting for most of these. With our kids which will only make me feel better." He still looks sternly at her. "Um, lunch with Kate and dinner with Nicole." Andy raises his eyebrows at her and shakes his head, he knew there was no arguing. He would make sure to tell them to have her eat, she finishes the plate of food as he cleans up and they make their way to the hospital. Upon entering the room Kate is reading on one bed as Rusty listens to his iPod with his eyes closed head leaning back. Sharon releases Andy's hand as Kate's head pops up and shuts the book coming over to her and giving her a hug. "How are you two?"

Kate pulls out and looks over at Rusty. "Um, he's good but doesn't want to talk." Sharon frowns. "Bad dreams, I think he's embarrassed. Therapy was cancelled, said it was a good reason he needed it less. He cancelled with Dr. Joe." Sharon looks over her shoulder at Andy.

"Go see Lewis." She kisses her cheek. "Momma's got it." Kate rolls her eyes disappearing, Andy excuses himself. "Not yet." She holds his arm stopping him so he stays put. He sighs seeing her heavy eyelids, the weakness in her grip. She walks over to Rusty and nudges his arm like she had done previously to get him to move over, he smiles shifting and opening his eyes as she takes off her shoes and climbs under the sheet with him. She pulls out his ear piece and puts it in her ear. "Oh that's awful!" Rusty grins as she takes it out. "It's all screaming." He smiles weakly when she looks at him, he turns off the music and holds it in his hands. She wraps her hand around one of his. "You want to talk about it?" He shrugs leaning his head onto her shoulder and closing his eyes. Andy points to the door she smiles weakly and nods. Rusty opens his eyes and sees him walking out.

"You don't have to go, you can stay if you want to?" Andy stops and looks at them sitting up straight looking at him, but he hesitates. "Andy." Rusty says softly. "I'd like you to stay if you can?"

"Sure Kid." Andy is surprised and nods walking over to them and sitting on the foot of the bed his arms wrapped in front of him. They all stay in a comfortable silence for a while until Rusty talks again.

"Is she out yet?" Sharon shakes her head looking at Andy. "Do you think it'll be a long time?" Sharon stays quiet trying to find some composure. Of course he was still worried for his mother. Rusty sees her hesitation, he grips her hand. "I don't want to see her." Sharon meets his eyes. "I, I, l'm scared." He says looking down at his other hand still holding the iPod. Sharon sighs letting his hand go and wrapping hire hand behind him and pulling him close by his shoulder. "Is it weird, I mean that Michael guy is dead, if they come after us again Stroh is like done and I'm still worried she has a plan to kill me?" Sharon grimaces at the words turning her head and kissing him on the side of his head.

"Not weird Rusty, but very human." He smiles weakly.

"Kid," they look at Andy. "Sharon and I are not going to let anything happen to you." Sharon smiles. "Plus she'll be away for some time, he needs to be evaluated." Rusty straightens up, no one had told him the process. "Then she needs to get cleaned, than evaluated again. We won't know if she is mentally stable to be trialed for several months." Sharon holds her breath waiting for an angry demand frustration to rise from Rusty but instead he only nods glad to be informed. "Besides I'm camping out here with you two, so it'll be an extra pair of eyes watching out for you." Rusty doesn't understand it but it does make him feel better and he sighs relieved. Andy smiles. Rusty looks at Sharon, she forces a smile.

"I said something that was rude, unkind?" Sharon shakes her head swallowing the knot in her throat. "You're hurting." He says easily, she smiles. "Andy?" Rusty says worried knowing he would know what was wrong with her.

"She loves you Kid." Andy says simply.

"Sharon?" She smiles rolling her eyes at herself. "None of this changes that adoption or anything right?"

"No, no. In a few days it goes through unless you want to stop it." She wipes her eyes. Rusty sighs shifting in the bed to look at her better, holding onto his wound at the light tug.

"Sharon I want to stay with you. I told you that, I promise I'll do better and I can find a dorm next the campus to give you space." She frowns. "But I'm still going to visit you." He shrugs and stays quiet for a while. "You're family, you're my Mom." Sharon closes her eyes he had called her his Mom. He said the words out loud. She sighs inwardly. She leans forward kissing his cheek and hugs him.

"You are staying at home until you want. And yes you better be better than Kate and Ricky and visit me all the time." Rusty smiles holding her, she tries pulling out but he holds her tighter.

"No, not yet." She sighs closing her eyes. Andy smiles when they pull apart Andy stands they look at him as he comes around to Sharon.

"You two take care of each other." He kisses her softly running a hand along her arm. "I'm off to see my grandchildren."

"Wait Andy before you go." He nods staying still. "I wanted to say sorry." Andy frowns. "When I woke up and asked you if you were mad. I, I just didn't know what to say." He shrugs. "I had Sharon for so long and I didn't know she was really the Mom I always wanted. I've had you around for a long time and it wasn't till much later when things changed between all of us that I realized that I had a really good friend too." Andy smiles. "It wasn't till that day that I was worried you'd be disappointed in me that I realized I had a father too." His cheeks go slightly red. "I don't know what that means and I'll mess up." Sharon turns to Andy and smiles. She frowns when he walks way and goes around the bed, Rusty looks up when Andy sits on the bed in front of him and leans in for a hug, Rusty accepts. Sharon sighs. _Finally_.

"Finally." Her words are said out loud they all turn around and see Mary come in with a tray of food. They all smile. "You two, no you three have been driving me crazy since I first met you, hiding your love, being apart, Rusty and Andy upset at each other, this is the best family moment I've seen." She sets his food down. "Don't ruin it." She winks at Rusty he smiles.

"Mary?" She looks up at him as he examines his tray. "I think you gave me the wrong tray." She shakes her head grinning they all smile. "Then I'm ahead in recovering." She nods.

"But eat is slowly okay, it is heavier stuff." He opens the juice first and takes a drink, they all smile at his happiness. "Parents?" The two of them look at her. "The doctor will be in here in two hours to talk about the next steps, they nod.

"Go see Nicole and the boys." Andy nods getting a grape from Rusty's bowl and standing up with a smile. He winks at Sharon as he goes. "Rusty you have no idea how much you said meant to him." Rusty smiles giving her his juice, she smiles taking it and drinking a little.

"Hun, you want a tray?" Sharon shakes her head giving Rusty his juice back.

"Juice and fruit Mary?" She stares him down. "No for Sharon." He smiles. "I am happy with this, I promise." Mary nods leaving the two.

"Is it for you?" She asks he shakes his head. "Andy sent a mass text to Kate, Nicole and me telling us you need to eat and sleep." Sharon smiles shaking her head. "So when we had a chance to eat with you or like when we were alone tell you to rest." _Oh I love that man._ "He also mentioned not to tell you so." She nods, Mary bringing her a bowl of fruit and juice.

"Thank you." Sharon says eating the fruit to please Rusty and Andy. She had to admit she felt strange as if her body was rejecting the idea of moving of getting off the bed. "Rusty, do you think all three of us can fit into this bed?" He laughs.

"No, I think Andy can sleep on his own." Sharon smiles at Rusty's playfulness. "Does he snore?" Sharon shakes her head as she drinks the juice. "Good." He says raising the toast to his mouth. "Can I keep my things from the condo for my new room?" Sharon tilts her head. "You had mentioned a new bed set since I never had a new one but I kind of like mine." Sharon smiles.

"If you prefer the one you have than we keep that one." He shifts the tray away from him. "Not good?" He shakes his head.

"Too full." She looks at him softly as he puts his head back closing his eyes. He had eaten very little she knew his body like hers was slowly regaining strength but he appeared more rejuvenated day by day she felt like she was fading.

"Mom get off his bed." Sharon's head and Rusty's pop up. Sharon smiles getting out of the bed and embracing her son.

"Wait." Sharon tells him when he is going to hold her hand. "I haven't been able to tell anyone." She holds up her hand with the ring. He smiles.

"Congrats Mom." He says hugging her tightly kissing her cheek. "When's the big day? That didn't happen did it?" He looks as if ready to attack if she said yes.

"She's letting Andy plan." Ricky smiles and walks over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Rusty shrugs.

"Bored out of my mind. But good." Ricky rubs his shoulder looking at Sharon. "I heard you saved Mom."

"She saved me." Rusty says quickly.

"You took a bullet," Ricky says quickly, "thank you for watching out for her while we are so selfishly away." Sharon hums. "Tell me where is your ungrateful daughter?" He looks at her.

"With her boyfriend?" Rusty answers, Ricky points at Sharon.

"Don't call her that." And he smiles at Rusty.

"Boyfriend?" He asks curiously.

"The officer who by the way Sharon is going to be released today, that got shot outside the condo." Ricky makes a face of impressed, only nodding. "They fell in love." Ricky and Sharon giggle.

"I'll have to look into that." Sharon shakes her head holding onto the bed for stability. "Mom, so I stopped by the condo and cleaned out the fridge and threw out the trash, did some cleaning because it smelled awful in there." Sharon frowns. "I brought my bags I suppose we aren't living there anymore." Sharon shakes her head.

"How long are you here for?" She asks.

"Two weeks." She smiles. "Thinking about transferring with Gavin." Sharon grins. "Don't get carried away, I want to see what the offer is, yes there is one." She puts her hands in her pockets excitedly. "You can get a little excited." She hugs him. "If it means I get a hug from you regularly, I might just do it for that." Rusty smiles at how Ricky practically lifts her off the ground. "You're ungrateful ex-husband called to ask for Rusty." Sharon pulls out and looks at him. "Sorry to kill the mood. But I thought I should tell you." She nods. "Not sure what I should do." He shrugs.

"Is that you Brother?" Ricky smiles spinning around Kate runs and hugs him he lifts her off the ground. "Oh I'm so happy to see you." She pulls out and slaps his arm. "You're getting some muscle." Ricky flexes. They all giggle a little.

"So how come your big brother has no idea his little sister has a boyfriend?" She frowns and looks at Rusty.

"Oh come on. He's your boyfriend." Sharon smiles coming around to him and helping him shift out of the bed.

"He's not my boyfriend, we are just talking. You can meet him but don't get all big brother on me." He nods.

"Whoa." Ricky rushes over and helps Rusty stand replacing Sharon. "Not too soon to do this?" Sharon shakes her head watching him help Rusty walk a little to the recliner. "You okay?" Rusty nods. They turn around to voices at the door. "It's a family reunion." Ricky smiles at Nicole and Andy as they come in. Andy looks at Sharon and her big smile.

"You just got in town?" Andy comes around saying hello to Ricky. 

"Went to the condo spent a few hours there, by the way you never answered my question." He looks at Sharon.

"We bought a house." He smiles.

"I had an idea. Any room for me?"

"Absolutely," Andy answers. "I may need your help lugging some things out of the condo." He nods.

"Hey Sweetheart how are the boys?" Sharon greets Nicole who stays behind feeling out of place.

"Good, getting in trouble with Dad's help." Sharon hugs her. "You feeling okay?" Nicole holds her looking at how pale she looks. She nods, putting an arm across her back as they watches the others joke with each other. "Sharon we can cancel today." Nicole says realizing she's using her for support to stand.

"No, I promised you days ago." Sharon smiles at her, releasing her but Nicole doesn't let her go. They all turn to them realizing something is wrong but Sharon looks at her for help not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Um I'm throwing a dinner at my house this weekend. You're all invited. My mom will be there she's uh." She looks at Andy.

"Dad and I." Sharon offers.

"Times a hundred." Andy says, they all smile.

"But it's a family event so please if you can." Nicole says quickly. "Rusty I'm sorry my brother is in town or else I'd postpone it." She looks at him quickly.

"No problem." He says honestly. "Provenza can stay with me or even Buzz."

"I'll stay." Kate says too quickly, making Andy look instinctively at his daughter. Who he knew was doing everything possible to win her over.

"Bean?" Sharon says quickly.

"No I understand." Nicole smiles at Sharon who is still holding onto her.

"I'll be there, if that's okay with Andy." Ricky says trying to ease the moment.

"It's her house, her invitation just patience with Meredith please." Ricky nods smiling. "And my son Nick."

"Family reunion." They all smile as Mary comes through bringing Rusty juice and gives Sharon one too. "Sorry but these two are my patients." She tells the others.

"Hey." Andy says playing hurt.

"Oh. Three, would you like some juice?" He shakes his head smiling. "The doctor will be here in ten minutes. Rusty you didn't eat." She looks at the tray.

"Too much Mary." She nods clearing his tray bringing the blanket over to him. "Thank you."

"Mom she's better than you." Ricky teases.

"Oh no, no, no." Mary tells him. "I do love Rusty but no one can win mothers love."

"Sharon?" Nicole holds her elbow as her knees buckle they all look over at the sound of Nicole's worried voice. Andy is across the room and at her side before she falls to her knees. She leans into Nicole slightly.

"Beautiful." Andy cups her face as her eyes shut. Rusty stands up too as the others runs over to her. Andy lifts her and lays her on the bed she had been using.

"I'm fine, just lost my balance." Sharon says quickly at the feel of the bed.

"No that wasn't losing balance." Mary says. "Make way for the nurse." They all spread out except Andy.

"Mary please don't give me anything I just need sleep." She sits up. Andy comes around and takes her hand sitting in bed with her.

"Just let her check you okay, if nothing's wrong. I'll take you to Cole's and we can sleep." He strokes her hair, she nods seeing his worried expression.

"I can check her." They all look at the new voice, Dr. Hernández coming in. "But since I am a surgeon and haven't done a checkup in quite a while I think Nurse Mary would do better." Sharon nods sitting up so Mary can take her vitals. "Rusty, I'm happy to see you up but you need to be laying down or sitting." Sharon tries moving to help him, just now seeing him stand amongst the others.

"Mom stay put." Ricky says and walks over to Rusty and helps him into the bed. "You alright?" He nods holding his wound. "No you're not." He smiles at him.

"I'll take care of it," the doctor comes around. "I came to tell you and your parents that you could go this week but." Rusty frowns knowing that if the wound had opened it was unlikely. "I need to see those stitches."

"Blood pressure is low dear." Mary tells her. 

"Nicole I spilt the juice on you." Sharon looks at Nicole smiles shaking it off looking worried. Kate steps closer and sits on the foot of the bed.

"Dear, no more of that." Sharon frowns confused. "Worried about others. You are either being placed into hospital care. And no you cannot take this bed as much as it is convenient you'd never rest. Or you go home with Andy and rest."

"Rusty?" Sharon's says quickly.

"She's going home Mary, they'll both be worrying about each other." The doctor says still checking Rusty. "You have any pain," he shakes his head but she gives him an uncanning look the Sharon would give him.

"A little." Rusty admits, she nods.

"Okay," Dr. Hernández turns around and looks at everyone. "I have loved this family support but if it's going to make Rusty."

"No don't kick them out please. I will stay put." Rusty says quickly. "I know Sharon has to go rest but I'll get bored if no one can come in." The Doctor smile's and hesitantly agrees.

Andy helps Sharon's up she comes up to Rusty and kisses his forehead. "I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "Can I come back to sleep with him?" The doctor nods again. "Hey Ricky could challenge you to a good game." Rusty smiles weakly. "I have my phone," she hugs him tightly.

"If you can't come back, can Andy?"

"Absolutely." Andy tells him running a hand down his back. "Cole?" Andy looks around.

"Mary give Rusty a little pain medication and Captain," the doctor hand Andy a lip. "Those will help her sleep." He thanks her.

"Hey Rusty, I'll be back." Nicole comes around and gives him a hug they had gotten close on the days she had spent with them. "Anything you need?"

"A new body." He says sarcastically.

"I'll look for one." She smiles moving to the door.

"Ricky don't leave him alone." Sharon says quickly as Andy walks her out.

"No we have lots of catching up to do." Ricky says coming next to him.

"If you go home I can take care of you." Kate tells Sharon making them halt in their step, they all new she was trying to stop her from going to Nicole's.

"I want to be close by, if it's okay." Sharon looks at Nicole.

"Yes no question. Kate please you're welcomed." She tells her Kate shakes her head crossing her hands in front of her.

"Later maybe thank you." Kate says quickly.

"Rusty you mind staying with her." Ricky says annoyed at his sister Rusty smiles and nods understanding. "I'm just going to help mom to the car." Andy goes ahead to get the car and Ricky helps Sharon. Nicole at their side. They meet Andy at the entrance helping her slip in. "Hey take care of yourself." He kisses Sharon on the cheek as Andy and Nicole switch places. "What's with Rusty and sleeping?" He asks.

"Nightmares." Sharon says weakly. Ricky bends at his knees and takes Sharon's hand hating to see her this way. He had taken too long to come down.

"You come tonight to sleep with Rusty and I'll stay with her." He says looking at Andy he nods. "Mom, you're resting till you're tired of it." Sharon smiles. "Rusty will be in good hands I promise, I will not leave unless Andy or you are around okay." She nods weakly grateful he was around.

"Talk to your sister." Sharon says weakly looking to the driver seat where Nicole waits patiently. He understands.

"Yes, to your ungrateful daughter." Sharon smiles. "Nicole thank you." He says as he stands up closing the door. She smiles at him and waves as Nicole puts the car in drive, Sharon turns into Andy. He sighs rubbing her back.

"Ricky okay with his Dad?" Nicole asks curiously.

"Better than Kate yes." Sharon answers groggily. Andy looks at her. "I'm okay, just dizzy." Sharon assures him closing her eyes.

"Sharon. Look at me." She does quickly closing her eyes, Nicole looks at them through the mirror ready to turn back to the hospital if she passes out.

"Andy I'm just resting." She smiles her eyes fighting her to her insistence on opening. "You may have to carry me out of the car." She says quickly he closes his eyes and kisses the top of her head. "Sleep with Rusty tonight." He nods holding her. Nicole looks through the mirror worried for her Dad too, thinking how Sharon had managed to function this long without crashing till now. "Hold me." Sharon says softly into Andy's ear where only he can hear her, not having the energy to act as if full of strength anymore and feeling perfectly warm and safe in Andy's arms. He holds her tighter, feeling her fall asleep in the short minutes from the hospital to Nicole's.

* * *

_Note: I'm somewhere other than home again. Traveling is beautiful but I'm__ working in between so the__ writing time is a mess. My apologies. I'd love to hear from everyone. I keep writing with motivation from all of you so thanks._


	13. How Do I Live?

Nicole pulls the comforter over for Andy to lay Sharon down, she takes off Sharon's shoes as her Dad takes of her jacket she takes it from his hands when he looks around as to where to set it. Sharon lays back closing her eyes. Andy moves her hair out of her face looking at her worried when she immediately closes her eyes. Nicole rubs his shoulder knowing how much hurt he is going through.

"I'm going to get you some of my pajamas for her." Andy nods thanking her as she goes turning back to Sharon. The way she wasn't arguing to stay up, she so willingly laid in bed without worrying about anything and then she smiles making his heart break even more.

"Lay with me." She asks before closing her eyes again, Andy sighs as Nicole returns with some extra clothes.

"Anything else Dad?" Andy shakes his head thanking her again as she goes closing the door to give them privacy. Andy sits her up taking off her blouse and slipping on a t-shirt. Sharon is conscious and makes effort to stand holding onto him as she removes her pants with his help. Andy slips on the pajama bottoms and straightens up. Meeting her face to face holding her by her hips. Sharon closes her eyes leaning her forehead against his, her body against his.

"I'm tired." She says quickly knowing that she's falling asleep standing up. "Have been for a while now." She sighs. "Just sleep with me." Andy nods helping her lay back and covering her. He folds her clothes and puts it to the side and goes to find Nicole. She's waiting impatiently in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"You okay Dad?" She wipes her hands and comes around the counter.

"Yeah she is." He pulls out the slip from his pocket. "Do you mind staying till I come back from the pharmacy?" She takes the paper.

"I got it. You stay with her." He smiles kissing her forehead. "And I was asking if you were okay?" She hugs him. "You're human too Dad. I haven't seen you rest much either. You're the last one to bed and the first one up while you've been her." She runs a hand on his cheek, he takes her hand in his. "How about you sleep with her. When night comes I'll wake you so you can go with Rusty." He kisses her hand it wasn't a question it was a subtle command.

"Hm." He smiles. "You are incredible you know that."

"Maybe I did take after you, after all." She winks at him walking to grab her purse and waving goodbye. Andy sighs closing his eyes and shaking his head. How had she gotten to this point? He walks back to the guest room and removes his shoes and lays down with her. Sharon opens her eyes at the dip in the bed and rolls on her side shifting over to lay with him. She falls asleep immediately, Andy doesn't thinking about how much he has said he was taking care of her but didn't. She stirs awake twice in panic and Andy helps calm her down. He hears a faint knock on the door, he looks at his watch and sees an hour time has passed.

"Come in." He says softly sitting up but Sharon holds onto him.

"No don't move." Nicole says bringing him the medicine. She opens it and he wakes Sharon helping her recline on the headboard. She looks pale and sick, out of it. Andy gives her the pill and Nicole helps her with the water.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Nicole smiles. "My phone?" Sharon says, Nicole hands it to her. "Rusty?" Nicole takes it back, both Andy and Sharon look at her a mild shock on their faces.

"No. Sharon just rest." Andy looks at Nicole and her worried expression. "Please just sleep. I've never seen Dad this way. Do it for him." Sharon looks at Andy, "I can't have you both crumble on me." Sharon smiles softly, nodding. "Thank you." She says putting her phone back down. "I will go see Rusty."

"Cole tell Rusty to call me if anything." She nods closing the door. Andy smiles at Sharon helping her lay down and lying beside her. "You need anything?" She nods, he smiles knowing exactly what she wants. He lays on his side in front of her wrapping his arms around her and he sighs happily when they lay face to face. "You wanted me to hold you right?" She kisses him.

"Forever." He groans agreeing. "I know. I'm worrying you." He kisses her nose wanting to cradle her, hold her forever like she asked. Her eyes close. "Just let me be with you."

"Forever." He says in return a small smile creeping along her face holding him with insistence to be closer to him. He lays on his back once again and moves her onto him, helping her wrap her leg in between his. "Close enough?"

"Never." She says in a hum, he frowns as she falls to sleep too soon for it to be normal. He had been so self-absorbed in himself, he should have cared for her more. He runs his fingers through her hair. When she doesn't wake he sleeps with her. She has no nightmares the medicine helping rest completely. He wakes up looking at his watch, having slept a few hours. He turns to face her, she moves protesting holding his shirt. "Don't go." She says in voice distant from the one he knows. He pulls her close.

"It's late." He whispers, she opens her eyes and closes them again.

"I'm too tired." She says almost crying, cursing her body for betraying her. His heart breaks, he knew her. She was determined to never have to get to this point and yet here she was.

"It's the medicine, you're going to be fine just sleep. I'm going with Rusty." She makes a small noise as if agreeing and disagreeing. "I'll send your eldest son." She smiles. "Maybe he'll cuddle with his beautiful Mother." She opens her eyes, he runs his thumb along her cheek, the green of her eyes so distant displaying only the longing for rest. His express nothing but guilt and pain.

"I love you." She says knowing how much his eyes are admitting to her. He kisses each eyelid and then her lips.

"Me too." He runs his hand on her cheek. "I love you too." He says softly as she falls back to sleep. He quietly stands grabbing his shoes and leaving the room with one last look at the fragile woman in the bed.

"Grandpa Andy." The youngest of boys attacks Andy's leg as he approaches the living room. "Are you sleeping here?" He says excitedly.

"I was taking a nap." Andy sits on the couch picking up the boy and putting him on his lap. "But Sharon will be sleeping here." He says through forced smile.

"Can I see her?"

"No can do buddy, she's sick and needs some rest." Jeff comes in giving Andy a cup of water. "How you doing Andy?" Andy sighs heavily thanking him having nothing to express himself. "I'm sorry Sharon isn't doing so well. Nicole took Jake with her to pick up Ricky." Andy nods smiling.

"That wife of yours is an angel." Jeff smiles.

"No doubt about it." They turn to the opening door and see the others come in, Ricky carrying in the older boy on his shoulders. "Jake?" Jeff calls out smiling.

"Grandpa Andy!" Jake says excitedly, Ricky puts him down as her runs to tackle Andy, they all smile as the two boys play fight with Andy tackling him down onto the couch.

"Okay break it up. Upstairs to brush your teeth." The two wrestle up the stairs. "Jeff this is Richard, Sharon's son." Nicole introduces. They shake hands.

"How's Rusty?" Andy asks putting on his shoes.

"Worried for Mom, blames himself." Andy sighs for what felt like the hundredth time rubbing his face for a moment. They all look at one another. "Andy it's no one's fault. Mom over extends herself. This isn't the first and it won't even be the last to teach her anything. It's not your fault." Andy nods but they all know he doesn't agree as he stands up.

"I'll sleep with Rusty. Then some things are being delivered at the new house tomorrow morning." Ricky nods. "Can you be there to open the door? It'll be furniture for the master bedroom and a few other things Sharon ordered. We are bringing some things from the condo too, which she wants to pack."

"I'll do as you ask." Ricky takes the keys smiling. "Mom is?"

"That way." Nicole points. "There is another guest room upstairs." 

"No, I came to take care of her but thank you. I appreciate both of you opening your home to us. Mom appreciates it too." They watch him as he goes to the room.

"The first time I met him, he was so serious. Kate was not. They switched." Nicole says hesitantly. 

"They are both great. Ricky is more reserved with his personal feelings Kate is not." Andy smiles kissing Nicole on the forehead and lingering in hugging her for a while. "Thank you for being so kind." She kisses his cheek and smiles holding him.

"I love having all of you." Andy knows she's being honest. "Rusty is waiting for you." She pulls out. "I took some more blankets and pillows so you'll be comfortable. Rusty sighed in relief for his new pillows." Andy smiles. "I really love him Dad he's a great kid." Andy nods agreeing.

"He really is." Andy shakes Jeff's hand. "Have her rest. I want my baby and her baby healthy." Andy rubs his daughter's flat stomach. Nicole only smiles as they watch him go.

"You worried for your Dad?" Jeff turns to Nicole taking her hand.

"Very. He's tired." She says softly following her husband up the stairs. "He needs Sharon and she's disappearing on him." Jeff smiles wrapping his arms around Nicole as they climb up the stairs to a shouting match between their boys.

Ricky walks into the bedroom and sees his Mom curled up. He smiles walking over to her and pulling up the blanket. She opens her eyes. "Hey Honey." Ricky smiles as she tries to sit up but fails.

"Oh Mom." He sits down on the bed and helps her putting a pillow on her back. "Only for a little bit okay?" She nods.

"Come." She pats the bed beside her.

"You still love us as if we were five, don't you?"

"Even more." He sits beside her and wraps her into a hug. "When did you get here?" He kisses her cheek, she smiles as he lays his head down on her lap.

"Just a few minutes ago. You know your daughter is jealous of Nicole." Sharon sighs. "I'm sorry, no worrying you." Sharon closes her eyes running her hand through his hair. "You haven't done that in a long time." She smiles.

"Where is my Bean? What did she say?" Ricky frowns this wasn't what he was here for.

"At the hospital, she said nothing." Sharon rolls her eyes but gives up knowing she won't get anything out of him today.

"I may fall asleep, they drugged me." He laughs.

"Mom, why aren't you taking care of yourself?" She falls silent. "Am I going to have to scold Andy and Rusty or better yet Kate?"

"God no." He sits up and sits beside her. "It's been a lot Honey."

"So you decide to not take care of yourself?" She falls silent he turns his head and looks at her. "I'd like to have you around for if I ever get married or have children." She looks at him apologetically. "I want you around for a hundred more years." She chuckles and rests on his shoulder.

"Will you eat something for me?" She frowns, not feeling hungry.

"Yes, just something light okay?" He nods moving but she stops him. "I will sleep, eat and take care of myself more. I promise." He hums not believing her. "I want to be around for you." He takes her hand.

"Mom. You are like a superhero to me, you always have been since I was a boy." She smiles her eyes heavy. "But even superhero's need a break sometimes." She chuckles. "Seriously what are we going to do with you Captain Sharon Raydor leader of Major Crimes in charge of three Lieutenant's, two Detectives and one civilian?" She smirks, "Mother of three; two very handsome young fellas." She smiles. "One selfish daughter," she slaps his arm and he chuckles as he continues. "Who is in love with one of her Mother's security officer's?" Sharon shakes her head the mess he was untangling. "Stepmother to two; one very attractive woman." Sharon looks at him raising her eyebrows. "That's married with a guy who can probably beat me up." She chuckles again resting her head again, Ricky smiles. "To a guy I've never met but heard is worse than your daughter." She pinches him, until he says ouch. "Fiancé to one Lieutenant Andy Flynn?" She smiles closing her eyes. "Who works for you and is going around beating himself up?" She frowns. "If you keep up at this pace, he will be laying right next to you." She strokes his arm.

"Hug me really tight?" He shakes his head and turns hugging her. "We sleep and eat and I'll be all better." He kisses her forehead obvious that she didn't want to go into her web of life at the moment.

"Did I miss grandmother?" She frowns confused. "The boys," he stands up and pulls the covers up having her lay back down.

"Stepchildren to the very attractive woman?" Ricky smiles as she teases. "I love them as if they are." He nods not expecting otherwise.

"I'm going to make you a soup or something light as you say." She smiles he sees how thin and pale she looks, he takes her hand and kisses it gently setting it back down.

Andy arrives at the hospital and Rusty looks up. "How Sharon?" He lets out immediately. Andy smiles coming around and sitting on the bed facing him.

"She's sleeping, she's exhausted." Andy tells him. "How are you?" Rusty shrugs. "So you and I are going through the same?" Rusty looks at him confused. "We are both blaming ourselves, Rusty shifts uncomfortably. "You see Sharon is Sharon. I'm sure I could have done a lot to make her rest, maybe you too but would she have listened to us?" Rusty smiles and shakes his head. "Exactly." Andy stands and takes off his jacket, still feeling guilty but trying to make Rusty feel better. "So tell me honestly how are you feeling?"

"I opened some stitches when I got up to quick earlier today. So I'm a little sore." He looks at his lap and picks up a book. "Nicole brought me this." He holds it out and Andy takes it, he smiles flipping through the pages quickly and giving out a short laugh. "She said it was your real birthday gift but thought I needed it more." Andy looks at him. "But it's personal." Andy stops at a page and runs his finger through it.

"Yeah, I used to read when I had time. Nicole went through this phase of reading books when she was in her teens. I knew because I asked her teachers secretly it was a time I hardly saw them, so I would go to bookstores and buy books." He looks at Rusty. "Read through them and wrote messages and notes to her throughout the book. I'd mail them to her or take them to her personally. About one a month for two years." Andy taps the book in his hand. "I thought she threw them away." He feels an ache in him.

"She responded, put her own notes inside." Rusty tells him, Andy nods opening it and looking inside. "I don't feel right reading it." Andy looks at him and goes to his jacket and pulls out a pen giving Rusty the book and the pen.

"I want you to write too." Rusty takes it hesitantly. "Just keep the same pen color throughout. And then I'll read it." Rusty looks at the book. "I want to know you better, this is a way to do that." Andy was sure this was Nicole's similar purpose, for Rusty to know Andy better. Rusty meets his eyes and nods. "Tell me, you okay with me staying with you?" Andy walks over to the other bed.

"Yeah." He stays quiet for a moment. "Thank you for coming, I know you would like to be with Sharon."

"I'm happy to be here Rusty." Andy smiles raising his legs up on the bed and sighing in relief, Rusty smiles watching him. "She's sleeping with her son. By the way where is Kate?" Andy looks at him. Rusty shakes his head but Andy could see that he was keeping something. "Rusty?"

"Ugh went with Lewis." Andy smiles then chuckles.

"Oh!" Andy stands back up. "This stays between us. If you tell Sharon."

"I wouldn't dare." They laugh together.

"Oh Kate." Andy smiles. "I hope he doesn't break her heart." Andy paces nervously and Rusty watches him.

"Andy. How do you and Sharon do it?" Andy stops and frowns.

"I don't understand."

"You care about Kate and Ricky and well me. She cares about Nicole, your son Nick and me." Andy smiles softly. "How does that happen?"

"How do you love Sharon?" Rusty smiles realizing that there is no answer it simply happens. Andy thinks about it and continues. "Hmm at first I cared for them because they were Sharon's kids. I see Kate sometimes and I feel like she wants a father figure. And I want to be that. She seems to want it to but she has a father she knows loves her which is why I think she hesitates. Ricky is just a kind man. He seems to be another Sharon wanting to take care of everyone but he's still like his father which means he doesn't want to get to intimate when he loves people and I've grown to love and respect him." Rusty nods not expecting an answer Andy's question enough to understand that love is simply love. "I think Sharon loves Nicole because she reminds her of herself and me at the same time, they got a long right away and they've built a solid friendship. Nick well, I think that is a whole different thing. He's hesitant to accept me and Sharon." Rusty thinks it through making some sense but he knew there was really no way of explaining it. "And you Kid, are our son." He shrugs, Rusty's cheeks go slightly red. "We can't describe it any other way." Andy answers his phone. "Hello," he smiles. "It's for you." Rusty takes it glad there was an interruption this one on one still new to him.

"Hey Honey, how are you?" Sharon's fragile voice comes through.

"Sharon. I'm good, how about you?" Rusty asks excitedly but worried.

"Resting, but I'll try to get there soon." She says.

"Sharon just stay in bed okay?" Andy smiles. "I miss you and I wish you were here but I rather you be okay than be sick. Andy, Nicole, Ricky, Kate, Mary and the team they all keep me busy." Sharon sniffles. "You're crying?" Andy rubs Rusty's shoulder knowing she probably was.

"Am not." Rusty smiles at the breaking in her voice. "I will stay in bed until I can't take it anymore as long as you promise me to sleep. Andy will be there and he will sit with you too after the nightmares. Just don't feel like he won't because he will do anything for you okay."

"Yes." Rusty looks up at Andy. He was starting to believe it.

"Thank you. Can I talk to him?" Andy takes the phone.

"The Kid and I are going to be fine Sharon. You rest." She makes a humming noise. "Guess what? He doesn't snore." Rusty giggles.

"You give up on me that easy?" Sharon asks playfully.

"Oh you know I never could." Andy replies.

Sharon hums. "I ate and I promised my son I would live a hundred more years." They stay quiet. "Andy I'm sorry I didn't listen to you more or at least too late." Andy sighs. "This is not your fault, who knows where I'd be if it weren't for you."

"I may leave you alone with Ricky for a month or the rest of your life if that means you keep healthy." She makes a noise against his idea. "He seems to be better at this caring for you." Rusty listens and frowns realizing Andy still blames himself.

"Andy?" She tries to stop him.

"I'll see you in the morning. Take another pill and sleep." He wasn't up for this discussion not now.

"Yes because I'm falling asleep on you my love, take care of our son and it'll be waiting for you." Andy closes his eyes worried for her. "Love you."

"Love you too." He replies and they hang up. He turns to Rusty and sees him pull up the blanket to his chin. "You cold?" Andy asks walking to his temporary bed.

"It gets really cold at night." He nods. "I don't like asking the nurses for my blankets. I don't want to bother them." Andy smiles placing one of the two blankets Nicole had set out for him on top of Rusty.

"Better?" He nods appreciatively. "Rusty just sleep okay." He runs his hand on Rusty's shoulder then pulling back. "I'm no Sharon but I promise I want to be here." Rusty nods feeling safe and comfortable and dosing off. Andy gets into the other bed and lays back falling asleep immediately. Rusty wakes up with a nightmare screaming almost exactly like Sharon but calling no name in particular. Andy is already standing there when he open his eyes.

"Sorry Andy." He says embarrassed as Andy looks at him softly.

"You apologizing for a nightmare?" Andy walks to his bed and pushes it closer to Rusty's. He looks at him curiously. "I'm not as tiny as Sharon. I can't cradle there." Rusty smiles as the beds meet and Andy gets in. "Okay so what helps Sharon is when she falls asleep conscious that I'm close by." Rusty nods closing his eyes. "You're reliving the day right?" Rusty nods. "Hmm, you think you want to talk to your Mom?"

"Don't call her that please." Rusty says thickly keeping his eyes shut. Andy looks at how vulnerable he is. "Sharon is my Mom." Andy smiles at the confidence, truth and honesty in his words.

"Well your Mom is safe in bed, Sharon Beck is in a clinic and you are here laying with me." Rusty opens his eyes glad someone was finally being straightforward and honest with him. "And this Michael character or whatever his name is, is dead. Stroh has no communication with anyone but his lawyer. You need to remember that none of it was your fault. That you saved your Mother. Take that from the nightmare not the rest." Any turns and looks at him. "Break it down and find the good, everyone you love is safe." Rusty nods not thinking of it this way.

"Thank you." He says softly. "Will you read?" Rusty hesitantly hands him the book that still rest in his lap. Andy takes it and opens it remembering how Nicole and Nick did the same when they were children at bedtime. It saddens him to think that Rusty never had that. He finishes the chapter and looks over and see's Rusty turned towards him on his side fast asleep. Andy looks at the cover of the book and puts it back at Rusty's side, closing his own eyes but no luck in falling asleep. He opens his eyes when the night nurse comes in to check on Rusty looking at his watch and thinking about Sharon. He stands up and paces the room, he stops and sees Rusty move then calmly sleep again. How was he supposed to help her? He grunts in frustration. He continues pacing through the night until the morning comes trying to figure something out to finally give this family the peace they need. He turns to see Rusty watching him.

"Hey, you didn't have any more nightmares." Rusty shakes his head.

"I didn't, but you didn't get sleep either." Andy shrugs it off. "Isn't that how Sharon started?" Rusty says hesitantly looking at his hands in lap he was worried for him too. Andy smiles and nods.

"You're right son." Rusty tenses at the word son, but Andy seems to have not noticed the slip. He wonders if that's what he calls Nick. "I was just trying to plan something for all of us." Rusty looks at him intrigued. Andy smiles sitting on the bed and going over his ideas with him.

Nicole slips out of Sharon's room with her tray of food, she had fallen asleep right after. Ricky follows her. Nicole sets the things out ready to wash dishes. "Let me do that." Ricky takes over, Nicole steps aside hesitantly. "So Mom told me you studied for secondary education." Nicole takes over drying the plates as he washes.

"Yes but I told Jeff I would watch the boys till they got used to me and the family. Then I'd go back. We can afford it and I actually love being, I guess a housewife." Ricky smiles.

"Do you mind me asking about their biological mother?"

"No," she stops drying the plates. "Their biological mom hasn't ever been in the picture, Jeff's been raising them on his own." Ricky smiles impressed. "The details." She says hesitantly.

"No that's alright." He finishes with the last cup and turns off the water. "Just intrigued." Here leans against the counter and smiles. "Your brother?"

"Sharon told you?" She asks embarrassed. He frowns and shakes his head.

"No, if something happened she didn't tell me. She let us know all the good and hides the bad. She treats us like kids." He shrugs. "She tells me how wonderful Rusty is and I find out he's still a teenager." Nicole smiles when he sees him smile. "That she's in love. That Andy's daughter is an angel but nothing about the son." Nicole shifts uncomfortably. "I hate to put you on the spot."

"Nick is proud, boastful, full of it sometimes. But he loves Mom and what she says is the truth to him." Ricky understands now. "I was like that too until Dad introduced us to Sharon." Ricky squints at her wanting to know what she meant exactly. "Hmm, she brought out the things Mom hid from us for years. The things we ignored."

"I've never seen Mom this way. She's completely in love." Nicole hums in agreement. "Kate hesitated with him at first too." She sighs in relief. "Now she adores him."

"Really?" Ricky nods. "Is there something I can do?" She shakes her head feeling silly.

"Hmm, take her out shopping." Nicole looks at him. "She likes to feel wanted." He rolls his eyes. "So this dinner you're planning ask her for help." Nicole smiles. "Not with the cooking she'll burn the house on." Nicole laughs. "Do nothing because it is her not you."

"Stay away from Sharon." She says hesitantly.

"Sweetheart don't do that." They smile as Andy comes in. "You'll crush Sharon." Ricky nods agreeing as he says hello to both of them. "She's off for a month from work so once Rusty's better, her too."

"And we are gone." Ricky adds for him.

"She'll be going insane, I hope you can help." He kisses her cheek reaching for an apple taking a bite. "How'd she do?" Andy asks Ricky.

"Nicole fed us constantly." Andy smiles at her. "She cuddled pillows all night." Andy chuckles. "How do you sleep that way?"

"Have you smelled your Mother?" He snorts.

"No I haven't." He says laughing with Nicole.

"Well we can start there. The list goes on." He tosses the apple core in the trash. "Thanks Ricky. I will take over. You too," he tells Nicole with a wink.

Sharon is lying flat on her back, propped up with a pillow. He climbs into the bed and kisses her lips, she hums her hand going to his neck as he lays on his side his lips still on hers. "Is it morning?" Andy nods running his nose against hers. "I knew that." She giggles. "I just had breakfast." The medicine was keeping her groggy.

"You can still sleep." She smiles. "I just needed to see you." She opens her eyes and meets his. "Oh those beautiful eyes are slowly coming back." He says excitedly as the green hue returns. She runs her hand along his face. "You and I are going away in a few weeks." She frowns confused as he nuzzles into her neck. "Back to the beach, for a few days." She smiles. "Rusty is staying with Nicole. We agreed, it's all planned." She is thrilled to hear the news of another trip for them both. It's what she wanted, what she needed.

"I better get fit for a bikini." Andy frowns she can feel it on her skin, it wasn't the time to play around this way. "I was kidding?" He stays silent. "Andy?" Her voice worried.

"I need you in my life." She frowns at his words. "You have to outlast me or else I will go crazy." Sharon understands now grabbing his cheeks and pulling him out. "Just don't fade on me completely." His voice breaks. "I don't know what to do without you anymore."

"I didn't realize how much I was hurting everyone. In the process of wanting to care for all of you. I hurt you all." She shakes her head closing her eyes. "We agreed we are going together. Remember? Neither one leaves the other behind." He smiles.

"We are so morbid." She grins, then frowns when he gets out of the bed. He lifts the blankets and climbs in she waits anxiously for him until they meet. He kisses her laying on top of her. "Just for a little bit," he says but she rather him stay forever. He rest his head on her chest as she runs her fingers through his hair. "I know this is not letting you rest but I need you close." He kisses her chest and lifts his weight.

"No you stay." She says quickly. "Right where you are." He moves off of her only slightly so his entire weight won't be on her. "Just stay with me, than take me to see our son. You can carry me, wheel me in if you have to, but I need to see him." Andy grumbles in acceptance already falling asleep. She smiles amused, she closes her own eyes her hand in his hair his hands folded at her side inside her shirt up along her sides caressing her.

"How can I get closer?" She hums understanding his desperation of feeling him there but it not feeling enough. She runs her hands through his hair to soothe him. For the first time in a while he falls asleep before her. She lets the warmth of him, his presence and his smell take over and let herself drift off to sleep. Andy wakes up in the same position looking up at Sharon and her peace he doesn't move resting again and listening to her heart beat, his hands caress her sides again.

"I feel like I've been sleeping too much." He groans at her words, kissing her chest and looking at her scooting up then kissing her lips profoundly. She hums running her hands from his neck through his hair as he lifts himself on both his arms dragging out her bottom lip. He leaves her breathless. "Again." She says in a sweet voice that makes him want to crumble. He shakes his head and she frowns.

"I'll kiss you only when you take care of yourself." She pouts and grumbles stirring under his arms in frustration. He can't help but giggle and leans down and kisses her again, longer and deeper this time, dragging out soft noises from her. "Will you?" She bites her bottom lip and nods running her hand along his chest. "No more kisses if this happens again."

"Are you threatening me?" She says playfully.

"You bet your hot ass I am." She frowns her swollen lips pouted as he rolls off of her. "Come on." He extends his hand, she takes it. "Don't get up too quick." She listens and takes her time.

"Where is my hot ass going?" He laughs, causing her to smile.

"To the shower." He says as his laughing subsides, he helps her to the shower. Turning it on and helping her undress. There is something tender about it, he had undressed her many times but very few times without making love. She smiles as he undresses too and joins her inside the shower. He grabs the sponge and rubs her arms, her back, her breast, her torso, her legs, her center, making her close her eyes at the tenderness. She lets him lather her hair and rinse it, his finger gently running through the tangles. It makes her feel at peace and safe in his arms a feeling so familiar with him but so different. He lets her soak into the warmth of the water quickly rinsing off himself. He steps out first and dries off then wraps her into towel and dries her with gentle caresses. He helps her to the bed and lathers her in lotion. She watches how he takes his time, finding him unbelievably sexy in his concentration.

"My love." She says softly lifting his chin. "Let me I can do it." He kisses her tenderly and runs his hands along her calves one more time.

"I." He kisses her knee and stands up. "Want to do it. I love to feel you this way." She smiles. "Can you leave your hair like that?" She smirks amused. "It's beautiful when you blow dry it but it is overwhelming that way." She nods as he pulls out a small bag and pulls out clothes. She is amazed by him.

"How am I allowed to keep you for myself?" He looks at her little confused.

"Kate packed this." He says as if that was the thing that he deserved praise for. He pulls out several things but puts the jeans and a t-shirt closest to her.

"You want me to wear this?" She asks him.

"It just looks the most comfortable." She takes it reaching for a pair of panties and matching bra standing up and getting dressed. She lets him help her even though she doesn't need it, just like she could have showered and put lotion on herself but she sees in his eyes how much he needs to do it, how much her body responds to him. He kisses her softly and has her sit back on the headboard as he goes to the restroom. She closes her eyes still feeling like she could sleep another few hours. She runs her hands through her wild hair thinking about the times she wore it this way, twice since she's been with Andy, she smiles. She watches him emerge from the restroom brushing his teeth in a similar outfit as hers. A white t-shirt and jeans

"I want a leather jacket." He smiles nodding. He goes and comes back without the toothbrush. "You think I can pull it off." He grins sitting beside her and leaning in and kissing her.

"You can wear workout clothes forever and you would make it work." She smiles. "I will get you a leather jacket, but I much prefer you to wear mine." She hums and closes the space between them. "There are two very eager people that want to see you." She raises an eyebrow tilting her head slightly. "Are you up for it?"

"Wait." He stops from getting up. "Last night over the phone you said Ricky was better at taking care of me." Andy nods remembering. "You do believe it?" She says disappointed. She takes both his hands a tear runs down her eye. "I'm still up and standing because I have you." He moves close and embraces her letting her rest onto his chest, she clenches his shirt into fistfuls. "You are my life too." Andy kisses her head she had never said this to him, he rubs her back gently. "Andy?"

He smiles, "I'm not going to leave you with anyone else it is me and you." She stays quiet. "Sharon what is it?"

"You didn't say it. You always say it." He groans pulling her out and kissing her.

"I love you Beautiful and if me stepping back for others to watch over you is what you need. Then I will do it because you my darling are my life." She hums as he kisses her nose.

"No one can replace you." She says onto his lips. "The space you and my children, your children, our children." He smiles at her corrections. "The spaces each of you take are all different." He runs his hands through her hair.

"I know." He says easily. "I may need to stop spoiling you though." She grumbles, he chuckles. "Oh Sharon." He says heavily feeling like he really has no control.

"I will not go anywhere I promise." She taps his chest as he holds her tight. "And I love you too." He holds her tighter and she doesn't argue feeling loved and protected in his embrace. "Visitors?" She asks curiously, he smiles pulling out and kissing her sitting her back on the headboard. He gets up and leaves the room she smiles intrigued then she knows who it is when she hears the footsteps running and grins when she sees Jake than Ian come into the room. Ian jumps onto the bed and stops when a scolding comes from the door. She looks up and sees Nicole and Jeff behind Andy.

"It is okay Jeff, come here handsome." She calls him over, Ian drops to his knees and shifts towards her. She wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek pulling him to sit beside her. Jake climbs up beside her she scoots over to give him room.

"Daddy and Mom said it was okay." Jake starts as he gets comfortable in Sharon's embrace. "If we called you Grandma." Sharon looks up at Nicole and Jeff looking embarrassed, then back at the boy. "If it's okay with you." Sharon hums into his neck, causing a giggle from him, making them all laugh.

"I would love for you to call me grandma." The boy turns around and hugs her tightly.

"Jake!" Jeff calls him. "You're attacking her."

"I have a secret." Both boys look at her as she whispers. "I need magical hugs to get better." Nicole looks at Jeff and smiles as both of them embrace her tightly. "Wait don't let go." They don't until Andy grabs lan and he lets out a shrill as he tickles him. Sharon looks up at him.

"You young man have to get to class." He sets him down then grabs Jake and puts him down.

"Will you and Grandma Sharon be here after school?" Jake asks looking up.

"I don't think so buddy." He frowns, Andy squats and looks at Sharon she's smiling. "When Rusty and Sharon are all better. You and Jake are coming for a sleepover at our house." His eyes light up. "Sharon bought you two racecar beds." Both boys look at each other eyes wide mouths open. Sharon swings her legs over, Nicole moves towards her quickly helping her up.

"Can we go over to Grandma Sharon's, Dad?" Ian asks, he nods.

"When Sharon is ready okay." They nod enthusiastically, running out of the room with a goodbye grandma and goodbye grandpa. "I'm glad to see you better Sharon." Jeff waves goodbye following the boys.

"Oh, I love being called Grandma." Nicole smiles still holding Sharon on her back. "I always thought it would make me feel old, but it just sounds perfect." Andy grins replacing Nicole as he helps her into her jacket. "Okay hold me." Both Andy ad Nicole outreach to hold her steady, she smiles taking Nicole's hand. "The medicine still has me off balance."

"Maybe because you should be resting." Sharon smiles at her and nods in agreement. "And please don't go out and buy them racecar beds." Sharon looks at her and meets her eyes. "You did?" Sharon smiles shyly. "No it's fine, just." Nicole stops and hugs Sharon. Andy smiles letting Sharon go but still standing behind her just in case.

"Mom has slowly adapted to the boys but Dad and you." Sharon runs a hand up her back.

"They're your boys." Sharon pulls out and looks at her. "Don't discredit your Mom, Andy and I understand you because of Rusty." She smiles as Sharon shifts back and sits on the bed.

"Sharon why don't you stay here." Sharon shakes her head feeling dizzy.

"I have to go see Rusty. Plus the condo needs," she stops as they both glower at her. "I'm not over extending myself. Everyone is going to help." Andy looks at her. "Kate and Ricky are packing up Rusty's room and the kitchen as we speak. Nicole is helping tomorrow." Andy bends at his knees they look at him as his expression goes heavy. "It is okay right? To sell it still?"

"Yes, of course." He takes her hand. "Cole you said you didn't have the boys this weekend right?" She nods. "Can you sleep with Rusty tonight?" She smiles and nods, Sharon looks at him. "I think the condo deserves a goodbye." She smiles and stands with his help. Nicole goes, Sharon turns into Andy. "Ice cream and a movie, while you direct my packing." She giggles kissing him. He lifts her, "you have all day with Rusty, still lying in bed okay?" She nods as he moves with her in arms, Nicole smiles as she waits for them at the door.

"I don't walk anymore." Sharon says through a smile. Nicole giggles opening the door for them as they walk out. "Thank you." She whispers to him. "For everything." He smiles, "you are all the care I need." He groans putting her into the car and leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you." He whispers onto her lips. "I love you." He repeats himself causing her to grin into his kisses.

* * *

_Thank you or the patience and kindness._


	14. The Rose

_I have to thank all of you for being so wonderful, this chapter has a lot of flashbacks so everything in 'italics' is a flashback. I hope it isn't confusing. Hugs to everyone who has been joining me from the beginning, I don't know how to thank you all.- Enjoy!_

* * *

Sharon giggles for what seems the hundredth time as Andy packs their closet and she sits in bed eating ice cream. "Fifty-eight." He comes out covered in ties. She smiles as he shakes them off onto the bed. "Narrow it down for me." She giggles again gathering the ties looking at them. "I wear like ten." He sits beside her crossed legs and groans as she holds the ties up to his chest tossing them into two piles. He takes one and tosses it on the bed. "Wait." He points at the pile on the bed. "Those are keeps right?" She smiles and nods, "good your daughter gave me that one." She leans in and he accepts her lips humming. "You taste delicious." She grins as he takes the ice cream and helps himself.

"Andy." She says through a smile pulling on a tie he's sitting on. He chuckles standing up for her to take it. She tosses it to the pile on the floor. He sets the ice cream back on the nightstand, leaning in an arm at either side of her thighs and smiling leaning in to her. "Hmm." She wraps her hands behind his neck and giggles as his mouth meets hers, ties in both hands.

"Mom! Oh." Andy grumbles Sharon pushes him back. They turn around and Kate and Ricky are disappearing.

"Come in." Andy calls them back standing up and walking back into the closet grumbling. Sharon smiles at him.

"Sorry." Kate says quickly. "You should really close your door." Ricky slaps her arm and walks closer to Sharon as she tosses another tie onto the floor.

"Hey you getting rid of these?" Ricky asks picking up the ties. Andy peaks out and nods. "Can I have a few, I may need some for my new job." Sharon stops what she is doing and looks at him eyes wide, he grins. Andy steps out of his closet as Sharon gets out of the bed.

"You're working with Gavin?" He nods. Sharon lets out an excited scream they all smile as she runs over to him and hugs him standing on her tippy toes he lifts her up. "Congratulations!" She says excitedly. He puts her down. "So it's better than the junior associate."

"Much better." He says happily. "He wants me to partner with him. He shifting to his own firm. "Baker Raydor and Associates." Sharon looks at him proudly, hugging him again.

"Congratulations." Andy tells him also smiling proudly.

"No worries, I won't be staying with you guys for too long." Sharon slaps his arm. "No seriously, I need to close up in San Fran and try stealing my clients. Then I'll be looking for a place. It's a risk but I mean it is Gavin."

"How about here." They look at Andy who is still standing at the frame of the closet. Sharon smiles at him thinking the same. "I mean it's your Mom's place. We had considered still leasing the security and maintenance for the future for Rusty. But decided not to." Ricky looks at his Mom.

"I can't afford this." Kate scoffs. "What I can't. Not until things get started." Sharon looks at Andy he nods understanding.

"Ricky you don't have to pay us for the condo." He frowns. "It's your home. The fees that come with the place is the only thing." He smiles scratching his head. "Think about it." She tells him giving him a hug. "I'm happy you're coming back home." He sighs embracing her tightly. Andy and Kate smile.

"Dinner is ready." They look at Kate. "I didn't cook, I ordered." She adds quickly.

"How about you Bean?" Sharon asks fetching a few ties out of the pile on the floor and giving them to Ricky. Then tossing the rest into a box.

"What am I bringing the entire ballet association to LA?" Sharon rolls her eyes.

"Lewis?" She answers as they leave the room.

"He's better." She says shortly. They all groan she turns to them.

"Oh come on. You know what she's asking." Ricky says annoyed as he pulls out the chair for his Mom. They all wait patiently passing around containers.

"Don't freak-out." She starts, Sharon looks at her quickly. "He's thinking of asking for a transfer." She says poking at the container with her fork not looking at anyone. She looks at Sharon staring at her. "It is too soon. I know." She starts and stops when no one says anything. Sharon returns to her food and Ricky and Andy look at each other when Kate frowns with no response from her Mom.

"If he's serious I know some people in the NYPD." Sharon says after a long pause. "I can call…" Kate stands up and hugs her, feeling as if she was going to reject the idea. "…And make the transfer easier." Sharon say giggling as Kate holds her tight kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." Kate says quickly pulling away.

"Wait." Sharon stops her from moving, Kate bends at her knees as Sharon runs her hands on her cheeks, seeing a five year old crying when the nasty boy pushed her on the playground. "Promise me a few things." Kate nods taking her hand in hers and kissing it. "That he won't make you stop dancing." She says sadly. Andy and Ricky stop eating at the sound of Sharon's voice, Kate tries to say something but she stops her. "Wait. That his career and hobbies won't come before you." Kate sighs kissing Sharon's hand again realizing she's trying to keep her from the mistake she once made. She stands up and kisses Sharon's forehead.

"It's us testing things Mom." She goes around her wrapping her arms around her neck. "But I promise that if he isn't half of a Mr. Perfect I will dump him." She says looking at Andy.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I don't think anyone comes close to that." Sharon taps her daughter's hands as she lets go. Andy's cheeks go pink as he turns back to his food.

"Hey!" Ricky grumbles.

"Other than your brothers." She says hurriedly with a smile. "Yes go ahead and call him." Sharon tells Kate as she pulls out her phone running away hurriedly.

"She's such a teenager Mom." Sharon slaps his arm. "You know how many times you've done that on her behalf?" Sharon looks at him apologetically. "Like a thousand." He says sounding hurt getting up.

"Don't go. I'm sorry." Sharon reaches for his hand, she pouts as he disappears. Andy smiles at her as she stands up and walks toward him, he scoots out and lets her sit on his lap. "Andy I think you're the only one that still needs me or at least wants me around." He smiles.

"I'm meeting Nicole." Ricky comes back out changing his shirt. "At the hospital." He says when they look at him confused. "Mom?" Ricky says quickly when she smiles remembering their talk. "Kate is coming too." He says feeling embarrassed.

"Lewis is on call so I'll have to tell him later." Kate comes in. "Ready?"

"What is this?" Sharon asks standing up. Andy tugs on her shirt to have her sit down but she stays standing her arms crossed in front of her.

"Nicole asked for my help for the dinner she's having. Ricky wants to see Rusty." She says quickly, Sharon frowns confused at her new attitude. "What?" She says defensively and looks at her phone and waves. "I'll wait for you outside." She tells Ricky.

"Dear God, she is a teenager." Sharon says blowing out air and looking at Andy, who is still holding onto the back of her shirt. "She was making Nicole's life miserable and now she's party planning." She says confused.

"Your son helped Nicole." Andy says looking up at her, she looks at Ricky and he shrugs.

"I tease Mom, but I do love her and Nicole deserves a little break." Andy smiles. "And since you won't do it. I will." He gives her a kiss. "I'm talking to Lewis." He says rushing away. "Bye."

"Ricky!" Sharon shouts following him.

Andy tugs on her shirt. "Let him. If he doesn't I will." She smiles.

"So you okay with Ricky possibly taking the place?" She asks still looking back at where they disappeared.

"It's yours." He tells her with a gentle caress of her legs.

"It's ours. Yours and mine, our families." She says taking the container off the table and sitting in front of him.

"Oh this dish is so much more appealing." She giggles at his excitement as he scoots forward opening his legs to have hers hang in between his running his hand up and down her legs. . "How many tie's do I have now?" He asks.

"Hmm. Twenty-four." He smiles. "How many shoes do I have?" He laughs. "Yeah I don't know either." She says smiling.

"This veggie dish is so much better. Than the shrimp." She says after a bite.

"I'm glad you're enjoying food." He lifts her legs for her feet to rest on his thighs, caressing her ankles. "No keep eating. I'm stuffed." He tells her when she tries giving him the food again. "Plus I'm busy." She shakes her head amused as his hands continue caressing. "So tell me, will you miss this place?" He runs his hands up her leg under her pants.

"I've been remembering a lot." He nods looking around, raising her leg and kissing her ankle, she looks at him softly. "Remember when we taught Rusty how to dance?" He rubs her thighs and nods. "We got really silly that day." She giggles continuing to eat. "Hmm. Ricky introduced me to his girlfriend after catching them making out on that couch." Andy laughs as he looks over. "Darla was her name." she says pinching the chopsticks together.

"Hmm, strawberries and chocolate for our six month anniversary." She grins at his mischievous grin. "We went a little silly then too. Remember?"

"Yes, but I had no wine that day. I was silly on love." She brings food to her mouth. "I was so adamant about chocolate strawberries." She meets his eyes and they grin together, remembering.

_"Andy I want chocolate covered strawberries." She whines as she looks through the fridge. "Just one." She stomps her feet slightly. "I should have gotten them at the restaurant."_

_"If I go buy you one. What do I get?" Andy says wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck._

_"Hmm. What do you want?" She turns around and wraps her arms around him. He kisses her profoundly, she whimpers as he moves her against the fridge. "I will get into one of the outfits you got me." She pants onto his lips. He groans. "Or possibly nothing." She shrugs as if she was saying the most normal thing._

_"Just for one strawberry?" She giggles starting to un-buttons his shirt. "Wait, if we start I won't stop. You want those strawberries?" She grumbles wiggling between the fridge and him kissing his chest._

_"I'm ready for you." She whispers into his ear tugging on his earlobe. He groans again stepping away buttoning up his shirt. Leaving the condo in an exasperated speed._

"You came in no time at all." Sharon says bringing the chopsticks back to Andy's lips.

"With two dozen strawberries." Andy adds taking the food into his mouth.

"And I paid back for everyone. Well I got treated two ways." She pulls her feet off of him and gets off the table setting the food down and climbs onto Andy a leg at both sides. "The time Rusty tried escaping security." She wraps her arms around his neck.

_"You hear that?" Andy and Sharon lie in bed together, Sharon on top of Andy._

_"Don't stop." Andy tells her in desperation. She smiles kissing his bare chest. "Wait listen." She stops._

_"That's what I was telling you." Sharon says quickly._

_Rusty?" They say in unison._

_"You go I can't go like this." Andy gestures to himself as Sharon walks off. She takes the robe and wraps it around her giggling._

_"Rusty!" Sharon calls out. _

_"Captain, Ma'am he was trying to go down the fire escape." Sharon finds Rusty walking back to his bedroom._

_"I wanted to play chess at the park." He says frustrated falling onto the couch._

_"Thanks Lewis." Sharon waits for him to go. "You said you weren't feeling well?" She asks patiently._

_"I lied." He grumbles._

_"I have a better idea then lies." Rusty mumbles annoyed. "Give Andy and I ten minutes we can come watch you right?" He looks at her. _

_"Really?" He sits up straight. "Yes I'll do anything." She smiles at his excitement._

_"Don't escape again." She asks tenderly. Rusty nods enthusiastically. _

"It took a very cold shower to get out of that one." Andy laughs.

"We are two horny old cops." Sharon joins his laughter.

"Well with this beauty." He runs his hands down her back. "Who wouldn't be?" She smiles shyly as he kisses her, he could still make her feel like the most beautiful woman ever.

"When you got jealous of the fireman?" She giggles pulling away, he pouts.

"Do you have to bring that up?" He runs his hands under shirt along her back. "It wasn't a very good day." She hums meeting his head and closing her eyes remembering.

_"It seems like everything is in order. No damage done. Two girls trying to cook down stairs and caught on fire wanted to make sure your things were solid." The fireman tells Sharon._

_"My daughter is awful at cooking too and has started a few fires of her own so no problem." She waves her hand._

_"Yes I was the same fireman that blew out that fire what seven years ago." He says with a grin._

_"Oh yes." Sharon remembers now, pointing at him. "Wow you haven't changed."_

_"Neither have you." He says in return, Andy frowns at the interaction. "Very beautiful." Andy takes a step forward. Sharon senses him and turns around. _

_"This is Andy." She introduces him. _

_"Nice to meet you." The fireman extends his hand. "Lucky man." He adds. "If you ever are in need of any assistance." He hands Sharon his card With a wink then walks out._

_"Thank you." Sharon says closing the door behind him._

_"Need any assistance?" Andy says annoyed, Sharon turns around grinning. "Let me see." He takes the card from her hand. "What he thinks?" She presses her lips against his before he can continue. _

_"He gave me one last time to and I was single then. Or well you know." She tilts her side to side._

_"What are you saying?" He answers annoyed._

_"That he's handsome." Andy frowns at her words. "Tell me he isn't?" She smiles teasing him as he pulls away._

_"Sharon?" He says when she won't let go._

_"You don't find other woman attractive." Andy doesn't answer. "Okay you see." She answers kissing him tenderly. Then taking the card and putting it in a drawer. _

_"Wait a moment. You're keeping that." His voice sounding frustrated._

_"Yes in case I need some assistance." She teases again. "Come here." She says as he walks away. "Andy come here." She tugs on his arm. "I have the most handsome man with me right now." She pulls him into an embrace. "Dear god is he handsome and I'm completely in love." She nibbles in his neck._

_"How in love?" He fakes a pout._

Sharon pulls out from reclining on his head and smiles at him looking embarrassed, she kisses his nose and he wiggles it causing her to giggle. "The pigeon in the condo." Andy grins remembering.

"I told you not to ever leave that balcony door open." She smiles at him.

"It took us three days to get her out."

"Her?" She says intrigued.

"She was stubborn." He says simply, she slaps his chest and gets up.

"Ouch." He rubs his chest and watches her start cleaning the food. "You got sad." He says softly taking her hand and standing up.

"We shared a lot here." He tucks her hair behind her ear. "Rusty catching us too many times to count making out on that couch, in the kitchen." Andy hums looking over at the couch. "Movies as a family." She leans into his chest as he pulls her close. "This was Rusty's first home." She says softly.

"You told me you loved me for the first time in the tub in our bathroom." She hums kissing his chest pulling out and looking up.

"Your proposal." She wipes her tear, he pulls her close and rest his lips on her forehead as he sinks everything in all the moments they had shared together.

"All our rides up those elevators hoping no one would be on it so we could make out." She giggles. "When we painted Rusty's room and we ended up in a paint fight." He laughs kissing her cheek.

"You two did. I watched. I've always hated painting." He wraps one arm around her waist and lifts her walking with her to the living room hanging straight to one side. He sets her down and kisses her as he sways side to side with her. "We danced a lot this way." He nods kissing her hairline. "Hmm, my attack." She says sadly. "That you and my children and the team worked so desperately to find me." He holds her tighter moving with her as she hums in his ear. "Rusty?" She whispers.

"Look at how far you two have come." He encourages her. "He calls you his mother, he adores you." She kisses his shoulder.

"And you." She repeats the gesture. "He was so sweet talking about how you pushed your bed against his." Andy smiles. "Those books are making him understand you better." Andy can't help but feel excited at this new closeness.

"Yes, I think that was Cole's idea."

"She saved Rusty here." Andy smiles sadly. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with Ricky living here." She stops and Andy continues swaying with her. "It had many happy moments. Wonderful moments." Her voice gentle.

"They were perfect." Andy says softly.

"But I need it to close. To start anew." Andy hums taking her hand and spinning her she smiles as he starts walking to the bedroom. "Can we take a nap?" Andy turns to her surprised she asked and continues walking backwards, he strokes her cheek and she stops leaning into his hand.

"Yes, we can sleep whenever you ask for it." She smiles softly at him. "You alright?" She nods continuing to the bedroom. She goes to her side and crawls in immediately. "I'll continue packing." He says watching how beautiful she looks as she curls up.

"No, please. I want to hold you." He removes his shirt and gets under the blankets moving close to her. She parts his legs with hers, her head and arm splayed on his chest. "This was my favorite part over everything." She inhales a deep breathe. "Being in your arms this way."

"That won't change." She kisses his neck and stays there smelling him. "You feeling okay Beautiful?"

"Just tired." She whispers. "And I need to hold you, feel you close."

"I will always be with you." He puts a hand in her hair and caresses her.

"I know." She answer gently. "I know." She breathes him in. "But that doesn't mean I don't want this." He caresses her hip. "Andy?" He answers her with a soft hum. "Our lives won't always be this complicated right? We will get the chance to just lay like this an entire day?" He shifts her closer to him taking her hand from his chest wrapping it in his.

"I think we are getting there Beautiful." She closes her eyes. "So I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" She smiles snuggling closer to him.

"I love you." She giggles moving up and kissing him. "I love you more than yesterday." She smiles as his hand runs up her back.

"Andy," she squirms as he tickles her. "Andy." She holds his hand as she laughs. "I love you too." She says on his lips. He puts an arm at both sides of her and pushes up. She raises her hands to cradle his cheeks lying flat on her back. "You're so handsome." He hums loving when those words just roll off her tongue. He settles down on top of her as she runs her hands along his face his arms bent at her sides. "I love you." He grins nuzzling inside her neck. "Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"Your son. He'll be okay with us one day right?" Andy goes still not expecting this. "I can deal with our exes but not one of our kids." He kisses her breastbone not realizing it was still affecting her.

"I can't answer that Sharon." She turns on her side he does too, he props himself on his elbow as she lays her head on a pillow looking at each other. He strokes her hair. "I can tell him who you are, the beautiful woman you are." His hand runs under his shirt on her waist. "How he would fall in love with you like everyone else. But Sharon my son loves his mother unconditionally. I'm not sure I'll ever get him to hear me out." She closes her eyes and shifts closer to him, his hand runs under her shirt on her back. "I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize. It is not your fault." She answers. "Hmm, I just wish. I don't know."

"That he was more willing." She nods. "

"More for you than for myself." She tells him kissing his bare chest her fingers scratching his arm. "I know you love him, he's your son but I see how it hurts you." The phone rings Interrupting them and Andy pulls away and reaches for it handing it to her. "Hey Honey." She answers.

"Sharon the Doctor said I can go home tomorrow." Sharon props up and smiles. "I have to come back once a week for therapy but I can go home." His voice is high pitched and excited.

"Oh Rusty, I'm so happy to hear that!" Andy smiles seeing Sharon's face light up. "You'll be able to help us say goodbye to this place." She looks around. Andy strokes her hair and kisses her below her ear on her neck, she smiles.

"Oh and Kate told me to tell you that she's staying her too." He says happily.

"Too?" Sharon frowns confused.

"Ricky is staying with me." Sharon smiles picturing them all together.

"All of you together, hmm poor Nicole." Andy looks at her frowning. "Be nice alright and I love you Rusty."

"Me too Sharon." He hangs up, she smiles at Andy and leans in and kisses him quickly.

"What's with Nicole?" He asks a little worried.

"They are all staying together." Andy chuckles imaging the scenario, Sharon smiles as he rolls over on his back and pulls her with him. "We can sleep?" She asks happily taking her usual position.

"Yes, we can sleep."

Nicole sits with Rusty in his bed, facing each other the tray in between them as they play chess. Ricky and Kate stand watching and helping. "I'm so bad at this." Nicole flails her hands, Ricky smiles and points at a piece, she moves it and looks at Rusty.

"Isn't that considered cheating?" They turn to the strange voice, but Nicole is already standing. They all look at one another knowing who it is immediately he looks exactly like Andy. "Hey Sis." He gives her a hug. "I went looking for you at home and your lonely husband told me you were here." He says smiling at her.

"Um yeah," she nervously turns to look at the others, "I'm here to spend the night with Rusty." She says softly. Nick nods looking at the other three.

"You're Sharon's daughter." He moves forward to Kate. You're the splitting image. Besides the hair." He holds out his hand. "Nick, Nicole's brother." They shake their hands.

"Kate, I can see that, you look exactly like your Dad." He smiles. "This is Ricky my brother." They shake hands. "And.." she turns to Rusty.

"Rusty." Nick says before Kate can. Kate and Ricky look at each other intrigued. "You're famous." Nick says walking over to shake Rusty's hand.

"I am?" He frowns.

"Well my mother even talks about you so yes." Nick answers, Rusty looks at the others uncomfortably. "Where is Dad?" Nick looks around.

"Sharon and him are packing up their condo to move to their new house." Nicole answers.

"Hmm, can't they hire someone to do that?" He says a little condescendingly walking around the room and observing. Nicole shakes her head annoyed.

"Nick. What do you need?" She says quickly, he looks back and sees the others are uncomfortable.

"Well Anna wanted me to ask if you needed anything for this dinner you are having."

"No I don't." Nicole says gently.

"Um Kate will you help me up please." Rusty asks hating to be the only one laying back, she moves over to him and helps. "Thanks." He says as he walks on his own to the recliner.

"You play chess?" Nick looks at the game that was going on. "I was the best on my team." He turns and looks at the others helping Rusty get comfortable. Rusty simply nods.

"We are all working together to beat him. We've tried individually." Nicole tells him. "Only Dad." She starts.

"No he didn't start from the beginning." Rusty stops her. They all laugh.

"Hmm." Nick looks at the board again. "I joined the team because Dad was good and I thought I could be too." He smiles sadly holding one of the pieces in his hands and putting it back down.

"Wait he actually can play?" Rusty asks. Nick turns around and nods smiling.

"Well he did when he was your age." They all listen to him. "He stopped his last year of high school when he changed groups of friends." He shrugs. "Can we start over?" He gestures at the board, they all smile. Rusty examines him.

"Ugh sure." Rusty nods. They bring the board in front of Rusty lowering the tray. Nick pulls a chair in front of him. Nicole smiles watching Rusty start the game. Kate and Ricky pull up a chair. They all gather around silently watching as they play. Only the nurse interrupting to check Rusty's vitals. "Checkmate." Rusty calls. They all growl in laughter at Nick's deep sigh.

"Hmm, I'm impressed." Nick tells him. "You are very good. You should play Dad he may be able to beat you." Rusty smiles straightening out the pieces. Nick stands up and hugs Nicole. "You're terrible at this game." She nods giggling.

"That's why they were helping me."

"You all staying the night?" He asks curiously, they nod. "My girlfriend is out at a spa relaxing so I've been wandering around."

"You can stay. Pizza is on its way." Ricky tells him. Nicole looks at him expectantly.

"Maybe for a little." He fusses. Rusty flips on the television they all smile as they search and find somewhere to sit. Kate takes Rusty's bed and Ricky takes the spare one while the other two grab a chair, the pizza arrives shortly after and they all eat as they watch the movie.

"Rusty you should get back into bed." The nurse comes in interrupting the peace. He nods. Kate moves off as Nicole helps Rusty up not taking Nick's help. He gets into the bed and sighs in relief. Rusty looks at everyone and thanks them.

"You don't like me." Nick tells him.

"Nick?" Nicole warns him.

"He doesn't." Nick says laughing. Kate and Rusty move closer to Rusty's side. Rusty observes how it comes off as protectiveness.

"Just doing the same thing you did to Sharon the first time you met her." Nick rolls his eyes. "No she didn't tell me, I overheard Nicole and Andy talking about it here." Nick nods.

"Rusty?" Ricky tries stopping him.

"What did you do to Mom?" Kate frowns upset.

"Guys." Nicole says gently.

"Sorry Nicole." Rusty says sincerely realizing she was being caught in the middle.

"Look, Rusty my brother is a jack ass all the time," they all are surprised at her words. "He's pompous and incredibly self-centered." They all giggle a little as Nick looks at Nicole confused. "I'm too much in everyone's face all the time, I want to be helping everyone even when you want me gone. So I know I'm incredibly annoying." They all smile. "Kate." She gestures at her but stops.

"You can say it I'm childish. Self-centered. Annoying." Kate says with a smile.

"I'm an angel." Ricky says which causes them all to giggle. "I don't know how to tell people I care for them other than Mom." He admits. "I like my space and I disappear too much." He offers. Kate hugs him. They all stay quiet and look at Rusty.

"What?" He says defensively. "I know I'm a teenager, require too much of Sharon's attention, I am not easy to get along with." He looks at Nick. "I don't like you because I don't trust you." He says blatantly. 

"Hmm. Well maybe it goes the same way." Nick responds.

"I can add jerk to both of our lists." Rusty tells Nick, he smiles and nods shaking his hand.

"Our parents are together, which means we have to figure this out. Stop making their lives a living hell. Rusty is the only one who got stuck with both of them." Nicole says quickly.

"I gave Andy and Sharon their fair share of pain." Rusty admits.

"Well, what do you say?" Nicole looks at all of them but Rusty looks intensely at Nick.

"Nick promise him you'll give Sharon a break or you'll never.." he cuts her off. 

"I'll do my best, I promise." He says to the three. "I was a jack ass to her and Dad." They all smile at his sincerity. "It's my nature as Nicole says." He shrugs as they all smile.

"Alright, Rusty move over." Rusty smiles shifting in the bed so Kate could slip in. "We need to sleep before moving day tomorrow."

"You leaving?" Nicole asks Nick.

"It's a sibling sleepover." He shrugs they all look at him and at one another. _Siblings_.

"One of you can take the bed." Ricky says taking the recliner kicking up his feet. Nick gestures Nicole to the bed, they both climb in. Rusty looks around and smiles never expecting to be surrounded this way.

The following morning Sharon and Andy finish packing up their bedroom and Andy grabs Sharon by her waist. "We should really go now." He nods kissing her, she takes a step back but he holds on to her. She giggles. As he follows her as she continues walking back as they kiss softly, she lets out a small noise. He grins on her lips and she smiles kissing him again and pulling away. He pulls her back to him.

"One," he pulls her in for a kiss. "Hundred more." She laughs kissing him over and over.

"We need to go for Rusty." She says out of breath. He nods but doesn't let her go. Several minutes later as they arrive at the hospital room they smile everyone where they fell asleep but watching a movie. Sharon sees Kate cuddled with Rusty and it pulls at her heart strings. Then Nicole and Nick laying together, Ricky on the recliner. She looks at Andy he is smiling as big as her and he kisses her cheek.

"Nick?" Andy says in confusion, they look towards the door. "What is this?" Andy smiles at all of them.

"Sharon." Rusty calls her over.

"Hey honey how you feeling?" She gives him a hug and Kate a kiss as she doesn't get up from lying beside him. 

"Kate and Nick snore." Sharon giggles. Kate slaps his arm.

"Hey Dad. It was a self-invitation." Nick says straightening up his clothes as he gets out of the bed a little embarrassed.

"My handsome young man, you are ready to go." Mary comes in, they all look at her. "Sorry you two but this one is this best patient." He looks at Sharon and Andy.

"Mary?" Andy says playfully with a pout.

"Oh boy I'm caught in a pickle here." Mary smiles. "I'll choose the lovely lady." She says checking Rusty's vitals one last time.

"Mary, you are a part of us now." Sharon gives her a hug, they all smile as she returns it tightly. "A BBQ at our new house in two weeks I want you there." She says pulling out.

"With cookies." Kate and Rusty say in unison. They all laugh.

"And your husband." Sharon says softly.

"You have my number dear, I will love to be there." She gives her a kiss on the cheek and turns towards the door, "I don't know this fella but he looks just like you." She points at Nick and Andy with a smile.

"Nick." He extends his hand.

"Handsome." She replies.

"Thank you." He says with a smile. "You were Dad's nurse?" He can't help but ask they all look at one another uncomfortably.

"Two times. Almost lost him once." She hugs Andy, he gives her a kiss. "Oh." She blushes. "I'm going to get a wheel chair." She scurries away.

"Hey Kid. Ready to say goodbye to the condo." Andy walks over to him as Nick watches him seeing him but experiencing him too almost as if for the first time.

"Yeah Mom, it's time to say goodbye." Ricky says out loud. "I can't take the condo." She smiles sadly. "It's time to move on." Andy looks at her and winks. "All of us together." Sharon takes his hand for a brif moment and smiles at him.

"Well Andy is making us all breakfast." Sharon sighs heavily. "You all ready for our last meal at the condo?" They look at one another and nod.

"It was nice seeing you." Nick starts Nicole at his side with her purse. Sharon frowns.

"No, Nicole. Please you're a part of us right?" She nods with a soft smile. "Nick it'd be great to have you there too." She says hesitantly. "Plus we need a little extra heavy lifting. If you can?" She shrugs, Andy comes around and kisses her temple.

"I'll call Jeff." Nicole says in the silence. 

"Okay coming through." Mary comes with the wheelchair.

"I'll help him." Andy says quickly, Mary stops him. "Mary let me, please." She smiles and steps aside. They watch as Andy helps Rusty out of the bed and into the wheelchair. "Ready?" he asks him lying the blanket on top of him. Sharon smiles as he nods with a large smile. Andy tilts Rusty's chair back causing everyone to laugh.

"Andy?!" Sharon scolds him, taking over the pushing. He smiles kissing Sharon's cheek. Nicole smiles at Nick as he watches with curiosity never experiencing this side of him.

"Can I help?" He stands behind her holding her hands where she holds the wheelchair."

"Oh come on!" Rusty complains. Andy kisses her shoulder and let's go. "No you can both push." They smile at his acceptance. "I just want to get out of here." They all smile, Sharon pushes him leading the group.

"I'll walk with you all." Mary tells them. They all join in one elevator. Kate sits on Rusty's lap. Sharon shakes her head as the door opens and pushes them both.

"Bean get down, I can't push it." Andy takes it tilting it up again making Kate scream and Rusty laugh. He lets her get off and pushes Rusty. Sharon waits to meet Nicole, Nick walking beside her.

"If you and Jeff can help us pack and unpack still, we can finish going over the food menu." Sharon smiles softly at her.

"Yeah he's already picking me up." Sharon thanks her. "And Kate was great help." Sharon gives her a side hug, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for your patience." Nicole smiles at her. "Nick, Nicole can give you the address if you're interested." Sharon moves ahead to help Rusty into the car. Nicole smiles realizing what Sharon is up to not being pushy but only spiking curiosity. Nicole looks up at her brother and can see him looking at Sharon run ahead.

As they arrive at the condo, Ricky helps Rusty out. "Let me try it on my own?" Ricky nods letting him. Sharon rushes to him.

"Mom!" Ricky tells her but she wraps an arm around him anyway and Rusty doesn't argue knowing she wouldn't listen. Kate, Jeff and Nicole come behind them as they enter the building. Andy lets them all in the elevator before climbing in himself.

"Dad." They all raise their eyebrows, Andy smiles stopping the door from closing. "Sorry got a little lost." Nick says climbing into the elevator Sharon smiles at Nicole as the door closes. They all remain silent until the elevator opens.

"Oh I'm being squished." Kate complains. They all laugh getting out quickly. Sharon smiles at all the buzz and chatter happening amongst the group. Andy opens the condo and lets them in.

"Wow, it is already packed up." They look at Rusty. "There is the stain from the wine you spilled on your birthday Sharon." She smiles and scrunches running her hand over the wine stain.

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sharon, Happy Birthday to you." Andy sings bringing in a cake for Sharon filled with candles. She pouts. "No good." He asks._

_"Too many candles!" Rusty laughs._

_"We didn't even put them all on there." Sharon grabs the pillow and smacks him making him fall to the couch. _

_"Blow or I'm going to burn here." Andy smiles as she growls at him and blows, she swipes her finger on the cake and swipes it on his nose with a smirk. "Happy Birthday Beautiful." He lifts the cake as she sticks her finger in it again and catches her mouth. _

_"Andy!" She looks up with cake all over her chin and cheek. "She wipes her face, Rusty laughs taking the cake from Andy's hands seeing Sharon's mischievous eyes. "I can't believe you!" She says looking at her hands. _

_"I'm sorry." She puts her hand on his face smearing the frosting all over him. He laughs taking her hand and licking it, she smiles at how he makes it look sexy, like always. "It's really good." She laughs as he is pulls her close and sucks her cheek. Then licking her chin. "It's delicious." He says inching closer and closer to her body. _

_"Gross guys." They laugh briefly giving each other a kiss. Sharon looks away and sees Rusty's disappeared. Andy looks at her low cut of the back of her dress. "I missed some." He takes frosting from his face and makes a line down her back. _

_"Andy!" She turns to him trying to clean her back. _

_"Let me." She smiles as he sits on the couch and pulls her close having her sit on his lap. He kisses her gently first than licks up her back. She hums. "Can we take the cake to the bedroom with us?" He whispers in her ear kissing her neck softly._

_"Rusty is in the kitchen." She trembles as his hands snake across her waist. He kisses her shoulder and tickles her waist. "No Andy," she kicks striking the coffee table splaying the wine all over the table dripping onto the floor. "Andy the wine!" He stops and kisses her back as she gets up picking up the glass. He takes it from her hand kissing her back. "It'll soak and stain." She gasps as his kisses are tantalizing to her body._

_"Rusty towels and napkins please." She says, Andy grumbles pulling away and she smiles. Rusty comes in they all clean up together. "It's going to stain." Sharon finally says standing up. Rusty comes and hands them cake._

_"The couch is there anyway." Rusty tells her as Andy puts it back in place. _

Sharon looks up from the stain and sees everyone looking at her. She smiles softly. Andy helps her up and kisses her forehead, embracing her softly.

"Ricky, Jeff and Nick help me start loading furniture." They nod following him into the rooms.

"Kate, Nicole will you help pull down frames." They nod. "Rusty label boxes please. We will bring them to you." She winks as she helps him sit down. Everyone works clearing the rooms taking boxes, furniture and anything else down to the rented moving truck.

"Mr. Perfect." Andy comes over to Kate and runs a hand over her back. "Where is our breakfast?" Andy smiles.

"Why does she call you Mr. Perfect?" Nick giggles a little too forcefully making Sharon come around and take Andy's hand and pull him when she knows it hurts him.

"Let's make breakfast." She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Nick remember, civility." He nods at Nicole.

"Your Dad in fact is perfect, your girlfriend would be lucky that besides his looks you model him in other ways too." Nicole smiles at Kate's words turning around so Nick can't see her laughing. Rusty tosses a book at Kate. "Oh!" She squeals and opens it. "Mom, I can't believe you kept this." She says surprised. 

"What is it?" She calls back.

"My poetry book. Remember that place hidden underground I'd go to?" Sharon looks at Andy and smiles weakly, remembering their case from months past. She kisses his chin and walks to the others gathered around her, Sharon looks over Rusty's shoulder as Kate recites a poem. "This stuff is awful." They all laugh. "Good thing I decide to stick with ballet." Sharon smiles rubbing her shoulder.

"Kids breakfast is ready." They all smile following Andy's voice. Sharon sits on the armrest of the single couch Rusty is sitting at, the only one left. She runs her hand on his hair.

"How you feeling?" He looks and smiles at her.

"I wish I'd have a box of things." He looks at the box filled with Kate's things. Sharon stands up and walks away Rusty frowns at the abruptness. She comes back with a box and sets it on top of Kate's.

"I haven't had too long but." He opens it and pulls out a book and flips it open finding a rose inside. "You gave me roses for my birthday, that's one of them and the book." Rusty smiles setting it back in the box and pulling out a folder, he giggles as he flips through it.

"My report cards?" He looks at her she smiles at him.

"They keep getting better. I wish I had the twelve years." He sighs softly putting it back in and taking out a photo album and flipping through the few pages. "We need to take some more of those." Rusty nods in agreement when he comes across one of him and her.

"Can I keep this one?" His voice breaks, she kisses the top of his head and agrees. He flips through the box and sees multiple things he can't believe it taking her hand. "Thank you Sharon." He kisses her hand and she wipes single tear.

"Hey, up for some French toast?" Andy comes in and gives Rusty a plate and Sharon another. The other recline on the counter or sit up on it in the kitchen as they laugh and talk. Sharon and Andy smile loving the way they are all together. They finish breakfast washing up dishes and throwing away trash. Taking down the last boxes then helping Rusty up from the chair making it the last piece of furniture.

"Well everything is loaded." Jeff says walking in everyone gathered where the living room used to be.

"Hmm. It looks smaller." Kate says smoothly.

"It does doesn't it?" Andy says coming behind Sharon and rubbing her arms up and down.

"It should look bigger. Shouldn't it?" Kate asks.

"Oh wait." They all look at Ricky. "Mom remember when we left the old house?" She squints at him confused.

"Oh yeah?" Kate says quickly walking down the hall.

"What is it?" Andy and Sharon say in unison following them.

"Mom broke a hedge off the house where she would measure us." Ricky answers as they all look at each other intrigued. "And she nailed it in, here. We never used it since we hadn't done it in years, but she still nailed it." He opens the hallway closet and bends looking around then up.

"I forgot all about it." Sharon walks forward helping the two and pointing it out immediately.

"You guys should stand against it." They see Nicole smiling at them. "Mark it." Jeff takes out a pen and hands it to them. Sharon giggles as Kate stands straight against it she marks it writing her name and the date. The same for Ricky, he grins looking back at it and running his hand over it.

"Mom's is here too." He runs his finger against a line. Then has her stand against it.

"You shrunk." Kate tells her.

"Age my Bean." Sharon smiles.

"Should I?" Ricky ask starting to pull it.

"No, Mom should." Kate says quickly, Sharon takes his place and pulls it.

"Ta-da." She says when it comes lose, running her hands along it. "Too many memories. Even our old home is here." Ricky takes the board from her, Kate embracing her in a hug. They all make their way out.

"Remember when I flooded the kitchen." Rusty asks as Nicole helps him walk.

"I do. With soap bubbles from the dishwasher." Sharon answers giggling. "He put dish shop instead." She laughs remembering, "I had to teach you after that incident."

"He did that twice?" Andy asks. "Flooded it twice."

"Twice?" Rusty says confused.

"Oh no that was you." Sharon says turning around holding his waist. They all look at them confused.

Rusty remembers with a smile and answers. "Andy sprayed Sharon with the spray nozzle on the sink as a dare with me that she would spray it too." They all grin. "Then I got him, the floor was soaked." He giggles remembering. "Sharon sprayed me." Sharon nods. "Andy won the bet." Andy wraps a hand behind Sharon's back.

"You guys are leaving a lot of memories behind." Nicole says.

"We are." Sharon agrees, sighing and looking at the condo. "I'm going to go around one last time, you guys go ahead." She tells them, they all go chattering over one another. She walks back down the hallway and smiles coming to Rusty's room and remembering the many times he slammed the door, she walks inside and remembers Kate, Ricky, Jack and Rusty sleeping in it. She walks down the hallway and into her bedroom letting out a gentle sob. She runs her hands along the wall, closing her eyes.

"_We bring a fridge in here and my life is made." Andy says as Sharon stands on the bed with Andy's button down shirt on. He looks at her and smiles as he stand on the foot of the bed. "Dance for me." She giggles shaking her head biting her lip. He looks up her long legs and sighs. _

_"Dance with me." She says quickly as she starts unbuttoning the shirt in a slow motion, swiveling her hips. Andy grins climbing onto the bed and standing on his knees, running his hands up her legs as she continues to move slowly._

She pulls her head up and smiles looking at where the bed once stood. She clears a tear and walks to bathroom and giggles, shaking her head finding roses on the counter she smells them and pulls out the note. _Thank you for filling my life with so much love and happiness._ She smiles taking the roses walking into the shower and smiling as she looks up and sees one shower head.

_"This is my favorite part of your condo." Sharon moans as Andy nibbles in her neck his hands lifting her by her thighs, she blows the water away from her face as Andy pushes her against the wall. _

_"Not the kitchen counter, the closet, the sofa, the bed..." A whimper comes out instead as he thrust into her. _

_"No definitely the shower." He replies. _

She steps out of the shower and walks through her room one last time, turning off the light walking the hallway and continuing into the kitchen.

_"Mom!" Sharon rushes in and sees the stove on fire. "Mom, help!" She says frantically. Sharon grabs the fire extinguisher and blows it out. "Oh I was trying to get it right." Sharon shakes her head and looks at Kate._

_"Bean, just stop." Ricky comes in and pushes her. "Cooking for Mom will only kill her."_

_"Ricky that's enough." She looks at Kate. "You can't come back home and burn this place down every time." Kate frowns as Sharon's smiles. "Takeout." She pulls out menus and hands them to Kate walking away. "Clean up the mess!" She calls back. _

Sharon turns off the kitchen light and walks over to the balcony opening the door and stepping outside.

_"Beautiful, where are you?" Andy hears her call from outside and follows the voice finding her siting on the railing of the balcony looking down. "Don't do that." He grabs by her by the waist and pulls her back to her feet, she frowns. "Please." He kisses her nose, she scrunches it he smiles running his finger along it. "Just seeing you sitting there." She smiles softly running her hands along his chest. _

_"I do it all the time, but I promise I won't risk my life that way anymore." She teases kissing his chest leaning into him. He wraps his arms around her back as he gently moves side to side her hand caught in the middle. "Will you be my dancing partner?" He smiles._

_"Always." She smiles too._

Sharon looks down and sighs softly coming back inside and closing the door, she turns around wiping her eyes. "You waited." She's says with a smile her voice breaking. "Thank you for the flowers." He nods walking closer to her in the middle of the living room. He holds her looking around and sighing too. "We're leaving the place that kept our secret, protected our love." She stops taking a deep shaky breath. "Where we created our family." He runs his hand up and down her back.

"This is where I have sincerely spent the best time of my life." He says softly.

"So far?" She questions.

"So far." He answers smiling. "One last dance?" He steps back and extends his hand, she smiles taking it. He brings her close their hands up in the air, the roses being held there and Sharon's hand around his neck one of his around her back. She lets him lead her dancing around the room.

_"I told you, you wouldn't be able to jog with me." Sharon giggles as Andy drops to the floor of the entrance, dripping in sweat, panting. Sharon comes around and straddles him. His arms run up her thighs. "Not that tired are we?" He rolls her over as she laughs. "You're all sweaty." She giggles._

He spins her around.

_"We should get a dog?" Sharon frowns. "You don't like animals."_

_"I love them but when would we take care of him?" Sharon comes and sits on his lap. "We don't have time." He smiles raising his eyebrows. "If you say we have time for other things. I will get up and go." He chuckles laying her down on the couch._

_"No cheesy words necessary." He moves to lay on top of her._

Andy moves her side to side as they smile at each other.

_She hears the doorbell and walks over to the door in sweats and one of Andy's shirts. He lifts up two bags. "Groceries and takeout depending which one you want." He wavers both bags in hand._

_"Take out." Andy grins handing her the bag. She takes it opening it and looking inside, he steps forward._

_"Hello." He whispers as she puts the bag down meeting her face. "Can I come in?" She nods stopping him before he moves._

_"Kiss me." He smiles pulling her close with a gasp and having their lips meet. "I needed a kiss from you." She says wrapping her arms around him. _

_"Because you love me?" She smiles._

_"You won't ever get tired of that will you?" He shakes his head._

_"I love you Lieutenant Andy Flynn." She says loudly looking up towards the ceiling then into his eyes, he groans kissing her more desperately._

And he spins her out one last time softly kissing her hand, Sharon smiles looking around as Andy walks to the door. She follows him turning off the lights. He holds around her waist both of them taking in the place where they escaped, where laughter flooded and where tears drained, meals and movies united them and sleepovers became permanent. Where love bounded them all together. He kisses her neck and holds her. "Thank you for letting me be a part of it." She hums holding his arms tightly. "This door is where I picked you up for Nicole's wedding." She smiles closing her eyes.

"The night that started all of this." She says softly.

"Ready? It is time to say goodbye." He loosens his grip and lets her reach for the door.

"Goodbye." Her voice breaks as she closes the door.

"Goodbye." Andy whispers locking the door and taking her hand and walking down to the elevator together.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone, you have all been incredibly kind._


	15. Alright

_I'm having awful writers block. What used to take me a day or two to write takes me almost a week. (So much that I almost decided to use my last chapter as my ending to these stories. But that made me freak out and helped me write__. I couldn't end there.) I__ am so happy you are all as patient as you are. Please let me know what you think an what you'd like to see. This first part. (The sleeping arrangement is dedicate to **Raydor Fan**.) She asked and I hope I delivered and to all those who asked for more of Andy to take care of Sharon I hope I gave you a little of that too._

* * *

Rusty woke from his third nightmare, he pulled the sheets away in exasperation. He couldn't breathe he felt like he was sinking. He struggles to stand up and wanders to Sharon's room diverting boxes in the hallway. He had tried the boring movie trick, a warm cup of tea but nothing had helped. She had offered to sleep with him but he had told her he wanted to get used to being on his own again. He sees her door open which means Andy hadn't come back yet. He steps inside slowly and walks around the bed to where Sharon is curled up. He hesitates but she opens her eyes and is startled at first than takes in that it's him.

"Hey Honey." He smiles softly embarrassed. "Come," she pats the bed scooting towards the middle. He walks over to her and she helps him in as he cringes at the pain in his wound.

"Sharon I'm sorry." He starts.

"Don't be silly." She sits back on the headboard with him. "I keep tossing and turning because Andy is gone." He look at his lap. "You still having bad dreams?" She looks at him concerned.

"I tried tea and the old black and white boring movies." She smiles at him.

"Well I can try my trick." He smiles and lays down, she finds it sweet the way he is excitedly accepts. She pats her lap and he rest on it as her fingers caress his hair. She hums a soft noise waiting for him to dose off and it doesn't take him long to fall asleep. She waits several minutes before shifting his head onto her pillow and scooting down herself, smiling at seeing the peace in his face. She lays back in the middle of the bed stroking his hair from his forehead to the side thinking about how far they had come along. She closes her eyes but doesn't fall asleep immediately, hoping Andy is safe.

Andy walks in as dawn approaches he peaks into Rusty's room and frowns when he doesn't find him. A worry reaches him until he walks into his bedroom and smiles at both of them in bed together. He walks slowly to the bathroom and showers quickly getting into pajamas returning to them still sleeping pulling the curtains closed so the light wouldn't wake them. He climbs on his side of the bed pulling the covers over himself and kissing Sharon's neck below her ear. She hums her hand coming behind her and holding him by the neck, he kisses her again then snuggling close to her body an arm coming around her she links her hand with his with a large smile as he whispers. "I missed you." She hums softly again shifting back to be closer to him.

"Not more than I missed you." She replies, he kisses her shoulder as they both settle into sleep.

Kate sneaks in slowly to the house not wanting to be caught. "The trick is to come in before sunlight. Isn't he on bed rest anyway?" Kate flinches looking at Ricky watching her as he drinks some juice.

"We fell asleep watching a movie." Rick rolls his eyes. "Where is everyone anyway? It is almost noon." Ricky shrugs.

"Asleep I suppose. Andy was working all night." She smiles with a mischievous grin. "What's on your mind?" He answers ready to join in.

"We haven't given Rusty a proper sibling wake up." Ricky grins and follows her setting the cup down. They walk to his room and frown when they don't find him. "We should tell Mom." He nods following her. They knock lightly on the open door, walking inside they both smile seeing the three still asleep.

"You take Mom, I get Rusty." Ricky tells her, she grins as they both jump on respective people. They wake up with an annoyed howl. Andy shakes his head sitting up as Sharon tries to get out of Kate's hold. She sits in between Sharon and Rusty as Ricky sits on the edge besides Rusty. Rusty grumbles annoyed pulling the covers over his head. Sharon smiles looking at Andy he yawns heavily.

"I appreciate the rude awakening but Andy needs sleep. So let's go." Kate and Ricky get out helping Rusty out too." She turns to Andy and kisses his cheek as she tries getting out but he holds onto her.

"You're still tired." It isn't a question but a statement tugging on her shirt to lay down with him. She giggles. "Please." She hums at his gentleness laying down and turning to face him. He pulls her close and she abides running her hands along his face in a tender caress as he closes his eyes, she smiles at his comfort. _He must have had a tough case_. She can't help it and kisses him softly, he smiles softly as her hands continue to soothe him with a gentle caress. "You're not tired?" He whispers she stops moving her hands.

"Honestly?" He opens his eyes and looks at her. "Very." She sighs as he pulls her close. "It's as if I can't catch up." He kisses her gently.

"Well than sleep. The house can wait, I can scold your children." She grins. "And I have an hour till I have to get back so." He pulls her tight against him.

"An hour?" She says sadly.

"Yes Babe." She frowns, he opens his eyes at her silence and sees her expression. He smiles rolling on top of her.

"I think that's the first word of endearment coming from your mouth that I absolutely hate." He chuckles kissing her neck and nibbling in the place that she loves. "Oh." She scratches his back softly. "An hour of this would be fabulous." He continues down to her chest and stops looking up at her.

"I wish we both had it in us to continue." She scrunches her nose in agreement as he kisses each breast one last time and returns to his lip. "How do you do it?" He lays beside her on his back. "Run the team, have children, me, a house to take care of, cook and walk out of the house looking God damn sexy every time." She lays on her side and kisses his cheek. "The list goes on and on." He turns and looks at her.

"My son says I'm a superhero." He chuckles. "I guess it catches up with you as we have recently witnessed." He pulls her to lay on his chest. "Plus I have you, that shouldn't be on the list. You are my peace." He makes a noise of pleasure that cause her to giggle. "I still can't keep my eyes open come eight at night, my body is still getting better." She runs her fingers over his chest he lets out a long breath. He hadn't spent the time with her and Rusty that he'd like. He had gone back to work and the hours like always had been difficult for both of them. "Hard case?" He grumbles. "I'm sorry. How about some breakfast?" He smiles and she can sense it without looking up him. "It's lunch." She corrects herself.

"I need this more." She kisses his chest and lays with him. "Rusty had nightmares?" She nods. "We going to see how to help him? It was sweet finding you two." She smiles.

"I wish I could cradle him sometimes." Andy pulls her closer. "I never got the chance to." Andy kisses the top of her head running his fingers in her hair. "He sees Dr. Joe later today."

"Good." She slaps his chest. "What was that for? I didn't say it because he slept here. I like that you two have company." She looks up at him. "I want both of you to get better." She closes her eyes betraying the small time they had together he smiles and lets her fall asleep in his arms. He waits and then moves out from under her with a light protest from her part tugging on his shirt but he waits for her to fall asleep again and gets up. He dresses swiftly and kisses her forehead he knows she doesn't like him to leave without saying goodbye.

"You're leaving?" She says painfully.

"I know." He repeats the gesture. "I miss you too. Promise to rest and I'll escape to sleep with you tonight." She smiles and waits for a kiss he leans in and holds longer than they both expected. He lets her close her eyes and walks to the kitchen to find the three eating.

"Lunch?" Ricky asks, Andy looks at the multitude of boxes still needing to be unpacked. He knew Sharon wouldn't sleep with all of this.

"I have to go. Thank you." He looks back at them and runs his hand over his forehead trying to find a way to word what he wanted to say without hurting them. "Hey, let your Mom sleep." They look at him apologetically. "Even just rest in bed all day." They nod. "Rusty you need to be still too maybe you can read with her or something." Rusty nods standing up. "You don't have to go now." Rusty smiles.

"I know but just in case she decides to get up." Andy smiles now. "I have a better chance of keeping her in bed than getting her back in." Andy watches as Kate helps him. Andy walks over to some of the boxes and frowns, looking at his phone.

"Andy we are sorry, it was dumb of us." Ricky starts. "To wake you guys up that way."

"No, she loves that sort of thing especially that you guys do it with so much love. If you stop than she'll worry." Kate comes back and stands beside him. "Shea's not completely herself yet. She needs to let her body catch up with herself." Kate nods. "You guys have plans?"

"I have meetings with Gavin." Ricky says looking at his watch.

"I rented out some space to dance. I need to train." Andy looks at his watch. "I'll stay." She says quickly. Andy smiles giving her a side hug. They shouldn't have to cancel but someone should be there.

"No go ahead." He kisses her forehead. "I think they'll be okay." Andy gets in his car and dials his phone. "Hello, how's my lovely daughter doing?"

Nicole chuckles. "I was on my way to help Sharon unpack but I forgot it was half day at school for the boys. I was about to call her." Andy looks at his watch again. "What is it? Is she okay?" He can hear her panic.

"Yes but it will be her and Rusty alone. I was hoping she'd just rest today. And that doesn't seem likely since Rusty shouldn't be moving too much." Andy frowns he shouldn't be leaving them.

"Ah." She hesitates. "Um if you don't mind me taking the boys over. They won't bother her you know how good they are, I just didn't want them in the way, while unpacking." He closes his eyes hating that he is relying so much on his daughter. "I love to help her Dad. It's not a burden I know what you are thinking."

He releases a heavy sigh. "Sweetheart you are an angel. And those boys are too. You are always welcomed." He starts the car. "You still have the spare key right?"

"Yes."

"If you can just come around make sure they aren't having a party." She chuckles.

"Absolutely Dad." She says softly. "Love you." She hangs up when he returns the gesture. Andy arrives at the murder room everyone there already. They all watch him hesitantly seeing his heavy expression.

"Flynn." He looks at Provenza.

"Yes, I am late. I know." He tells him removing his jacket. "I still need to go downstairs and get what you asked." Provenza frowns but not because he wasn't prepared but because he had never seen his friend this way.

"How's Rusty and the Captain?" Julio asks. Andy looks around and sees they are all waiting for a response.

He sighs. "Recovering." He says simply. They all look at one another hopelessly. As he makes his way out to get the file he was supposed to pick up before leaving yesterday.

"Why doesn't he stay home too?" Sykes asks, Provenza rolls his eyes.

"if you must know, Chief Taylor would have never approved it. The Captain ran her time off through the Pope. And the way Taylor has been sniffing around here. He has to show up." Tao drops a coin in the printing jar handing Provenza the paper. S

Nicole opens the house door and the boys slip by her. "Sit right there." She points towards the sofa. They put their bags down. "Color your books and don't move. Remember what we talked about." She tells them. "Sharon?" She calls softly moving down the hallway.

"In the bedroom Sweetheart." Sharon calls gently. She walks in and finds Rusty and Sharon sitting up together as Rusty reads to her. They look at her with a smile.

"Hey how are you two?" Nicole asks sweetly.

"I'll be out to unpack, I've been laying around all day." She says looking as if she has no desire to get up.

"Oh no, uh," Sharon looks at her with a soft glare. "I wasn't going to come I have the boys but Dad asked me to come check on you two." Sharon raises her eyebrows at Rusty and looks back at Nicole.

"I love your Dad." Sharon says earnestly, Nicole smiles. "Where are they?" She asks standing up, Nicole looks at her confused. "The boys?" Sharon asks giving her a hug.

"Oh they're coloring." She says pointing out the door.

"Here?" Sharon grins surprised.

"I'm sorry, I just." Nicole hesitates.

"Stop apologizing." She runs her hand behind her back walking out of the bedroom. "I have their room and Rusty's ready, I want them to see it." Nicole smiles following her. "Ian, Jake." Sharon calls walking into the living room, they both look up at her staying still.

"I told them not to get up." Sharon smiles looking at Nicole.

"Oh I was waiting for gigantic hug." They look at Nicole expectantly.

"Go on." They smile running to Sharon and hugging her tightly.

"Oh." She releases a heavy sigh. "Magic hugs." Sharon says holding both of them as she crunches to meet them both.

"Grandma Sharon." Jake pulls out, Sharon grins looking at him.

"Yes handsome?" Sharon runs her hands on his stomach.

"Are you still sick?" He asks her.

"Well I just need a lot of hugs, lie in bed all day watching movies and eating." His eyes light up.

"No medicine." Ian asks her.

"None. Isn't that the best?" They nod, Sharon smiles giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. "Okay so it's not quite finished because we do need to go shopping for some extra things." She takes their hands and Nicole watches them. "But I think you'll like your room." Sharon tells them as they walk down the hallway and stop at the door.

"We have a room?" They say together.

"Well it'll be yours till your brother or sister comes along and then we have to make some room for her or him too." Sharon encourages them to open the door. The eldest pushes it open and they run in excitedly. Nicole shakes her head as Sharon walks in with them.

"Sharon this is amazing." She says running her hand over the shelf of books. "They have everything in here." She smiles as the boys open the toy box. "You didn't have to." Sharon stops her by giving her a hug.

"I know but I like the idea of having them come over whenever they want and there being a place that's there's." Nicole takes it in, the television, the race car beds the toys the tables for them to work at. Both boys give Sharon a hug and a thank you.

"Can we color in here Mom?" They say enthusiastically, Nicole nods and they run past them in excitement.

"Sharon?" Nicole says softly trying to find a way to thank her.

"I do it because I love them and I'm allowed to spoil my grandchildren." They watch as they come back with their things and sit down at the tables. "So." Sharon hesitantly puts her hand on Nicole's flat stomach. "How's this baby doing?" Nicole smiles as Sharon lets her hand drop.

"Good everything is good so far." She says with a smile. "Um, Mom says she's not coming to dinner tomorrow." Sharon frowns.

"What? You're announcing the baby news." Sharon voice rings sadly. "Better idea, the Raydor's will not go." She says softly but Nicole is ready to protest. "Wait, none of us will be offended I promise. We can have an after dessert party here and you can tell them." She smiles at her.

"No, that's not why I was telling you. She's going to show up but who knows what she'll do." Sharon understands she's afraid she'll attack her and Sharon's kids. "Dad and I are in such good terms. I don't want her to say something offensive to you or..." Sharon stops her by putting a hand on hers.

"Your Dad is not going to stop seeing you because of something your Mother will say to us. I promise." Nicole leans into her for a side hug. "Hmm besides if we get to have these two around all afternoon," they look at the boys entertained and chattering amongst each other. "We will all behave." Nicole watches as Sharon smiles at them.

"You do love them don't you?" Sharon looks at her watching her.

"Of course." She smiles. "And the way Grandma sounds coming from them is beautiful."

"Sharon?" Sharon hears the sound of her name being called through pain, she hurries to her room Nicole follows her. They find Rusty holding down on his wound with a grimace on his face. "I want to get to my bed but it's hurting." He says softly, Sharon goes around the bed and helps him stand.

"I got it." Nicole steps in to help him letting him put his weight on her. "Where is your medicine?" She asks gently.

"In the room." Sharon goes ahead finding a water bottle and the pill container, they come in and Nicole helps him sit down. Sharon gives him the two and he takes it hurriedly. "Every eight hours. Let us not forget again." He nods giving her the water bottle. "Should I lay down with you?" She asks as he lays back.

"I'm okay just need to lay flat." Rusty says moving the pillow out of the way and sighing as he lays straight on the bed. Sharon pulls up the cover and tucks him in, he smiles closing his eyes.

"Sharon go on, I got it." Sharon looks at Nicole. "Sleep or else my Dad will be upset that I didn't do what he asked of me."

"Or me." Rusty says. Sharon smiles looking at both of them realizing more and more each day how much Andy truly cared for her and the love their children had for her was becoming more visible through each passing day. Sharon gives Rusty a kiss on the forehead and leaves Nicole and him alone. She peaks into the boy's room and finds them sitting in the same place as when they left them, she observes them lovingly for a while until one of them catches her and smiles.

"We haven't connected the television yet, but it will be set by the next time you come visit." They smile.

"We have our iPad." They boy pulls out his device, Sharon crosses her arms in front of her and smiles. "You want to watch with us?" Sharon can't help but melt a little and nods. Nicole walks through Rusty's room stopping at the picture of him and Sharon, the one he found in his box.

"So she got your room ready and the boys and left the rest of the house unattended." Rusty chuckles.

"Yeah pretty much." Nicole smiles setting the frame back down looking at him. "The room Ricky is using is almost done too. And well Kate thinks Sharon doesn't know but she doesn't sleep here anyway so she's supposedly sleeping on an air mattress in Ricky's room or here." Nicole smiles looking as he shifts uncomfortably in the bed.

"Here I know a trick." Nicole moves closer to him and grabs the pillow and puts it on the back of his neck. Then helps him by lifting his legs and putting a few pillows under his legs and covering him up again. "Better." He nods with a smile. "It seems it would be uncomfortable but it works."

"Yes thank you." They fall silent but she catches him opening his eyes every time he starts drifting off.

"I'll stay here don't worry."

"Thank you." He says again letting his body relax into the bed. Nicole smiles at seeing the serenity that reaches his face. She takes a seat on the recliner and picks up the book she had given him and opens it smiling at finding his writing inside of it. She looks over at Rusty and reads.

"Ian, Jake." Nicole comes out calling them several minutes later and sees they are gone from the room she walks to Sharon's and sees her laying back eyes closed Ian resting or her lap also asleep. Jake holds up his iPad tucked at Sharon's side under her arm.

"Shh, Grandma Sharon is sleeping." He looks at Nicole with a finger to his lips.

"I see that." She gets closer. "Why are you and Ian up here?" She reaches for him.

"She wanted to watch the movie with us." He frowns.

"Come?" The boy makes an expression of hating the idea but follows the order.

"Leave him, please." Sharon opens her eyes and looks at Nicole holding him down. The boy smiles and Nicole shakes her head as he squirms closer to Sharon. She pulls the blanket up over him. Jake holds up the screen to watch as Sharon looks at him running her fingertips through the hairs that lay on his forehead. She looks at Nicole watching them. "You can join us?" Sharon teases, Nicole leaves with a grin. Sharon looks at Jake entertained with the screen and smiles kissing his cheek and closing his eyes.

It is past dinner time when the Major Crimes teams falls into another dead end with the case. Andy tosses a folder onto the desk. "I haven't been much help, but I promised I'd be home early." They all watch Flynn gather his things. "And I know this isn't how things work around here but I have to go."

"How does that feel?" Andy looks back at Tao. "Well?" He shrugs smiling. "It's different isn't it having someone waiting for you at home?" They all smile.

"The idea is great." They all smile sadly. "But instead of Sharon and Rusty both being here. They are both are in bed, hopefully. Trying to get better. Not too excited about that. Ask me again in a few weeks." He grabs his things and waves goodbye. The team sighs in unison getting back to work. Andy makes his way into the house and finds Nicole organizing the living room.

Oh sweetheart you didn't have to stay all day." He says as she greets him with a hug.

"I really had no choice." He looks at her confused. "Come and see." He smiles following her seeing that most of the boxes are emptied, Je worries now for Sharon's well-being. He walks into his room and smiles.

"That is a vision." Andy smiles as Sharon is asleep with the boys Jake is tucked at her side and Ian still sprawled onto her lap. "Can you take a picture?" He whispers handing her the phone she nods smiling standing in front of them and handing it back to him. He gestures to leave the room and he knocks on Rusty's door. "Hey son, how you feeling?" Rusty smiles sitting up.

"Better it was hurting earlier." He closes his book and puts it to the side. "Dr. Joe was here for about two hours. You know sorry about being in the bed." Andy sits in front of him on the bed and stops him.

"The more the merrier," he says honestly. "But we may be bunked in here tonight." Rusty looks at him confused.

"The boys feel asleep with Sharon." Rusty looks at Nicole and smiles.

"She's not going to give them back." Nicole and Andy chuckle knowing that if it were possible Sharon would keep them.

"They've been that way for several hours now. They love her." Andy rubs his hand up and down Nicole's arm smiling at her. "I thought you'd be later." She tells him softly.

"I left early. I was worried for these two." He looks at Rusty. "I didn't think you'd stay so late." He stands up and hugs her. "How about you invite that husband of yours over and we have some dinner together as a family." He kisses her head as she nods. "Would you like a break from that bed?" Rusty nods, almost begging. "Good because we can use your expertise at chopping." Rusty smiles, pulling the blankets off of himself, he takes Andy's help. They set to work quickly and easily as they story tell and laugh at each other. Jeff comes with bread that Nicole asked for and he joins in the cooking too.

"The boys?" He asks after a few minutes.

"Asleep with Sharon." Nicole looks at him and he smiles.

"Tell me, how she wins everyone's heart?" Jeff asks out loud, they all smile. Andy tosses the last ingredients into the bowl and turns around.

"I will leave you in charge." He removes the apron and gives it to Jeff. "I'm going to go check on them." He winks at Rusty as he takes a cucumber off his cutting board and walks away. He hears soft chatter and walks in to see them all in similar positions but awake the iPad propped in front of them.

"Oh you know you look so beautiful that way." He says softly as Sharon turns to look at him, she grins.

"Grandpa Andy." The boys say excitedly. "Grandma Sharon like Ninjago." Ian says making karate gestures with his hands and noises. Andy smiles looking at her as she chuckles at the boy. "You want to watch?" He asks.

"I'd love to but Jake has my spot." He sits on the bed.

"Andy?" Sharon scolds him softly but the boy stands on the bed as Andy sits beside Sharon then flops right on top of him. Andy releases a puff of air Sharon smiles as he giggles. He kisses her cheek making her close her eyes and hum softly turning to face him he smiles at her soft expression. She missed him even if it was only a few hours, they had gotten used to seeing each other all the time.

"Watch them fight Grandma Sharon." Ian pokes at her arm.

"Ooh." She tickles him. "I'm sorry but I love it so much when you call me Grandma." He squirms giggling as she kisses inside his neck.

"Hey I can't see." Ian protests when the screen is directed for Andy and Jake.

"Boys come on let Grandpa and Grandma rest." Nicole comes in they all look at her with a frown.

"Oh just let them please." Sharon snuggles both of them close, Nicole smiles. "I haven't gotten up because they are bundles of love." Andy grins as he looks at the boys begging with their eyes too.

"Jeff is here." She starts.

"Daddy?!" Jake jumps off pausing the iPad and running down the hall the other boy stays put grabbing the iPad and pushing play.

"He's going to get mad if you watch without him handsome." Sharon warns him, he grumbles and pauses it again.

"Grandma Sharon can I have a treat?" He tilts his head back to look up at her, Nicole grins watching how comfortable they are.

"Hmm how about some cookies." She responds. "Come on lets go see where they are in all these boxes." He jumps up over Sharon and Andy. Nicole follows him and Sharon moves to get up but Andy holds her down.

"Don't I get a proper hello?" She runs her hand on his face and brings her lips to his. "You know you're even sexier as a Grandma." She nuzzles into his neck, trailing kisses up to his ear.

"I hope so because I hope to have a bed full one day." She says as she pulls out.

"Did you rest?" She nods.

"Didn't you notice with the mess out there?" He frowns. "I didn't get out of this bed." She smiles.

"No actually everything is organized." She frowns.

"Nicole." They say together and giggle. "I love that girl." Sharon says sweetly as Andy kisses each of her eyelids.

"We made dinner." She smiles. "Would you rather stay in bed?" She closes her eyes contemplating the idea. "Sharon?" He calls her attention.

"Carry me?" He smiles.

"On one condition." She raises her eyebrows, he never protested or put conditions. "That we break our no work talk, rule. Or whatever it is we have." She looks at him as he climbs out of the bed. "I can't get my head around this case. I need you as the Captain just for a few minutes."

"I was hoping you'd say; eat a pizza or dance with me." He smiles as he reaches for her and lifts her into his arms.

"Those too and that you shower me with kisses." She smiles putting her hand on his cheek and kissing him over and over. He walks with her down the hall and into the entry way everyone greets them with an excited murmur as they come into the dining room. Jeff pulls out a chair for Andy to sit Sharon in. "Good?" He bends in front of her.

"Great." She kisses him.

"Pizza." Nicole puts a plate in front of Sharon, she looks at Andy with half her lip curled up. "Spaghetti, salad." Both plates are set down. "Ice cream and pie for dessert." She shakes her head at the amount of food. "Oh so this bread is baked fresh you have to try it." She puts some in front of Sharon.

"I'll have some." Kate walks in dropping her bags kissing Sharon on the cheek and walking to the others huddled together in the kitchen.

"Andy this is too much food." Sharon says looking up at him.

"We share." He pulls up a chair beside her. "I ordered pizza just for you, remember you wanted some." She nods picking it off the plate as he raises her legs onto his lap. He grabs the salad and eats some and feeds her too.

"Mom, you didn't rest I see." Sharon looks up and then around, boxes had been folded and stacked everything was set in place. She looks at Nicole but she shakes her head pleading with her eyes. Sharon understood she didn't want Kate jealous again.

"It was no work for me at all Bean." Andy and Nicole smile. "Where are those boys?" She looks around.

"In the room." Sharon smiles. "They won't want to go home now." Jeff tells her.

"Maybe that was my plan all along." He smiles. Andy rubs her legs softly, she turns back to him. "Can you give me a neck massage too?" He nods standing up. "Not now." She pushes him to sit. "I want to see your handsome face." He smiles softly. "Tell me about the case." She says taking a bite of pizza. He sighs.

"A thirteen year old found in the trunk of a car." She understands his heaviness now. "But something is off. I don't know what it is?" He looks at her with a heavy expression. She reluctantly pulls her legs off his lap and gets up sitting on his lap. "Look at me." She caresses his cheek. "Break it down with me, we will figure it out." He takes her hand and kisses her palm.

"Grandma Sharon." Ian comes forward out of breath. They all look at him worried, Sharon frowns. "Jake broke something?" She stands up and follows him they all go after him. "See?" He points at his brother as Sharon enters the room. She let out a long breath and sees Jake crying.

"Oh honey." She walks over to him pulling the toy out of his hand and sitting on the floor with him and pulling him into her lap. She kisses his head over and over. "Don't cry your breaking my heart." Jeff and Nicole push through the rest of them. "You know your brother told me you broke something I thought it was on your body." She lifts an arm as if examining him and tickles his armpit. He squirms but hides into her chest, she looks up holding him tight meeting Nicole and Jeff's apologetic expression. "Why you crying it's just a toy?" Kate walks in and grabs the toy kneeling beside him and Sharon.

"He thinks you won't want us to come over anymore." Sharon sighs at Ian's confession. Jeff picks him up into his arms. The others smile softly. Andy sits beside Sharon lifting the boys chin.

"Your Grandma will start crying too if you don't smile soon." He looks up to see Sharon and sees her sad expression and he hugs her tightly. She smiles hugging him back.

"All fixed!" The boy turns around at Kate's exclamation. "It wobbles a little." She sets it down. "But it still works." Jake clears his tears and gets up hugging Kate she falls back onto her bottom with a surprised 'ugh' noise than hugs him back. Sharon smiles, Kate rubs his back. Andy looks up at his daughter and she's smiling earnestly.

The boy pulls out. "Thanks." He says shyly. Kate nods winking at him and scratching his belly like Sharon does to him. He looks up at his Dad and frowns.

"It is okay bud, no one is mad. We just have to be careful." He looks at Sharon and she pulls him back to her lap. "Sharon made up this really cool room." They all smile. "But you two have to take care of it." He bends putting Ian down and grabbing Jakes nose between two of his knuckles. Sharon runs her hand from his forehead pushing his hair back and kissing him.

"How about some pizza?" He nods. "Good cause I want some more too." He smiles getting up. "Wait Grandpa Andy wants to carry you." The boy smiles as Andy lifts him and has him sit on his shoulders. Everyone follows them out as Sharon takes the toy in hand and smiles. "Thanks for fixing it Bean." Kate looks at her and smiles crawling over to her and resting her head in Sharon's lap. "Oh, my sweet honey Bean." Kate looks up at her. "I think you and I need to go out shopping." Kate grins. "You leave soon and I haven't seen much of you." Sharon's expression saddens.

"Nicole will be panicking all morning about the dinner tomorrow." Sharon question her with a soft glare. "We can go early and take her with us."

"Hmm what happened to my jealous daughter?" Sharon runs her hand through her hair.

"Oh she's still here, but I'm trying." Sharon leans down and kisses her. "She's just like Andy so you have to love her." Sharon smiles. "Jake was really scared." She says giggling gently as she sits up grabbing the toy. "Maybe we look for better things than this toy too." Sharon pushes her. Kate laughs standing up. "Let's get you fed and rested." Sharon takes her hand and gets up. They all finish dinner together at the dining table, Rusty being helped by Andy to bed, returning to a yawning Sharon.

"Let's get you to bed too." She shakes her head yawning again.

"I'll clean up." Kate assures her.

"We can stay and help." Nicole offers. She smiles at all of them. Ricky comes in behind her and rubs her shoulders.

"I will eat than help too." She grabs his hand and kisses it. She stands up and he smiles hugging him. "What is this for?" Sharon kisses his cheek and holds him tight.

"I just want to give my son a hug." He smiles returning the embrace. She pulls out and turns to the others. "Thank you all for dinner. Boys?" They look up at her. "One last hug please." They hold her tight. She stops Jake from going back to his food. "Whatever you do handsome you can always come stay here okay?" He nods hugging her again. "I am going to lay down with Rusty. He's still having trouble sleeping." She tells Andy.

"I'll sleep with him Mom." Sharon rolls her eyes and darts her a look. She raises her hands. "I'm staying I promise. If he can't sleep I'll get you or Andy." She thanks her saying good night to everyone.

"Oh Nicole, Kate and I are picking you up for a shopping date in the morning." She smiles nodding. Andy walks with her frowning at hearing even more plans.

"Shopping?" He says bitterly. "You need to rest Beautiful." He says after the silence of brushing teeth and washing faces.

"I slept most of the day today." She looks at him through the mirror apologetically. Andy turns her around and lifts her sitting her on the counter, she gasps at the abruptness. But she closes her eyes when he wraps his hands around her, she rest in the crook of his neck breathing him in, her hands on his waist as his trail along her back.

"You know as I worked today all I could think about was if you were okay?" She sighs pulling him close. "I kept wanting to walk into that office to just hold you like this. I needed you by my side. I need you by my side." He swipes her hair back and she pulls out and looks up at him. "You'll never be able to get back to work if you continue this way." She lets out a soft sob that surprises him, he captures her cheeks in both his hands. "Oh I'm sorry." He brings her back into him. She wraps her legs around him trying to hold him close he kisses her shoulder lifting her up by her thighs and carrying her to bed. She pulls out putting her hair behind her ears and crying as Andy lifts her chin, standing between Sharon's legs. "Tell me what it is you're feeling?" She shakes her head.

"I don't know." Her voice breaks he knows she's being honest. "I want to keep up and I can't. It's not being tired only, it's being tense all the time worried something else is going to happen." He kisses her in her hair.

"You shop for a few hours, then you meet me for lunch at work. You come home and rest and it'll pick you up for Nicole's dinner." She's about to say something. "You know Kate can help her prepare like you promised you would. Nicole will take care of the food and Kate will do the rest okay?" Sharon looks at him. "It's going to take some time. I think you need one of those pills again, I know you're holding back."

"Because they knock me out for too long." Andy smiles at her as she pouts slightly.

"Purposefully. We drink them tomorrow night and consecutively until they're gone like the doctor prescribed. If I need to stay home I will."

"No." She taps his chest. "I want to get better, just, let's not ruin tomorrow for Nicole. Your ex-wife is already making it impossible for her to enjoy the moment." Andy runs his thumbs under her eyes to clear the tears. "You'll sustain me whenever I need it, right?" She looks at him hopefully.

"Right. Just like you do for me Gorgeous." He kisses her lips gently and holds himself there humming and pulling out but returning immediately. "How about that massage?"

"In the tub?" She asks with a soft smile.

"Oh." He looks at her. "Yes. It'll be our first time." She motions to get up. "Hum." He stops her.

"I stay here and wait?" Sharon asks he nods. Leaving her there she pulls her hair behind her ears and curls her legs up to herself. Andy comes back and finds her waiting like a child, he doesn't wait and lifts her she sinks into his arms as he carries her and sits her at the end of the large tub more like a Jacuzzi. He lifts her shirt and she raises her arms. "I can do it," she kisses his hand an undresses herself as he undresses too. She spins around dipping her feet in and then soaking in. Andy steps in too and sits in front of her, facing her. "No, it's bigger but I want you to hold me or." He smiles and moves towards her moving her forward and having her lay on his chest. She lets him run fingers against her neck muscles she sighs letting her head fall back, down through her shoulders and her arms.

"We are both soaked in here at all times." She hums looking at the water covering them completely. "You never noticed did you?" She tilts her back and smiles at him. "The water in the tub at the condo didn't cover us both." He informs her.

"It's not the tub that matters to me Andy. It's being held by you." He runs his hands along her torso and pulls her close bending his head to rest in her neck. She closes her eyes wrapping her hands around his.

"Anything else you'd like to eat? Other than pizza?" She smiles.

"You noticed that I almost finished that box." He smiles in her neck. "And you loved watching me eat it all? He hums in the positive. "I don't know why I hate it, it's so good."

"You don't hate it you avoid it." She smiles running her fingertips along his arms.

"Tell me about the case." He lifts his head and lets it fall back against the tub. "It'll be good for me, I promise it will get my head out of my own life for a moment." Andy runs through the case with her as she asks questions, she listens to him repeat some things over and over until it tires him out.

"Your fingers are all wrinkly." He lifts her hands up her palms facing up, she rubs her fingers together then flips her hands wrapping her fingers in his.

"Andy check into the sister." He looks down at her. "She has an alibi but she had access to the parent's car too." She looks up at him watching her. "No?"

"She's fifteen." Sharon turns around and meets him kissing his neck.

"I know Andy but you didn't find any other fingerprints but the families and it wasn't wiped clean. Were hers on the steering wheel?" He closes his eyes and nods.

"We assumed she would have practiced driving, Dammit." Sharon frowns. He kisses her forehead.

"You're going?" He looks at her apologetically running his hands down her back. "Don't, I understand." She stops him when he's about to give an explanation she pulls back to let him out she sits at the other end as he dries off. He reaches for her hand and she looks up.

"I'm not going to leave you there." She smiles accepting his hand. She picks out a pair of his sweatpants to big so she rolls them at her waist. He hands her one of his shirts, she smiles accepting it. He slips into jeans and a shirt. "Sykes," Sharon turns to him. "The Captain brought up a good point. We've been ignoring the sister." She sees him fidget it was a case he would carry with him for a while. Sharon frowns at herself. "Can you call in the team?" Andy turns and looks at Sharon making the bed. "Yeah great, thanks." He smiles as she smoothest out the blankets.

"Beautiful we are going to get in." She looks at him.

"I was going to Rusty." He sighs pulling over the sheets she frowns as he undresses only slipping in with his boxers. She smiles and gets in with him. "You don't have to go?" She meets his body kissing his chest happily.

"Sanchez and Sykes are there. They are going to check it out and then call us." She smiles resting against him. "I think I want to sleep differently tonight." She looks up at him. He pulls away and turns to face her, pulling her flush against him. "I want to see your beautiful face." She closes her eyes leaning in to kiss him. He hums holding her head to him, she runs her hands up his sides. His hands under her shirt. She whimpers rolling him onto his back and straddling him keeping her lips attached to his. "Sharon, you need to rest." She pants softly and returns to kiss his neck.

"I need to relax." She whispers into his ear, he smiles. "Help me relax." He groans rolling her onto her back.

* * *

_Thank you!_


	16. Against The Wind

_Enjoy!- Oh a deep breathe may be required. Many apologies._

* * *

"Captain." Julio stands up as Sharon enters the murder room, he helps her with the bags in hand. "Back to work?" Sharon smiles as he waits for direction.

"No Julio, I'm just here to bring you all lunch," she gestures at the bags in his hands he smiles setting them down. "Where is everyone?" He turns back to face her.

"Out Ma'am. Mike is here." Sharon nods, reaching for a bag he sat down.

"I'm going to be in the office for a little bit. Then I should go." He nods watching her walk to the office than stop. "Did the sister's alibi still stick?" He shakes his head.

"No." She turns and smiles at Tao. "They're out bringing the family in. "How you feeling Captain?"

"Good at the moment, Rusty's asking for all of you. I hope you guys can come by and see him."

"You don't mind me sending over my son after school I…"

"Mind? Mike please. I'd love for him to sleep over at our place for once." Tao smiles. "You're all welcomed anytime but we have dinner at Nicole's tonight maybe tomorrow." He nods. She looks at her office. "I have a folder on Sharon Beck I need then I should go, let Andy know I came by." They nod. Sharon walks into her office and smiles a sudden rush of longing reaching her. Andy comes into the murder room with the family and sees the food bags and looks up and smiles seeing Sharon at her desk.

"Julio, please take over." He nods taking the family to the interview room. They all smile watching him walk to Sharon's office as if everything around him didn't exist anymore. He knocks at the door frame and she looks up happily. "You came?" She stands up as he goes inside and closes the door. Everyone shakes their head as the blinds close too.

"Andy everyone was watching." He shrugs coming up to her at the side of her desk and kissing her she hums putting her hands at his waist as his run his up and down her arms. "I was about to go." He frowns.

"What about our lunch date?" He asks sadly, she smiles sadly in return.

"Oh my love." She runs her hands through his hair on the back of his neck as he pulls her close. "I know this job." They look at her desk. "You have to work." She meets his soft glare. "I did good, you'd be proud. The girls are still shopping and I cut it short." He smiles kissing her lightly he looks around, her brows furrow as he lets go of her and he sits down on the green chair he had seen Rusty take a few naps on. He pats his lap and she smiles joining him.

"We can do this for five minutes." She smiles as he rubs her knee but keeps his eyes on hers. "I talked to Taylor," he finally looks at her lap she frowns seeing a worry. "I asked for time off." Sharon raises his chin so he'll look at her.

"He threatened you with your job?" He shakes his head. "What is it?"

"He approved but he's bringing someone in to take my place for two weeks." Sharon doesn't understand why he hesitating this was normal. "Someone who wanted in on the team not too long ago." He raises his eyebrows and looks at her. She looks at him confused than it dawns on her she stands up to quick for him to hold on. "He's doing it to prove a point. He can't deny me time off but he wants us to know he still controls us." Sharon pushes her hair back.

"Andy." He looks at her. "I would love for you to be home for two weeks but I can't have her come in here and meddle." Andy nods but stays quiet she still sees the heaviness in his expression. "He's still can bring her in if you stay?" Andy nods. "I need to go." She grabs her purse and hands Andy a bag of food he watches her open her office door and walk out. The team looks up as she comes out.

"Captain?" She stops looking up at Provenza. "Everything alright?" She nods looking at everyone watching her.

"Just some bad news." She was still Captain she needed to tell everyone.

"I wouldn't suppose that's me." They all look up and see Kennish, Sharon skin boils as she gives a smirk strolling behind her with an ease that makes everyone frown. "I thought you were out Sharon. Your son got shot protecting you or something like that." Everyone's expression changes to dislike.

"It's Captain." Sykes says annoyed standing up. "And you have no right talking about things that don't concern you." Sharon puts a hand up to stop her. She watches as Kennish drops a box at Andy's desk. They all look at each other confused.

"Gentleman, Sykes. Chief Taylor made the very obvious discovery that the team is short on people." It all dawns on them and they all look at each other. "Detective Kennish will be here till I return." They all look as if ready to attack. "I just found out myself, by…"

"Me." They look up and see Andy. He rolls his eyes at Kennish on his desk and walks over grabbing her box and walking over to an empty desk and letting it fall loudly. They all jump a little. "Get the hell out of my chair and away from my desk." Sharon frowns uncomfortably they were in the work place but it was short from everything she wanted to say too. Kennish grins and stands up teasingly dusting off his chair and walking over to the other desk. He steps back as she tugs on his tie a little. They all look at Sharon who looks down at her hands not being able to take it.

"It'll be great to work with you Andy." She whispers but loud enough for everyone to shift uncomfortably.

"Actually, that's the only reason you're here. You're not replacing the Captain but me." They all frown. "And don't get your hopes up its two weeks." Kennish rolls her eyes.

"Lieutenant Provenza I need to speak to you." Provenza nods at Sharon following her to her office, Andy follows but Sharon stops him, closing the door with him outside.

"Hmm seems like your fiancé and you aren't doing too well." She giggles spinning in the chair. Sykes and Julio stand up instinctively, she stops watching them get closer to her. "There is so much hostility in here." She waves her hand in the air, Andy rolls his eyes looking at the closed blinds.

"We have a really close group here." Sykes tells her. "You don't mess with the Captain or else."

"Or else what?" She says with a mocking smile.

"You'll regret it." Sanchez tells her, her smile erases when she sees there is no joke to their words. Andy stays near the door of Sharon's office wondering what Sharon would think of them trying to protect her.

"Captain what do you want me to do?" Sharon smiles he does too as they sit at either sides of the desk.

"Lieutenant your leading this team right now, that is your choice. What can I do for you? Will having Andy here make it easier?" Provenza frowns.

"Sharon this team works well with all of us. We got our lead from you didn't we? We need you both back." Sharon smiles teasingly at him. "Oh for God's sake don't give me that look, we know I've grown to respect you." She hums, making him shake his head annoyed. "This Kennish problem is good." Sharon frowns. "It will send a disarray though the team, if Taylor is considering anything he'll know our team works best as it is. Andy needs a break too and I'm afraid him being here will affect his health." She lets out a heavy sigh and nods.

"He does need a break and your right she caused his attack the last time." She says sadly.

"We may call you for some help." She smiles and nods. "Three more weeks Captain?" He asks hopefully.

"Hmm, I'm considering sooner before some off the street Detective tries taking over my life." Provenza grins as she stands up and comes around to him, he stands up a little confused. She hugs him he hesitates. "Just relax." He grumbles causing her to smile and he returns the hug. When she pulls out she sees his cheeks went pink. "Andy and I will be back in two weeks." She puts her hands in her pockets. Provenza nods. "And thank you Lieutenant for watching out for him."

"He does the same for me." Sharon smiles walking out of the office finding Andy standing there the others look up at her except Kennish. "Alright." Provenza storms through. "We have a family to interview. "Tao and Julio you take it. Buzz everything ready?" He nods. "Sykes and Kennish in the control room." Sykes walks away, Kennish is a little surprised but stands up smoothing out her skirt and winking at Andy as she walks away. Sharon scoffs loudly. Andy and Provenza look at her. "And you two go home." Andy smiles at him. "Expect me for dinner at least three times a week, that's the price for putting this damn mess in order." They both giggle as he leaves following the team.

Sharon closes her eyes when Andy wraps his hands around her from behind. "How much making up do I need to do?" She sighs.

"None. You just need to promise me." She looks at Kennish's new desk. "That no matter what she does or says you're going to ignore her." He kisses her neck a little confused at her comment but he knew it wasn't the time to ask questions.

"God, she's awful." Sharon hums in agreement. "I'll gather my things and meet you at home." He lets her go but she turns around and holds his chin kissing him but doesn't let him go immediately bringing herself against him. "Captain you forget we are at work." He giggles onto her lips.

"Both off duty." He smiles kissing her quickly, one last time.

"So does that mean we can use the Captain's office for some more relaxing?" She giggles slapping his chest.

"Not today." His eyes light up.

"So you're not shooting the idea down completely?" She rolls her eyes as she leaves. "I'm getting closer to the yes." He makes a noise of pleasure watching her walk away. "She does that so well." He mutters to himself.

Sharon arrives at the house and jumps as she walks in putting her hand to her chest. "I wasn't expecting you to be standing there." Ricky shrugs giving her a hug. "Who are you waiting for?"

"The hot FedEx lady." Sharon pulls out and looks at him with a comical expression. "She's been dropping off the pieces of decoration and the house stuff you ordered." He waves in a direction looking out the side panels of the door. She shakes her head at him as the doorbell rings. She raises her eyebrows as he moves to answer the door but she stops him. "Mom."

"Don't make her think you're waiting here at the door." She teases, he rolls his eyes and answers, Sharon peaks a look and smiles. _Very pretty_. She listens as they make chitchat and then walks to the kitchen leaving them alone. She hears Andy's voice and then sees him smirk as he walks in with a package.

"Your son has great taste." Sharon frowns.

"Don't start please. I already have Marie Kennish in my murder room." He smiles at her tone of voice the jealousy he can see on her face. "Now I have to worry about the FedEx lady too." Andy's insides turn as he sets the package down.

"She looks like you." Sharon frowns looking at him. "I mean she has similarities." She huffs opening the refrigerator. "Sharon I wasn't checking her out." He was getting annoyed too, the way she was insinuating now that he'd play a part of whatever image she had in her head.

"Well you've had a few years so I'm sure you did." Andy frowns confused her tone turned harsh immediately.

"Sharon I was talking about the FedEx lady." Sharon looks at him. "You have nothing in common with Kennish." She looks embarrassed. "The woman at the door has, forget it." He shakes his head giving up in explaining himself out of a mess of confusion.

"I'm sorry." She says softly.

"I have never been interested in Kennish." His voice louder than his usual tone. "If you're going start doubting me." He sighs and leaves her standing in the kitchen, he couldn't deal with it. She frowns slamming the refrigerator closed. _Why am I doing this? _She lets out a noise of annoyance.

"What happened?" She shakes her head. "Mom, he looked really upset?" Sharon scrunches her nose. "Did we do something? I can rent a room." Ricky sets another package on top of the one Andy had left on the table.

"No, no, no." She walks towards him. "He doesn't say it because that's how he is but he loves having everyone here." She closes her eyes and lets out a long breath. "Don't rent anything I made him feel that way." She removes her glasses and puts her fingers at the bridge of her hose feeling like she's getting a headache.

"Anything I can do? Ricky says seeing her hurting.

"Get rid of a Detective from my murder room." She smiles putting her glasses back on.

"If you help me hide the body." She chuckles, turning as he walks to the fridge. "Mom whatever it is." She sees him hesitate. "Fix it sooner rather than later." He brings her a cup of water she takes it with a small smile. "He walks around here serving all of us, carrying you from here to there." Sharon meets his eyes and how hard this is for him. "He may seem Godly to you, but he is still a man." He kisses Sharon on the cheek. "He breaks, he gets annoyed, he needs attention and he too needs to rest." She swallows the thickness in her throat. "I have to go. Love you." He waves goodbye as he walks away. Sharon lets out a long breath leaning in the counter her head tilted up to the ceiling. _Selfish. Yes, I'm selfish. _She pushes herself off the counter and sets the cup down. _I should give him his space._ But she continues to the bedroom ignoring her own thoughts.

"Andy?" She swallows hearing him cursing in the closet. She finds him looking through boxes. "Yours are the ones on the left." She watches him as he moves to his and fusses through them. "I'll unpack them, I've been so occupied with the boy's rooms." He doesn't look at her finding whatever he was searching for.

"I'll do it myself when I get back." He tells her harshly walking past her without looking at her.

"Can I ask you where you're going?" She follows him to the bedroom.

"Maybe to take Kennish out to that dinner I should have taken her to years ago, since I'm so attracted to her." He says sarcastically, Sharon frowns. He tosses his keys on the bed and she realizes he's doing it for her to let her know he's not leaving that even being upset he would be around for her. This gesture makes her ache even more. He opens the patio door. She watches him descend the steps to the lake. "Lou? How are you?" She hears him say as she walks back to the closet and opens the boxes slowly pulling out its contents. She finishes all of Andy's boxes and he still isn't back she walks to the patio and sees him sitting below talking on the phone. She sighs heavily walking to Rusty's room.

"Can I sleep with you?" He smiles and nods moving over she climbs into the bed and lays on her side as he stays sitting up.

"Everything okay?" He asks seeing how she's ready to cry.

"Yes, just that bed is too big to sleep alone in." He smiles at her soft voice while she closes her eyes cuddled in his pillow as he stays sitting upright on his computer. Rusty looks up about half an hour later as his door opens he sees relief flood Andy face when he sees Sharon. He walks in completely.

"You two were upset?" He understand now why Sharon looked so miserable.

"What are you doing?" Andy avoids the topic coming over to him.

"School work." Rusty shrugs. "I didn't cause the problem did I?" He keeps his eyes on Andy.

"No." He sits beside him and puts his legs up, Rusty gives a confused expression to the screen. There was a large house outside his room and yet both of them cram into the bed with him. "You didn't do anything." Rusty looks over at Andy and sees him close his eyes with his hands behind his head. He chuckles to himself a little shaking his head. He sits between them both as they nap as if a protective shield is around him. It's comfortable and easy to accept now. He was with his parents. Andy's phone buzzes an hour unto their sleeping making Rusty look and see if he can reach it somehow. But Andy jolts awake, Sharon opens her eyes too and sees Andy sitting on the bed making her push up. "Hey Sweetheart everything alright?" Andy looks over at Sharon. "No she's right here. She must have left her phone somewhere." Sharon searches her pockets and comes back empty. "Yes I'll be there. We will all be there." Sharon stands up, Rusty looks up at her she smiles at him. They turn to Andy as he hangs up. "Son." He stands up and looks at Rusty, "Thanks for sharing the bed."

"What's going on here?" He looks at Sharon. "I'm not going to start having to split up my weeks to spend it at your place and then at yours?" He points from Sharon to Andy. Andy smiles sitting back down on the bed.

"You'd give me half your days?" Rusty gives him a weird look. Andy shakes his head to look at Sharon. "We are just having a bad day. You won't have to choose between your parents I promise you." He stands up kissing Rusty on the top of his head. Sharon stands looking at Rusty, Andy extends his hand in front of her. "We need to talk." She looks from his hand to him and takes it smiling back at Rusty as they walk out of his room to reassure him everything was fine. Andy walks her to their room and out to the patio, she takes a seat and he pulls up a chair beside her. Neither one says anything at first but Sharon sits up and decides she should talk first.

"Andy I don't know why but that woman gets under my skin. The thought of knowing that she wants us apart and she's going after us. I feel sick just when I see her. I know how she gets to you too." Andy turns to look at her, she puts her hand on his knee. "Andy you almost passed out on me the last time she was around so please don't tell me she doesn't." She stands up and walks to the railing looking down. "What does Lou do to help you?" Andy looks up and see her back to him. "You get upset, you've have a bad case, you need to talk and you call Lou." He stays quiet for a second.

"He's my sponsor." He knows this means nothing to her. "When he became my sponsor he told me. Whenever you feel like you need a drink call me." Sharon turns and looks him. "That was when I got upset or too happy it was all the time. It slowly decreased but I'd still call him. In time I didn't need the drink anymore but I needed to talk to him. I feel like." His voice breaks. "I'm talking to my Dad when I need a little cheering up." Sharon smiles sadly. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you, he calms me down before I say something I'll regret." Sharon nods her hands folded in front of her. They stay in silence for a while until he stands up and approaches her kissing her forehead. She leans her body into his as he wraps a hand to her back rubbing her softly. Even through their misunderstandings his arms was were she felt most protected. "Kennish." He starts and holds her when she pulls away at the use of her name. "Is getting exactly what she wants." Sharon looks up and meets his eyes. "To get us upset at each other, not trusting one another."

"I have this feeling like she knows too much about you that I will never be able to know because it was far before us ever happened." He sighs.

"Like Jason." He says quickly, her eyes soften on his. "You two have this connection, you two even find each other attractive there could have been something there." Sharon frowns. "I would never continue running with that because I trust you." He says softly.

"I trust you too." She says defensively.

"Do you?" Sharon frowns it feels like someone stabbed her. "Sometimes I don't think you do. When we are alone there is no doubt you do but when others are around I feel like." He shakes his head moving away from her, she holds onto his hand.

"Tell me, because I'm obviously doing something that I don't even know about because the only person that I have ever fully believed and trusted in. Is you. Not even my parents, no one. So tell me what it is that I do. Tell me so I can fix it for you." Her voice breaks and he breaks a little too. She didn't need to fix anything about herself. "I never knew that you felt that way about Jason but I understand it now and I see that's even harder for you since we do have a great friendship." He stay silent. "Tell me Andy." She pulls tighter on his hand when he doesn't say anything.

"Sharon you don't need to change and if you can't see it than." He sighs he was going to many ways into the wrong direction.

"This isn't you. You're not talking to me." She frowns letting go of his hand with force. "I don't know what it is I do, that's why I'm asking you." She says in frustration her voice breaking. "Andy you have to be the most caring and humble man in this world to put up with me I know that. I do." He wants to stop her, she was going to belittle herself and all because of him. "I used to think you'd realize that one day and leave me. But when I knew you wouldn't I thought; man someone is really looking out for me to have sent me this man." She looks behind her not wanting him to see her tears. "I opened myself to you in ways I have never done for anyone. The person I am with you, the one that is right here in front of you. You only know her." She looks at him. "To be able to be as vulnerable as happy as in love everything that I share with you, I don't trust anyone else to be that way." She folds her hands in front of her. She felt naked exposing herself this way. "If there is times that I treat you like everyone else, I do it because as much as I hate it they can see the real me just because I'm by your side. Just because I can smell your cologne when I walk into a room, when I hear your voice in the distance it reads in my face that I can't wait to be in your arms." Her voice breaks and he takes a step closer but stops. "I would have never let people see me completely without Rusty and you. But you, you Andy I can't live without. I know my children are leaving again one day that Rusty will start his life and I look forward to having you by my side." He sighs reaching for her wrist and holding it. "So please tell me what it is that I do that makes you feel like I don't trust you because Andy I don't even trust myself. I'd put my life in your hands before I put it in mine." He meets her body with his.

"Don't doubt me, don't tease me or joke or think that I'd be with another woman." Sharon sighs. "It's like Jack walking out on you, remember you asked me to never do that." She nods sobbing into his shirt. "My ex-wife thought I was sleeping with every woman, that I'd leave her for every woman. It eats at me. I can't take it." She holds tight to him not being able to stop the crying. "There is a difference of being jealous and one of keeping a watchful eye on me to see how I react or the way you didn't let me into your office with you and Provenza. It felt like you were putting me on the spot with everyone there. Shutting me out to prove a point."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. I was talking to him as a Lieutenant I wanted to see if he was okay with taking her in." He holds her close to him feeling idiotic. He feels her tremble into him as she cries he doesn't know what to do to help her. "I trust you Andy." Her voice small and broken.

"I know, you told me." One of his hands run in her hair. "I'm sorry that I questioned you." He tries pulling out to see her. He couldn't clarify himself now, not with her like this.

"No don't move, please." She sobs harder into his shirt, clenching at it with fists.

"Oh Beautiful." He kisses her neck over and over.

"I love you Andy. I can't lose you. You always tell me that and I never tell you." He couldn't take it, it was as if she was trying to assure him of her love but he never doubted that.

"We're going to have our differences, we will get angry and upset but I will always be with you." He stops to gather himself. "Always."

"You promise?" She cries with a shaky breath.

"I do. And I need you to stop crying." He tries pulling out again but she won't let him.

"I can't." She sobs more.

"I hurt you." He states.

"I know that I'm terrible at expressing myself. That I need to learn how to do that better. Sometimes I know it looks like I'm made of stone. But you did a little yes." His heartbreaks as she pulls out not attempting at cleaning her face. "Because if you think I didn't trust you. What does that say about me?" She struggles trying to stop her tears.

"That you choose an idiot as your fiancé." She shakes her head. "That we both need sleep because we are going hysterical." He takes her hand in his. "That you are the most kind and wonderful woman I have ever met. Too much sometimes." He swipes her hair back. "That I love you if that means anything." She leans in and stays in his chest. "You forgive me?" He asks with pain in his voice.

"You were being honest. There is nothing to forgive." She says all too practiced. "Forgive me for being so self-absorbed?"

"You're not." He starts.

"I am Andy." She kisses his shoulder. _Just say you forgive me._ "I have to get ready for Nicole's dinner." She steps away from him without looking back walking into the room.

"Sharon?" Andy calls her but she keeps walking. "Sharon." He follows her all the way to the bathroom. "Beautiful." He calls her again when he finds her turning on the shower.

"Andy, we're fine. Just…I need to shower." He leaves her as she begins undressing realizing there was nothing he could do right now. But he also knows he's hurt her more than a few words can help. He walks to the closet and sighs seeing his side organized and hers still in boxes. He bends at shopping bags and finds new clothes she had bought for him. "You can exchange it if you don't like it." He watches her move to her side wrapped in a towel and pull something from the few things that were set on her side than picking up a shopping bag and taking it with her. He follows her to the bathroom and stands beside her as she looks in the mirror, leaning onto the counter and facing her.

"Thank you." He looks at his hands. "For organizing my closet space. And the shopping for me when it was supposed to be about you and the girls. For the way you fixed the boys rooms before you even came into ours. For the way you are taking time off for Rusty. The way you accepted him into your home without knowing who he was. The way you brought up two children putting aside your personal goals." She stops and drops her hand from continuing her makeup. "The way you risked losing your job to give the Lieutenant that was considered the worst family man a chance." She turns to him. "The way you displayed me and accepted me into the family you had already created."

"Andy?"

"You want me to tell you you're selfish, I'm telling you the reasons I can't. There are many more but we can stay here forever." He looks up and meets her eyes, he strokes her cheek. "I'm going to shower." He pulls away she watches as he undresses and gets into the shower. Sharon finishes up with her hair and makeup as Andy finishes getting dressed, he leaves her alone as she begins to dress. When Sharon reaches Rusty's room to help him Andy and him are laughing, she stops listening to the noise that fills her with joy and makes her smile. She chooses to hold onto it for the rest of the night. To get her through till the day was over. She opens the door and they both look at her.

"Wow, you two look handsome." They both stand up.

"You bought these clothes Sharon." Rusty teases.

"Yes but they look nice." Sharon walks up to him and smoothest out his shirt along his shoulders. He hugs her taking her by surprise but she sighs falling into it. Rusty runs his hand on her back.

"You okay Sharon?" She hums nodding kissing his cheek as she pulls out. She strokes his cheeks gently.

"I'm going to make sure Ricky is ready?" She walks away from them both. Rusty knew it to well she was trying to get away before she broke into tears.

"I know I messed up." Andy tells Rusty when he gives him a deathly stare. "I promise I'll fix it." He helps Rusty walking to the living room where Sharon and Ricky are waiting.

"You guys got new clothes too?" Ricky says with a teasing grin. "Mom it looks like we are trying too hard." Sharon looks at all of them.

"It looks like I got three very handsome men." They all smile. "Now let's go Kate called and said Nicole was panicking." They all shuffle out the door. Andy stops her.

"You look beautiful Sharon." She meets his eyes and can see the sincerity. He lets her go before him locking the door behind him. Once they arrive at Nicole's, Ricky helps Rusty out of the car and they all stop when they see Andy nervously stay behind. Sharon motions them to go ahead and she walks over to him. "I'm just preparing myself." He smiles nervously, she waits for him. "I'll be in, in a minute."

"We're going in together Andy." He looks at her. "We can handle a few nasty comments from your ex-wife. And Nick's girlfriend will love you." The reassurance helped but he needed more, he needed them to be completely okay. He takes her being by his side and has her lead the way.

* * *

_Thank you all for the kindness a__nd the motivation to continue. I hear what you want; Sharon back at work, Andy caring for Sharon, the dinner. More family moments. All of that will be coming I promise._


	17. Where is the Love?

Andy is subtle placing his hand on Sharon's back but he knows it is awkward for both of them. Unfamiliar. It's in the center uneasy not intimate like it has always been. They step inside Nicole's house meeting her quickly, Andy drops her hand from her back and now Sharon feels a loss. Looking up at him, to go back outside and clear up everything they are feeling.

"Dad I need to steal her for a little." Andy smiles as Sharon looks back at her and follows her to the kitchen where Kate is organizing fruit onto a tray. "Kate has been great." Sharon kisses her daughter and hugs her tightly.

"You okay Mom?" Sharon pulls away.

"Why is that when I give my children hugs they assume something is wrong?" Kate hugs her again.

"You can hug me as much as you want but you give it away with the way you give it." Sharon smiles pulling out and taking all the heaviness away from herself as if putting on her usual mask. "Nicole wants you to taste the food. She says, Jeff eats anything and I am being nice." Sharon smiles turning to Nicole.

"Sweetheart I'm sure it's wonderful." She takes the plate and tastes everything. "Very good." Sharon mumbles they smile.

"Something has to be wrong." Nicole says a little frustrated.

"The salad could use more lettuce." Sharon quirks an eyebrow Kate and Nicole giggle. "The thing that is wrong is that you have the Flynn's and the Raydor's all under one roof." Nicole smiles at her. "Relax its family." Sharon runs her hand down her arm.

"Tell that to my mother." Sharon giggles. As if cued they hear the new voices filling up the house. Nicole grabs Sharon's and Kate's hands. "I'm sorry in advance." Kate smiles weakly as she walks away. Sharon stands beside her daughter picking a piece of fruit off the tray.

"Thank you for helping her. You look beautiful by the way." Kate smiles washing her hands.

"Thanks for buying me clothes. And I'm trying. She's so sweet, too much sometimes but it's not her. It is me." She shrugs looking at Sharon. "I need to stop feeling like she's taking over my life or something. I'm not like you I take everything personally." Sharon bows her head. "I don't know how you do it. But I am interested in seeing this ex-wife." Sharon smiles looking at her own hands as Kate walks away. _Andy really is the only one that knows me. _She looks up and sees the mess in the kitchen and starts washing the dishes. Sharon is almost done when she hears a voice beside her.

"Is everything alright Sharon?" Nicole asks her putting a hand behind her back startling her slightly. "You don't have to do that." Sharon stops the water. "Dad and you seem distant." Sharon turns to her and smiles softly. It was as if staring into Andy's own eyes.

"No." She says quickly but Nicole frowns at her not believing her. "We just had a talk, it was heavy for both of us." Nicole looks over to the direction Andy is sitting. "What else can I do to help you?" Sharon asks her looking around.

"Sit next to Dad, Mom is..." Sharon stops her. She didn't need an excuse, that's where she should be. Nicole smiles as Sharon washes her hand and moves over to Andy. Andy and her children all sit on the sofa as Andy's ex-wife and her husband sitting on the chairs opposite of them. It was clearly and awkward arrangement.

"So Nicole told me about this new house. Tell me did Sharon buy it for you?" She hears his ex-wife say but there is only silence from Andy which makes Sharon's skin boil. She comes to stand beside Andy and pats his leg, he looks at her surprised and moves over as she sits beside him she takes his hand in hers. Everyone notices the noise and expression his ex-wife make with her appearance.

"He and I both bought our house. Unlike yours." Andy's ex-wife chokes on her drink. "If I'm correct Andy put in every dime for it." Kate and Ricky look at each other. Rusty giggles, trying to stop himself. Andy holds her hand tight she looks at him and she can see he's uncomfortable, she tries releasing his hand thinking that may be the reason but he holds it tighter. He needed to clarify things with her he didn't care what his ex-wife was saying he needed Sharon.

"Can we go outside?" He voices over his ex-wife's comments, she nods standing up still holding onto his hand.

"Should I change my behavior?" She says teasingly watching them leave. Her eyes trailing with anger, jealousy and bitterness.

"Yes I think you should." They all look at Jeff as he enters the room. "We are all trying to have a good time." He starts and regrets it immediately. Andy and Sharon walk outside to the backyard closing the sliding door behind them. He stops immediately taking a deep breathe. He felt like he was losing himself. Sharon comes in front of him and runs her hands along his cheeks, kissing his chin. He looks at her and smiles seeing her true concern.

"Just breathe my love." She puts a hand on his chest and holds it feeling his heartbeat." He finally meets her eyes and she smiles apologetically. "I can't have it stop on me." He smiles, but she doesn't move. "I was so busy trying to help Nicole I forgot about your ex-wife. I'm sorry for leaving you alone." Andy takes both her hands in his and kisses them gently putting them behind his neck and pulling her close. He had thought she had disappeared on him to keep her distance from him. She sighs as their bodies meet this is all she wanted. She leans into his neck and kisses his shoulder bringing her hands down and under his arms to hold him tighter, closer to her. They don't have to say anything just being able to hold each other communicates infinitely more. Sharon breaks the silence with a whimper when he tries to let go.

"I keep doing that don't I?" She nods. "From now I hold until you let go." She takes a long breath pulling harder on her hold making it known that she wasn't prepared to let him go. "Everything went all wrong earlier. I know you trust me, it's you changing your mood when a woman that can be attracted to me or I can be attracted to comes in the room, you don't just get jealous. You question me. That's what I meant about you not trusting." She stays silent. It pained her when they disagreed or argued. He feels her pull him tighter so he takes a step closer even if he was already as close as she could be. "I think we both need rest." He whispers.

"Andy I had a husband that did find pleasure in other woman." He hears her voice tremble. "And you're not Jack but it still triggers that demon in me. I know you and that you'd never do anything to hurt me. Dear God that's one of the many reasons why I'm so in love with you because you take care of me. But there are woman who sneak in and find a way until everything is destroyed." She knew them well she had ran into them through her career and personal life and she was clearly dealing with it again.

"Like Susan." Sharon stays silent he had never spoken much about his ex-wife. "Rob he was happily married, she weaseled in there." Sharon makes a small noise only confirming things for her.

"Like Kennish." Sharon lets out softly. "Look what happened today." She was aware he had said the same thing before but she needed to state her worry without confusion.

"We are getting married." He says confidently making her calm down. "We have beaten death and maniacs, disaster after disaster. A weasel like Kennish is nothing compared to all of that. Just look at me hold on to me," he tugs on her to hold her tighter. "Let people see what we have and no one will get in our way." He rubs her back soothingly.

"I'm so tired. I'm anxious all the time. I can't lose you." He tightens his embrace and kisses her neck.

"I will be by your side for two whole weeks just to take care of you. So you can get better. You can hold me as much as you want." She smiles. "All day just like you've been asking me. I need it too." He didn't admit it but he was looking for a break too, looking to spend time with her, spending time alone together.

"We can finally lay in bed together an entire day?" He smiles kissing her again at the sound of joy in her voice. "Thank you for loving me with all my faults." He sighs only pulling out slightly cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

"Thank you for loving me." He repeats her words kissing her again. "I love you." She smiles sadly upset that things had taken such a terrible turn.

"Dad?" Andy turns around still holding Sharon she lets him go but he keeps a hand behind her back.

"Hey son." He gives him a small hug still holding onto Sharon not ready to let her go. "This is Anna, Anna my Dad." Andy smiles extending his hand and she takes it with an excited smile.

"You look just like him." She looks at Nick, Andy smiles.

"Oh and this is Dad's fiancé, Sharon." Sharon's a little taken aback by his enthusiasm but shakes her hand with a smile and his too.

"You two make a beautiful couple. Very handsome and very beautiful." She says nervously.

"Thank you." They say in unison, Nick and Anna smile.

"Sorry for interrupting there." Nick says looking at them slightly embarrassed. "But Mom has poor Jeff cornered didn't want to risk it with Anna." They all smile. "Thought this was the best time for introductions."

"You know I asked Nick to introduce me to you about two years ago, it's wonderful to finally meet you." Andy sees Nick bow his head uncomfortably.

"It is great to meet you too."

"Do you think we could meet up, like the three of us or four if you can?" She looks at Sharon. "I'd like to get to know you." Andy and Sharon look at each other. "I don't want to put you on the spot." Sharon nods slightly.

"We'd love to." Andy answers honestly.

Mom, Andy?" Sharon sees Kate. She smiles. "Can you come inside or can we come out?" She looks at Nick.

"You're being targeted." She smiles weakly. "So Mom has two weaknesses. Me and her life in its entirety." They smile amused. "You want to make pleasant conversation ask her questions about herself. You want to get her off your back do the contrary and target her in those two things." They stay still not knowing what to say.

"It works. When we talk we always talk about her." They smile at Anna.

"Oh it doesn't have to be that hard." Andy walks to Kate putting a hand on her back holding onto Sharon's hand. "Please come." He stops letting the others go ahead, stopping by putting his hands on her waist and pulling her close. She leans in hugging him kissing her below her ear. "We alright? 

"Always." She whispers, he kisses her again taking her hand and leading her into the house. She intertwines her fingers with his.

"So let me understand you're a lawyer?" Ricky nods. "How absurd." Sharon frowns, the woman looks at her husband. "A ballerina to bland to be anything more important." She points up a finger in a mocking grin. Kate reaches for Sharon's arm when she's about to attack.

"Let it go." Kate whispers. "She's after Rusty that's why I came and got you." Sharon looks up.

"Mom." Nicole says furious but Susan waves a hand at her dismissively.

"What does your father do?" She follows with a grin.

"He's a lawyer too." Ricky answers patiently she laughs loudly.

"A cop, two lawyers, a ballerina and a boy off the street." Ricky stands angrily Susan grins. Andy steps forward. "What was he a prostitute? That just puts the frosting on the cake?" Ricky steps forward to her all of them furious. 

"Excuse Me?" Sharon says loudly. They all turn to her. Susan smiles gleefully at finally being able to provoke someone. She feels a hand on her back and she looks beside her. It is Nick.

"Mom cool it." Susan's eyes deepen in rage. Nick brushes his hand along Sharon's back. "We are here as a family, if you aren't in the mood of being a part of it than go." They all stay silent.

"Nick." She starts but then she rolls her eyes. "I will behave." She stammers.

"Rusty." Sharon walks over to him.

"I'm fine Sharon really, I just need to sit." He holds his wound.

"How about laying back till dinner." Nicole asks he nods. Nicole and Kate help him to the bedroom Sharon and Andy once occupied.

"I nailed it didn't I?" Andy's ex-wife giggles swirling the liquid in her glass.

"Susan I swear on my children if you attack my son again, I will talk." Andy walks towards her. "You understand?" He shouts at her, everyone else stays quiet. She grins crossing her legs and leaning back in her seat looking him up and down. "I think I've kept my mouth shut for far too long." Her face goes pale taking a sip of her drink as he walks away towards Sharon.

"What does that mean?" Nick tries to stop him. "Dad what are you talking about?" Andy and Sharon follow Rusty with Ricky behind them. "Dad! Don't walk off again." Andy stops the word painfully running through his body like ice. Sharon at his side holding his hand is the only thing that keeps him from shouting back. He turns and looks at his son.

"Andy!" His ex-wife calls out as if in pain standing up and spilling the contents of her drink all over herself, cursing at everyone. Nick looks at his mother.

"What Mom? What does he have to say? Both of you stop treating us like children! You say you do it for us, what is this. It's bullshit!" Nick screams, Anna holds his arm to try and calm him.

Sharon continues walking, Andy follows her. She stops in the hallway and looks up at him, he's gone pale she takes his other hand in hers. "Breathe for me okay?" She repeats herself from earlier worry rushing through her. He takes a long breath, she runs her hand along his cheek. "Don't let any of this get to you please." Andy nods when he hears the strain in her voice. She was afraid of losing him. "Whatever you know my love and you're ready to say, this isn't the place." He takes another deep breath and kisses both her hands. She smiles walking the rest of the way to the bedroom. Sharon smiles finding Rusty trapped between Kate and Ricky in the bed, it reminded her of the times when Kate was young and in trouble and needed advice Ricky would find her and sit as they talked for hours.

"It's a mirror from earlier this morning." He says when he sees Sharon trying to release the obvious tension in the room. Andy and her smile, the others look at them confused. "Andy and Sharon napped beside me early today." Ricky and Kate look at each other getting more comfortable beside him.

"Rusty you want to go home?" Sharon walks over to him and sits at the foot of the bed. He shakes his head gloomy. "Honey I will go with you. You don't need to be here. That woman." Rusty looks up to the corner of the room and they all look up. Sharon lets out a sigh standing up. She stops Andy from going and reaches Nicole as she's coming out of the bathroom, she hugs her. "I'm sorry don't cry. I have no right to say anything about Susan." The others smile weakly.

"This is going all but the way I planned." Nicole says softly.

"Dad!" Nick comes shouting, Sharon looks at Andy. "Dad." He walks into the room. "You need to come back and finish what you started." His voice filled with anger. Kate and Ricky get up from the bed in a protective way that Nick senses from all of them. Looking at how all their eyes pierce him with anger, he takes a step back.

"Nick, please." Nicole says softly noticing everyone in the room go tense.

"No he said he knew things about Mom…" 

"Of course he does." They all look at Sharon this was the second time she stepped up for Andy and it didn't go unrecognized. Sharon had kept quiet before, he didn't mind her speaking up she was doing what he didn't have the energy to do, defend himself and family. "Your father doesn't owe you anything." Nick freezes when Sharon's voice is thick. "I don't know what he has to say but I assure you he hasn't for yours and Nicole's own good. He's not protecting himself or Susan." Sharon gives Nicole a kiss on the cheek and walks over to Andy. "Sit with Rusty." He looks at her seriously.

"I'm fine Sharon." He says as she pushes on his chest to move to the bed.

"Yes but I don't want to risk it." He listens to her sitting next to Rusty. "Kate my purse and some water please." She passes Nick swiftly.

"Dad are you okay?" Nick steps in further.

"We will be out in a few minutes." Ricky answers him glaring at him upset. Nick looks around color and anger drained seeing the way everyone is watching for his father and walking out of the room.

"You guys don't need to stay. I should ask Mom to leave but she won't and it will make things worse." Nicole says sadly.

"We are here to support you, I just want to make sure your Dad's heart doesn't stop on me." Andy rolls his eyes looking towards the ceiling Sharon smiles at him lovingly unbuttoning his top buttons of his shirt as she sits beside him. Her fingertips caressing his bare skin. Kate returns a few minutes later. Sharon takes out the pill case and hands him one and gives him the water.

"Is he going to be alright?" Nicole approaches worried.

"Yes Cole, you can ask me." Andy says to her, they all smile. "I've just had a few incidents. When anger or something gets the best of me." Sharon feels his heartbeat starting to settle. "Sharon is just being," Sharon meets his eyes and he picks another word. "Careful." She shakes her head at him.

"Here Rusty." Sharon gives Rusty his medicine too. "You mind sharing?" She hands him Andy's cup and he shakes his head taking a drink. "Honey, Nicole will understand if you want to go home." Rusty looks up seeing everyone looking at him not with pity or anger but with love.

"It's okay really. It'll always follow me but I had to choose that life." Nicole makes a small noise they all turn around. "You didn't know?" She shakes her head, Rusty looks at Andy.

"Not my story to tell Son." Andy smiles at him gently patting his hand.

"You don't need to say anything Rusty." Nicole assures him. "Mom must have just said something to try and provoke someone never thinking she'd be right." Rusty smiles weakly.

"The most absurd comment?" Rusty lets out. Nicole looks at all of them hopelessly. "It's not that absurd is it?" Everyone looks at him tenderly.

Ricky sits beside Rusty. "It is absurd." He looks at him. "That a teenager had to live that way because his mother abandoned him. Not you, not anyone should have to go through that. Look at where you are now. You have three siblings sitting around the bed with you and two parents who'd do anything for you. Tell anyone that doesn't know you, your story they'd absolutely find it absurd. But it's real." Sharon smiles at Ricky it was unlike him to try to console anyone.

"Go, I'm ruining Nicole's dinner." Rusty tells them all.

"You're not." They all stand Sharon helps Andy up. Nicole comes to Rusty and kisses his forehead. "Rest, I'll come back in a few minutes to get you for dinner." He nods glad that even if she only knew vaguely about his prior life she hadn't judged him on it.

"Go Sharon I have a television." He grabs the remote. "I'm fine." Sharon returns to him and holds him tight. "I love you too." She smiles at the thought that he was so comfortable saying it now. "And I'm not freaking out I promise." She kisses his neck and pulls out cupping his face. "It's the second time you've done this today." She smiles looking at him motherly. "Thank you."

"You have no idea how incredible you are." She lets him go and takes Andy's hand following him out.

"Ricky." He looks back. "Thank you." He knew Ricky wasn't like Kate or even Sharon for him to try and help him meant a lot. Ricky smiles at him and walks back to him.

"I'm not good at this and not because we just started talking. But because I am Jackson and Sharon Raydor's children we hold back. But you are our brother whatever beginnings we had they don't matter because we're here now." Ricky flops beside Rusty and takes the remote. "And I'll sit with you, that lady is awful makes me want to call Dad for thinking he was bad." He chuckles to himself.

"Call him." Ricky looks at Rusty. "He's your Dad and he does care about you."

"I think you've been hanging around Mom for too long." Rusty smiles as he takes out his phone, giving him the remote back and standing up. "Dad?" Rusty smiles at him.

"Jeff bring the boys down please." Nicole asks as everyone takes a spot standing or sitting in the living room. Anna is alone and Susan is silently sitting in her chair. Andy looks around for Nick but he's gone. They hear running footsteps and look up. "Grandma Sharon, Grandpa Andy!" Sharon smiles as Jake runs down the steps.

"Be careful handsome." Sharon walks over to him giving Andy her drink to hold. He jumps into her arms as he reaches the bottom of the staircase. "Oh a big hug." He holds her tight. "Where is Ian?"

"He says his new clothes is itchy. He doesn't want to come down." They all smile. Nicole starts moving up but Sharon stops her.

"I got it. Show me to your room." He runs up the stairs. "Wait for me, remember I'm a grandma." They all laugh even the boy lets out an exasperated sigh. He stops and grabs her hand leading her up the stairs.

"Kate will you help me set the table?" She follows Nicole glad to get away from the possible drama.

"Anna where is my son?" Andy asks.

"He needed a walk." Andy starts moving to the door. "If you don't mind me saying, when he gets in these moods he's just needs to cool off first. Give him a few minutes and he'll come in himself." Andy stops and nods knowing that he does the same as he looks to where Sharon disappeared.

Susan looks around and with her children out of sight she shouts. "I don't understand one thing. What she sees into you? You alcoholic son..." Andy walks up the stairs ignoring Susan's drunken screams pitying her for not being able to control herself.

"Hmm, this one or this one." Sharon holds up two shirts as Ian looks grumpily at her. "Oh handsome my knees are starting to hurt." Andy comes up behind Jeff and smiles watching his upset grandson. "You don't like any of these?" He shakes his head, Sharon puts the shirts on the floor and sits back on her legs pulling him closer to her. "What's going on?" She smiles at him running her nose against his.

"I don't like those clothes." He pouts almost crying. Sharon hugs him.

"Okay than pick out something you like." He doesn't leave her arms looking down. "What else is going on here?" The boy looks at his Dad and Sharon turns around too.

"What is it buddy?" Jeff asks worried.

"Can I stay up here?" Sharon smiles weakly. "I don't need to play, I'll go to bed." His voice tearful.

"Sport what's going on?" Ian bows his head.

"I have a wonderful idea. You can have dinner in the guest bedroom with Rusty." Sharon looks at Jeff and he nods. The boy smiles weakly. "Now let's get you into some comfy pajamas." She rubs his stomach and he hugs her. Jeff frowns looking at Andy worriedly as Sharon helps him slip into his pajamas. "Oh my you're more handsome than ever." She says when he is all dressed.

"Hey no fair." Jake comes in and Sharon smiles at him. "Why is he in clothes that don't itch?" Jeff picks him up. "Can I wear my PJ's too? Does this mean I don't have to see Susan?" They all look at each other realizing what was going on with Ian.

"Hmm handsome come here." Jake gets close to her. "Your Mom is telling everyone about the baby today so we are going to all have dinner together. Why do you say you wouldn't have to see Grandma Susan?" Sharon asks calmly.

"She doesn't like to be called Grandma." Sharon apologizes. "Cause she always tells Daddy and Mom that she doesn't like us." Sharon smiles sadly, Andy rubs Jeff's shoulder when he lets out a painful sigh. "They think we don't understand but Grandpa Rob is really funny." Sharon smiles as he giggles. "And Uncle Nick too. Oh and can I call Kate auntie?" Sharon kisses him.

"You know I think she would love it. Plus I think you need to run down stairs and give Susan one of your big magical hugs and she will smile at you." He looks at her worried. "If she's mean to you I will go down there myself." He nods following her orders. Sharon motions Andy with the gaze to follow the boy he does. "Now Jeff how about we transfer this boy in hiding?" Jeff smiles.

"I think that's a great idea." Sharon picks Ian up and Jeff wraps him in a blanket covering him. He giggles lying still onto Sharon's shoulder, she shakes her head when Jeff tries and take him. They walk down the stairs Ian hidden under the cover, Sharon sees Jake hug Susan and she lets out a noise of surprise and he lets go giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sharon smiles when Susan smiles at him and she turns to the guest bedroom.

"I brought you company." Sharon darts Ricky a look and he stands up immediately. Ian pops up and Ricky laughs at his big smile really thinking no one knew he was hiding. "Rusty needs someone to watch him. Will you stay here?" Sharon sets the boy down on the bed he climbs over to Rusty and sits really close to him. Sharon giggles when Rusty shifts uncomfortably she knew he liked kids she had seen it in Vegas but she also knew he still has his boundaries.

"What should we watch?" Sharon smiles as Rusty talks to the boy, Sharon calls Ricky out.

"Why you hiding?" She scolds him.

"She's terrible." Sharon and him walk out to find everyone gathering at the table. "Andy discovered gold with you." He kisses her cheek and walks away to sit down_. I'm not so sure about that_. She stands watching all of them.

"Grandma, will you sit with me?" Sharon smiles walking over to Jake. And sits beside him, Andy sits next to her too running his hand long her thigh she turns to him and smiles softly. He leans into her and kisses her neck.

"You feeling okay?" He asks softly, she nods but he can see her eyes are heavy.

"Your son isn't joining us?" Rob asks making Sharon and Andy look down the table.

"I already took them there food to the room." Nicole tells them. Sharon thanks her ignoring to answer Rob. They all pass the food around the table in a weird silence.

"What are you dancing to right now? Is that how you say it?" Anna asks Kate. Susan scoffs. Nick darts her a look making her busy herself with her food.

Kate decides to ignore her. "Yes, um I am on break right now. It's back to auditions when I go back."

"I danced for a few years, ballroom. I was a dance teacher while I went to school." Kate smiles. "But then photography won me over, that's how I met Nick. Taking pictures of his projects."

"You danced?" Susan asks shocked. Anna nods they can all see she suddenly approved less of her.

"Well Susan was right." They all look at Kate. "I'm not sure about the bland part but I was never any good other than dancing ballet." They all look at Susan eating her food with a grin. "But at least I know that the day after tomorrow I can fend for myself without the need of a man to take care of me." She takes a bite of her food.

"Kate." Ricky whispers at her.

"Tell me." Susan swigs more of her drink and looks at Kate.

"Susan don't you think you're hitting the drink too hard?" Andy asks calmly.

She laughs hysterically as Sharon runs her hand on his thigh. "I'll ignore that since it's coming from the alcoholic." She finishes her drink having her husband serve her again. "As I was telling you." She looks at Kate. "This new brother of yours you can really accept him under your roof?" Kate drops her fork into her plate looking directly at her. "That your mother will give him everything that you deserve." Nick fidgets ready to stop her but no one does. "That just because what love unites them they are considered family. He's nothing to you as much as your Mother says he is." They all tense around the table.

"Mom, how dare you?" Nicole says loudly.

"He's nothing to your father Nicole." Kate stands up and walks over to Jake.

"Let's take your food to the bedroom with your brother." Susan's own words dawn on her.

"Nicole." She says gently.

"Mom you have two wonderful grandchildren and you have no idea." Nick answers. "They are not blood but learn to love." He gets up from his chair.

"Three. It will be three grandchildren that's what this dinner was about." Nicole stands up as they turn to her confused. "You have to go." She directs herself to her mother.

"Excuse me?" She drops her fork.

"Get out of my house!" Nicole tries shouting but her voice betrays her.

"Nicole your pregnant?" She nods. Nick walks over to her and she turns to him embracing him tightly. "Oh you're going to give me another niece or nephew to spoil." He lifts her off the ground. "Now I get this dinner." Nicole smiles. "I thought you had gone mad." He pulls out and sees her tears and wipes them kissing her forehead. Anna hugs her too and Rob reaches her kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"Oh you're going to be wonderful." She smiles at him.

Susan stands and grabs her things leaving the house. Nicole follows her. They all watch her run after her mom. "Oh God. Mom is going to hold that over her." Nick follows them.

"Andy go." Sharon whispers he listens following them. Sharon stands up. "She worked too hard for this." Sharon says mumbling to herself.

"You knew?" Sharon looks up at Rob. "You know Susan isn't that awful." Sharon gathers her plate and Andy's ignoring him. "You don't know about things he's done that made her that way." Sharon walks away he follows her, Anna does too. Ricky stays behind helping pick up a little. "He cheated on her with multiple woman. What makes you think he won't do it with you?" Sharon rinses her plates. He tugs on her arm making her face him. "Tell him to leave us alone?" Sharon swallows in her throat but not showing any fear. "Or we will make his children hate him." He leaves her walking away.

"You okay?" Anna walks towards her. Sharon nods.

"Mom, what happened?" Ricky sees her looking concerned bringing some more plates.

"Nothing. Check on Rusty please." He nods. "Anna did you hear?" She nods. "Please just don't say anything?" Sharon's hand shake rubbing her forehead. "Ricky!" She calls loudly. He comes back in a hurry. "I can't see." He approaches her swiftly.

"What?" He looks at her worried.

"Everything is going blurry." She says closing and opening her eyes.

"Mom." Ricky puts a hand on her cheek.

"What can I do?" Anna asks softly.

"Call an ambulance." Ricky lets out instantly.

"No. It's happened before." She says quickly. "Take my hand." Ricky does she holds it tight, Anna grabs her water and gives it to her.

"Um a candy." She looks through the pantry. "It is low sugar, this happens to my Dad all the time. Just suck on this." Ricky unwraps the candy and gives it to her. "It won't help completely but it happens with lots of stress and anxiety attacks." Sharon closes her eyes when Ricky gives her another cup with juice.

"What happened here?" Kate comes out seeing the empty table. "Mom?" Sharon can hear her run to her.

"I'm fine Bean." She feels her take her hand. "How are the boys?" Anna observes the three carefully.

"Watching a movie." Kate says gently.

Sharon can see better slowly looking at all of them finally. "Can one of you please get Andy?" Anna nods. "Just make sure Nicole doesn't need him." She smiles at her as she runs away.

"You can see better now?" Ricky asks, Kate frowns.

"Yes."

"See?" Kate asks worried.

"It's what the doctor warned me, if I didn't rest or stop panicking this would happen. Amongst other things." Kate stands beside her holding her as Ricky serves her another cup of juice. He gives it to her she drinks it slowly as her hands shake.

"Let's get you into the bed?" Ricky asks her more than tells her.

"No, I want to go home. But I need you two to stay with Nicole and cheer her up."

"We can do that." Kate answers when Ricky is about to protest.

"Beautiful." Andy rushes in and meets Sharon and she leans into him as Ricky and Kate let her go. "It blurred again?" She nods. "Alright we are going home." He takes off his jacket and puts it around her arms. Pulling out and looking at her she smiles with tears running down her eyes. "You're going to be just fine." He kisses her nose and bends down lifting her.

"Can one of you help Rusty to the car?" He looks at the three of them.

"No he promised the boys he's staying. If he changes his mind I'll take him." Kate tells him. Andy carries Sharon out passing the others arguing outside. They all stop at the image.

"What happened?" Nick asks.

"She's not doing well?" Nicole answers worriedly walking behind Andy. "Sharon?" She opens the car door for him he sets her in and gives her a kiss. Nicole comes and squats beside her.

"I'm sorry this didn't go any better." Sharon tells her. "Hey, be careful with Rob okay? He is your stepfather longer than I have been your stepmother, but just be careful." Nicole nods closing the door taking no offense to Sharon's words.

"Sweetheart come over when you can please." Nicole waves goodbye to her Dad, Andy sighs expecting a friendlier goodbye he puts the car in drive worrying if he had just lost his children again.

"Andy I'm really sorry." She tries stopping her tears.

"You start the medicine today." He says forcefully, she nods. "Consecutively for four days. No more discussions." They both fall silent. He was upset at her, this should have stopped a long time ago. She had been pushing it off for too long.

"Andy I'm sorry." He takes her hand in his releasing a heavy sigh.

"You can see now though?" She whispers a yes. He lets out another sigh. "You know something about Rob?"

"He told me to tell you to stay away. That he would make your children hate you. That I shouldn't trust you because you cheated on Susan." Andy looks at her. "Why does she say it if it isn't true?" He can see how much she needs to know, how it hurts her as much as it hurts him.

Andy stays quiet for several minutes and when he arrives at a stop light he glances over at her bringing her hand to his lips. "Sharon she slept with another guy while we were married." He says heavily. "When I found out she begged me to stay. My drinking was heavy I flirted with many woman, I acted like I had game but I didn't sleep with any of them. When I finally was divorced I slept with the woman Susan always thought I cheated on her with." Sharon looks at him. "I don't know if it was out of spite or what. But it took me a while after that to ever be with another woman. It ate at me." Sharon holds tight of his hand. "She says she only ever cheated on me because I did." He shakes his head. "But I never did." 

"So Susan still loved you?" Andy looks at her and frowns. "She feels like you hurt her?" Andy swallows thickly, his thoughts never going there.

"She hates me, she hated me we never understood each other." Andy answers defensively,

"Doesn't mean she didn't love you. The way she looked at you when you carried me out today." Andy listens to her gentleness. "It hurt her. I could see it in the way she looked at me." Andy runs his thumb along her hand.

"Sharon she has made my life miserable, she has hurt my children." He says quietly, she can feel how much it still hurts him.

"Can you pull over?" He looks at her worried and follows directions. He parks the car as he unbuckles and turns to her. She pulls him close and kisses him. He pulls her close by her shoulders. She hums pulling away but returning for a gentle kiss. "I believe you, but believe me. That's why she hasn't let it go. She may not love you anymore but she did." He kisses her again. "It's hard for you isn't it. That they'll think you cheated on her?" She caresses his cheek.

"Yes, because it's okay to blame it all on me. But not because of infidelity that's the one thing I never did." Sharon leans into him and he accepts with gentleness and softness. "Did we pull over to make out?" He grins between kissing, she nods returning to his lips. They arrive home and Sharon is changed and lying in bed Andy opens the drawer and sets the medicine out putting a cup of water beside her.

"Drink the medicine." Sharon pouts taking it out of his hand as he gives her the water.

"See you in a few days." She says grumpily giving him the water back, he rolls his eyes.

"Oh don't exaggerate." She pulls the blankets to her chin. "You know you can finally sleep without searching for me." She sighs as he moves around the bed and into the blankets. "Because I will be right here." She lays on his chest and finds his heartbeat as she rest her head.

"Andy kiss me before I can't do it properly." He obeys immediately pulling out from under her and lays on top of her pressing his lips to hers, she runs her hand behind his neck humming at the thrill it brings her, the exciting chill that runs through her body, the one she can never get tired of. He bites at her lip and tugs it out making her let out a soft noise. She bites her own bottom lip when he looks down at her. "I love the way you do that." She smiles.

"You are perfect." He takes her mouth in his again until they are both breathing with difficulty and then he looks at her again meeting her eyes admiring how beautiful she is. "Now close your eyes." She hesitates knowing she would wake up but not completely for several days. "Look after a few days you make sure you take care of yourself with my help and guess what?" She smiles at his playfulness. "Hopefully no more of these exhaustion spells. She smiles, "and I will shower you with the kisses you love so much." She hums as he kisses her neck, "and anything else you'd like." She kisses him one last time closing her eyes as he lays onto his back again and pulling her onto him.


	18. A Song For Mama

_Many hugs for all the support. I have to give an extra special thanks to **Raydor Fan **for helping me get out of this funk I was stuck in. I couldn't find my footing and she gave me brilliant ideas that I have weaved into the story. This and the next chapter are thanks to her.- Enjoy!_

* * *

It is the second day that Sharon has been on her medication, Andy watches her sleep as he sits up beside her. The blanket up to her ear as she lays on her side. He looks at his watch, she has two hours before her next pill. He leans over and kisses her temple. "I love you." But she doesn't respond he sighs softly getting out of bed and walking out of the bedroom. He knocks on Rusty door and hears a faint, 'come in.' He finds him at his desk, when he turns around and looks at him he is pale and his eyes red and puffy. Andy walks over to him quickly. "Rusty?" Rusty turns to his laptop.

"Just doing homework." Andy ignores his comment and reaches him rubbing his shoulders.

"I can go ahead believing I see nothing." Andy lets go of him and Rusty turns around and looks up at him. "Or you can go sleep with Sharon for me." Rusty looks at Andy concerned. He had hardly left that room and now he was asking him to take his spot. "We have no groceries." Rusty smiles weakly. "I'm not Sharon but I'd like you to one day trust me just as much. What's going on?" Andy leans on the desk slightly arms at either side of him holding onto the desk. Rusty looks at the computer than back at Andy. "You're pale, so you're not sleeping." Rusty nods. "Nightmares?"

"I'm worried about Sharon." Andy sighs closing his eyes. "I don't understand, you told me her vision went blurry but isn't that bad. Shouldn't she be at the doctor's." Andy looks at Rusty his face contorted with anger and fear.

"Rusty the doctor recommended the medicine, she warned us about it. She'll be just fine in a few days. I promise you I want her awake and sauntering around her making us clean up as much as you do." Rusty smiles. "So right now she needs her son to watch over her while I go to the store. You up for it?" Rusty nods standing up slowly. Andy stops him from leaving and Rusty tenses slightly looking at Andy as he hugs him. It's awkward yet comfortable, Rusty accepts returning the embrace. "I love you kid." Rusty smiles weakly hugging him tighter. "Now let's get you to the bed." Rusty pulls out wiping his tear, Andy acts like he doesn't notice. He helps him all the way to lay beside Sharon still in the same position. "Sleep for me." Andy asks him softly. "I shouldn't be long." Rusty nods. Andy goes around the bed and kisses Sharon's head and leaves the bedroom.

Rusty scoots lower into the bed at Sharon's level and sees her resting comfortably. He reaches out but stops putting his hand in between both of them. He remembers laying with Sharon Beck once as she slept and as he reached out to swipe her hair she was angry for waking her. The look she had given him would terrify anyone. He sighs lifting his hand again and swiping the lose strand hanging in her face. Sharon moves with the tender and hesitant touch opening her eyes only a fragment. He sets his hand down again worriedly but she smiles softly, opening and closing her eyes to the extent her body allows it. The gentleness and love that her eyes express, his worry and doubts since the dinner the ones that have been nagging him, eating at him they all wash away with the love in her eyes. Rusty voice breaks as he speaks in a whisper, "I'm sorry I hadn't said it sooner. I love you, Mom." Sharon's eyes close and open knowing she's dreaming. Many times she dreamed of that single word leaving her son's lips. Rusty sees her hesitation and she realizes she's not dreaming when he leans over and gently kisses her cheek. She closes her eyes weakly pulling her hand out and Rusty holds it in between them. He knew she wouldn't remember that she was to take it as a hallucination because of the drugs. He is glad he had finally said it his heart feels lighter. He too closes his eyes and joins her in sleep.

Andy arrives home pulling things out of the trunk. "Can we help you?" Andy turns around seeing Kate and Ricky returning from a run.

"Yes, thank you." Andy hands them bags saving him two more trips to the car. They walk together to the house.

"Kate and I were going to do this today." Ricky tells him as the set the bags down in the kitchen. We've all just been so busy."

"It's no problem, I have particular things I like that only Sharon besides myself can find in the store." They smile. "So how was the run?"

"Good," they say in unison as they unpack. "Andy are you okay?" Kate had noticed he wasn't joking around or teasing as much lately. He had gone silent and keeping to himself. "Maybe you should go out with the team and sleep, we don't want the same thing that happened to Mom to happen to you." Andy smiles at them stopping and taking a deep breath.

"I just need to see your Mom better." They look at each other than back at him. He returns to unpacking. "My sponsor did call me three times today, his wife is very sick and I think she's reached her last days if not hours." He stops back turned at them, they stop too realizing he's gathering himself. "I hate to leave your Mom again." He still doesn't look at them.

"Andy you go." Kate breaks the silence. "I'll shower and I'll stay beside her till you get back." Andy turns back to them and sighs, they see the sadness in his eyes.

"Let me give her this next dose and then I'll take you up on the offer. Can I leave you all to unpack." They nod sadly. "Thanks." Kate stops him giving him a hug. He takes it. "Thank you I needed that." He kisses her on her forehead walking to the bedroom. She makes a noise looking at Ricky, he shrugs.

"We have to help him somehow." Ricky nods opening a bag of cookies and taking one from the bag. "You're just like Rusty food is always on your mind." She yanks the cookies away giving him another bag. "Those are Andy's sugar free cookies." Ricky frowns looking at the half cookie he stills has in hand.

"They aren't that bad." Kate rolls her eyes. "I know what he needs."

"Mom!" Kate exclaims annoyed. "He needs Mom."

"Besides Mom." Kate looks at him understanding. "Come on neither one has called or been around here. He hasn't left. They haven't solved whatever happened at that dinner, he puts Mom before everything. We should get them to come. I think Nicole will be easy." Kate nods.

"I'm okay with Nick never gracing this house." Ricky throws an orange hitting her on the back of her head. "Ouch." She rubs her head. "Was that really necessary?" She bends down and tosses the orange back at him and he catches it putting it away.

"We promised or did a pact or whatever that we'd work together…" The turnaround at the new voice.

"Even if we didn't like each other to make things easier for them." Kate walks over to Rusty and helps him sit at the dining room table. "He just needs time alone with Sharon, we are always here." Ricky and Kate look at each other. "They love it, having family around I can see it in them. But…"

"They need to be alone." Kate says with a smile. "I think we have Nicole come over and ease him down a little than plan something for both of them here at the house. He won't stop the medicine but he does let her stay awake for an hour or so." She looks at Ricky he shrugs. "God that may be why you don't have a girlfriend, you're so not romantic." Rusty smiles as Ricky rolls his eyes. "Nicole will help." She walks over and brings Rusty some juice. "Now we cook…"

"No!" They shout in unison. She turns to them. "We cook you go be romantic and plan something." Ricky says sarcastically. She huffs walking to her phone and dialing a number.

"Nicole." They look up at her. "Yes everything is fine. We were hoping you'd come over Andy is kind of out of it, with Mom asleep I think he needs you." She stays quiet.

"Give me an hour or so, Nick is sleeping here. Mom kicked him out, I'm making lunch then I'll be over. He's okay though right? He's… he's okay?" Her voice breaks and Kate smiles sadly.

"He's okay, just sad. We can be here for him and he does smile a little more when Rusty is around but he needs all his kids." Rusty blushes bowing his head.

"Is Rusty okay, I don't want to go, after what happened I'd understand if he didn't want us there." Kate sighs looking at Rusty.

"Nicole, Rusty is not mad." Rusty frowns. "We're waiting for you okay?" 

"Yes, I'll be over soon." Kate hangs up putting the phone down and looking at Rusty than at Ricky.

"She hasn't come over because of me?" Rusty says loudly. Kate looks at him sadly. "First you guys don't come over because of me." Kate and Ricky look desperately at each other standing straighter. "Now Andy's kids. I just make a mess out of everything." Kate tries to stop him when he walks away but Ricky stops her. She bounces on her toes anxiously they had seen Rusty go quiet, pull back since the dinner but Sharon had been asleep. No one had been able to get through to him.

"Let him, he's taking it hard too. Mom, Andy and the team those are his friends and family. He hasn't seen them and Mom is asleep and Andy doesn't leave her side. This is affecting all of them." Kate turns and hugs him. "All of us." He says heavily hugging her back.

Andy comes out of the shower and hears Sharon mumbling he smiles looking at the clock. Even on medication she was on time, it was like clockwork. He walks over to the bed and lifts the blankets crawling into the bed finding her hidden beneath them. He kisses her nose, than her cheek than her lips. She hums, "you smell so good." Her voice hoarse and heavy. She runs a hand behind his back. "Why are you dressed?" He smiles knowing how she likes him to sleep without a shirt. He kisses her forehead and holds there for a moment. Then pulls out.

"I need to go see Lou, Sara isn't doing too good." She tries opening her eyes but fails. "He needs me, I'm sorry that I'm leaving." She tries pulling closer but fails, he understands and moves closer to her.

"Go." She says into his neck. "He needs you, I'm sorry I can't go." He runs his finger through her hair holding back his unshed tears, she runs her hand below his shirt he smiles kissing her head. They hold each other for a while, she knows he's hurting that he needs her but she can't open her eyes or move. She lets out a dry noise that makes him pull out and look down at her. "I can't." She says softly and he understands that she disappointed in not being able to be with him. He scoots down and meets her face kissing her nose, he runs his finger down it to relieve its tension.

"You know what I need?" Her eyes flutter. "To see your eyes." His voice soft and in pain. "Please just for a minute." He caresses her cheek and she struggles but finally she opens her eyes he sighs kissing her lips softly. "Oh, hello Beautiful." She smiles her hand continuing to caress his back. "See that's all I needed." Her eyes close and she tries to open them again but she fails.

"I'm sorry they're too heavy." Andy leans forward and kisses her eyelids running his thumb over them softly.

"No keep them closed." He pulls her close so she is almost cradled inside him, wrapping his arm around her and their legs intertwined. She kisses his chest and shifts getting comfortable in his arms. "I'm going to help you eat than you take your pill and I will be back by the time you wake up again." It takes her a while to answer he knows she falls in and out of sleep that her mind takes some time to catch up.

"Can I see my kids?" Andy smiles. "I dreamed Rusty was here, I need to see them." Her voice almost tearful. He knew what she was feeling, the same pain of not seeing his children. "Just a few hours to be able to talk to them." She lets out weakly.

"Oh Beautiful." He holds her tighter. "I'm not forcing you to drink the medicine. If you want to stop." She shakes her head. "Okay than I will ask Kate and Ricky to help you eat and Rusty was in here." She takes a deep breath. "He slept with you while I went grocery shopping." She remembers him calling her Mom, her breathing gets a little heavy. "You feeling okay?" He waits for a response then pulls out and looks at her, tears running down her eyes. He pulls her tighter against him. "What happened?" His voice soft.

"I think, I thought I was dreaming." Andy kisses the top of her head. "Rusty called me Mom." He lets out a heavy sigh hoping that it was real that she hadn't just dreamed it that if it was real Rusty would have the courage to say it again. "I didn't say anything. I need him to come lay with me." She cries. "He's going to think I don't want him too or something. Get him please." Andy nods pulling out. "Wait." He stops, she lets out a shattering breath, "hold me just a little longer." He embraces her holding her tightly letting her soothe herself until her breathing evens out and he looks down at her and sees she's sleeping he kisses her and sneaks out. He looks at her and turns to the door and knocking on Rusty's door with no answer. He frowns trying to open it but it's locked. Now he worries knocking on it again.

"Son, are you okay in there? You need help?" He hears noise than the lock clicks but the door doesn't open, he opens the door and steps inside finding Rusty sitting on the headboard of his bed, holding a pillow his eyes red. "Rusty what happened?" Andy walks in and sits in front of him but he doesn't respond. Andy stays silent knowing that he opened the door to him that meant he wanted him inside with him. "Can I help you?" He stays quiet. "Sharon is awake, or half awake and wants to see you." He smiles. "Are you upset?" Rusty pulls the pillow tighter to him, Andy nods standing up.

"I'm sorry." Andy turns back and looks at him as he starts to cry again. Andy sits down quickly. "Why are you apologizing?" Andy looks around the room as for some sign as to what is going on. "Did something happen?" He was getting slightly frustrated and worried.

"Um," Rusty wipes his eyes with the pillow. "Nicole." Andy's heart stops expecting the worse news. "She hasn't come over because of me." Andy frowns confused now. Rusty sees his expression. "I'm sorry." Andy scoots forward and grabs his shoulder.

"Nicole not coming here is not your fault." Rusty looks at him in the eyes. "Look you are my son as much as she is my daughter. When or if she ever comes here you'll have to be okay with it because it is your house first." Rusty holds his breath. "I know Susan's words hurt you and I'm sorry because if I could have sparred you from that I would have." Rusty nods, too much emotions running through him to say anything. "So whatever Nicole said, well there is more to it than her being worried if you want her here or not." Andy smiles softly. Rusty sits up and hugs him again, Andy sighs. "If you ever want to talk to me about anything, count on me." Rusty nods sniffling. "Now I'm off to see Louie." Andy stands up. "Watch out for her and make sure she eats." Rusty nods taking Andy's help to stand up. Andy walks into the living room and finds Ricky and Kate opening a box. He stops seeing them argue, he shakes his head. "What is this?" He says slightly amused.

"New televisions." Ricky looks up excitedly, Andy frowns.

"For your room?" Andy asks him, he nods excitedly.

"Just until I get my own place." Andy smiles.

"I'm going, your Mom is half awake if you can get her to eat. There is some soup in the fridge." Kate nods. "Have her drink lots of water and juice, she'll want to walk to the restroom alone but don't let her. Help her move around if she wants." He looks at his watch. "In two hours three the most. Give her another tablet she'll be out in ten minutes after she takes it." Kate takes the bottle from his hand. "She wants to spend time with you guys so." They both smile. "All three of you cuddle in bed with her." He looks down at Ricky still pulling out the television. "Talk to Rusty." They look at him. "He's not doing well."

"We will take care of it." Kate assures him. He nods looking around. "Andy, she will be fine I promise." Andy smiles and gives her a kiss goodbye still leaving feeling slightly uneasy. His place was with Sharon but Lou needs him. Kate looks at Ricky finally pulling out the television. "So why the other two in the car?" Ricky looks up at her and raises his eyebrows signaling her to help her carry the television. She puts the pills in her pocket and helps him lift it following him.

Rusty helps Sharon sit up on the headboard still fighting to open her eyes. "You comfortable?" She nods thanking him, reaching out a hand, he takes it.

"Rusty," she tries clearing her throat, he reaches over and grabs the water bottle and opening it putting the straw inside. He raises it to her lips. She smiles taking the drink finishing the bottle. He sets it to the side. "Thanks." He smiles sitting right beside her, she smiles resting her head on his shoulder she reaches for his hand and holds it tight. "I thought I was dreaming earlier." He holds her hand tighter at the sound of her voice breaking. "I've dreamed it many times before." Rusty rests his head on hers not saying a word. "You have no idea how beautiful it sounds coming from you. I love you too." She raises their hands to her lips and kisses his. She can feel him crying but says nothing just holding his hand. She knows he's having a hard time with the dinner, with her asleep and healing from his wound. He needs time than he'll look for someone to talk to. Their moment is interrupted Rusty looks up clearing his eyes. Sharon looks up too her eyes glazed. "What is that?"

Kate smiles walking over to Sharon kissing her cheek and sitting beside her. She swipes Sharon's hair. "Hello." Sharon smiles. "You need anything." Sharon shakes her head. "Well Ricky." She stands up looking at him gathering things. "Bought three televisions." Both Sharon and Rusty frown.

"Three, what for?" Sharon looks at him.

"Well I wanted one in my room, I got one for Rusty's room and you need one." Sharon frowns shaking her head trying to clear her throat.

"Andy doesn't like TV's in the bedroom." Ricky stops and looks at her. "The boy's room got one so they can watch cartoons while the other television is playing whatever." They all smile at her loss of words, there mother never said whatever.

"You two are really a match made in heaven. You never let us have a television in our rooms either." She sees him continue to assembling the television. "We hang it until I find an apartment. I need one for my room and the living room anyway." Sharon wants to protest but has no energy.

"No holes on the walls." She simply says. Ricky nods looking around and moving things off of a desk and setting it there. Sharon mumbles closing her eyes. Rusty smiles at her knowing she disapproves. "Rusty, honey?" He holds her hand tighter. "How's your wound?"

"Better, I get checked tomorrow." Sharon turns to him "Andy and Lieutenant Provenza are taking me." She smiles. "He asked. Told me to tell you, he's giving Detective Kennish a very good time." Sharon giggles closing her eyes, just thinking of the things Provenza is capable of. "You hungry?" Sharon nods.

"I got it. You stay." Kate says quickly. Ricky and Rusty look at each other.

"Someone go. I don't want something to burn down." Ricky laughs seeing how comfortable Rusty and Sharon look he waves Rusty down walking out of the bedroom. "You can tell him you don't want the television?" She looks at Rusty. "It's his way of saying I love you, or sorry, or feel better. Maybe all three." Rusty nods. "I know you don't like gifts but I think you deserve it but still the same rules apply."

"Off at eleven." She smiles and nods. "Remember when I first met you." She opens her eyes and looks at him focusing on the black screen of the television. "I told you I didn't like you." Sharon laughs he smiles turning to face her. How even laughing she looks week and tired.

"I remember." He smiles as she closes her eyes. "Mom," She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes tearfully. "I'm sorry for making it so hard." She grabs his hand again and holds it tight.

"If it wouldn't have been hard we would have never gotten here, hearing you call me Mom." Her voice breaks. "You have no idea how proud I feel when you say it." Ricky and Kate stop at the entrance of the door and look at each other smiling softly. "I can't hug you properly so come here." He obeys resting on her chest as she holds him running her hands through his hair kissing the top of his head as they she cries softly. Ricky and Kate wait quietly giving them their moment. Rusty smiles when he hears her stomach grumble.

"I'll go check on the food." He pulls out and starts getting out when Ricky comes in holding up the tray of food. Kate helps Sharon sit up higher on the bed and Ricky sets the food down. She sits besides her Mom and helps her eat, her eyes still glazed over her hand too shaky. Kate raises the spoon to her mouth, while Ricky sets up the television. Rusty alternates with Kate helping her drink her juice.

"AHA! A complete signal!" They all look at Ricky changing channels on the television. They all smile. "Can we watch a movie with you?" He looks at Sharon and she nods. Kate clears the tray leaving Rusty to move closer to her Ricky sitting beside him and when Kate returns she sits beside Sharon snuggling really close to her resting her head on her shoulder. Sharon turns around to her and kisses her forehead. Kate looks up at her and they both smile at each other.

"You have to take your medicine soon." She says softly, Sharon nods. Kate reaches into her pocket and pulls out the bottle, she frowns holding out her hand and Kate opens it setting one in her hand. They all lay together under the blankets watching a movie together. Sharon slowly dosing off into sleep surrounded by her children's love.

* * *

_Again thank you for all the continued support, I love to hear from you so please let me know what you think. Again thank you to Raydor Fan. _


	19. Kilómetros

_Thank you to all of you. Again especially to **Raydor Fan** for her continued support. -I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Andy comes home and kicks off his shoes, walking towards the living room and dropping onto the couch with a huff then a sigh when his back meets the cushions. He runs his hands over his face. "Dad?" He looks up at the hesitant voice and smiles pushing up and being embraced tightly by his daughter. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She whispers kissing his cheek trying to pull out but Andy holds her. She sighs realizing at this moment that he is as afraid to lose her again as she is afraid to lose him. He finally lets her go and kisses her forehead. For the first time seeing the other faces in the room.

"Son?" Nick stands straight hands in his pockets.

Dad." He says hesitantly.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk." Kate walks over to Andy and kisses his cheek running a hand over his arm. He smiles watching her walk towards the bedrooms.

"I never expected." He shakes his head. "Do you guys want something?" Nicole grabs his hand and has him sit down.

"We brought pizza and some home cooked stuff." She looks at Nick. "Bring him something." Nick walks away as Nicole looks at Andy. "Your pale and your pulse is weak." She feels his wrist. "What can I do to help?" Andy sighs.

"Be around." She smiles and kisses his hand. Nick comes back and hands him a plate of pizza and a cup of juice. "Nick." Andy says softly he looks around and takes a seat. "I know you're angry." Nick lets out a long breath bending at his waist and resting his elbows onto his knees. Nicole smiles softly holding up a slice of pizza, Andy hesitates taking it and biting into it. They're all silent, Andy eats slowly in the awkwardness until Nick looks up.

"I need to know Dad." Nicole shoots him a glance. "We can pretend and sit here. But Mom kicked me out of the house." Andy sets his plate down. "She's shutting us out and Rob says she hasn't stopped drinking. She's scared we know what you, say you know." Andy lets out a heavy sigh at his sarcasm at the thought that he is driving his ex-wife into drinking.

"Nick we said we wouldn't…" Andy stops Nicole gently putting his hand on hers.

"What is it?!" Nick says frustrated. Andy stays silent rubbing his forehead. "It can't possibly break this family up more than it already is!" He shouts, Andy stands up contemplating everything the family had gone through

"It's about my supposed affair." Nick scoffs rolling his eyes. "I never cheated on your Mother!" Andy says loudly and defensively. Nick falls quiet. "I never cheated on her." He says again softer. "I was an alcoholic, I was never a good husband. I was out drinking at bars and picking fights whenever I could. I let alcohol consume my life." He lets out a long breath trying to hold back his tears. "I am not excusing myself for any of that." Nicole sniffles, Andy turns his back on them looking out the windows.

"Dad just say it." Andy heart breaks at the frustration in Nicole's voice.

"I filled for the divorce." Nick and Nicole look at each other. "When I found out your Mom was cheating on me." Nick stands up with a huff, Nicole shakes her head. Andy turns around and looks at them. "It was her, it wasn't me." Andy says softly. He can see the thoughts rolling through his Children's minds. The past years being questioned with, if only.

"With Rob?" Nick asks forcefully. Andy shakes his head. Nick kicks the single sofa making Nicole flinch as Nick looks away from them hands on his waist breathing heavily. Who was it?!" He screams loud enough Andy is sure everyone in the house heard it. "Who?!" He shouts again when Andy doesn't answer. He goes through his head. It would hurt more to tell them the real name.

"No one you know, just a mutual friend." Nicole shakes her head. "Listen I tried telling you guys but then I knew you'd be better off without knowing. Or not believing me. Look at where you guys are now. I wouldn't change it, I wouldn't." Nicole lets out a sob Andy sits beside her but she stands up. "You guys loved your Mother I couldn't take that away, you would have hated both of us."

"Mom was a great Mom, the best." Nicole says crying. "But I wanted you, I needed you." Andy tries reaching for her hand and she retreats. Andy's stomach goes sour. "Why? So you could continue drinking and not worry about us. Why?!" She screams something neither men had ever heard from her, Nick reaches for her but she shrugs him off. "Don't touch me." She lets out a loud sob bending at her waist and falling to the floor. Her whole existence feeling like it was tumbling down on her. "You never came around, I always wanted to see you. I always loved you." Andy wipes his eyes and drops to the floor beside her. He waits till her crying has eased slightly that he can formulate words.

"When the divorce went through there was the money I had to give your Mom, than child support. She told me that in order to see you guys I needed to give her double so I did." Nicole's head is still bowed crying loudly again when Andy starts to speak. "I was an alcoholic, who your Mom contracted a woman to say she had been my mistress. If I would have fought for you or not followed your Mother's rules she would have taken my custody away completely. I had no choice or I'd lose you two completely." He says desperately trying to reach one of them, or both of them. He knew he had hurt this family nothing could change that he still had many faults but he can't lose them again.

"She said you signed away your rights." Nicole says bitterly. Andy frowns and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Never." Andy's voice breaks. "I tried calling, I sent letters, gifts and tried making time to see you guys. Susan said you guys didn't want to see me."

"We never got letters or gifts." Andy looks up at his son who is also crying. He expected this, but always hoped Susan wouldn't have been so bitter.

"I sent them, for every occasion. I wrote monthly." Andy shakes his head. "It wasn't until you guys drove yourselves that I went and would stop you guys." Nick nods remembering. "Nicole got the books." He looks at her still crying uncontrollably. "And you got the pair to my ticket for every game, but you never went to one." Nick lets out a long shattering breath.

"I went to every single one." Andy looks up at him as his voice breaks. "I would sit or stand somewhere just for an inning to see you." Andy wipes his tears. "I was so angry. I couldn't walk over to you." Andy closes his eyes and reaches for Nicole's hand when she doesn't pull away he sighs opening his eyes and pulling her close, she lets out another heavy sob into his chest. Andy rubs her back.

"I am so sorry." He whispers into her hair. "I am sorry." He looks at Nick. "I should have been honest. I should have fought for you both. There is so much your Mother should tell you." Nick scoffs. "If she doesn't, come back to me and I will but I need to give her the chance." Nick meets his eyes seeing the pain and honesty in Andy's words. "I wish I could have held you like this before." His voice breaks as he tightens his hold on Nicole. She looks up when he starts to cry too without being able to talk. She caresses his cheek kissing his cheek and resting back into his chest. "I'm sorry." Andy finally says when he can form words. Nick sits beside Nicole against the couch knees bent up. They all sit in silence for a long time taking everything that had just happened. All of them emotionally drained not knowing what else needs to be said.

"I have to go." Nick pushes up and stands up. Nicole looks up at him siting up straight. As he walks away. Andy stops her when she's going after him.

"He needs time." Andy whispers.

"He's leaving tomorrow. Mom kicked him out, he moved up his flight." Andy pushes up and follows his son and finds him reaching his car.

"Son." He stops. "I know you need to go away, think things over on your own and maybe even call someone." Nick looks at him. "Because you don't want to lose your temper." Nick beeps his car. "I'm the same way so I understand go ahead and yell at me, tell me what you're feeling." He couldn't leave without having some closure. He would be gone for who knows how long.

"I want to believe you. I do." Nick shakes his head opening his car door. "It would make me hurt less. But I already don't trust you." Andy nods the words not hurting him but feeling honest as if something he was sure of. "I can't hate Mom. I can't." He gets into his car and slams the door pulling out of the driveway. Andy lets out a frustrated scream sitting down on the driveway looking at where the car drove off to. Nicole watches and approaches him sitting beside him.

"Dad?" Andy looks at her. "I am so mad." Her voice breaks, Andy doesn't know what to say but listen. He would be too. "Mom always preferred Nick, I always wondered if you would have loved me more. If it would have been even." Andy wraps his arm around her pulling her tight. "You have to let me just sit on this." Andy nods kissing her temple. "I believe you." Andy stays quiet not expecting those words. "Mom would never have reacted this way otherwise." Andy grabs her hand.

"She needs to see someone, her drinking is getting worse." Nicole nods.

"Nick would have been the only one to get her to a clinic but she won't even answer her phone." Nicole leans her head on her Dad's shoulder. "I have to go see my kids and my husband." Andy turns and kisses her head. "Tell Sharon I'll be back to see her, Kate says she's been asking for me." Andy nods. She stands up and gives Andy a hand to stand, she hugs him tightly. "I love you Dad." He smiles, he watches her walk to her car and drive off. Andy looks at the house and decides to take a walk in the darkness in the direction his children drove off to. He doesn't know how long it has been when his phone rings. He stops and answers without looking at the caller ID.

"Yes?" He says shortly.

"Andy its Rusty." Andy closes his eyes expecting bad news. "We're all worried, we heard screaming and you're all gone." Andy smiles sadly.

"Just out for a walk." Andy turns back walking towards the house. He stops seeing two people walking towards him.

"Andy?" He sighs hearing Kate.

"Hey I'm on my way back." He puts his phone down and waits until Kate and Ricky come into view.

"Sorry we came after you, we were a little worried." Ricky says as Kate comes over to him and links her arm into his.

"Should we walk a little more?" She looks up at him and asks. Andy nods knowing he should return but knowing he wasn't ready to go back not yet. They turn walking away from the house Ricky by their side.

"I just needed air." Andy starts excusing himself. The fact they came looking for him, that they worried. It broke him as much as remembering his children crying minutes ago.

"We are here to accompany you, you don't need to explain." Kate tells him. "We can all use some silence, but you don't have to walk alone." Andy nods thankful as they continue for a while until they all start slowing down. Andy stops and they all do, turning around and walking back. It takes them over an hour to get back home. Kate hugs Andy and says no more walking to Rusty's room, Ricky smiles saying good night. He never knew that company could be so helpful until he joined this family. Andy walks towards his bedroom finding Rusty and Sharon asleep. He walks over to Sharon and kisses her lips softly, she stirs. He sits beside her and rest his forehead against hers needing her more than ever. She lifts her hand running her hand up and down his head.

"You're sad." She states without having to open her eyes. Rusty stirs awake getting out of the bed. Andy looks at him.

"You can stay." Rusty shakes his head waving good night. When he looks back Sharon's eyes are slightly open he sighs kissing her on her lips again. He looks into her eyes and raises the blankets lying beside her his head rested on her chest. He feels a weak caress of fingers in his hair. He isn't sure if her silence is drug induced or because she knows he just needs her. Or both but listening to her beating heart feeling her warmth, he wonders how he ever leaves the bed, why'd he ever leave her side? "You know my brother?" Sharon hums confirming that she was waiting for him, even bed ridden by medicine she still worried for him.

"You don't like talking about him." She says weakly trying her hardest to stay awake. Andy talked about his parents, his sister but very little about his brother. She never pushed knowing it was hard for him to bring him up.

"He was the person that Susan cheated on me with." She lets out a soft sigh, even half asleep she could feel the strain and pain. "I needed to tell someone." Sharon runs her fingers through his hair until they both fall asleep. The confession making him feel lighter. As morning comes Kate, Ricky and Rusty come to check on them but they are both completely out. They decide to let them be instead of waking them up.

Nicole uses her key to let herself in, she walks towards Rusty's room and sees he's gone. She frowns looking around the house and finally making it to the master bedroom to see Andy and Sharon asleep. She's leaving when Sharon opens her eyes.

"Sweetheart." Nicole smiles softly at the love and concern in Sharon's voice coming around to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sharon's tears start to run.

"Oh, are you in pain." Nicole says softly wiping her tears.

"I thought you were mad." Sharon licks her lips and closes her eyes. Nicole tries moving away but Sharon opens her eyes holding her hand.

"I'll be right back I promise." Sharon nods letting her go. Nicole goes to the kitchen and prepares some soup and serves her a cup of juice returning to Sharon, Andy still past out. Sharon opens her eyes feeling her presence.

"Sweetheart you came." Nicole smiles at her repetitiveness setting the food down and raising the juice to Sharon's lips. She takes it happily her mouth feeling thick and dry. Nicole runs her hand through Sharon's forehead feeling the sweat.

"Are you hot?" Sharon nods, Nicole lifts the blankets and uncovers her. Sharon smiles at the cool air hitting her body. Nicole smiles softly sad that she is so weak. "Let's eat some food okay?" Sharon licks her lips again trying to open her eyes. "Come on." Nicole helps her sit up higher. Making Sharon let out a happy sigh. "Your back?"

"It hurts." Nicole smiles sadly bringing the spoon with the soup to her lips, Sharon takes it slowly eating it, not because of hunger but because of the gentleness that it is being given to her with. "Your Dad hasn't been able to sleep." Nicole looks over at him. "He was crying last night." Nicole looks tearfully at Sharon but her eyes are closed, she realizes if she were fully awake she wouldn't be sharing. "Telling me stories of when you played the piano." Nicole sits up straighter. "He'd watch you at every recital." Nicole shakes her head, Andy hadn't been to a single one. "He doesn't remember the song but he said you were wearing an awful green dress." Nicole laughs remembering her tears running down her eyes, he must have snuck in. "But he said you stole the show." Nicole smiles taking the spoon to her lips again, slowly feeding her.

"Sharon?" She opens her eyes and looks at Nicole. "Mom, Nick and I talked last night." Sharon tries opening her eyes when she starts to cry. "She was so drunk she practically told us everything." Nicole looks at Andy. "She showed us all of Dad's letters she hid." Sharon reaches for her hand. "About uncle Tom." She lets her head fall holding tight onto Sharon's hand.

"Move the food." Sharon makes her jolt she takes the tray to the desk and comes back to her, "lay with me." Nicole lays beside her curled up with a soft sound. "Your, Mom as much wrong that she did. She loves you." Nicole cries into Sharon letting exhaustion catch her and falling asleep beside her.

Andy wakes up looking over at Sharon and seeing her sitting up. Then seeing his daughter, he sighs kissing Sharon's temple and climbing out of the bed putting on a shirt and walking over to Nicole and stroking her hair she opens her eyes looking up at Andy and sitting up quickly. She stands up and hugs him tightly. Andy sighs. "I talked to Mom, she told us everything." Andy pulls out and motions with his head to leave the room. They arrive at the kitchen and Andy starts a pot of coffee. "Sorry I came in." She starts thinking of how she climbed into bed like a child, but the tenderness and love Sharon was radiating made her feel protected.

"Sweetheart this is your home." Andy comes over to her and kisses her cheek.

"Even asleep she helps you feel better." Andy nods, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I'm going to get the paper." She nods as he walks to the front door. When he opens the door he sees Nick sitting on the porch steps. Andy walks over to him and sits beside him. Nick hands him a coffee without saying anything. "We have some inside." Nick nods taking a sip of his own.

"I wasn't sure how long it would take me to ring that doorbell." Andy rubs his hand on his sons shoulder. "It was uncle Tom?" Andy sighs heavily. "That's why we saw him once every year or two." He looks at Andy. "You never forgave him?"

"No I did." Nicole comes and sits beside Andy too. "When it was time to make amends, in my twelve step program I saw him for the first time. He was married, you guys see your cousins. We are okay, he just really can't forgive himself." Nicole holds Andy's hand he turns to her and smiles. Nick picks up the packet in front of him and hands it to Andy.

"Letters. Not all of them." Andy looks inside and sighs pulling one out. _My Cole, you must get so tired of getting these every year. I just hope you might reply to one. I know you're starting high school soon. I hope you have a wonderful birthday know that I love you very much and enjoy the computer. _

"Mom told me she had bought that computer." Andy looks at her and nods.

"These aren't important anymore. Let's just start from here okay?" Nicole nods. They look at Nick.

"I'm starving." Andy smiles standing up and grabbing the newspaper having them follow him inside. Nicole helps Andy start breakfast.

"Cole did you make this?" He points at the soup.

"Yeah Sharon and I talked a little, she ate a bowl and drank some juice. I actually left the tray in the bedroom. I'm going to go get it." Nicole walks to the bedroom and sees Sharon trying to get up. "Wait, wait, wait." She hurries over to her and stops her. "Let me help you." Sharon smiles.

"I don't like to scream through the house." Nicole smiles. "It was a rule in my house. Can you get me your Dad please, is he here?" Nicole nods, standing in front of Sharon. She pulls out her phone and calls Andy worried that if she leaves her alone she'll fall over.

"Sweetheart?"

"Sharon needs you." Andy hangs up the phone and comes quickly, Nick behind him both of them looking concerned.

"Hey you woke up sooner this time." Andy stands in front of Sharon looking at her tenderly and helps her up. She sighs.

"I'm tired of being in that bed." She says grumpily like a child. Nicole and Nick smile.

"Let's change you out of these clothes and maybe lay on the couch for a while?" Sharon nods happily. Andy smiles and kisses her lips. "Your children have all disappeared." Sharon frowns as Andy bends over and lifts her. Nicole and Nick watch. "Nicole finds some pajamas for me." Nick watches Andy smile at Sharon as he carries her towards the bathroom, the way his eyes light up around her.

"Where are my children?" She asks softly as he sits her down.

"Oh they took the youngest to see the team." Sharon smiles. "They left a note." He kneels beside her. "You want a bath now or later?" She smiles leaning into him. He kisses her softly. "You're absolutely beautiful you know that right?" She smiles. "What do you need?"

"Dad?"

"Come in." Nicole walks in shyly handing him two pajamas. He takes the one he knows Sharon prefers. "Thank you. Can you and Nick finish up breakfast?" She nods leaving them alone. Andy looks at Sharon and reaches behind her turning on the faucet to the bath tub and grabbing a towel wetting it slightly. She raises her arms weakly when he removes her shirt. He runs the towel along her back, Sharon sighs. "I saw you resting, I didn't want to wake you." She hums. "I didn't think about your back." He kisses her shoulder softly. "How can I help you?"

"Don't leave again." He smiles softly. "Not when I'm alone please." He nods.

"Yes I'm sorry." She shakes her head.

"Don't apologize." He wets the towel and runs it along her neck. She leans into his head. "I'm sorry you have to do this." He frowns and moves closer to her kissing her with all the tenderness he can muster.

"Don't ever apologize for you resting, getting better." She smiles. "Never." He reaches for her shirt and puts it over her head helping her into it. "You were all sweaty. Is it too warm?" He sees her close her eyes at the contact of the clean shirt.

"Did Nicole feed me?" She squints. Andy smiles she had been doing this a lot jumping from one conversation to another.

"Yes and she slept with you, it's not a dream." She takes his help standing up helping her out of her bottoms and back into the fresh ones.

"Can I have ice cream?" Andy looks at her as they stand up straight he runs his hands up her back she sighs happily.

"Whatever you want." He kisses her neck and stays holding her. "You feel better?"

"I was dreaming of when I was in high school." Andy pulls out looking at her amused. "We were under the bleachers smoking, God knows what."

"Sharon," he giggles.

"And Kim she asked her boyfriend to carry her because she was so out of it." Andy can't help but grin, she would never talk about this if she weren't drugged. "They fell flat onto the floor after two steps." She looks at him. "Please don't fall with me." Andy chuckles kissing her and lifting her easily. He walks out and sees the bed stripped and carries her to the couch when he sets her down she's already asleep. He smiles putting a pillow behind her neck and giggling to himself. Thinking about a young Sharon ditching class and smoking. He walks towards the kitchen and sees Nicole and Nick laughing with each other, he stands back watching them talking. Nicole turns around and sees her Dad she smiles.

"I put your bed stuff in the washer. Not sure where you store the extras."

"I'll take care of it, she fell asleep on the couch." Nicole smiles setting two plates at the table. "She gestures for him to sit. "Nick, I love that you are here." He looks at his Dad. "But your sister told me you had a flight out today." He shrugs.

"Anna didn't let me get on."

"Bless that girl." Nick smiles bringing his own plate over to sit next to Andy.

"Dad can I ask you something?" Andy looks at Nick. "Why is it different with Sharon? I mean Mom and you were in love what happened?" Andy knows he's still not okay with everything, that being here is his way of still trying to resolve problems.

"Even asleep, half-awake Sharon makes me smile. Makes me laugh. She loves me completely without pointing out my faults." Nick looks at his plate. "Your Mom was not Sharon." Nick takes a bite of his food. "I loved her, I did." Nicole takes his hand when Nick goes silent. They eat together quietly until they hear chattering and Ricky, Kate and Rusty appear.

"I think I'll go lay down." Andy stands up when Rusty leaves.

"He needs Mom." Kate says softly. "He saw the team he was so happy. But he needs Mom." Andy smiles softly.

"Dad let me?" Andy Nods at Nicole. He walks after her towards Sharon.

"You're not running way?" Nick ask Kate as he continues eating.

"Not if you help me with something." Nick looks at her. "I protect what I love and I love Mom more than anything. You hurt her or anyone else I care for, I don't trust you." Nick nods once. "But if you're here it means Andy needs you and I love your Dad, he has been wonderful." Nick meets her eyes with the sincerity in her voice. "I need your help. It's for Mom and Andy." He drops his fork and nods. "It involves us gone for a few days and a few other things."

Andy finds Sharon in the same position but her eyes open. "How about you and I have some ice cream, while our kids watch a movie with us? He sits beside her sitting her up she curls into him and he smiles. "There is so much traffic in our house." Sharon is already asleep can feel it. He massages her scalp and rest back falling asleep with her. When Andy wakes up Sharon is playing with the buttons of his shirt. He smiles looking at his watch. "Oh no!" He startles her, he pulls out looking at her apologetically. "Don't be afraid of me I'm sorry." She shakes her head. "It is just you're due for your medicine." He tries standing up.

"Wait!" She says softly. "I just need a minute." He holds her tight.

"Why is it silent?" Andy frowns kissing the top of her head. Even at night the house was rustling it is eerily quite. "I'm going to check." He stands getting up walking to the kitchen. He walks to the counter and sees a note. He smiles walking back to Sharon. "Listen to this." She weakly looks at him. "We are leaving you the house for a few days. Don't worry, Rusty is staying with Buzz and Nicole." Andy looks at Sharon she smiles raising her eyebrows eyes closed. "I will stay with Lewis and Ricky is flying to San Francisco for a few days." Sharon frowns slightly. "Nick will be around for a few days. The rules are to turn off your cells no incoming or outgoing calls. Food is prepared for our duration of being gone." Andy and Sharon smile. She holds up her hand he smiles walking over to her and taking her hand kissing her soundly on her lips. "We haven't been alone in who knows how long." He swipes her hair as he sits beside her, she tugs at his shirt he smiles helping her lay onto him.

"Can we wait?" he frowns confused she giggles, making him smile. "I mean to take the medicine." He runs his hand up her back.

"As long as you want." She runs her cheek against his chest closing her eyes. He holds her for several minutes.

"Did you read the back?" Andy frowns.

"Beautiful?" He asks confused.

"Kate she always writes on the back." Andy reaches over and picks up the note. "She did it so Ricky wouldn't know when she was younger."

"There is a surprise for you in the bedroom." Sharon hums, Andy smiles. She pushes up from him her eyes glazed over he smiles watching her, admiring her. She leans back onto the couch tilting her head over to look at him, then closing her eyes. She grins.

"You still make me blush when you do that." He smiles leaning forward and kissing her. She holds his head by the back of his head.

"What do I do?" She smiles.

"Look at me with so much love."

"I love you." He whispers. He stands up and lifts her she rest into him. Let's see what your crazy daughter did." She smiles putting her nose into his neck. "Oh god." She looks up and sees the room, she tugs on his hand signaling him to put her down. He holds her from behind her waist kissing her neck she closes her eyes. The room is covered in candles all the way out to the patio.

"This was definitely my crazy daughter." He smiles helping her walk over to the patio. He helps her sit on the chair, lifting the lid over the plate on the table, chuckling at its contents. "That was Rusty." Andy nods.

"It's still warm." She looks down the railing to the lake, then at the inflatable bed put out on the patio, she smiles closing her eyes. Andy pulls up her legs onto his lap, rubbing them softly. "You want pizza?"

"Very much." He smiles. "But it's going to drift to my hips if I sleep for the next two days." He reaches over and serves her a slice handing it to her. She takes it biting into it as he watches her. Her eyes closing and opening. She slowly finishes her slice, Andy takes the plate and waits for her to look at him.

"How about a bath?" She smiles letting him help her stand up. He starts the bath and slowly undresses her kissing her skin softly as he exposes it making her feel loved and cared for. Kisses from her shoulders to her fingertips, lifting her and letting her soak softly into the tub. He undresses helping her sit up to sit behind her. She leans easily unto his back as he holds her letting her drift in and out of sleep. She hadn't felt so protected in days as being this way with him, the comfort of his arms making sleep even easier. He slowly runs the sponge over her body, as she lets out soft hums. He kisses her neck holding her tight. He loves having her this way, to himself alone, both of them exposed and vulnerable to each other. They both need this being alone and together.

"Take me to the bed." She says softly after some time in the bath. He kisses her once more and has her sit up drying himself and helping her out, wrapping her in a towel and drying her gently. He caresses her body with every stroke of the towel making her body tingle. He ties her light silk robe around her and dries out her hair and lifts her gently.

"Which one?" He chuckles looking at the mattress outside and the large bed inside. She shrugs making him understand she didn't care. She simply wanted to be held in his arms. He walks further with her outside laying her down and lying beside her. He sighs heavily moving over to her and kissing her chest as he closes his eyes pulling the light blanket over them as the sun sets. She closes her eyes when he starts placing soft kisses on her exposed skin, the way his lips gently graze her skin makes her body tingle. His fingertips finding the soft skin with feathery touches. A soft moan escapes her lips, he pulls out not wanting to push her but she reaches for him asking him to continue with the gentle hold of her fingertips around his arm. His hand soothing the pain of longing she's been feeling washed away with the way he makes love to her fragile body with his gentleness of his tender lips, his soft touch and his warm breath. Her eyes burning unshed tears as they reacquaint in the soft air, the sun setting and warmth of each other's bodies.

* * *

_I know I don't thank you each personally but I do take each review written to heart, so thank you. To **Katie** and **Lindsey **who I can't reach since they sign in as guest. Thank you for sticking with me from the beginning and everyone else. To **Raydor Fan **again for being tremendous help, her ideas helping me bring forward the last two chapters. _

_I know you all want more of Sharon and Andy, it's in the works. I needed to get the other storylines a bit of closure... Please let me know what you think. _


	20. Lost in Love

_I went back I had to fix errors that were driving me nuts... no content was changed. Thank you for reading. _

* * *

Andy climbs into bed moving up slowly towards Sharon an arm at both sides of her kissing her chest then her neck, her jaw, her cheek and finally her lips. She smiles her eyes still closed. He slowly drops down to lay on top of her kissing her lips again his hand moving from the bed to her waist finding soft skin. "Andy." She says hoarsely. He pulls out kissing her nose as she opens her eyes and closes them immediately putting an arm over them. "Too much light." She says annoyed.

"Well of course you're in the room. You radiate all that light." She makes a sarcastic noise making him chuckle. "I need you to wake up." She pouts. "Well look at this, the lady that didn't want to sleep and now she wants to stay in bed." Sharon grumbles. "Who would of thought?" She forces her eyes open a little peeking out from under her arm. He winks at her giving her a flirty grin. She puffs air out of annoyance closing her eyes again.

"And you demanded me to get into this bed and now you're forcing me out." He smiles kissing her lips not moving away this time she whimpers moving her hand to the back of his neck. "I am awake." She says breathlessly onto his lips, "are you waking me up for sex because I'm still drugged and it would be considered taking advantage of me." He chuckles moving off of her. She opens one eye and looks over as he lays flat on his back.

"First day you were completely out of it making all of us laugh with incoherent words. The second day you were a mild version, loopy version of yourself." He looks over at her with a smile. "The third day, you were in and out of conversations. Yesterday you were all loving and just wanted to cuddle me. Today you're just downright cranky." She rolls her eyes covering her eyes with a pillow. "For your information, I wanted to get you dressed." He can't help but find her behavior sweet and it makes him want to tease her even more.

"What for?" She says grumpily into the pillow.

"Well Mary is coming to check on you." She smiles, "then we are taking a drive." She turns to her side her back towards him obviously disapproving. He smiles moving closer to her and kissing her shoulder running his had up and down her hip. "Please, do it for me." She sighs. He smiles knowing he trapped her, she never said no to this line.

"Can I go in workout pants or something comfortable?" He grins kissing her neck happily.

"Exactly what I was going to ask you to wear." She giggles. "How you feeling beside annoyed, cranky and well just to clarify that was the first time you ever said no to sex. I feel a little hurt it means I'm losing my touch." She grins hiding it immediately as she turns onto her back, he props his head up on his elbow. Both of the looking into each other's eyes with no expression. He cracks first smiling down at her. "And to clarify another point, I was not trying to take advantage of you. No sex in mind." She smiles too. She lifts a hand up and strokes his cheek wondering like many times before how she had gotten so lucky, he grabs her hand and kisses her palm holding her hand in his. "Well I might be lying a little bit." She rolls her eyes.

"So what do I have to do to make it up?" She voices through her dry tone, he grins mischievously.

"I have a few things in mind." She smiles. "But for now a kiss." He leans down and places his lips softly on hers. "And for you to clarify this smoking god knows what," she frowns, "during high school with a girl named Kim." She blushes an adoring shock on her face that makes her scoot over to him hiding in his chest.

"Oh god." He chuckles at her embarrassment. "Why did I tell you that?" He pulls out and looks down at her, her cheeks pink. A look she seldom has when they are alone, few things causing her to be embarrassed around him.

"Your voice is god damn sexy and that expression," he groans. "Now I may try taking advantage of you." She slaps his chest he growls in a pretend pain, rubbing his chest. "Something about her boyfriend dropping her after trying to carry her." Sharon lets out a loud laugh that takes him by surprise her knees bending and coming towards her chest in a fit of laughter. He can't help but giggle her laughter contagious. He hadn't heard in a very long time. "You were worried I would drop you too." She laughs louder, Andy runs a hand to her waist holding her as she calms down. She grabs hold of his shirt on his chest turning into him.

"I'm sorry." She giggles trying to catch her breath. "I can't believe I told you about that." She tilts her head and looks up at him with a smile from ear to ear he looks at her with an expression that makes her hum softly reaching behind her head and kissing him. She often catches the same glance when they were in the murder room with the team, alone in her office, when their children were around or even when eating breakfast she didn't know how to explain it but she knew no one had ever looked at her that way before.

"Laugh more for me." She makes a sweet noise, not pulling away from kissing him. He runs his hand from her cheek to push her hair behind her ear.

"Is that an order?" He smiles at her teasing voice.

"No it's a wish. A desire." She rolls her eyes. The doorbell rings, he raises his eyebrows. "If this wonderful woman at the door says you are not okay we continue staying in bed."

"Hmm, can I fake being ill?" Andy darts her a small look, Sharon smiles pushing up to sits as Andy leaves the bedroom still feeling light headed and sleepy. "You will like the drive!" He calls back towards her, she shakes her head. _Unbelievable!_ He opens the house door and finds a smiling Mary, he walks out and lifts her into a hug.

"Oh!" She shouts gleefully. He sets her down and kisses her cheek. "Andy."

"Mary I have missed you." His voice honest she smiles.

"Me too, my three very best patients have left me." Andy gives her a side hug. "Where is she?" He points in the direction, she smiles walking ahead. "It's a beautiful home." She says looking around.

"We have a bedroom for you. If you want." She giggles her cheeks going rosy stopping at the bedroom door. "She's waiting go ahead. She's a little cranky so." He rolls his eyes teasing.

"I heard that." Sharon calls out. Mary smiles at Andy walking into the bedroom. "Mary." Sharon says happily. "How did he convince you to come all this way? I think he forgets you have other patients."

"He promised a bedroom." Mary looks out the patio door the spectacular view. "Can I have this room?" Andy and Sharon smile. She turns back to Sharon and walks over to her. "She's better." She looks at Andy.

He chuckles. "You haven't even checked her."

"No need she's glowing." Mary says giving Sharon a hug. "Where is that son of yours?" She asks taking things out of her bag. Sharon frowns. "No don't tell me he's not here." She smiles sadly. Mary had made a great connection with all three of her patients. But both Andy and Sharon knew she had a soft spot for Rusty and Rusty too had grown to love and respect the woman.

"They all disappeared." Mary gives Andy a questioning glance. "They are giving us the house to ourselves. We haven't seen our children in two days." He says easily, Mary makes a noise of approval.

"Well that just gives me another visit. So I can see him." She says sweetly, putting the cuff around Sharon's arm and checking her blood pressure.

"Absolutely. To bake cookies for me." Mary smiles at Sharon checking her pulse now. Andy smiles at himself.

"Mary can someone go weak and tired because of extracurricular activities they did when they were younger?" He glances over at Sharon mischievously, Mary smiles confused removing the cuff and returning it to her bag.

"Andy!" Sharon scolds him. He grins chuckling, Mary darts them a questioning look but he holds up his hands to his sides in retreat still smiling. She runs the thermometer across Sharon's forehead, it beeps. Andy looks over at them worried.

"Everything is fine." Mary says not looking up. "It does that, she has no fever." She looks at him and reassures him with a smile. "Now lovely, you mind." She motions to the bed, Sharon pauses looking at her. "Did I say something?" She looks at Andy he shrugs.

"No it's just my Dad and Mom call me Lovely." Sharon voices with nostalgia. "I hadn't been called that in a very long time." Mary smiles taking her hand as Sharon moves over and makes room for her and she sits beside her. "How are you eating?" She looks at her gently. "Last I saw you, you weren't eating well."

"Like a teenage boy." Mary and Andy laugh. Mary nods once at Andy and he understands immediately disappearing to the kitchen. "Am I okay?" Sharon asks worried.

"Yes, let me check those lungs of yours." Sharon smiles as Mary has her sit up and breathe for her as she listens to her heart and lungs. "Very good." She puts her things away having Sharon rest back onto pillows. "You darling only have one problem." Sharon looks at her worriedly. "You are in love." Sharon smiles as they hear Andy entering the bedroom.

"Let's keep that to ourselves. It may get to his head." Sharon leans her head towards Andy, Mary smiles. She hands her a pill case. "No-more-sleeping-pills." Sharon says in one long breath. Mary shakes her head as she looks at the container and lets out a relieved sigh. "Vitamins? How long?"

"The rest of your life and sleep, lots of sleep." Sharon smiles. "Especially today. You may feel light and full of energy but today you need to rest." Sharon nods. Andy hands Mary a yogurt and banana. "I want you to eat before I go." She stands up handing Sharon her food. Sharon fusses with the yogurt lid but Andy climbs over the bed to sit beside her and opens it. "You're still weak and shaky, let him help." Sharon lets Andy feed her as her eyes are threatening to close on her. "Nauseous?" Mary asks and Sharon shakes her head.

"She's been holding food down." Andy assures her.

"Good, sleep Sweetheart." Mary taps Sharon's leg. "I'm happy to see you better, you two better. You had been distant the last few times I had seen you." Andy and Sharon look at each other and smile softly. "Much better health wise and love wise. Again I tell you to rest." She enforces.

"No drive?" Sharon asks with a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

"You'll love the drive." Mary says. Andy grins, Sharon looks at him in disbelief. "I wish I could take the drive."

"She knows but I don't know." Andy shrugs his shoulders. "Mary stay and have food with us, coffee at least." Mary smiles softly at her. "Oh don't tell me you have to go?" Sharon practically whines.

"I know." She gathers her things. "That this young man." She walks over to Andy already out of the bed and smiles up at him. "Needs some time alone with you." She looks at Sharon who is smiling softly. "That you need this drive because you'll love the destination. But as much as you are glowing you are hurting." Sharon lets out a long sigh. "So you need time. I will be back to check on that lovely boy." Mary looks at Andy and pats his cheek. "Take care of her." Andy leans down and kisses her. "And I do have patients to attend, I'll let myself out." She smiles sweetly at both of them.

"Thank you Mary." Andy calls after her walking down the hallway. He looks at Sharon who is wiping her tears. "Why are you hurting my love?" He walks over to her and sits beside her rubbing her legs. "I saw it, in those eyes of yours. It's been there for days." She lets out a long heart felt sob. He scoots forward pulling her to lean her head onto his chest, he runs his fingertips through her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I am." She stops him before he says something, she grabs the sleeves of his shirt. "I lost myself Andy. I didn't cry, wasn't weak, I was alone and I thought I was fine." He moves back but she holds onto him. "Then Rusty came and then you and I was happy, like I had never been before." She looks up at him meeting his eyes. "I had found myself. I was in love with a man that loved me, I felt safe. Now I'm broken." She shakes her head.

"You are not broken." He says softly.

"I am weak and tired, you had to carry me, to bathe me, dress me and drug me so I'd sleep." He sighs heavily. "I was a corpse only awake at fragments of the day." She wipes her tears frustrated with herself for crying.

"Stop, stop now." He holds her head looking at her in her eyes. "You are my fiancé. The woman I love and intend to marry. The one person I need to see every day to be able to breathe properly. That means something to me, so if I have to carry you every day, wait as you sleep sitting by your side just to hear your voice for one hour I will do that. You are not broken, you are not a corpse." He pulls her close kissing her profoundly. "Don't ever talk that way again. If you are hurting let me help you heal." Sharon runs her hands through his shoulders pulling herself close. "You are not broken, you understand?" He says defensively hurting that she is hurting so much that she was suffering so much every time he fed her another pill.

"Andy I need to just breathe fresh air. I need Sharon Beck out of our lives, I need Kennish out our lives. Rob and Susan are destroying Nicole." Andy stands up abruptly making her stop talking he comes back with clothes in hand.

"You're getting dressed and we're leaving." She looks at him confused. He helps her out of her shirt and handing her a tank top. She slips into it.

"Can you slow down?" He looks at her. "Just, I will get dressed but you jumped." She says a little hurt.

"Oh." He sits beside her again. "This drive it will help. I'm not jumping, I'm solving." She smiles sadly at him. "Trust me?"

"More than anything." She says with no hesitation. He helps her finish getting dressed, carrying her to the car and covering her with a blanket and giving her a pillow, she smiles. "I hope you're not kidnapping me." He closes the door and starts the car. "You really are not going to tell me where we are going?" He shakes his head at her. It frustrated her slightly not knowing where she was going but she knew Andy wouldn't have her do anything she didn't like.

"Lean back and sleep." She ignores trying to catch a glimpse of where he was taking her. But she eventually gives up giving into her body asking her for rest. He smiles when he sees her eyes closed. The drive peaceful for both of them. When he arrives at their destination he unbuckles himself slowly, getting out of the car and taking out the things he had put in the trunk, coming back and opening her door, he unbuckles her making her react. "Oh I hoped I'd get to pull you out and carry you to where I'm holding you hostage." She pushes herself up and looks out the car and grins.

"The beach." She says softly.

"Our villa on the beach." Sharon takes his help to get out of the car and stands on familiar ground the place they had escaped to only weeks ago. "It's all on you now." She closes her eyes breathing in the fresh air. You decide when we go back home and what we do." She feels terrible resisting him now.

"I didn't pack." She says quickly.

"I did, before I woke you. Everything is ready our fridge is stocked, we can order. We can stay here till we have to go to work." _Of course he has everything ready. _She smiles at him and it's all he needs as he helps her to the house.

"Forever?" She lets out, he looks at her.

"I'd miss Rusty too much." She smiles as they walk inside. "If he can visit or come live with us?" Andy shrugs she smiles.

"You love him." She turns to him. Her heart melts every time he spoke this way about Rusty the road the two had traveled to be able to love each other as much as they do was hard and long but it makes her go weak in the knees to know Andy was such a perfect man.

"I do love him. I love you too and I need this." He pulls her close to him.

"We need this." She wraps her arms around him. "I need you." He smiles kissing her briefly. "You mind if we just lay in bed, just for a little bit." She whispers looking out the glass doors the water and sun looking so inviting.

"We can open the doors and sleep to the fresh air." She smiles. "Eat so much food." He sighs in the joy of just being with her. "Hold you in my arms." She hums kissing his neck.

Andy helps her to the bedroom, it is exactly like when they came before. He helps her lay down in bed walking over to the doors and opening them wide. Andy can instantly see the change in her expression as the breeze flows through the room. "Oh Andy, lay with me." He smiles walking over to her and lying beside her. He kisses her shoulder. "Listen." She says softly hearing the waves.

"It's happy to see you." Andy whispers in her ear, she turns to face him with a gentle smile. She turns facing the beach he wraps his arm around her spooning her kissing her neck and resting there in her neck.

"Andy?"

"Hmm?" She smiles holding his hand tight. "I love you." He kisses her neck over and over she giggles. "Thank you for bringing me." She squirms when he bites gently. "You're going to leave a mark." She says amused.

"Thank you for smelling so good." She shakes her head softly. _Unbelievable_. "I love you too."

She lays with her eyes closed listening to the ocean. Andy holding her as he sleeps. She tugs on his arm scooting back into him, drifting off to sleep with him. The sun begins to set when Andy wakes up smiling when he remembers where they are. He kisses Sharon's back, trying to pull away slowly.

"Uh-uh." He hears Sharon say pulling him back.

"I was going to get dinner."

"You said," she turns around. "That I decided what happens. I want you in bed." She kisses his chest. "Order something or don't." She kisses his neck, he closes his eyes when she finds the place she knows he loves. Her soft lips making his hand instinctively go onto her lower back. "We are staying in bed." She trails kisses to his lips, her hand on his cheek as the kiss deepens.

"Yes Ma'am." She chuckles as he turns her on her back and continues, his hand under her shirt at her sides the other at her neck. He pulls out and smiles returning for a brief kiss. "What should I order?" She wiggles beneath him shrugging making a noise of disapproval of ending their make out session. He raises his eyebrows at her in humor.

"Andy, I just want to kiss you." She says slightly frustrated he smiles amused, getting on his knees and off the bed. She frowns watching him he walks away and comes back picking her up. "What are you doing?"

"Catching the last of the sun and making out on the beach." She fakes a sigh, he smiles putting her down and spreading a blanket on the sand. He extends a hand she takes it getting comfortable on the blanket as they lay back his hand behind his head one around her as she lays on his chest, trying to find reasons in his mind as to why they couldn't live this way forever, but nothing convinced him.

"Does my breath smell?" He lifts his head slightly and looks at her playing with the buttons of his shirt, they had both been silent for a while and the questions was strange. He frowns.

"Never, why?"

"You don't want to kiss me." He smiles groaning pulling her up and pulling her on top of him. He runs his hands to her lower back lifting his head and biting her lip, she moans, impatiently kissing him reacquainting with him, her hands behind his neck. They spend several minutes this way, "I love you." She says in between kisses, moving to lay beside him her head on his chest. "Ice cream?" He giggles getting up and moving inside. She regrets asking the air around her suddenly feeling too cold without him. She sits up and can't help but smile watching the colors change in the sky, her eyes instinctively close trying to keep the image engraved in her mind. When she opens her eyes the colors have changed once again. She had begun to feel her body feel healthier, sturdier but her soul it still felt bruised watching this moment and the sounds and images of nature, having Andy by her side made the dull ache disappear.

"Ice cream for one beautiful, brilliant and wonderful woman." Andy says handing her the bowl, she smiles looking at him. "Don't look at me that way." She giggles as he lays down resting his head on her lap.

"What are you talking about?" She strokes his hair.

"Oh well." He closes his eyes to her caress. "After I've done something you can't believe you look at me with so much love it hurts." She smiles when he opens his eyes up looking at her. "It makes me want to cry or just kiss you." She smiles leaning down and capturing his lips.

"You know Provenza is battling Kennish…" Andy groans, rolling off of her, she closes her eyes grimacing. "Please come back, I was just going to say we are here enjoying ourselves while the team is suffering." Andy lays on his stomach his head away from her and looking towards the ocean. She looks at the ice cream bowl and moves her spoon around. "It's hard for me to hear her name too, but if we both react that way every time how much is she controlling us?" Andy stays quiet, she sighs eating her ice cream.

"We won't ever get away will we?" Sharon frowns putting her bowl aside and crawling over to him, kissing his bare back.

"Look at me." She tugs on his shoulder. "Please look at me." He turns over and faces her pulling her close.

"Such a better view." She smiles.

"Even upset at me you compliment me." He looks into her eyes snuggling close.

"I bring you here so you can see the beach, gets some sun, relax. The ocean brings you serenity." She hums in the positive, listening to gentle sound of the ocean. "I come just to be with you." She smiles sadly. "So if it's just for the time we are here let me not care about anything but you. You bring me peace I am happy here at home or at work as long as you're there." She smiles. "But you change when we are here, you are reenergized. So here is where I want to be." She grabs his cheeks and pulls him up kissing him.

"Sorry, it's just us." He smiles closing his eyes. "You're tired."

"Very." She watches him running her fingertips through his hair.

"Just us," he says sleepily. She smiles letting him relax his arm around her waist. He falls asleep and she smiles at how incredible he looks. She snuggles closer to him grinning closing her eyes, they fall asleep under the stars, the half bowl of ice cream left forgotten the salty wind keeping them cool, but their bodies keeping them warm and united. Andy wakes up with the sun rising he makes a groaning noise stroking her hair, moving closer to Sharon, she opens her eyes and smiles. "I love waking up this way, but my back." She chuckles.

"Mine too." He smiles humming and stretching out. Sharon turns and lays on her stomach closing her eyes.

"Good Morning." A couple calls out as they jog by. Andy and Sharon smile calling back, he moves closer to her moaning because of the ache in his back, Sharon smiles as he kisses her back putting his hand under her shirt rubbing her softly kissing her lips tenderly.

"Hmm?" Sharon rubs his cheek. "Shower with me?"

"Gorgeous, I'd love to but I think I'm stuck to this floor." She chuckles.

"Who's turning down sex now?" She teases he groans, Sharon smiles. "Turn around?" He looks at her amused.

"I'm all for public display but sex on the beach?" Sharon laughs rolling her eyes.

"For a massage." Andy listens rolling over, "You know." She straddles him running her hands from his lower back and up. "I think we need to eat." Andy smiles.

"How you feeling?" He asks she can still hear the worry in his voice.

"Hmm, sticky and happy." He chuckles. "Our son, turns eighteen in a few days. And I haven't planned anything." She voices sadly. She knows Andy is solving in his mind. "With him being in the hospital and then me in bed, I had it in mind but I never had the chance." Andy groans when she pushes in the spot that is knotted. "Sorry," she runs through it gently. "Better?" She asks climbing off and sitting up on her knees. He rolls over sitting up.

"Better." He says running his hand down her arm. "How about the beach?" She frowns looking at him confused they were already at the beach, tilting her head at him. "Rusty? He won't want anything big. Have the family drive down for a day, the team?" Sharon smiles looking at the villa.

"It's our place." She says softly she felt the need to protect it.

"Then we go home and do something for him there? Maybe we can get the kids out here, drive back together dinner at home with the team?" Sharon stands up.

"I'd like some time alone with him." Andy smiles. "Get up, please I'm wavering here." Andy shoots up, holding onto her as she feels dizzy. "Don't worry I think it's out of hunger." He bends to lift her. "No, no." She chuckles stopping him. "Your back, then we will really fall over." Andy grins at her mischievously.

"Okay, you brought it up." She blushes. "Were you a recreational user?" She turns around looking away from him but he holds onto her waist. "I won't judge, do you still secretly use?" She stops walking making him run into her and grunt. She turns around and looks at him.

"I will answer your question." Andy raises himself on his toes excited never expecting him to hear this. "Or you can join me in the shower and never bring this topic up again." He pouts. "Okay, it was..." Andy kisses her to stop her.

"The shower, always the shower." Sharon shakes her head.

"Unbelievable!" She says completely amused. "So if I had a stash of something illegal, you wouldn't mind so you could take me into the shower?" He stays quiet looking as if he's really contemplating the idea. She laughs. "Oh god!" She walks ahead. He smiles as he watches her move inside. He walks back picking up the blanket and dusting it off walking back towards her quickly.

"Sharon," he rushes in worried. "You alright?" He doesn't find her in the bathroom walking out of the bedroom and finding her in the kitchen. "Sit." He rushes to her as she pulls something out of the fridge, he lifts her onto the counter almost in a swift move. She frowns at him. "Just I don't need you falling over on me." He smiles at her.

"Andy I can't have you doing that." He looks at her. "Please, I love that you take care of me but I need to be able to just walk around without you jumping up and saving me." He runs his hands up her thighs standing in between her legs. "I'm still loopy," he smiles, "so I understand, but when we return to work I need." He nods.

"Yes, but oh!" She smiles. "I love," he drags out the word love making her giggle. "Love, taking care for you." She bends down and talks onto his lips.

"You are allowed to take care of me all you want." He captures her lips she pulls him close. "I hope that in more ways than one." He grins moving down to her neck his hands moving higher up on her thighs. "Yes, yes that's what I meant, but I need food first." He chuckles, continuing by unzipping her jacket.

"Are you saying you need me to take care of you by feeding you too?" She nods with a grin, whimpering when he kisses her breast but stops with and exasperated exhale. "Food, food." He grumbles kissing her again. He hands her the box of vegetables she took out. "I will cook." She looks at the tray of vegetables and pops it open trying to take a deep breath as Andy goes to the fridge.

"You know this is a lot cheaper if you buy it separate." Andy looks over at her and smiles as she bites into a carrot. "I never got that, do they charge extra for the tray?" Andy chuckles, chopping something. "So Andy I know I said I'd leave everything out of here." He nods. "But Sharon Beck?" He turns and looks at her. "Her time in the recovery center is almost up, she's going to trial. What do we do?" Andy sighs. "Tell Rusty?"

"Oh no, no!" Sharon looks at him shocked. "No." She frowns. "He does not want anything to do with her, nothing." Sharon looks at the tray. "We've had chances to talk, he needs you. Be there for him, don't bring her into the picture anymore unless he asks. You are his mother not her." Sharon bites into another carrot keeping silent.

"I think I want to talk to her." Andy sighs turning to finish the food. "Just, I'd like to be able to converse with her when she's not high or intoxicated." Andy closes his eyes not agreeing with her. "She is his..."

"Don't say it." And hands her a sandwich. She looks as he opens the fridge. "She is not a mother." Andy says loudly. "She gave birth to this wonderful boy that is our son, but she is not his mother." Sharon reaches out for his hand taken aback by his frustration. "If you continue wanting to amend something that can't be we will lose Rusty, he doesn't need her. He has you, he has me, the kids and the team." Sharon tries holding onto his hand but he escapes her hold. "Just let it be Sharon. Talk to her if you want but leave Rusty out of it this time." She frowns, confused as how she upset him.

"He's my son. He may not need the closure but I do." Andy looks at her getting off of the counter he moves to help her but stops. She giggles, he looks at her confused. "Remember our talk of I'm a big girl earlier." He understands walking over to her and holding her around her waist helping her to the table, bringing her food and water. "Thank you." He sits in front of her and smiles rubbing her knee.

"That's why I asked to keep all of this out of here." She nods biting into her sandwich. "But if you need to see her, then you will. Hobbs made some miracle work where Rusty only needs to give a written testimony but if you need to be at that trial, I'll be there with you. I can't however talk to her." Sharon nods. "When he was shot." Sharon looks at him. "I lost both of you." Sharon sighs standing up and sitting on him. "I'm just getting you two back, I can't lose him again." She runs her hand on his cheek.

"We won't tell him." She says earnestly.

"Thank you." He kisses her cheek, rubbing her legs as she reaches for her sandwich and holds it to him. He smiles taking a bite. She takes a bite and kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry I left you alone with everything for so long." He looks at her as she takes another bite. "I haven't had very many sandwiches in my life." Andy smiles. "Why aren't you eating?" She frowns.

"Hmm because the woman I love is sitting on my lap and my sandwich is way over there." She looks at the counter and smiles. She looks down at him frowning he laughs. "You don't need to get up." She scrunches her nose hating the idea of having to move but she stands walking over to the counter and grabbing the plate.

"Love?" Andy looks up at her when she hands him the plate. "What is it?" He takes the plate and pulls her onto his lap.

"We've just gone through so much." She closes her eyes resting into his neck. "How did I ever not dream of being this way with you?" She grins. "The things Provenza and I said and did." She chuckles. "Now you're here in my arms. She kisses up his neck to below his ear.

"Eat, we have a lot of catching up to do." He smiles grabbing the plate enthusiastically. "And you have a lot of making up to do." He chuckles loving to have Sharon with him this way again; awake, smiling and happy.

* * *

_Thank you again. And again to Raydor Fan who has been a wonderful help. To all of you who review you make my day so thank you._


End file.
